Tempus de Muto Times of Change
by schehrezade
Summary: A Spuffy centric epic post-Wrecked story of love and action. With a hefty pinch of magic and betrayal. From Sunnyhell, to London and a showdown in Venice.
1. Default Chapter

Tempus de Muto  
  
Disclaimer – They ain't mine but I gets to play with them!! Feedback : As a first time writer, I would love input. It's a drug that I could become addicted to! Drop me a note at schehrezade_1@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: 15 for now will vary from chapter to chapter. Will always put in a warning. To RSK my Beta Goddess thank you for all the hard work and patience!  
  
Italics = Thoughts   
  
Chapter one  
  
The pale man lay silently in his bed, the occasional ping of a machine and the slow rise of his chest the only indication that there was a spark of life in him. She stood at the foot of his bed, checking his charts. When his eyes fluttered open and pinned her with his sharp, blue-eyed gaze, she was transfixed by the sorrow and guilt that lurked in them. The rumours of him being attacked by a friend made her smile gently at him, trying to ease his sorrow. The nurse hadn't realised that she had moved to his side until he grasped her wrist. She jumped as she felt his slender fingers press a scrap of paper into her palm.  
  
Smoothing it open, she read quickly.  
  
Looking down into his sad eyes, she smiled and nodded. Reaching her hand out, she smoothed the bandages on his neck gently and left the room. Glancing back, she saw that he had closed his eyes and his hands twitched restlessly on his blankets.  
  
**********  
  
Sunnydale  
  
1630 Revello Drive  
  
Dawn stomped past Willow without acknowledging her nervous stuttering. The teenager's blue eyes sparkled with anger as she cradled her broken arm with her free hand and shot up the stairs.   
  
"Dawn... Please! I just wanted to say..." Willow jumped as she heard Dawn's bedroom door slam shut. Her hands fluttered nervously as she stood staring up the empty staircase, her shoulders dropped and she shuffled into the dining room and back to her studies.   
  
'I just need to find a way to fix this. Then, Dawnie and Tara will forgive me.'  
  
Willow rested her aching head in her hands and closed her tired, red-rimmed eyes, trying to push aside the aching gnawing in her guts. She groaned under her breath as she felt Rack calling her to him. Gritting her teeth, she blocked his siren call out of her head and grimly picked up the nearest textbook, staring blindly at the writing.  
  
"Hey Wills! Go you with the textbookness!" Buffy chirped as she trotted through from the kitchen.  
  
Willow jumped out of her skin. She quickly checked. 'Nope, still in here.' You never know living on the Hellmouth. She looked up at Buffy as her best friend fluttered around the table picking up books and then dropping them - the noise making Willow wince in pain.  
  
When she looked over at Buffy she frowned. 'What the hell is going on with her?' She studied her blonde friend cautiously as Buffy studiously avoided Willow's gaze and scuttled out of the room.  
  
Buffy tried to ignore Willow's puzzled look and shot back into the kitchen. She stood by the island, staring sightlessly at a rather mouldy looking apple in the fruit basket.  
  
'Oh God! What was I thinking? They are going to know what I did!' Buffy looked down at her chest. 'Nope, no scarlet letter of shame stitched on her shirt!  
  
Everyone's going to guess what I did with Spike.' Buffy stood there chewing on her lip, worrying at a raw piece of skin. She felt really bad. Why had she told him he was convenient? Why on earth did she tell him that? 'One vampire got her hot and......... he was just convenient. I'm a bitch and truly evil. I did come back wrong! Why did I say those things? Freak show?' Buffy groaned. 'Motor mouth Buffy to the rescue. God his face!'  
  
She had seen a flicker of utter pain in his eyes as she scrambled for her boots. When she had looked back up, he had his 'Big Bad' on and let her have it. They both should have just kept their mouths shut. 'Arghhh!'  
  
She wouldn't have said anything. If he hadn't started that crack about 'only thing better than...' everything might have been a bit better. 'Enough! Gotta keep moving. Gotta keep busy.'   
  
"Just gonna check on Dawn and see if she's ok." Buffy rattled up the stairs. She paused at Dawn's room, knocked and popped her head around the teen's door.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, need anything?" Dawn looked up from her magazine, shrugged and shook her head.  
  
"No Double Meat terror tonight?" she asked. Buffy came slowly into the room and flopped down onto the bed next to her sibling.  
  
"Nope" she turned her head and looked at her little sister. "Want to spend the night with me eating ice cream and watching TV?" Dawn stared at her in surprise.  
  
"What? You want to hang out with me?"  
  
She couldn't keep the surprise and hope out of her voice. Buffy flinched and looked down, watching her fingers toying with a loose thread on the bedspread. Strong fingers, which threaded through hers and pulled her closer, her sweat-slicked flesh pressed again his cool hard chest  
  
"Hey! Buffy... Buffy?" Dawn nudged her and Buffy snapped out of her memories and looked up into her sister's concerned blue eyes. 'So much like... No, not going there.' Buffy shook her head and jumped to her feet.  
  
"Course I do - Look, let me do a quick patrol and I'll swing past Blockbusters and head back." She reached out and smoothed Dawn's hair off her face.  
  
"Look, baby, I know it's been bad but I promise it will get better. I will get better...."  
  
Dawn grabbed her small-framed sister in a fierce one-armed hug. Buffy stood there shocked for a second. Dawn rarely wanted her to touch her, so with her little sister initiating the hug she was wrong footed for a second. She wrapped her arms around her tall, slim-framed sibling and squeezed hard.  
  
"Gak." Dawn hopped back. "Slayer strength - weak human here!" she giggled, thrilled that her sis was responding to her hugs. She had watched Buffy getting more and more withdrawn since she had come back. She and Tara had worried over Buffy's rapidly diminishing curves. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Dawnie?" Buffy watched her sister's face crumple. Concern etched deep lines around her hazel eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I miss Tara." Buffy pulled her teary-eyed sister to her and stroked her hair gently.  
  
"Oh, Dawnie, so do I baby." Buffy closed her eyes and tried not to cry as well. She desperately missed the gentle Wicca with her soft ways and gentle concern. 'Damn Willow. I wish she was the one gone and Tara was here with us.'  
  
Buffy was shocked by her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder guiltily, checking that Willow was not near enough to read her mind. She shrugged. 'Paranoid much?' Buffy turned back to her sister. She wondered if it was time for a change.  
  
"Look I'll skip patrol and just get some vids and popcorn and we'll have a girly evening. Hey, I'll even let you do my hair and nails!" she chirped. Looking down at her hands, she grimaced. The normally perfect nails were torn and ragged. She guessed that the combo of Double Meat and a night with Spike had caused as much havoc on her manicure as it had on her mind.  
  
In a typical teenage mood swing Dawn grinned.  
  
"Cool! Go get Ashton Kutchner and... oooh Brad Pitt. A girly night needs Brad and Ashton." She made a shooing motion with her hand and twirled around to pull out her make up kit and straightening irons. She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Buffy's breath caught in her throat again. 'God, she looked just like a certain peroxide menace when she did that.'  
  
She shot out of Dawn's room and grabbed her purse and coat on the way out.  
  
'No more thinking of Spike. No more thinking of his cool arms pulling her towards him. No thinking of the ecstasy he evoked with just a single touch of his hands. Not thinking about the way he looked up at her in surprise and shock as she sank down on his.... Gah! Bad Buffy! Need soap to wash out dirty mind!'  
  
She bit her lip nervously, worried that there was a big sign over her head saying, "I GOT SPIKED!!"  
  
"Still here, Buffy?" Dawn asked, leaning against her doorframe, watching Buffy standing in the hall. Grinning at her spaced-out sister, Dawn wondered what the hell was going through her older sibling's mind.  
  
"Hey, why don't you swing by the crypt and get Spike? I know he always needs a new coat of paint on his nails!" Dawn watched Buffy closely, wondering why her sister left eye had twitched at the mention of Spike's name. She tried it again. "SPIKE!" she shrieked and Buffy flushed bright red and waved her hands up and down, bouncing on the spot. 'Ahhh! She knows! She's guessed something! She can see what I did,' Buffy thought. Panicking, she tried to edge towards the stairs. Dawn's free hand snapped out and grabbed her in a vice-like grip. Dawn dragged her sister back into her room and pushed her in the direction of the bed.  
  
"Spike," she chortled gleefully, watching as her embarrassed sister flushed an attractive shade of maroon. She sniggered, wondering what the hell her sister and her surrogate big brother had been up to. Her eyes narrowed sharply when she recalled images of Buffy, limping into the kitchen the other day. Suddenly, everything made sense.   
  
"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"  
  
She shrieked and Buffy winced at the high-frequency squeals filling the room. She glanced over her shoulder in a panic. Now, she really was expecting to see Willow standing in the door of her very loud baby sister's lavender-painted room.  
  
"Dawn, shut up!" she whispered in a complete panic. "Ahh!! Willow's downstairs."  
  
"Pfft," Dawn shrugged dismissively. "She's too busy worrying about herself to hear anything." Dawn uttered the words coldly and without any compassion, gingerly shifting her broken arm in the sling.   
  
"She's probably too busy jonesing for a fix to even hear if a herd of Fyarl demons began doing a tap dance on the roof!" she snarked.  
  
Buffy didn't have the heart to correct her., She knew that her sister was probably right on track with her opinion of the disgraced witch.  
  
"So? You and Spike?" Dawn asked archly as she patted the space next to her on the mattress.  
  
"Dawn, there is no me and Spike." Buffy lied very badly. Her blushes and twitching hands, contradicting anything she said.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Dawn snorted. She took a deep breath. 'Ok, Summers, suck it up! You can do grown up. If you wanna play with the big boys, you're gonna have to act like one!'  
  
"Buffy I know something is going on. You're never in. You smell like leather and cigarettes. That one night you came back stinking drunk, I saw Spike carrying you in. Man, Buff, you should have seen how sweet and gentle he was. He sat on the roof outside your room after Giles went to bed and watched over you until it was sunrise. Even though Giles yelled at him to get lost and that it was all his fault! I bet even after the sun rose, he was hiding in the sewers in case you needed him. He really loves you. You should have seen how broken up he was this summer." Dawn paused. She bit her lip and looked straight into Buffy's hazel eyes. "At Glory's tower, you know... the day, day you died. He cried!"  
  
Dawn paused to take a breath, feeling light-headed from lack of oxygen. She looked over at her pole-axed sister's face and plunged in. "Buffy, what have you done? Please don't make a mess of this. He is a good vamp. He loves you. He would be so good for you and us. Please don't break his heart!" Dawn begged.  
  
Before Buffy could reply, Dawn had uttered the magic words. They were all that Buffy needed to realise it would be okay with Dawn. If, and a big if, she decided to try and change things for the better with Spike, she had her sister's blessing. The way she was feeling at the moment Buffy guessed that Spike might be in for a shock. Then, all her raging insecurities rose up. 'But what if he didn't want to know...?'  
  
"It's alright to love him." Five words that suddenly simplified Buffy's world.  
  
"The others, if they can't handle it then they have to come through me! Also, hey! Not like they can say anything. Their dating history consists of 1000-year-old ex-Demon, werewolf, Inca Mummy girl, creepy robot guy and preying mantis teacher. Not like they can throw stones 'cause... hey, they live in a majorly big greenhouse!" She reached over and stroked her hand down Buffy's tear-stained face and smiled reassuringly at her, suddenly feeling much older than her frazzled sister.  
  
"Also, Mom, she wouldn't have said anything. She really liked Spike. If she was here and did say anything, all you would have to do was remind her about Ted. That would shut her up real quick!" Dawn grinned.  
  
"Dawn, how did you? You don't mind?" Buffy stuttered.  
  
"Buffy, I love you and I love Spike. Even if he is a schmuck, he's our schmuck! If being together makes you both happy, then bonus, 'cause, hey, my two favourite people are happy and together. Also, double bonus, maybe less of the bad-moody Buffy," Dawn paused, looked down at her hands and then looked her sister straight in the eyes.  
  
"I know it's been really tough for you. I hate what Willow and the others did. Leaving you down there, in... in your coffin. But I am happy you're here and if I can help in anyway, even if it's by telling you it's ok to love Spike, then, good." She nodded her head firmly, trying to suppress the huge grin that was tickling the edges of her mouth and then gave in and let out a very teenage shriek!  
  
"Check me out! Go Dawnie, with the big girl's advice. I cool. Yep, I am!" She grimaced. 'Ok! That was not too mature but, hey, she was trying!'   
  
"Dawn, what? How did you? You know? Uhmm." Buffy bit her lip, which brought back a flash of Spike leaning in and capturing her swollen lips in a gentle, fanged nip before he veered off and peppered her face and neck with butterfly soft nibbles and kisses.  
  
"Buff, it's cool. Go talk to him and bring him home. I miss him and I know that you guys need some quality time and I bet some snuggles." Dawn hugged her shaking sister and leapt up. "Go get Spike and vids. I'll be here!"  
  
Dawn's voice shocked Buffy out of her triple X-rated memories, causing her to blush even redder.  
  
"Ummm, okay, but Dawn..." Buffy peeked up through her lashes at her sister's back and then she realised. It was ok with Dawn, really ok, and suddenly she felt happy, happier than she had been since that night in the fallen down house. She also realised if she could talk to Spike things could be okay.  
  
Dawn looked over her shoulder and grinned at her smiling sister. 'Cool, I did that. I made Buffy smile. Go me!'  
  
"Still here, Buff? Go. Go get Spike. Go get chocolate and films!" Dawn pushed her smiling sister firmly out of her room. Buffy turned to look at the closed door and rested her hand on the wood. Then, she whirled around and shot down the stairs. She had no idea what she was going to say to Spike. Buffy and words were non-mixy. But she was going to do her best and if that didn't work she'd knock him out and drag him back to Revello Drive and Dawn could talk to him!  
  
"Bye, Wills. Back in a sec," she called over her shoulder to the empty dining room.  
  
'That's weird. Where did she go?' she thought as she trotted down the sidewalk. However, thoughts of her, Dawn and Spike having a family night soon blotted out any worries she had for Willow.  
  
'Whoa! Spike and family in one sentence.' She rolled the thought around in her head and smiled. 'Yep, that sounded good.'   
  
******  
  
'Things had to change.'  
  
Spiked swirled the amber liquid around a shot glass and ignored the concerned, wrinkled, saggy face across the table from him. He knew if he looked up at Clem that he would give in to the gentle demon's worried looks and start talking. The last thing he wanted was for the red-eyed demon to know what he and Buffy had got up to.  
  
He often wondered if Clem was empathic.  
  
He downed his JD in one go, he grimaced at the aftertaste and reached over and dropped a couple of bills onto the scarred and filthy table.  
  
"I'm off mate, I'll just take the two and you keep the rest."  
  
Spike reached over to the mewling basket and pulled out two kittens. A ginger one and a blue-eyed white furred one. He glared at Clem, daring him to say something as he tucked them into the pockets of his ever-present duster.  
  
He cocked his scarred brow at his wrinkled friend and managed to paste a sly grin on his face. He turned and swept out of the bar. As he passed, the blue faced barman he held out a hand and snapped his fingers. The demon dropped a brown paper bag full of blood bags into his outstretched hand.  
  
He strode out into the night, his cool factor lost when his coat started to mew in stereo.  
  
Spike paused and glanced down and grinned. 'So much for getting his rocks back! Look out the Big Bad kitten is coming!' He stifled a snort and looked around carefully before he dropped his hands into his pockets and pulled out the mewling kittens and looked them in the eyes.  
  
"Now listen, you two. Behave." They regarded him solemnly and the white one yawned exposing a pink tongue and what appeared to be a fine set of fangs in the making.  
  
Spike grinned. "Bloody charming! Not even two little fluffers respect me!" He tucked them back in his pockets. "Right, off we go." He strode off down the street his blinding bright hair gleamed in the streetlights.   
  
********  
  
Spike stumbled into his crypt juggling bags from "Pets are Us" trying to ignore the rising mews coming from the two furry beasts that were trying to escape the confines of his duster. It hadn't been easy doing a bit of B & E with the two kittens voicing their disapproval. However, he had managed and grabbed everything that he thought, that his two girls needed to take care of the new soon-to-be additions to the Summers' house.  
  
He hoped that Buffy would accept them and see them as the apology that he needed to make.  
  
'Poor little girl doesn't fit in anywhere. She has no one to love.'  
  
Spike rolled his head from side to side and groaned. It had to have been the adrenaline that made him say all those things to her! Finally able to fight her and the blood lust just took over. Then, in the space of seconds, minutes, their tentative friendship was shattered, in a flurry of fists and angry words.  
  
But then, when she yanked his fly down and sank down on him he had felt like he was in heaven or as close to it as vamp would ever get.  
  
'Why did she do that?'  
  
Spike dropped the bags on the sarcophagus and pulled out his two temporary roommates, dropping them on his ratty armchair where they sat and watched him solemnly. He emptied out a box and popped in a worn black t-shirt and then lifted them in. They promptly curled up and went to sleep. Spike paused in his tracks and watched their furry bodies, curled around each other. His mind whirled as he wondered how the hell he was going to get them to Buffy and Dawn. He knew that the Slayer would probably throw a fit if he just turned up with them.  
  
So he guessed that Dawn was the way to go. 'But how?'  
  
He knew he was channeling his inner William by just considering giving the kittens to Buffy and Dawn but....  
  
He flopped down into his armchair and pulled out his flask and took a long drink from it. Emptying it, he threw it across the crypt. His mind filled with images of that night.  
  
'Christ! She had nearly burnt his dick off when she sank down on him for the first time and every other time after that!'   
  
He reached for the ever-present bottle that was tucked down the side of the armchair and took a long pull and shook his head. The sex had been great.  
  
Fuck that! It had been amazing and earth shattering.  
  
Then it had all go to hell in the morning, the two of them had ended up spouting vitriol. He couldn't prevent the poisonous anger that had bubbled out of him, in reaction to her words. Within seconds of their arguing he knew that between them, they had shattered any hope of a truce.  
  
His mouth had shot off before his brain could prevent it. Guess he had fried a few brain cells with the toe curling orgasms the Slayer had wrung out of his aching body. He banged his head on the worn headrest and then leapt to his feet and started pacing, ignoring the chafing in his jeans and the half-healed scratches on his back. The Slayer had been a wild cat. She had scratched the hell out of his back. And just about anywhere else she had managed to get her hands on. Thank Christ for vamp healing! Though, as he paused and pulled his black t-shirt away from his body and looked down his chest, he wished that he could keep the scratches longer, if only to prove to himself he hadn't dreamt it.  
  
He paused mid-stride. His voice broke the silence of the dusty crypt.  
  
"Gonna make it right... It has to get better... I know she felt something."  
  
It had been the best night of his unlife. He had thought that they were finally back on an even footing when he realised that he could fight her again. He had missed the dance and in his euphoria he had been carried away. Being the idiot he was, he had as usual taken it too far. His plan had been to give her a few taps just to remind her who he was, to show her he wasn't some kind of fluffy puppy.   
  
He had been the Scourge of Europe! He wasn't the Slayer's lapdog!  
  
He snorted in contempt at his posturing 'Yeah right! Not her lapdog!' He knew that she had him by the short and curlies, as did the Niblett. One big-eyed look from either of them and he would be on his knees. He was theirs as much as they were his.  
  
Then, his words to her flashed through his head again. '...Came back wrong, fuck!'  
  
What had he been thinking? Tell the girl you loved that she was a freak and what? He was surprised she had flipped out and run off virtue fluttering? The fear pouring off her had been palpable. "You're a right tosser, Spike, mate," he muttered under his breath as he reached for an axe. With a quick look over at the kittens to check they were asleep, he stalked out into the cemetery.  
  
Spot of violence before bed might clear his head. He had to formulate a plan. He had to sort this out with the Slayer. She had to know that he would lay down his unlife for her and that he loved her.  
  
Spike tripped over a fallen tombstone and lay sprawled on his face. Of course she didn't realise he was in love with her. Not after his choice words that morning! What had he been thinking?  
  
He rolled over onto his back and screamed at the top of his lungs and then started laughing.  
  
If Dru could see him now! Tripping over tombstones and contemplating gifts of the furry kind for the Slayer and her sis! How the mighty had fallen!  
  
Then he heard the ground shifting and breaking to his right. He leapt to his feet as a fledgling pushed its head out of the freshly turned soil. One swing of the axe and the newborn vamp was dust.  
  
Spike pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The flame illuminated his angular face for a second.  
  
Then, he strode off into the night, leaving a trail of smoke behind.  
  
**********  
  
Willow stood at the end of the filthy alley, chewing her bottom lip, as she wrung her hands nervously. Looking over her shoulder to check that no one was behind her, she stepped forward. Then she paused shuffling her feet as she tried to move away, indecision showing in every line of her petite frame, but her bones ached and Rack's call echoed in her head. 'Come to me, Strawberry. You know I'll make it good. Just a taste and all will be well.' She stepped forward. There was a shimmer in the concealing field around Rack's den and Amy appeared, Rack stood just behind her, grinning in anticipation, watching his new girl coming towards him. She reached out and pulled the red-headed girl in.  
  
Amy looked over her shoulder at Rack. She saw the anticipation on his scarred face. She shivered and reached for the door to his inner sanctum. Pushing it open, she stepped in. She knew that there was no way she could get away from him at the moment. She would have to bid her time. She felt sick with guilt. What had started out as a bit of fun, a power boost, a way to let loose after being literally caged for years! It had turned into something dark and terrifying, and then there was Willow. She looked over at her old school friend and shuddered. Willow had no idea what was going to happen to her. At this point she doubted Willow would even care. As long as she got her fix!  
  
There was no going back now and Willow's body went limp. Her pulse raced at the anticipated high as she followed Rack into his inner sanctum.  
  
***********  
  
"Crap!" Buffy dropped the bags of films, chocolate, popcorn and melting ice cream on the crypt floor. Spike wasn't around. She reached over for a lit candle and cautiously walked around the bags and sat in the ratty armchair. She covered her face with her hands, her nerves were getting the better of her, and all her rehearsed speeches flew out of her mind.  
  
She froze.  
  
There was a scratching noise and a snuffling. 'Demon!'  
  
She reached for the ever-present stake in her waistband and cautiously stood up. The noise was coming from the far corner of the crypt and she edged slowly forward, her hand raised and her breathing even. As she got closer to the faint noises, her hand raised and she plunged the stake downwards.  
  
"Buffy! No!"  
  
She jumped, tripped forwards and fell to her knees. The stake skittered away from her hand. 'So much for Slayer grace and poise!' she thought ruefully, as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.  
  
Spike shot over and caught her small body in his arms and steadied her. He inhaled sharply at the contact of her supple form against his, which immediately sent his brain into meltdown. The mingled scents of perfume, Dawn and Buffy's unique scent overwhelmed him. He pulled her pliant body onto his lap and rested his cheek on the top of her head.  
  
"Luv? You ok?"  
  
He was thrilled that she was here in his crypt waiting for him. 'Hang on! Waiting for him with a stake in her hand? That's not good!'  
  
He eased her relaxed body around so that he could see her face. Her eyes were tightly shut and her long lashes feathered over her flushed cheeks.  
  
"Buffy, look at me, sweetheart."  
  
She shook her head and burrowed her face into the leather of his duster.  
  
'What the hell was going on with her?'   
  
He had spent the last hour staking every vamp in sight and had beaten a green, slimey thing to an even bigger pile of green, slimey goo. He was feeling much better.  
  
Now this. 'Please don't have been here to stake me, luv!' he pleaded mentally. Spike knew if that was why she had been waiting in his home, then, after the other night, he would not be able to stop her.  
  
He froze when he felt a soft brush of slayer lips along his neck and then jumped as she bit down gently on his neck.  
  
"Ahh... Love, just like that!"  
  
He tilted his head allowing her more access to the sensitive skin on his neck, his dick jumped in unison with the next Slayer nibble on his earlobe. Unable to stop himself, he growled and pulled her closer. Slamming their lips together for a passionate but gentle kiss, he tried to convey his love and longing to her.  
  
Buffy pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. She ground herself down on his rigid erection, causing them both to throw back their heads and gasp. Before they could continue, a chorus of mews broke their passionate haze.  
  
Buffy cocked her head and raised a finely plucked brow at Spike.  
  
"Is that the effect I have on you? You mew?" She grinned at him, amused at the affronted look he gave her.  
  
"Yeh... Right luv, I know you've got the boys in a vice but..."  
  
He growled dramatically and pushed Buffy onto her back, with a twist of his hips he settled between her legs. Spike then purred loudly at her, as his mouth descended and soft lips trailed down her neck.  
  
Spike paused, cocking his head. 'Hang on. Who mewed?'  
  
Buffy looked up at him in confusion. 'Why did he stop?' Her fingers massaged his pecs and her legs pulled his hips back down to her groin.  
  
"Spike?" she pleaded. Her hot demanding hands pulled at his duster and slipped it off his shoulders.  
  
"Hang on, love." He pulled away from Buffy's warm embrace and shot across the crypt.  
  
She lay back on her elbows and watched her insane vamp muttering to under his breath and then he disappeared into the shadows. She gulped as she ran the last thought through her mind again. 'Her Vamp?' She grinned. 'Yup, that sounded about right.  
  
But no more smoochies, more talkies and home to Dawn,' she told herself firmly. She sat up and primly began to re-button her shirt. 'How does he undo them so quickly?' she wondered, but Spike's return distracted her.  
  
"Oh, oh. They are adorable." She frowned, her hand paused mid stroke "You're not going to gamble with them are you?" Her eyes flashed green in anger.  
  
"Oi! White flag, already. They're for you and the Nib!" He smiled nervously and ducked his head sheepishly, trying to avoid Buffy's searching gaze.  
  
"For me?" Her bottom lip quivered and she reached over and gently picked up the blue-eyed ball of white fluff. She gingerly cradled the kitten to her neck. She shrieked as she felt a tiny rough tongue licking her neck.  
  
"Oh, it's a mini Spike," she giggled at the affronted look being directed at her by the vampire. "Oh, come on. He's cute! It is a boy isn't it?" Spike shrugged.  
  
"No idea, love. Want to play doctor?" He waggled his tongue at her before curling it over his teeth.  
  
"Ewww! Gross, Spike!" She wrinkled her nose at him and giggled. Spike's scarred brow shot up. Buffy giggled! He grinned at her thrilled, as her soft giggles filled the crypt.  
  
"Oh my god. I forgot Dawn!" She rushed over to the door and then stopped.  
  
Spike kicked at the dirt on the floor. 'Great a little progress and off she runs virtue all a flutter.'  
  
"Spike... Spike? Pick up the bags! Come on. Dawn's waiting for us."  
  
Startled, he looked over at his impatient lover and saw her standing at the door, kitten in hand and struggling to pick up all the bags scattered across the floor.  
  
"Damn. The ice cream is melting. Come on! Hurry! We've got to get it into a freezer. Dawn will kill me if her cookie dough turns into cookie goo."  
  
Confused, he just stood and stared at her, wondering what the hell was going on. Spike jumped when he felt the needle picks of tiny claws in his abdomen, he looked down at the kitten that was kneading his shirt with very sharp claws.  
  
"Me?" He cursed mentally when his voice cracked.  
  
"Yes. You. Get your stuff and come on. Dawn's waiting, at home for us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Oh boy! Spike's brain has vacated the building." She snarked gently at the peroxide vamp, who still hadn't moved an inch.  
  
"You" she pointed at the vamp. "Come... home... with... me... and... kittens. Dawn... waiting. Pick... up... bags and walk... with... me." She enunciated her words slowly and carefully, hoping that the normally sharp vamp would eventually catch on.  
  
"Oh. Right! Coming." Spike reached over and grabbed various bags and tucked them under one arm. He shoved the kitten in his pocket and then offered his free arm to Buffy. He held his breath waiting, daring the Slayer to comment on his chivalry.  
  
Buffy curled her hand primly over his forearm, without a comment. She reached up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Spike. I love William." She grinned cheekily up at the horrified vamp's face.  
  
"William?" he spluttered "William? Now, love, please," he begged.  
  
"Aww, come on, Spike. He's a perfect you. White hair, blue eyes and attitude! He's a mini you. Shall I call him Spike?" she asked archly as they circumnavigated around a tombstone.  
  
"No! No! William is fine, not Spike. No way, never. The Whelp would have a field day."  
  
"Ok, William it is!" Buffy snuggled the kitten under her chin and then batted her eyelashes up at Spike. "But, Spike, we do have to talk and soon."  
  
Spike frowned worriedly. He hoped he would survive the "Talk" with all his bits intact.  
  
************  
  
Wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure flooded the red-headed witch as she floated higher and higher.  
  
"Like that, Strawberry?" Rack spun Willow's relaxed, small body around the room before blasting her again with a crackle of power.  
  
"Want some more?" He laughed, thrilled that she had answered his calls. This one was powerful and he knew that she was almost ripe for the plucking.  
  
Willow moaned. Her eyes opened and a jet-black darkness filled them as she came again and again.  
  
Amy sat next to Rack and watched the red–head, worrying. 'How the hell were they going to get out of here?'   
  
Rack sent another final blast at Willow and watched her writhe in ecstasy as she floated slowly down from the ceiling, into his waiting arms. He pulled her close and kissed her gasping mouth violently. He watched her delirious face carefully as his hand slid up her skirt to the juncture of her thighs.  
  
"Ahhh, there you are, Strawberry. I wonder if the rest of you is as sweet."  
  
His scarred face loomed over Willow's and he kissed her again as his fingers slid upwards. Amy watched horrified, as Rack molested one of her few friends, but knowing his power over her, she didn't say anything.  
  
**********  
  
A phone rang, breaking the silence of the Magic Box and the answer-phone clicked on.  
  
Anya's voice filled the darkened shop.  
  
"This is the Magic Box. We are here to service your magical needs, so please leave a message after the beep and I will call you back for your money."  
  
"Hello this is a message for Mr Giles...""Hello. This is a message for a Mr Giles..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – They ain't mine but I gets to play with them!!

Feedback : As a first time writer, I would love input. It's a drug that I could become addicted to! Drop me a note at schehrezade_1@hotmail.com

Rating: 15 for now will vary from chapter to chapter. Will always put in a warning.

Dedications:

RSK my beta goddess thank you for all the hard work!

Italics = Thoughts – which for some reason have disappeared on FF! No idea what to do here sigh… Anything in single inverted commas denotes the character's thoughts. Any suggestion as to how to fix this would be appreciated.  
  


I'll be posting fairly quickly at first until I catch up with myself – so enjoy!

  
Chapter 2

_'What the hell is going on?'_

Spike nearly tripped over his Docs trying to catch Buffy's eyes. Her complete about face was more than a little disconcerting. One minute he was sitting in his crypt alone, shattered and contemplating the feasibility of death by whisky. 

Then, he's staggering three sheets to the wind through a moonlit graveyard looking for a fight and trying to understand the workings of the female mind. _'Good luck with that!'_

An hour later, he's rolling around on the crypt floor with his arms full of a warm and willing slayer. He was terrified that if he said something then he would wake up from this amazing dream. 

_'What a bleedin ponce!'_ He mentally kicked himself and tried to keep pace with his determined little Slayer, as she strode towards Revello Drive. She was chattering away like a blue jay. He focused on her last words.

"Nibblet said what?" 

He stopped in his tracks as finally got the gist of Buffy's babbling. His little bit had been onto them all along. He grinned. A genuine smile crossed his sharp features. His azure eyes lit up with a surprised gleam.

"She knows about us? Did you tell? What did she say? She's not gonna have a go is she?" _'Couldn't get anything past his Nib!'_ he thought proudly. '_Sharp as a tack, that one. Takes after her mum!'_

"_In order of your questions…_ Yes, she knows. She sort of worked it out herself but…" Her words tumbled nervously out of her mouth. 

"I kinda did tell her." She stepped over to Spike and ran her fingers over his lips. Spike leaned into her touch like a big cat, enjoying her hot little fingers touching him so gently rather than in anger. 

"She was psyched and so grown up, but at the same time screaming like a lunatic. Best of all she loves us! She loves the idea of us! And she is going to back us up the whole way. And, no, she isn't gonna have a go." With her last words Buffy tried to mimic Spike's North London accent, very badly. She grinned up at the pole-axed vamp, delighted that she had finally found a way to stem the usual flow of words that accompanied Spike. 

He snorted and pulled out a cigarette and lit it with trembling hands, completely overcome with emotion. _'Some big bad, you prat!'_ He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with smoke to steady himself.

"She doesn't mind?" he asked, stunned and more than a little bit stressed. He exhaled a plume of smoke and squinted at Buffy through the smoke that curled around his head, a questioning look in his blue eyes.

"Nope, but she is expecting to do your nails tonight!" Buffy grinned and spun on her heel and danced away. Tossing her hair coyly over her shoulder, she glanced back at the vamp and waggled her fingers at him. 

"Come on. The ice cream is in serious danger of meltage! I'm starving and so is William. Aren't you, baby?" she cooed to the bemused little fluffer. She smiled. This was so much better than hiding behind a curtain of garlic and clutching a crucifix. She was under no illusions that this was going to be easy but with Dawn on their side, it would make things easier. 

"Right… Right then. Off we go, milady." Spike shot past her and scooped her hand into his and twined their fingers together. Secretly, he was thrilled at being able to initiate such a simple contact without her turning on him, kicking him in the head and running away to hide in her ivory tower. 

Buffy laced her fingers firmly with Spike's, her thumb caressing the back of his cool hand in small circular motions. _'Who'd have thunk the big bad was a hand-holder?'_ Buffy realised that she'd never let him touch her like this before. The swiftness with which he had initiated the handholding made her wonder how starved he was for contact. 

She felt awful. He must have been so lonely. 

Vague recollections of Giles in the library at high school lecturing her on vampire clans flitted through her mind. She could see him in her mind's eye, glasses in hand and a look of exasperation in his eyes. Frustration filled his countenance as she sat picking at her nails, pretending she wasn't listening. Little did he know! Every word he spoke she absorbed and filed away. 

She had to remember. 

It was a matter of life and death. Her life or her death!

They were familial and very close knit, despite the blood and sex. They had a dependency on each other for comfort and support. Masters, childer and minions all in a hierarchical structure, laws to define their positions in their family. Despite their soulnessness, they cared for each other, never alone. 

They fed, played and fucked. 

She looked up at Spike and felt a twinge of sympathy. He hadn't had that for so long, not since he and Dru had first come to Sunnydale. Then, it had gone all to hell! 

Angelus and Dru had hooked up in front of him, leaving the desperate vamp with no options but to turn to his mortal enemy. 

They flaunted their affair in front of him. 

Angelus had been particularly cruel, knowing that Spike was helpless. Also knowing that Dru was fickle he had revelled in breaking Spike's spirit, by taking his dark goddess away from him. During their long talking sessions on the porch, Spike had finally opened up about those terrible months at the mansion. 

It was then that she really began to hate Drusilla. The bitch had dropped her lover and protector of over a century in seconds for her 'Daddy'.

At first she didn't want to know, but it was like a car wreck, you couldn't look away! 

She had wondered about Angel and Dru. But to hear what they had got up to had broken her heart just a bit more. What had surprised her was that her heart had broken not because of Angel's infidelity, but because of what it had done to the sensitive blonde vamp. 

He had hesitated in telling her. "Not wanting to tell tales out of school," was how he had put it, but she had pushed and prodded, wanting to hear it all. During those long conversations, she had finally put the ghost of Angel and their romance behind her. It had been liberating and finally she was freed from her first love. She had been surprised that the pre-chip Spike had been strong enough to stand up to his vampire family and turn to her for help.

The Slayer. 

The one that had put him in a wheelchair in the first place, leaving him unable to fight for his lover. She had been his only chance to recover Dru from her twisted sire. Worst of all, she was the same mortal enemy that had released Angelus. His offer of a truce and help in saving the world for Manchester United and all the Happy meals with legs, yuck, illustrated the level of his desperation.

After that he had never really recovered Dru or anything else. He had broken a cardinal vampiric code, turning against his clan master and throwing in his lot with the 'White Hats'.

Then, the Initiative had captured him and put the chip in, ensuring that there was no way; he would ever be accepted by the vampiric community. What had the resilient vamp then done? He had turned to the Scoobies despite their very obvious reluctance to help. They had gradually started to assist him and in turn, he them. 

After more than a few 'mishaps', like Adam, Spike had managed to forge himself a new clan, with her reluctant friends and family. She wondered if he had even realised what he had unconsciously done? His bonds with Dawn and Mom had gradually grown, from an axe to the head, to hot chocolate and marshmallows. And with it a new family had gradually evolved for him to nurture, and in turn be there for him to be nurtured by.

"You're mine, you know." She really needed to reassure him. Buffy knew the transition wasn't going to be easy; she needed him to know that he belonged to her and to Dawn.

"Have been from the moment I saw you. It just took me a while to realise it, sweetheart." Spike gave her a gentle half-smile and then winced. 

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" 

"No, love, but Dawn's little friend here is using my coat as a scratching post!" He looked down. "At least he's not using it as a litter tray!" Buffy pulled a face and then looked down at her kitten and then started to walk a bit faster, tugging Spike behind her. 

As they reached the end of the street Buffy's thoughts returned to her friends and she started worrying again about what their reactions were going to be. 

'_Giles is no longer an issue,_' she thought bitterly, as they walked. 

He was not around to cluck at her anymore. Hell, he wanted her to make her own decisions and grow up. Well, this was her decision, so there! She was tired of living up to their expectations. She wondered if Giles' leaving was because she wasn't the same Buffy as before... If so, too bad. 

This is the Buffy they got back and they would have to deal. She was starting to.

She had been pulled from Heaven and forced to crawl out of her grave. 

Two things that were going to freak out even the strongest person. 

So, it was taking her while to adjust but she was getting there. 

One of the main reasons for that was walking beside her. She chewed her bottom lip worrying at the same raw piece of skin. She knew Giles would be disappointed with her choices but then of course he'd taken a few interesting turns in his life, especially during his Ripper days, so he really didn't have a leg to stand on. 

Ok, so maybe, he had never taken a vamp as a lover. Well not that he had admitted to, but, he had walked on the 'dark side', and there was no saying he hadn't dabbled in any interspecies sexage!

Xander and Willow were going to be a huge problem, but as Dawn said they also had a chequered past. She would hate it if they turned on her but after everything they had done to her recently, she would cope. As long as she had Dawn and Spike, it would be all right. Summers united! 

'_Oh! God!'_

Xander was going to explode and rant and rave at her. He would make all their lives hell. It was not going to be pretty. A nasty niggling thought shot through her mind. Mostly, he'd be jealous that it wasn't him. 

'_No. Bad Buffy! Don't go there!'_

But then again, after his attempt to ask her out in the Quad at school she really never felt as comfortable with him as she had before. She was relieved when he had started dating Cordy and then Anya.

The hyena possession and his attempted rape in the faculty room had left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. Even all these years later, she hadn't managed to forget the sensation of his hands on her. All those awful words he had spouted at her still made her sick to her stomach, all of which she was POSITIVE he remembered. Yuck! 

She was sure that he still felt something for her. It had been real obvious with all the snarking at Angel. He was always getting nasty little digs about the en-souled vampire and his relationship with Buffy. He had made his obssesso feelings real apparent. She ignored them, not really knowing what she could do about him or his feelings. 

What she didn't get was who had elected him the arbiter of who she dated. 

She still couldn't believe how easily he had talked her into running after Riley, playing on her fears of not having a 'normal' relationship and also on her terror of being alone. He hadn't taken seriously anything she had said about the vamp-whore. He acted as if it was no problem! Which in itself was weird considering his hatred of vamps!

She wondered if he had talked her into chasing after Riley because he was human. Xander's prejudice was something they were all aware of. But would his bigotry extend so far as to talking her into staying with the soldier? Even though, by doing so, he was exposing her and by association everyone she cared about to the danger of him being turned. Something, that could have easily happened, what if he had paid the wrong type of vamp-whore to suck on him? She could have gone a bit further and turned her customer? According to Giles and Anya it was something that happened all the time!

How could Xander really have wanted her to stay with Riley? Even knowing about the suckfests he was paying for! 

_'I guess if he couldn't have me, then Riley was better than Angel or Spike!'_

She knew that he hated Spike not only because he was a vampire, but, more importantly because he was interested in her. That was a no no as far as Xander was concerned. 

If it hadn't been for Spike she might have not found out until it was too late. She could have woken up to Riley's fangs in her throat. She had been insane with anger at the peroxide vamp at the time. She knew Spike had ulterior motives - splitting them up. 

Nevertheless, he had saved her from an enormous mistake and probably saved her life! Mental note. _'Must thank Spike and buy him a big present!'_

She kicked at a rock on the sidewalk and watched it skitter across onto the verge. 

'_Man, I wish Xander would just get over it!'_

There was no way, no how, that she was going to wake up one morning and say '_Oooh! Hey, Xand's the one for me!' _

She looked around guiltily. Maybe that was a bit harsh, but then again it's not like anyone could hear her! 

"Why doesn't Xander like me dating the supernatural?" Spike started and looked at her, completely mystified.

"What did you say, luv?" He frowned at the top of Buffy's head as she gazed at her shoes.

"Nothing. Just thinking big thoughts." She snuck a look up at him and then reached up and brushed her lips over his scarred brow. "Come on. We're almost home."

'_Home!'_

Spike tried to suppress the warmth that spread through him, with that simple word. The feeling that it evoked was alien to him. It had been a long time since he had anywhere to call home. Knocking around with Peaches and his undead brides certainly hadn't inspired a feeling of security. 

'_He was.. and still is a prat with Drac envy. Why had no one else picked up on that affectation?'_

Being with them certainly hadn't felt like home. He flicked his half-finished cigarette across the street, watching the glowing sparks as they faded and died.

Meanwhile, Buffy's thoughts returned to her friends. Willow was a bit different. Buffy had no idea what was going on with her. 

If it had been Willow at high school or even college freshman Willow, she would have been easy to talk to, but now? 

Buffy had no idea who this Willow was. 

The Wills she had known last year would never have put Dawnie or anyone else in danger. She also knew that if she tried to talk to her best friend about Spike there was no way she would get a fair hearing. The Wiccan was too immersed in her own problems and there was no way, no how, that she wanted to provoke her unstable friend. Or even add to her troubles, 'cause knowing Willow, she would make it into a huge thing and all her fault. She would say that the resurrection had warped Buffy's mind and her taste in men! 

Argh. Then, there would be the recriminations, then, even worse, the dreaded research and finally, the finger pointing.

Buffy was worried that anything too extreme, and her dating Spike would qualify as being extreme in Willow's book, would trigger a 'lets fix this with magic' episode. And at the moment Buffy was way too worried that Willow would do something magical and hurt Dawn again. 

She felt like a hostage in her own home, she had no idea what to do and how to make it all better. She also felt more than a little guilty. She was sure that raising her had contributed to Willow's problems. '_But,'_ she thought resentfully, _'it wasn't like she had asked Wills to do it.'_

After hearing what Giles had said in the kitchen that night, the arrogant 'tude that Willow had flaunted when the two of them had been arguing had more than creeped her out. Spike's presence that night had stopped her bawling her eyes out on the porch. He always managed to be there whenever she was feeling her worst. 

_'I wonder how he does that?'_ His silent presence at her side that night had soothed her and his crazy schemes to help her out financially had made her smile.

She couldn't forgive Giles for bolting and leaving the whole mess in her lap. 

What the hell was she going to do, because apart from Tara none of the others had called Wills on her weirdo behaviour? Instead they stuck their heads in the sand, or should she say, wedding plans and pretended nothing was going on. 

Also, if she hurt Dawn again it was sooo over. She knew that there was no way a chip was going to stop Spike from stepping in. 

She thought back to that night they had found Dawn broken and bleeding, and how Spike had hovered over his 'Nibblet' like a mother hen, whisking her off to emergency without a word being said. Just the same, Buffy had seen the struggle with his demon as he vamped out briefly, before silently urging her to turn back and scrape her sobbing friend off the ground. Without a word, she knew that he would look after Dawn and get her home. Unlike Willow, who had cried about her problems and not asked after Dawn until she was tucked up in bed. 

A niggling petty thought occurred to her. '_Why is she in my mom's room? Also, shouldn't she be paying rent?'_

_Oh grow up Buffy!'_ She mentally slapped herself.

Anya wouldn't care either way and Tara would probably just smile at her and give her a hug. She hoped so anyway.

One thing she had to thank Willow for recently was her dating Tara. She was probably the kindest and most decent person she had ever met. Buffy always found that when she was talking with or even just in the same room as the gentle Wiccan, she was at peace and felt safe.

But basically, despite all her worries as to how they would react to her and Spike, she was still really angry that they assumed that she was in Hell and not at peace. 

_'What am I? Evil?'_

"Luv, what serious thoughts you're having." Spike looked down at her with a concerned gaze. His eyes clouded with worry. Buffy just smiled and pulled him closer.

"Why didn't they realise I was in Heaven?" Her voice shook slightly. Spike pulled her to his side, pressed his lips to her temple and kissed her. 

"No idea, love. No idea." He tried to keep the unadulterated anger out of his voice. His contempt for her Scoobies multiplied on hearing the anguish in her voice.

* * * * *

"Wait! No! What are you doing?" Willow struggled groggily out of Rack's arms and stumbled backwards. Her eyes flickering from green to black and then back again. She pulled her skirt down and shivered in horror as to how close he had gotten to her. 

"I... I... Have to go!" 

She turned and ran from the dirty rundown room out into the alleyway, trying to swallow her nausea. She fell to her knees and threw up. Feeling dirty and violated, she lurched up and staggered off into the night, unaware that Rack stood watching, furious that he had lost his prize.

He turned to Amy.

"She'll be back."

Amy shivered in fear for a second. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she stumbled away the warlock. Rack reached out and grabbed her by the back of the neck and peered into her eyes. His grip tightened. She winced. He tightened his hold and shook her.

"What are you thinking, Ratty?"

Amy closed her eyes. Tears of pain leaked down her quivering cheeks. She was terrified.

'Get a grip! Don't let him guess! Just let him think you want something from him and then get the hell out of this pit! Oh Goddess, he is going to break my neck!'

She bit her lip and looked up at her tormentor. "Please, please do me," she begged.

"All in good time. Just make sure she comes back. Now, get out of here." 

Rack pushed the begging witch away. With a final wave of his hands, he blasted her with a dose of one of his specials. Amy lurched forward, fell to her knees and sighed with relief.

"Don't worry. I'll bring her back." With that, Amy staggered out of the room, shaking with relief. He had bought her act!

Now she just had to get out and find Willow. She knew that he would be watching her, so she had to make sure Rack didn't suspect anything. If she could get them under cover of some of her wards, then they could regroup. Maybe Buffy could help. Or that weird girl Anya, She must know something about magic! After all, she ran the Magic Box. 

Yeah, the Slayer and her friends could probably take down Rack. 

That's if she could get away from him and get to them.

* * * * *

Tara looked up from her files and frowned. She felt something waver around her for a second. The candles flickered and then dimmed slightly. She shivered and pulled her robe tightly around her shoulders. 

There was something wrong. Something was very wrong indeed. 

Miss Kitty looked over at the window. Her fur stood up on end and she dove under the bed.

Tara reached out for her chamomile tea. Cradling the warm mug in her hands, she sipped it slowly, relishing the soothing heat as it calmed her. She shuddered and looked out over the deserted campus, wondering what had happened. She intuitively knew it had to be Willow, but there was nothing she could do. 

Willow would have to find her own way, just as she had done all those years ago.

Sighing, she blew out the candles one by one and stumbled tiredly to her lonely bed. She lay there and stared at the ceiling. Tears rolled down her cheeks and soaked her fair hair. It had all gone so wrong and she had no idea how to fix it. 

She knew that things would get worse and she was terrified that someone was going to get hurt. 

The phone rang, breaking the silence of the tiny dorm room.

"Hello?"

"Tara? It's me, Dawn."

"Honey, what are you doing calling so late?"

"Uhm, Tara its 8.30 what are you talking about?" 

"What?" the blonde witch peered over at her alarm clock.

"Yes, Tara you're getting old!" Dawn teased gently. "Look, I was wondering if you'd come over tomorrow, I really want to talk with you. There's so much that's happened, Willow broke my arm and Buffy…"

"Willow did what?" Tara sat up in bed and reached out, switching on her bedside lamp. Chills of fear ran down her spine. "Dawnie, what happened? Willow hurt you?" Tara was horrified. All her fears were manifesting. 

"Look, hold on. I'm coming over to see you." Tara didn't hear Dawn say not to come over as she had already hung up. She ran around her room, grabbing her clothes and a bag of supplies. 

Pulling the door shut behind her, Tara ran off down the corridor and out into the silent campus.

_'Oh Gaia! Protect her, please! Just let me get to her!'_

Tara stumbled and fell, dropping her bag. She scrabbled at her scattered supplies and shoved them back into her purse. Her hands were shaking as she stood up. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down.

* * * * *

Willow staggered down Main Street. Her only focus was to get somewhere familiar so she could ride out whatever Rack had shot into her system. 

Her pupils were dilated and her eyes were flashing from green to black. 

Shot through with red sparks. 

Her skin, normally pale, was ashen and she was trembling so hard that her teeth were chattering. Passers-by quickly skirted around the slender girl, some of them tutting in disgust at her stoned state. Willow was oblivious. Her only focus was to get somewhere safe and ride out the high.

In the distance, Willow made out the sign for the Magic Box. A wave of relief rushed over her. If she could only get there, then she could sleep in Buffy's training room. At least, there, no one would see her and she could recover in peace. 

She reached the front door and with a whispered incantation the door swung open. Willow stumbled in, sealing the door shut behind her. Her only focus was to get to the training mats in the back room and get some sleep. 

She was unaware that as she walked past display cases, the glass exploded and books flew across the room. A wave of destruction continued in her wake. Orbs of Thessula exploded and crystal geodes shattered. The jars of herbs on the shelves behind the counter cracked, pouring their contents onto Anya's spotless floor. The antiquated cash till started spewing notes and coins, ringing up sale after sale.

Pushing the door to the training room open, Willow staggered in, oblivious to the destruction behind her. She fell into the moonlit room and passed out on the mats.

* * * * *

"Here we are." Buffy's voice broke the silence that surrounded the two of them. She fumbled with the door and pushed it open.

The warmth and light of the Summers house flooded out and she tugged Spike inside. 

"Dawn, we're home." she chirped. 

"We're in here." Dawn slid round the corner from the kitchen into the empty dining room. "Tara came over, she was worried."

"Hi, Buffy. Oh, Spike, you're here." Before Tara could continue, Dawn interrupted her with a shriek.

"Oh, oh, oh! Look at the cutie!" William blinked up at the entranced teen and yawned. Unimpressed with all the excitement, he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

"No!" Buffy spun away. She couldn't resist teasing her taller sibling. "He's mine."

"Niblet, here you go." Spike scooped out the ginger-furred kitten and deposited it into Dawn's waiting hands. He patted inside his pocket, checking for wet patches. Luckily there were none! 

It was love at first sight. Dawn tucked the kitten into her sling and flung her free arm around the bemused vampire. 

"Thank you! Thank You! It is for me? Right?"

"Yes, luv, and here's everything you both need to get you started." Spike began to push the full 'Pets Are Us' bags onto the table. He upended them, their contents poured out all over the place.

Tara looked over at the vamp and smiled. Despite all that the others said about vamps she could see that this one loved. His aura was glowing with affection as he watched Dawn, stroking and cooing at her new friend. She paused for a second and frowned. 

Buffy's aura and Spike's were practically a reflection of each other. They were golden, tinged with purples and silver. As they stepped closer to each other their auras, entwined and began to glow brightly.

_'Wow!'_ Tara stared at the two of them. Their hands touched briefly. With the small contact, the purple colours of their auras mingled and pulsed. 

_'They're in love.'_ Tara was mesmerized. Dawn's voice broke her musings.

"Is it a boy or girl?" she asked.

"I don't know, but this is William." Buffy answered for him as she held out her sleeping prize for inspection. Spike gritted his teeth, ignoring the snorts from both Tara and Dawn. 

"Sweetie, let me see." Tara gestured to the ginger fluff ball. She paused and studied it for a second. "It's a girl."

"Cool!" Dawn smiled maliciously at Buffy for a split second. "Welcome to the family, Anne." 

"What? No! You can't do that," Buffy protested. She stomped her foot down on Spike's Doc as he doubled over with silent laughter.

"Thanks, Nib. Payback's a bitch, eh, luv?" He quirked his scarred brow at the seething blonde next to him and then turned to Dawn with a smile. 

"So are you going to get these two settled?" 

"Sure. I have to get a box and set up their tray."

"Dawnie, I'll help you. We need two boxes and a couple of shirts. One of yours and one of Buffy's that way they will recognize your scents." Tara began to scoop up the various boxes and cans. "Come help me with this stuff and we'll find a place for their food."

"She's a wise bird that one," Spike commented, as he extracted the white kitten from Buffy's arms. He headed into the kitchen with his prize. He was back in moments and sat down next to Buffy on the sofa. His arm slid across the back and then dropped down onto her shoulders. 

Buffy snuggled her head onto his shoulder and sighed happily. 

Spike buried his face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Spike?"

"Hmmm."

"You know how I said we needed to talk?"

"Yeah.." Spike's arm tightened around her shoulders.

"Well," her fingers trailed up and down on his denim-clad thigh. 

Spike, clenched his teeth, trying to will away his very obvious reaction to her soft touch. Buffy grinned at the sight of his erection straining against his much-abused fly.

_'Wow! He must have extra strong zippers put into his jeans!'_

"What is it, luv?" His voice was strained. His leg jumped as her hand slid higher.

"I was thinking…" Her voice trailed off, she sat up and swung her leg over Spike's. She straddled him and then cupped his chin in her hands. "Open your eyes." she whispered.

Spike looked up at her flushed and uncertain face.

"Spike, I want this to stop."

He froze.

"What?" He hissed at her, conscious of teenage ears that could pickup just about anything.

"No! No, not us.." She paused and pecked a gentle kiss on his open mouth. "Come on. Let's sit out on the swing." She pulled him up.

"Tara, Dawn, we'll be on the porch. Call us when you are ready to order a take out. Okay?"

"Fine," Dawn yelled.

She slid the front door shut behind her. Spike was already slouched on the swing. He pushed it gently with his feet.

"How come I feel like a spotty git waiting for a fumble in the dark?" He grinned up at the blonde girl, as she sat down next to him.

She laughed and shook her head at him.

"Spike. What I wanted to say was. Well. Ummm. When Dawn and I were talking, I realised I want more." She picked up his hands and held them in her own, very much like he had held hers the night she had returned from the grave. He squeezed her fingers gently. 

Spike kept quiet. This was important. He needed the Slayer to talk this out. Either way, it was up to her. He listened to her heartbeat, trying to gauge her feelings.

Surprisingly, it was even and steady. 

"Spike." Her soft voice broke his concentration. He looked into her eyes.

"I'm all ears, pet."

"I want this, us, to be more. To be better." She paused and smiled. 

"Look, I know we didn't really start off on the right foot, but, luv, I understand." Spike interrupted. She pressed her lips to his. Her tongue snaked out and she tasted his bottom lip.

"I mean, the sex is fantastic." Her comment earned her a smirk. "But I want us to be more. I want the whole thing."

"Flowers, chocolates, candles and romance?" he asked.

"Yeah. But also no more hiding. I want a relationship. No more hitting each other." 

"What? No training?" Spike interrupted.

"Okay, but no hitting outside of the mats. I don't want Dawn to think that it's normal for a couple. I mean, the only other example of a hetero relationship is Xander and Anya." She shuddered.

"I get it, pet." Spike leaned over and brushed his lips against her temple. He paused and savoured her warmth. "So, you're ready to come out?"

"What? No! Not gay... Oh!" She blushed, embarrassed at her dumb blondeness. 

"Yes," she whispered softly. 

"Good." Spike clapped his hands together. He was elated. This was more than he had ever expected. He pulled her close and his lips crashed down onto hers. He kissed her softly. His teeth nipped gently at her full lips. Buffy moaned and pulled him closer. Her fingers tightened around his head, pulling at his hair and loosening it into curls.

"Buffy? Sorry to interrupt but Dawnie is getting hungry and well..." Tara was blushing as she caught the two of them mid-kiss.

"Hey, Tara!" Buffy popped up and straightened her blouse. Spike's wandering hands had pulled it from her waistband.

"Tara, we have something to tell you. Well, Spike and I, um, we've been seeing each other. It's sorta new and we wanted you to be one of the first to know. I mean, Dawn knows and now you. But then again, what with the smoochies, I guess it would be pretty hard to miss." Buffy pulled Spike to his feet and wrapped her arms around his waist. She couldn't stop babbling, her nerves were getting the better of her. 

"I noticed," Tara commented dryly. A lopsided grin crossed her face. "I wish you two could see your auras. They are beautiful, so in sync. Congratulations." She reached over and hugged them both.

"You're not bothered, Glinda?"

"Nope."

"Tara, are you sure?"

"Yep."

"No 'go near her and I'll stake you'?"

"Nope, though if you upset her or hurt her, then all bets are off. I know a few curses that can reaaally affect a man." She batted her eyelashes at the agitated vampire.

Spike's hands dropped over his groin.

"Hey! Tara, leave little Spike alone," Buffy interjected, giggling. The relief could be heard in her voice.

"Oi! Less of the little, Slayer." Spike patted the area in question. He looked slightly offended.

"Awww, poor Spikey!" Buffy tilted her head up and kissed him on the throat. He growled at her use of that much-hated nickname! It brought back too many memories of another blonde. Buffy grinned wickedly at him and mouthed Blondie Bear at him.

"Come on, guys, let's order some Chinese and I want to know when this all started." Tara pulled them both inside, trying not to laugh at the expression on Spike's face.

"Uhm, I hate to be a party pooper, but where is Willow?" Buffy asked.

* * * * *

Amy reached her mother's old car without any interference from Rack.

Her hands shook, as she tried to get the keys into the ignition.

_'Finally!'_

The engine turned over and the car shot out of the filthy alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – They ain't mine but I gets to play with them!!

Feedback : As a first time writer, I would love input. It's a drug that I could become addicted to! Drop me a note at schehrezade_1@hotmail.com

Rating: 15 for now will vary from chapter to chapter. Will always put in a warning.

Dedications:

RSK my beta goddess thank you for all the hard work!

Italics = Thoughts – which for some reason have disappeared on FF! No idea what to do here sigh… Anything in single inverted commas denotes the character's thoughts. Any suggestion as to how to fix this would be appreciated.  
  


I'll be posting fairly quickly at first until I catch up with myself – so enjoy!

Chapter Three

"She's not here, pet."

Spike could only sense three human heartbeats. The thrum of the two kittens' rapid hearts were a low counterpoint to the girls'.

Tara opened her mouth and then paused. Worry etched her normally calm face.

Dawn snorted and swept off into the kitchen to open up a tin of kitten food and to get some milk out of the fridge, cooing softly at her ginger fur ball.

Buffy frowned up at Spike.

"Where could she be? She was here just before I headed out." She paused. "Wait. No. She wasn't studying. She must have gone out while Dawn and I were talking."

Spike shrugged. He pulled off his duster and dropped it over the banister, stretching his arms towards the ceiling with a feline grace. 

_'Yum,' _Buffy thought, as she watched the thin strip of pale flesh that appeared at the join of his black jeans and t-shirt. A fine down of dark hair disappearing into his waistband flashed at her for a split second.

_'Pointing the way to paradise!'_ Buffy mentally smacked herself. _'Down, girl! You can get some special Spike luvin' later.'_

His spine and shoulders cracked loudly, breaking the worried silence.

'_Okay, not so sexy. Yuck!'_ Buffy mentally winced.

Before any of them could say anything, the telephone rang. Dawn's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Hey, Xander… What? No, Buffy's here. Yeah, hang on. I'll get her." Dawn ducked her head round the kitchen door. 

"Buffy, Xander wants to talk to you. The alarm's gone off at the Magic Box. He is heading over there…" Buffy grabbed the phone from her hand. 

"Hey! Rude much?"

"Xan, what's wrong?" Spike and Tara watched the Slayer as she twisted the telephone wire around one of her thin fingers. A small frown creased her forehead. 

"No, it's ok. We'll meet you there. No. Wait outside in the car until we get there."

"What's up, luv?"

Buffy turned to the black-clad vampire.

"We have to go. Someone or something has triggered the wards Anya had set up at the shop."

She turned toward the kitchen and spotted Dawn stroking the two kittens. "But, I can't just leave Dawn…"

"I'll stay here with her. You and Spike, go help Xander." Tara offered. She picked up Spike's duster and handed it to him. 

"Go on, we'll be alright. Just call me once you've checked the shop. I can reset the wards from here."

Buffy smiled her thanks to the gentle Wiccan.

"Spike, weapons." She nodded to the chest that sat in the corner of the hall.

"On it." He reached in and pulled out an axe and a couple of stakes. Deftly avoiding the crosses that littered the chest, he threw a small hurling axe over to Buffy and then pulled on his coat.

"Buffy." Tara touched the slayer's arm to get her attention. "Something happened out there tonight. I… I felt something dark drawing power from somewhere." She paused, looking over her shoulder to ensure that Dawn was preoccupied with the kittens. Spike had moved closer to the two girls, concern etching deep lines around his mouth.

"Glinda, what was it?"

"Spike, it was cold and it felt terrible. I don't know what it was, but the surge came from close by." She paused for a second trying to recapture the feeling of the moment. Then, she realised something. "It was cloaked, sort of muffled. But still I felt it!" She shuddered. "It felt dirty and dangerous. Both of you, please, please be careful!" She looked at the two black-clad warriors, who were watching her with concern. "I'll watch over Dawn. Don't worry about us. Just be safe. Please." She whispered a few words of protection over the two of them.

Buffy was a bit taken aback by the intensity of Tara's warning, but there was nothing that could be done. She had to go. That was her job.

"Dawn back in a bit! We have to check the Magic Box with Xander."

"Okay, see yah."

"Tara is staying with you, just order in. Get some extra for us, we'll warm it up when we get back." 

"Yes! Go, Buffy. I'll be fine. Spike, just take her and go." Dawn smiled over at her friend. She trotted over and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for Anne." She grinned at her fish-mouthing sister and bounced back to the kittens.

"Come on, Anne. Let's go." Spike smirked at the fuming blonde and held open the door for her. 

* * * * *

"Oh Goddess, it hurts…"

Willow curled into a tighter ball. Her slender frame was wracked with uncontrollable shakes. Small, red sparks shot into the air and she moaned. Her head was spinning and there was no way she could sleep.

She vaguely wondered if it would ever stop hurting. 

She wanted. 

No. Needed the rush… 

The high she had attained with Rack was now a distant memory. She needed to get back to him, now!

It had felt so good. But now it hurt. She needed to get another hit.

_'Just one more visit. That'll be enough.' _

She rolled onto her knees and began to crawl slowly towards the door. Another spasm stalled her slow progress and she fell face forwards onto the wooden floor, unconscious. Her red hair fanned over her face, which twisted in agony as black veins appeared. Her ashen skin contrasted briefly with them until they receded.

* * * * *

The two black-clad figures of Buffy and Spike stalked down Revello Drive, their bright hair a counterpoint to the darkness.

"Tara seemed power freaked, didn't she?" Buffy queried her silent companion at arms.

"Eh? Sorry, luv. Was miles away… What did you say?"

"Tara, power freaked. Chanting at us. What was that all about?"

"Something is up. She can sense things. Haven't you ever watched her? She sorta phases out and then, wham, she's back." He clapped his hands together to emphasise his point.

"What? No. I mean I never saw her do anything like that. How do you know she does that?"

"Luv, she's real special. There's a power in her. I guess my demon senses it." Spike pondered his statement for a second.

"She's a lot more than Willow's girl. But then again, maybe that's all she wanted people to see her as. Now? Well, now, there isn't that element to her and…"

"Maybe she's more confident?" Buffy queried.

"Yeah, there's that and she... Damn it! I can't put my finger on it." He growled, frustrated, raking his hands through his bleached hair, curls springing up haphazardly.

_'Aww! He looks so cute when he is frustrated. Makes me want to cuddle him, stroke his hair and tell him it will be alright!'_

"What? Tell me!" One thing Buffy knew about Spike was he could read anyone and any situation within seconds. 

_'For example Poop-head Parker, gah! Not going there. Do I have sucker tattooed on my forehead?'_

She knew that if Spike sensed something then it was there. But what did he see in Tara?

"Luv, its like this. She glows." He stopped and smiled. _'Effulgent,'_ he thought. "I mean all of us just saw her as Willow's quiet, shy bird. But look at her now, she stood up to Red and called her on the magic. None of us saw that comin'."

"Yeah, it's like once she realised we were her family she felt safe." Buffy grinned remembering Dawn last year, in bitch mode and ready to pull hair and take names!

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. 

"But after I realised the crap her father and her son-of-a-bitch brother had put her through, I started to watch over her and then…" He lit a cigarette and pulled hard on the filter. __

_'Yup, that's her Spike. Once he bonded with someone, they were his. With Tara it took a gentle pop to her nose and then Spike claimed her as his. Not in a sexy way, more of a family way. A clan thingy.'_

"I guess that's when I really saw her. When she hid behind her hair, I knew that she was hiding something from you Scoobies."

"Hey!" Buffy interrupted him. "You're a Scooby as well, and don't you forget it." She poked him gently in the ribs.

"Luv, tell that to the others."

"I don't need to. I know, Tara and Dawn, too. The others can just bite me!"

"I thought that was my job?" He smirked at the blonde bombshell next to him.

"Stop it!" She looked coyly up at him, through her lashes. "Maybe later, if you're good! Tell me what you think about Tara." 

"You know I'm always good!" He curled his tongue over his teeth. He winked at her his cerulean eyes twinkled with humour.

She tried to ignore the innuendo but couldn't resist messing with him, so she gently bit his bicep. 

Spike jumped. He looked down at the minx hanging onto his arm. His erection twitched in response. He subtly reached down and tried to adjust himself. 

But a small hand got there first.

"Something bothering you, honey?" Buffy smirked up at him. Her hot fingers massaged him gently, kneading his crotch like a contented cat. 

"Luv, not helping, and you're distracting me." Spike gently caught her wandering hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Where was I? Oh, right. I started watching her and then I saw it. Power, simmering under the surface, waiting to come out. She's almost there but I think the best is yet to come." 

"Oh, well. I guess that we'll have to be there for her." Buffy worried her lip between her teeth.

"That we will, luv. That we will." Spike drew on his cigarette and then flicked it away. Smoke curled around his head, like a halo.

* * * * *

"Tara? What are you doing?" Dawn slid around the door and into the sitting room.

Tara was seated on the floor, surrounded by a wide circle of cornmeal and small bundles of sage tied together with fine strands of wheat. Dotted in the cornmeal were several different crystals, which were glowing brightly.

"Shh, sweetie. Hold on a second." Tara, raised her hands above her head and then placed her left one, palm down, on the floor to ground herself.

**_"Earth Mother, Gaia, I invoke thee.   
I create this sacred circle, here and now, in your honour.   
May the power I raise here protect this home.   
The power I call on, Mother, is for the good of all life.   
Shelter us all and protect us from all that wish to harm us." _**

As the Wiccan chanted the final words of her invocation there was a shimmer of golden light that illuminated the entire house briefly.

Tara bowed her head in reverence to her goddess. Her golden hair fell forward, covering her peaceful face.

"So mote it be." 

She raised her athame and plunged the ceremonial knife into a silver bowl of water to cleanse it. With the tip she pricked the index finger on her left hand and let three drops of blood drip onto the nearest wand crystal. A clear bell-like tone rang out.

"Wow." Dawn's jaw dropped as she felt the power flow through Tara and then into the room.

Tara exhaled, then paused, gathering her strength. The use of her power drained her momentarily. Then, she relaxed her muscles.

"Hey, sweetie. What's up?"

"Tara, I felt it! What have you done?" 

"I've umm p..put a blessing on the house and all of us. Just a p…protection spell. Something is happening and I want all of you to be safe." 

"Can I sit down?" Dawn asked shyly, a little in awe of her surrogate mother.

"Sure, come over. You can come in now. I've finished." Tara reached up and pulled the gangly teen down into the circle.

"Can I touch?" Dawn's hand hovered over the now quiescent crystals.

"Sure, sweetie. Go ahead. They're safe."

"What are they?" Dawn poked tentatively at one of the round balls.

"Agate, malachite, tiger's eye and wand crystals. They're for protection. I use them to channel and their power helped me to focus my energies." Tara's stutter vanished as she picked up the various crystals and dropped them into Dawn's out-stretched hands.

"Yipes! They're warm."

"Yes, they'll cool down, but this one…" Tara lifted the bloodstained wand crystal and cradled it in her hand. 

"This has to be buried under the house. Do you want to help me?"

"Sure. How deep? Shall I get a shovel? We can put it in the basement. There's earth under the boiler." Dawn pulled the Wiccan girl up and headed for the kitchen.

"There. It's done." Tara brushed the earth from her hands and looked over at the brunette teen.

"Don't you have to do or say anything?"

"Nope we're all done. Pancakes? I can make funny shapes." 

"What about the take out?" Dawn asked. She really loved Tara's pancakes and didn't want to miss them.

"We can have both."

"Yum. Blueberries too?"

"Sure."

Tara pulled Dawn to the stairs and they headed up. Neither of them saw a faint crimson glow that appeared under the boiler and then faded away.

* * * * *

Spike looked over at the determined girl trotting beside him, her shorter legs working to keep up with him. He slowed slightly and then grinned.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, luv. Bit's a sharp one, isn't she? Anne." He quirked his scarred eyebrow at her.

"Hmph…" She tucked her free hand into the crook of his leather-clad elbow and leaned into him. As he looked down at her in surprise, she reached up and pecked him on the lips.

"What's that for, Luv? Not that I'm complaining but…" 

He pulled her hard against his body and lifted her slightly, his lips searching for hers.

"Spike, I told you. I love you! Can't you just enjoy?"

"Shh, Pet. I get it! Just not too sure where I stand? I mean I heard what you said on the porch, but, I can't help waiting for the other shoe to drop. I keep thinking that you're going to turn round and say it was all a joke. As I said before, not too sure where I'm at, is all."

"Right next to me." Buffy paused and peeked up shyly through her lashes at him. 

"Uhmm. That's if you..."

She was flustered, not used to being honest with him. She was terrified that he would turn on her. She knew she deserved it after all she had done to him. She knew, that after all the crap she had thrown at him, the few words they had exchanged earlier were not going to be enough. Not enough to repair the damage they had both done to each other

Spike froze. 

If his heart had been able to beat, he was sure it would have been pounding. 

He was terrified. He clenched his jaw. A muscle ticked betraying his nerves.

But looking down into her uncertain eyes. 

Time for a change!

"Now, where else would I want to be, luv?" His voice cracked with unrestrained emotion. 

Buffy's eyes filled with tears of relief.

_'Thank god, he's going to let me back in. This time it's going to be different.' _

"Good…" 

Buffy paused for a second. She took a deep breath and reached up, cupping his face in her hands. Her small fingers traced the sharp line of his cheekbones, relishing the fact that she could touch him freely.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's really important and I…"

Buffy, took a deep breath. Her fingers paused on the curve of his lower lip. Spike's mouth opened and he nibbled on her fingers. A curious gleam in his eyes, he gently kissed her fingertips.

"Go on, luv."

His eyes caught hers. A soft smile curved his lips. He knew that whatever she was trying to say was hard. He didn't want to frighten her or put her off, so he stayed still in her embrace.

Waiting…

"Spike… No, William. I… I… Umm." She paused.

_'God, why is this so hard? Just say it, girl!'_

"Spike, I love you."

_'There! Was that so hard?'_ her inner Buffy yelled at her.

Buffy looked down shyly at her boots, unable to meet his piercing blue eyes. 

Then, she squeaked in surprise. A very un-slayer like noise, but at the same time, totally Buffy.

She was lifted up high and spun around by a laughing vampire. She clutched tightly at his shoulders to keep her balance, threw her head back and laughed.

Spike slid her small form down his body, relishing the contact between them. He rained kisses over her flushed, laughing face, determined not to miss a single inch. 

"Oh, my heart, my love, my darling girl!" He paused and stared intently into her hazel eyes.

"You're not yanking my chain are you?"

"Eww!" Buffy wrinkled her nose at him. "That's gross! But if you want me to, I'll do it later." 

She smiled impishly at him. A huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt like she could fly.

"Spike, I LOVE YOU." She shouted at the top of her lungs. Amazed at how easily the words came to her lips.

"Buffy, I swear I'll never let you regret this. I love you so much, but promise me you won't take this back. I couldn't endure it if you turned your back on me now." Spike stopped and drew in a shaky breath. 

"It would kill me." Anxiety filled his blue eyes. He stared at her, trying to read her mind.

"No. No. Oh, Spike, please! I promise this is real and I'm not going anywhere and nothing will change how I feel. I swear." She kissed his mouth gently and brushed her lips over his closed eyes.

"Sorry, luv. Wasn't expecting you to say that! Say it again, please?" He begged.

"Love you, Spike." Buffy grinned up at him, waiting for the talkative vamp to say something. 

"Urgh!" Her breath was squeezed out of her. Spike crushed her small frame to his and then held her face in his hands. He kissed her thoroughly. Buffy's toes curled.

"Wow!" She breathed out slowly, trying to get sensation back to her entire body. 

"Xander!"

"Okay, not the response I was hoping for, Buffy." Spike smirked down at her. 

"No, doofus! Xander. Waiting for us at the Magic Box. He's alone and what if there's someone there, waiting to chop him to pieces!"

"Here's hoping." Spike laced his fingers with hers and pulled her down the street.

"Hey, he's my friend. There will be no Xander pieces! Anya wouldn't like it." She trotted along with him, swinging their linked hands. 

* * * * *

"There you are." Amy leant over Willow's crumpled form and roughly turned her over. She examined her pale face.

"Man, you are a mess." Her top lip twisted in a sneer.

"But, then again, you left me in my mess for quite a few years. Fair's fair." She pulled Willow up by the hands and started to guide the stumbling girl out of the Magic Box. Their shoes crunched over the shards of glass that littered the shop. 

_'Rack is going to be pleased. He's going to think I'm bringing her back.'_

Amy yanked Willow none too gently out the door and pushed her to the pavement. 

"What the hell have you been eating, Willow? You weigh a ton." Amy shoved the non-responsive girl into the waiting car. Slamming the door shut she skittered over to the driver's side. 

She could feel Rack. She knew he had to be watching.

"Amyyy… That you?" Willow slurred as she flopped her head back.

"Yeah. Come on. We've got to get out of here." She turned the car on and started down the quite street.

"Hhhurtss."

"What? Oh, yeah, Rack will fix you right up. Don't worry." Amy kept her eyes on the road. She didn't want to look at her old school friend. She felt bad about shoving her to the ground, but Rack may have been watching!

"No, bleeding… My hands…" Willow tried to raise her arms. But they were too heavy. Amy glanced over and winced. Willow's hands were pouring blood from where she had pushed her down on to the concrete pavement.

"Yeah. Too bad. They'll heal. Ok?"

"Help me…" With that Willow passed out. 

Amy stopped at a red light. She drummed her fingers nervously on the steering wheel. 

"Crap!" She flicked the indicator on and spun the car towards her street and her Dad's house.

_'Rack is going to kill me,' _Amy thought despairingly.

When they finally pulled into the driveway, Amy reached for the keys and turned off the engine. She rested her head on the steering wheel and sighed loudly.

"Amyyyy, where are we?"

"Home. Home, Willow. You can sleep it off here. But you have to keep quiet. My dad'll go nuts if he sees you like this." Amy stepped out of the car and came round to the passenger side.

She gingerly reached in and pulled Willow out of the car. The two girls stumbled towards the garage and the flight of stairs next to it. They climbed up the stairs slowly until they reached the apartment door.

"Come on, you can take the couch. Dad doesn't come up here often. He's too busy with his new family." Amy paused. Bitterness flooded her sharp features and her eyes narrowed. 

"I guess I should be grateful he let me rent the garage flat, huh?"

"Hmmm.. Wanna go to Rack." Willow hung listlessly in her grasp.

"No!" 

Amy hesitated. She knew if she tried to stop Willow going back, she would get hurt.

_'Lie to her, buy some time.'_

"We'll go back. But for now sit down. I'll get some Band-Aids." Amy lowered her burden onto the couch and bustled over to the breakfast bar. Pulling out a first aid box, she came back over and swiftly cleaned Willow's cuts and bandaged them.

"Willow, lie back. I'll get you a blanket." Amy disappeared into the other room. When she returned Willow was fast asleep. Tossing the blanket over the redhead, she flicked off the lights as she headed to her bedroom.

"Sleep well, Willow. You'll feel better in the a.m."

She walked quietly round the room, checking her wards. They were strong, strong enough to keep him out. 

She headed into her room. Crossing quickly to her mother's old armoire, unlocking the doors, she swung it open. It opened to reveal shelves of magical objects and her Book of Shadows. Skimming through it quickly, she stopped on a page. Amy exhaled, relieved that she had found the right spell.

She knew that a prayer to Artemis was probably their best bet. She searched through shelves, looking for a long thin Artemis crystal. Pulling it out, she ran her fingers over it, praying that her pleas would be heard. 

She knew from past experience that the goddess would champion her and hopefully Willow. They were both trapped by Rack's power games. She looked out at Willow's limp form. Willow had wanted to go back. The goddess might not choose to protect her.

She shrugged. It was worth a try. She lit some tea lights. Placing the slim crystal in the centre of the flickering circle, she bowed her head and began chanting.

**_"Lady of the wild things, wood and hill and dale.  
Steward of all freedoms, defender of the frail.  
Tender of the forests, empowering the tame,  
Protectress of all nature, I ask this in your name.  
Protect us both from those who would control us.  
Purge his power from our veins.   
Let that which is unnatural be gone.  
Cloak us from Rack's unclean eyes and power._**

**_So mote it be..."_**

The crystal flared with power. A warm violet glow appeared in the heart of the clear quartz. Amy relaxed. Her plea had been heard. 

She just hoped it would be enough.

* * * * *

Xander pulled up to the shop front and parked. He was still in his pyjamas. Anya had shoved him out the door with strict instructions for him to protect her money.

_'Man. What is with her and the money thing? You'd think she would have gotten over that insecurity stuff by now. She must know that I'll look after her and that she is safe.'_

Xander looked over at the shop front. 

_'Nope, nothing wrong there. Maybe a Racoon set the wards off out the back. I'll just go check on it.' _

Xander reached for the handle and paused. He remembered his promise to both Anya and Buffy. 

He sat back and waited.

_'Man, I am whipped! I need more guy friends.' _He reached over into the passenger seat and grabbed a huge half-eaten bag of Cheetos.

* * * * *

"Slayer?"

"Hmm. What, Spike?"

"What are you going to tell the whelp?"

"What about?" 

She kept her eyes forward, trying not to laugh at him. Her lips quirked slightly, but she controlled herself.

"What about?" he asked, trying to control his temper. "About you and me!"

"Oh. That!" She shrugged, still trying not to laugh.

_'Vamp or human they are still little boys, who all need their egos stroked, amongst other things.' _

Buffy drew out the silence for a split second, but she couldn't bear it. She could feel the insecurity and hurt pouring off Spike in waves.

"Nothing, luv." Spike sighed.

_'Back to being a dirty secret. At least she loves me!' _He tried to see the positive side. 

"Spike, stop it and stop pouting as well!" She patted his arm and then reached up and pulled gently at his bottom lip.

"What am I going to tell Xander?" 

Buffy tried to keep the smile out of her voice. Then, Spike growled. She realised that her teasing had gone far enough and she had to put him out of his misery.

"Spike. This is going to be hard. Xander isn't going to like us."

"There is a public us?" 

"Yes! There is. Dawn knows, Tara as well. So, yes, we are going public. No more sneaking around and if Xander can't deal, then…" Her eyes filled with tears, which then poured down her cheeks.

"Here now, none of that pet." Spike squeezed her hand gently.

"I know I shouldn't care but he is going to say something awful." She wiped her cheeks with her the back of her free hand. For a split second, she looked like a four year old.

"Luv, he'll say what he says and then we'll deal. I won't even try to thump him. I promise." He stopped short and stared up Main Street.

"He's over there. In the car…" Spike paused and sniffed the air. "Yeah, he's eating as usual. Cheetos." 

* * * * *

Xander jumped, spilling Cheetos all over his lap, when a face appeared in the windscreen.

"Jesus. Get an unlife, Fangless!" Xander stepped out of his car, dusting off Cheeto pieces and trying to regain his cool.

_'Well, what little I had anyway! I really hate Spike. He has that whole I'm the Big Bad thing going for him and on top of that he's got the cheekbones and the eyes! Oookay, Xander. Gay much?' _

"So, floppy boy, what's going on?"

"Hey, Buff. Didn't see yah there through the blinding brightness that is Spike's hair." Xander frowned. He looked behind Spike at Buffy.

"Uhmm. Buffy, why are you holding hands with Spike?" Xander waited, his guileless grin gradually slipping.

"Well, Xander, it's like this." Buffy started to explain when he interrupted her.

"No, forget it. I don't want to know. Not now. Let's just check out the shop and then I am sure I'll wake up screaming!"

"Oi! None of that, you git." Spike snarled, his eyes flashed golden for a split second as he let his demon out.

"Xander, please don't do this." Buffy begged.

Xander walked over to the shop, ignoring both of them and unlocked the door, fumbling with the keys for a second. 

_'This isn't happening! My worst nightmare! Oh, Buffy, why him? What do I do? What do I say? I feel sick!'_

"Xander?" Buffy reached out to touch his shoulder. He shrugged it off angrily.

"Don't! Not now, Buffy!" The brunette pushed the shop door open. 

"Xander, stop this. Look, I want you to hear this from me, from us." Buffy caught her friend's gaze and held it. "What do you want most for me in the world?"

"For you to be alive and happy." Xander replied quietly.

"Well look I'm alive and, Xand, I am happy so please just try to accept this."

"Accept what exactly?" he mumbled.

"Spike and I. We are together and I am really happy," she replied.

"Oh, Buffy, not the whole undead loving again, and not Spike. Please!" 

"Look, Harris, you want to have a go, then lay it on. But leave Buffy out of it." 

Spike stepped closer to the two of them, and placed his hands on the shaking girl's shoulders, to steady her as Xander responded.

"Just stop it, both of you. I don't want to talk about this now. I'm tired and dressed in my nightshirt. I want to check this out and then go to bed. Buff, we can talk this out later, after I have slept, and over coffee tomorrow. Just let me stay in denial a bit longer," he begged.

"Okay, Xand, but ignoring us is not going to make this go away." Buffy gently pushed him aside and stepped into the darkened shop. She reached over and flicked the lights on.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Oh, mannn. Anya is going to have a fit!"

The three of them stood there in the doorway and gazed at the destruction of the shop.

* * * * *

Rack sat back on his sofa. He ignored the whining coming from the waiting room.

_'Where are they?'_

He could feel them out there, but he couldn't pinpoint their exact position. He had followed their power signatures for a while. Then once they had met up they had flared for a few minutes and then were gone. 

_'Looks like Ratty grew a backbone. Well, I guess I'll have to rip it out for her!'_

He stood and strode to the door. Pulling it open, he called out to the three idiots who were waiting for him. He would need them all… if he was going to find his missing Strawberry.

"Get in here, all of you."

They scrambled to their feet. 

Rack grinned as he followed them into his den.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – They ain't mine but I gets to play with them!! 

Feedback : As a first time writer, I would love input. It's a drug that I could become addicted to! Drop me a note at schehrezade_1@hotmail.com 

If you could tell me where you found my scribbles I would be grateful.

Rating: 15 for now will vary from chapter to chapter. Will always put in a warning. 

Dedications: 

To RSK, for all her hard work, thank you!! 

I had my first review! Thank you I was so chuffed! I took your advice and changed the blurb to include Spuffy in the title and also for the fic to turn up in all the right places. Thank you so much for the advice and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

I would love to hear what other readers have to say about Tempus. Yes I know a plea for feedback! 

_Italics = Thoughts_

Chapter Four

"Oh... My... God! What a mess." Buffy stepped gingerly into the wrecked store, picking her way carefully through the debris to the cash register.

"I am not going to be the one to tell Anya about this." Xander shuffled forward. 

All thoughts of Spike and Buffy were wiped from his mind. As he bent down and picked up a small statue of Ganesh, the trunk snapped off. Dropping the damaged statue, he stood; brushing his hands clean on his trouser legs.

Spike stood in the doorway, sniffing the air, trying to tell if it was a human or demon that had done the damage. The scents were hard to pinpoint. 

"Hey. Dog boy, what's with the sniffing?" 

Spike ignored Xander's question. He inhaled deeply and then shook his head.

"Nothing here. All I can get is you lot and burnt out fuses. Any dosh missing, pet?" 

Xander snorted at the endearment. He walked over to the counter, his eyes scanning the wreckage. Buffy winced at his reaction, but she refused to rise to the bait.

"The money is all here by the looks of it." 

She piled all the cash into a paper bag and handed it to Xander. 

"Take it home. It may help. Anya can count it."

"Yeah, thanks. It'll help. Maybe we should clear up a bit?" 

"No, Harris, leave it for demon girl. She'll want to see it."

"Don't call her that Spike!" Xander glared over at the vampire. "She is not a demon any more!" he shouted.

"Hey, stop it, Xander." Buffy stepped over to the two angry men and raised her hands in a calming motion. "Please. He didn't mean anything by it. He calls me Slayer all the time. It's, it's just the way Spike is." Xander looked over at Buffy. Seeing the pleading look on her face, he caved. 

"Ok. Not the time for this. I better call Ahn and tell her what's happened. She is going to be pissed."

"Maybe you should give Rupes a bell too; he needs to know what's happened. It's about the right time to call the UK." Spike reached into his duster and pulled out his flask. He took a long drink and then, as an attempt to make the peace, he offered it to Xander. Xander looked at the flask for a second, and then took it with a brief nod of thanks. He took a quick sip. 

He then handed it back to a very bemused Spike.

_'I guess he's more worried about the shopkeeper from hell than he about is getting Vamp cooties.' _Spike took a swift drink_. 'Crap, now I'm sounding just like them!'_

"No, Anya better talk to Giles once she's had a look at the inventory." Xander looked over at the two blondes. They were now side by side with Buffy's fingers curled around Spike's. He winced. Their relaxed affection was too much for him.

"I'll just check the training room and then we'll head off." He shot off into the darkened room.

"It's clear. Weapons are still on the wall. Nothing has been touched in here..." His voice trailed off at the sight of Buffy and Spike entwined. "Hormones under control please. I don't need this!" Spike looked up and sneered at the agitated brunette.

"It's not all about you, Harris!"

"Look, I'm tired. The shop's a mess. Anya is not going to be happy. The last thing I need is you two slobbering over each other." He snapped the training room lights off and headed over to the shop front.

"Xander stop! Yes, the shop's a mess, but it's fixable. Yes, Anya will be upset, but we will all help to sort it out. Also, Xander, Anya doesn't own this place. So stop making such a big deal! If anyone should be angry it's Giles. So can it!" Buffy stalked over to the fuming figure, took a firm hold of his arm and pulled him round to face her. "Xander, Spike and I are a done deal. You don't like it then keep quiet!" 

She took a deep breath. "Nothing you say is going to change this. There is no point in bitching and moaning." 

"Buff, this is not right! He's dead. He's a vamp. He is evil. He kills. He's soulless. He can't love you. He is just using you! I won't let you throw your life away on him…" 

"Give the boy a Cupie Doll! Dough boy, your powers of observation are staggering!" 

Spike paused and looked down at himself. He checked his pulse.

"You know, I think you're right. I am dead. Quick! Call the paramedics!" He snorted in derision and began pacing up and down.

"Oh! Oh! Wait, something is happening!" Spike's game face appeared. He gingerly felt his forehead and fangs.

"Oh! My! God! I am a vampire. Thanks for clearing that up. You know, Harris, I never noticed. Wow!" Spike spun on his heel and stalked over to the two frozen figures in the doorway. Buffy tried to hide her smile at Spike's showboating. She tried not to giggle but, too late, it slipped out. 

The girlish sound made Spike pause and grin at her.

"Harris, you're right, I have killed. Was evil. Though according to some people, these days I'm not even kinda naughty!" He curled his tongue over his teeth and raised his eyebrows at Buffy, which elicited another giggle. 

"Mate, you have definitely got me pegged." He patted himself down.

"You know, I did have it here somewhere. Now where did I put it?" He pulled his t-shirt away from his muscled torso and looked down. 

"Nope, it's not there. Oh bugger, it's gone!" He whirled to Buffy.

"Have you got it? Luv, please say you have it!" He fell to his knees in front of the two silent humans. She shook her head, starting to wonder if he had completely flipped out. 

_'Maybe I fried his brains. Maybe I shouldn't have told him I loved him.'_

"Yeah, Harris, I think you're right." Spike sighed dramatically. 

"No soul! I knew I was missing something other than my reflection." 

He paused, cocking his head. 

He looked up at Buffy and reached his hand out to her.

Buffy took his hand.

"Ahh. There it is." 

Xander couldn't contain himself.

"What? There what is?" He demanded.

"My soul. She is in front of me." 

Xander rolled his eyes.

_'Oh man! I stepped into that.'_ He looked over at his best friend. 

And then he saw it.

She loved Spike. 

There was nothing he could do. 

She loved Spike.

_'I think I am going to be sick!'_ Xander clutched his stomach. Before he could say or do anything Spike had his shoulders in a strong grip.

"Harris. I do love her. Nothing and no one will change that." Spike ignored the niggling pain in his head.

"Mate, I am using her." Buffy gasped in shock. Xander's head shot up. A look of triumph on his face, his lips twisted into a sneer. 

This lasted for a second.

"But it's entirely mutual and only in the best possible way!" Spike leered into Xander's eyes, leaving the fuming boy with no doubt as to what the vampire meant. 

"Xander." Buffy's voice broke the quiet.

"I am not throwing my life away." She paused and took a breath.

"Every night he saves me!"

* * * * *

Amy flipped onto her back. She was exhausted. The petition to Artemis had drained her. She shivered, pulling her covers up over her shoulders as she snuggled down into her pillow. 

Minutes ticked past. She still couldn't fall asleep.

The power emanating from Willow was making her head ache.

She turned onto her side, facing her bedside table. 

The moonlight from the window behind her bathed the two picture frames in pale silver light. She reached out a hand and traced the familiar but hated features of her mother. The photograph wasn't placed there out of love, but as a reminder. Not to ever forget what her mother had done to her. If it hadn't been for Buffy, Giles, Willow and Xander she would not be here today.

That was one of the reasons she had brought Willow home. She owed her.

She owed them all.

They had saved her life.

The other picture was of her father, stepmother and her baby brother. Her feelings for her father were mixed. She hated that he didn't trust her to live in the house. Her step-mom, Judy, was ok. She really tried to make Amy feel at home, but her dad kept them from being too close. 

He was frightened that she would end up like Catherine. As for Eric, he was an adorable munchkin who followed his big sister everywhere, always ready for a hug and wanting to play. 

She really loved him.

Then she felt it…

Leaping out of bed, she ran to the other room, to check on Willow. The redhead was fast asleep. Her hands twitched every now and then, but then she stilled. Her breathing evened out and she fell back into a deep sleep.

The scratching got louder. 

It was Rack…

* * * * *

Rack lay back as he focused his energies outwards.

The three drained bodies of his customers were slumped on the floor. Blood pooling under them, none of them moved. Their life force had been drained from them to give him a needed boost, but it wasn't enough. Their eyes stared emptily at the filthy ceiling. Fine trickles of blood oozed from the corners of their eyes.

Their features twisted in a combination of both pain and pleasure.

He could feel the two witches, but where exactly they were was another question.

A powerful force, a goddess, protected them…

It had a feminine touch and was strong. It was too powerful for him to penetrate. He was incensed. One of them had managed to get out from under his control, and there was no way he could get her back. 

_'But, which one? Ratty? No, she was too weak. Must be his delicious Strawberry, but how? He had managed to call her to him tonight.'_

He stretched his mind further a field, to the Slayer's house, Strawberry's home. 

_'Bet she didn't realise I knew that. It's been almost too easy to corrupt one of the Slayer's friends.'_

He had nearly got her under his control. His frustration mounted. Then, she was snatched out from under him. 

_'Well not under him, yet!'_

It had been a bonus that she was a pretty little thing. She would warm his bed quite nicely. Her power would be sufficient to sustain him for a while. By the time he had finished with her, Willow would have been his slave. She would have done anything and anyone to please him, anything for one of his 'specials.'

He had wanted to use her to kill the Slayer.

Then he could have removed the one obstacle to him controlling the town and the Hellmouth. The death of the Slayer by her best friend would have made his day, not to mention his rep!

The raw power of the Boca del Infierno had been the reason he had come to this fleapit of a town. He had researched it closely and was almost in a position to tap into it directly. Then, he wouldn't have to deal with the dregs that came to him for a bit of fun. He kicked at one of the bodies, which lay next to his sofa.

He hadn't counted on the Slayer being a permanent presence. He had quickly made steps to cloak himself and his business. He wasn't ready or strong enough to take her on yet. 

He had watched and waited, but she was too powerful and, surprisingly, she had allies in her fight. He had had to bide his time until Willow had been ripe for the plucking. He had been so close…

His mind had reached 1630 Revello Drive. He swooped down to get closer to the non-descript house.

* * * * *

Tara's head shot up. Her senses tingled. There was something outside, something evil.

"Tara? What's wrong?" Dawn reached out and tugged on the Wiccan's arm to get her attention.

"Dawn, get the kittens and go to the basement. I want you as close to the crystal as possible." Dawn hesitated, surprised at the strength in Tara's voice.

"Now!" Tara stood. She moved the cartons of take out to one side and pressed her hands on the counter to steady herself. For once, Dawn didn't question her. She grabbed the box containing William and Anne and ran down to the basement. The teen could hear Tara moving around in the kitchen, but her eyes were trained on the crimson glow emanating from under the ground.

"Cool!" She sat down next to where the crystal was buried and waited. As she sat there trying to keep calm, the power of the spell washed over her. She felt calm and safe. Resting her head against the wall, she waited, watching Anne and William who were curled up around each other, fast asleep.

Tara walked slowly to the front door and looked out of the small window to the side of it. Nothing moved in the shadows. But it was there, the same power that she had felt earlier.

But now it stank of decay and blood.

It was disgusting.

Closing her eyes, she centred herself. Reaching deep inside her for her power, she released it all into the air. The power activated the wards around the house in a shimmering display of light. She could almost get a bead on whatever it was. 

She opened her eyes. If anyone had been there to see they would have been surprised. Unlike Willow when she channelled her power, Tara's pupils were the only things that had changed. They were pale silver, with hints of violet. She reached out further with her mind, trying to catch the intangible attacker. No luck, it was adept at evading her search.

"Sum defendo!" Tara's stutter was non-existent as she uttered the words.

* * * * *

Rack reeled back, screaming. The pain was immense and he curled up into a foetal position. His synapses were fried. Before he passed out, he caught a glimpse of honey blonde hair in his mind's eye and then darkness.

Amy jumped.

Rack was gone. She couldn't feel him scratching at her wards. They were safe for the night. 

But how?

* * * * *

"Tara. Tara. Wake up! You're really beginning to scare me!" Dawn cradled Tara's head in her lap, stroking gently at her forehead with a shaking hand. 

"Please wake up. I don't want to have to call Buffy and Spike," the scared teen pleaded. Tara groaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey." 

"You're awake! What the hell happened? How come the basement is lit up like a Christmas tree? Are you ok? Are we safe?"

"It's ok now, baby. Help me up." Dawn pulled her gently up and guided her over to the sofa.

"Do you need anything? Glass of water?"

"No, I'm fine. I just used too much power tonight with the wards and then zapping whatever was trying to get in. I'll be ok. Just need to sit for a minute," Tara replied. She curled her legs under her and then pulled Dawn into her arms.

"But you're ok? Right?" Dawn was too scared to act cool. Right now she needed to know that they would be all right.

"Yeah, sweetie. I'm okay. Just a bit pooped out. A good night's sleep and I'll be good to go." She smoothed Dawn's soft hair back off her face.

"Look, Dawn, I am going to tell it to you straight. Ok?"

"Sure." Dawn was secretly thrilled that Tara trusted her. Buffy would have sent her to bed by now.

"There was something really evil trying to get into the house just now. I don't know what. It felt like death and smelled weird. I felt it earlier. But I think I managed to get rid of it for now..." Tara's voice trailed off.

"For now? Do we need to get ready for it to attack again?" Dawn was a little freaked.

"No. Not tonight. It's too weak, or it could be dead. We're safe." 

"Maybe we should call the Magic Box and warn the guys?" Dawn reached for the phone.

"Ok, call them." Tara laid her aching head back against the cushion and closed her eyes.

'What was it? '

* * * * *

The sound of the phone broke the frozen tableau in the shop.

Spike was still on his knees. Buffy had her hand in his. Xander was staring at the two blondes in shock.

_'I wonder if Cheetos taste the same coming up as they do going down?'_

"That was a bit hokey wasn't it?" Buffy was feeling a bit stupid. She knew it had been too much before she had said it, but she wanted to ram the point home to denial boy. Spike blinked. The sound of her voice jolted him out of his stupor.

_'She was listening that night!'_

"I'll get that. It's probably Anya wanting a report." Xander shuffled away and picked up the phone. 

"Yeah luv, it was a bit... What did you call it?" Spike tilted his head.

"Hokey." Buffy whispered, her blush now spreading down her neck. 

"That's it, hokey…" He grinned and fluidly rose to his feet. He tucked the flushed girl into his arms and rested his chin on her head.

"Okay, I'll tell them." Xander hung up the phone. He half turned towards to front of the shop, but a flashing light on the answering machine caught his eye. He depressed the button. 

"Hello? We're trying to contact a Mr Giles. A friend of his has asked us to contact him at this number." There was a pause and a shuffling of papers was heard on the message. 

"A patient of ours asked us to call for him. Umm. Mr Wyndam-Price, well he's been injured rather badly. We believe he was mugged. If someone could contact us at 555-6363 we would be grateful. Anytime night or day is alright, there is a nurse on duty." 

"Huh?" Buffy moved over to the counter. "Wonder Wuss has been hurt? Why are they calling here? Last I heard he was working with Angel and his team."

"How would I know Buff?" Xander scribbled the number down. "Here, give them a call." She took the scrap of paper, noticing he deliberately kept their fingers from touching.

_'Nice Xander! He can't even stand to touch me now.'_ She tried not to show that she was aware of his repugnance, but she felt Spike step closer and put his hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Who called, Harris?" Spike tried to keep the contempt out of his voice. The all too observant vamp had noticed the pettiness of the boy.

"The hospital. Are you deaf as well as dead?"

"Nooo, Whelp, who were you speaking to?" Spike marvelled at the stupidity of the git.

"What? Oh, yeah, it was Dawn. She said not to worry. She wanted to know if you could come back. She said not to panic, but that Tara wanted you home."

"Not to worry?" Spike snarled. He stepped forward threateningly, his hands curled into fists. "Oh, that's bright, Special Ed, don't panic!"

"Not now! Spike. Come on! We have to get home!" Buffy tugged at his arm and pulled him out of the shop.

"Xander, tell Anya to call me. We can come by tomorrow and help her. I guess you'll be at work." Buffy paused, considering her friend. Xander stood at the counter, his hands thrust into his pockets. He looked like his puppy had just died. She nodded to Spike and they swept out of the shop.

_'Really don't have the energy to deal with Xander's issues.'_

* * * * *

Anya paced up and down. She was getting angry and frustrated. Xander hadn't called her yet. She knew she should have gone with him! It was too much…

A hand fell on her shoulder, scaring her witless. She shrieked at the top on her lungs and then kept screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Anya! Anya! It's okay! It's me, Xander!" 

"Xander!" She batted at his chest weakly. "Don't do that! You made me make funny noises!" She examined her fiancé closely, taking in his pale face and tired eyes. Then she spotted the paper bag he carried. "Oh no! Is that all that is left of the shop?" She grabbed it out of his hands and upended it on the coffee table. "My money! Oh Xander, you're so brave, you saved the float!" She leaped on him and pressed relieved kisses over his face.

"Ahn, stop it." Xander pushed her off his lap and she landed on the sofa next to him. "The shop has been trashed; we couldn't tell if anything had been stolen, but it seemed more like vandalism. They didn't touch the money or go for anything else. Spike couldn't smell if anyone you know...demonic had been there, just us…" He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Trashed?" Her voice wavered slightly at the end. "Oh." Anya shuffled the coins around with her index finger.

"Yeah. We figured that you would want to see it and then, get the insurance adjustors in. You have full coverage don't you?"

"Yes. Giles insisted. At the time, I was worried about how much we spent monthly on insurance. But now..." She trailed off, visibly shaken.

"It's ok, honey, Buffy and Spike…" He grimaced at the mention of their names together. Anya noticed his reaction, but before she could say anything he continued. "They said they'd come over in the morning to help clean up and catalogue what's been broken. I'll take the day off as well."

"Well. That is good of them. It is heartening to see that they are prepared to help me out. Xander, why are you angry. Is it me? Have I done something?" She patted his arm with a stiff handed gesture.

"No. Nothing you've done. It's Buffy. She's gone nuts!"

"Now, Xander, I am sure that you are exaggerating. She seems to have recovered from us leaving her to dig herself out of her grave. Interesting that she had to do that though, isn't? I guess she has some insight into how her prey feels now!" She paused. "But I don't understand why you are more concerned, as usual, with Buffy, rather than telling me what happened at my shop!" Anya tried very hard to keep the hurt from her voice, but she knew Xander wouldn't hear it anyway.

"Ahn, the shop will be fine. It needs a clean and fix up and you're good to go. Don't worry, I'll help and the others too, okay?" He patted her hand patronisingly and forced a smile.

"Oh." She replied in a small voice. "Well then. Why do you think Buffy needs a straightjacket?"

"What? Oh, it's just that…" He paused not really wanting to voice the words, as then it would become a reality. Anya stroked his hands soothingly, her bright eyes fixed on his. "Buffy and Spike are well... You know?"

"They are what? Screwing like crazed minks? Oh, Xander you really are silly. I could have told you that yesterday, she smells different and so does he!"

_'Smells different? Yuck and I hope that is not a demon thing...'_

"What?"

"Oh, you know. They smell of each other..." 

"Okay TMI!" He leapt up and began pacing.

_'Here we go again! Buffy rant number one! 'Buffy and Her Vampires', wonder if I should tell him about slayers and vamps? No, Anya, that would make him angry and not able to perform in bed, but one of these days he is going to have to realise that she will never look his way. Why can't he love me completely? What am I doing wrong?' _Anya twisted her engagement ring around her finger. _'Why am I second best?'_ She took a deep breath and decided to distract him in the only way she knew. Sex.

"Xanderbear, come to bed. We can play doctors and nurses; I know how much you like that! But this time, I'll let you be the naughty nurse!" She pulled her unresisting partner into the bedroom. "Come on, orgasms will help us both relax, where's the stethoscope? You know how much I like it when I can hear how hard your heart pounds…" The door shut behind the couple.

* * * * *

"We're here! Dawn! Tara!" Buffy bent over in the hallway trying to catch her breath. She and Spike had run at full speed from the Magic Box to the house. 

_'Don't panic! Jeeze, Xander, great way to calm me down. Hey Buff, don't panic but Dawn called said to come home straight away! Yeah that's gonna work'_ She looked up at Spike through her hair and groaned. He was unruffled, as usual. 

"What?" Dawn clomped down the stairs, dressed in her Pjs and carrying an empty mug.

"Nib, are you alright?" Spike grabbed the startled girl and held her at arms length checking her for injuries. Dawn wriggled away from him.

"Hey, stop with the eyeballing! I'm fine. What's your malfunction?" She eyed the two of them, as she distanced herself from the frantic vamp.

"You called Xander! Said to come back and not to panic!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Man, he is a dope! Something freaky happened but Tara fixed it. She's a bit burned out so I let her crash in her old room. Not like Willow is using it tonight!"

"Oh." Spike and Buffy relaxed slightly. 

"Dawnie, what happened?" Buffy reached out and smoothed her sister's long hair off her face.

"I don't really know. One minute we're eating… Oh, there's loads of food for you guys in the kitchen, come on." 

Spike slouched in his chair, cradling a mug of warmed blood in one hand and picking at some spring rolls. Buffy leaned against him, rapidly scooping spoonfuls of rice, chicken and cashews into her mouth. Dawn explained to them both how Tara had cloaked the house with spells of protection.

"It was way cool! The tiny crystals were all warm and glowy. She was amazing, then there was a whoosh and I was all tingly!" The couple kept eating and watched the excited girl as she pranced around the kitchen, her unbroken arm swinging as she made a point.

"She was really tough, 'Dawn get the kitties and wait in the basement.' It was weird. I didn't even question her…" Dawn paused in mid chatter and reached over and grabbed a handful of fortune cookies. She munched on them loudly.

"Nibblet! Then what happened?" Spike prodded her with his chopsticks.

"What? Oh yeah! Well, I waited and watched the red glow. It got real bright then… Whoosh."

"Whoosh?" Buffy raised her eyebrows, trying not to smile at her sister's antics.

"Yeah, whoosh. Then I sat for a while, but Tara didn't come down. When I came up she was out cold on the floor."

"What? Is Glinda okay?" Spike interjected.

"Yeah. I told you guys. She's asleep and that's what I'm gonna do now." Dawn leaned over and kissed Buffy on the cheek. She then turned to Spike and wrapped one thin arm around his neck and squeezed him tight. "Love you both. Night." She headed out of the kitchen. "Try to keep the sexy noises down, ok?" 

"Whaa?" Spike stared at Dawn in shock, Buffy just sat there grinning at him.

"That's not a sexy noise, Spike! Try harder…" She squeaked as he yanked her into his lap.

"That hard enough, luv?" He ground his erection into her crotch.

"Hmmm. Nice. So honey, bed or check for Willow?" Buffy trailed her fingers up Spike's arms and then laced them around his neck. She nipped along his neck and settled her lips firmly on his. 

_'Yum, luscious Spike kisses. That curl a girl's toes and make her stomach flutter.' _She nearly came just from the pressure of his soft cool lips as they played across hers.

"Ouch, luv, you poked me!"

"What? Spike you're the one with the pokage!" She ground her crotch down to emphasis her point.

"Yeah, well there is that." He grinned lasciviously and raised his hips. "But hang on..." He reached into her jeans pocket and fumbled around. Buffy inhaled, her pupils dilated. "Here." Spike handed her a folded piece of paper.

"Oh! Crap!" She pushed off his lap and danced to the phone, ignoring the groan of pain.

"Christ, luv, watch out! You crushed m'bits!" 

She glanced over as she dialled the hospital number. Spike gingerly patted the said crushed bits and pieces. She reached over and started stroking his stomach. She grinned at the frustrated expression on his face.

"Luv, bit lower, please," he begged.

"Hello, is this LA Memorial? Yes, I am calling about one of your patients. A Mr Wyndam-Pryce? We got a message that he was hurt… Yeah… Oh! Will he recover? Umm… He's a family friend... Yeah... No problem... Okay... We'll be there tomorrow. Which room is he in?" She scribbled down the room number. "Well, yeah. Can he check out tomorrow? Okay. Okay, meds and he'll need the stitches removed in three weeks." She pulled a disgusted face, at whatever was being said at the other end of the line. "Sure, tell him that Buffy Summers will be there at 9.00am. Mr Giles?" Her face fell at the mention of her missing Watcher. "No, sorry, he's out of the country. He's listed as Wes's contact here in US?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Huh? Oh, okay… Who should we ask for? Nurse Blanchett? Okay, I'll see you in the am. Thanks." She hung up.

"Well, what happened?" Spike stepped behind her and rested his arms over her shoulders. Buffy leaned into his embrace.

"I don't get it. How come he asked for Giles? What about Angel or Cordy?"

"Peaches and the Cheerleader or Giles? Well, Slayer, I know who I would want in a pinch."

"Giles?" she queried. He nodded.

"Give the girl a toy surprise. The big brooder or the madam?" He pulled a face. "Not ruddy likely!"

"Spike, his throat has been slit and he was attacked by someone while he was recovering from the surgery. What is happening down there?" He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Don't know, sweetheart, but we'll find out tomorrow. Okay?"

"You mean you'll come? How?"

"Luv, I can drive you know."

"Spike, sunlight?"

"Yeah, annnd?" He raised his scarred brow.

"Oh, okay. But what about Dawnie?"

"School first. Then, Glinda can look after her, or send her over to demon girl and the Whelp's."

Buffy yawned tiredly and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on, luv, shower and bed." He slapped her gently on the backside, grinning at her as she squeaked and ran off.

* * * * *

Spike sat on the edge of the bed and unlaced his boots. Kicking them off, he stood. Stalking around Buffy's room, he lit all the candles that were littered over the dressing and side tables. He checked the curtains, tugging them firmly closed. 

_'No need to let the girl wake up and need to reach for the Hoover!'_ He could hear the shower running. The scent of lemon and lime drifted across the hallway, enticing him. He rubbed his hands over his face, exhausted. _'How the hell did I end up here?'_

"Shower's free." Buffy padded into the room rubbing her wet hair dry. Drops of water ran over her shoulders and down into her cleavage, disappearing under the towel that she had wrapped tightly around her tiny form. Spike froze; his eyes fixed on her sun-bronzed neck and shoulders. "Spike? You ok?" She stepped in front of him and poked him in the ribs.

"Beautiful!" He ran his fingers softly over her collarbone and dipped them between her breasts, catching a few stray drops and brought his hand to his mouth. He licked his fingers and tried to suppress his shudder of enjoyment. He could taste the shower gel she had used. But under the fruity flavours was her essence. Strong, yet delicate, just like the radiant woman/child standing staring up at him. Her hazel eyes were clouded with passion and love. She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Spike? Shower? Sorta have funky crypt dust all over you."

_'Well that just killed the moment!'_ He shrugged.

"Okay, pet. Give us a minute." Unable to resist tempting her, he pulled off his t-shirt. He flexed his back muscles deliberately as he stalked out the room.

"Yum." Buffy slapped her hand over her mouth. Spike paused in the doorway, looked over his shoulder and grinned at her, pleasantly surprised at her reaction to his semi nudity. She had been more honest in that one instant than she had ever been in their relationship. _'Prior to this evening,'_ he amended. 

"Wanna scrub my back for me?" 

"Erm." She swallowed nervously. "Okay," she whispered, and followed him into the bathroom.

Spike reached over and turned on the taps, relishing the idea of a hot shower. Much better than the cold-water shower he had to endure in the crypt. He managed to get into the YMCA occasionally for a hot shower but he had to be careful that he was alone. Unlike most vamps, he was conscious of not freaking out the muggles with his lack of a reflection. _'Well that and my sexy bod!'_ He could almost hear Buffy laughing at him.

Buffy pulled off her towel and stepped in behind him, enjoying the experience. The water ran down his muscled back. She reached out and ran her fingertips softly over the pale skin and reached around to tickle his sides. Spike jumped and twisted away from her searching fingers. She had inadvertently discovered his big secret that night in the ruined house. The Big Bad was a ticklish vamp and she found this hysterical! He growled and reached for her giggling form. He watched her jiggling breasts in fascination. 

"None of that, Slayer," he hissed quietly. He was trying very hard not to join in the giggle-fest. Not good for the image. 

"Shh, Spike, keep it down! Big, flapping Dawn ears can pick up just about anything! She used to catch me sneaking home post-patrol!"

"The Nibs caught the stealthy Slayer?"

"Yeah, she found me out in LA. Weird thing is she never asked for anything to keep quiet. She used to cover for me all the time."

"Well, she loves you. 'Course, she wouldn't let anything slip!"

"Yeah, she does love me. She was also pretty handy with the first aid as well. Still is." Buffy stepped closer and rested her head on Spike's chest, enjoying the relaxed intimacy of the situation.

"It's good you had someone to help you."

"I know! She kept me sane in those last days in LA. Mom and Dad were fighting and then the divorce. Also, there was the whole Master vamp chasing after me, and Pike..." She trailed off, unsure as to whether or not Spike wanted to hear about the early slaying days.

"What Master vamp?" He looked down at the girl huddled in his arms.

"Lothos."

"What? Lothos? That friggin' git!"

"You knew him?"

"Well, no. But you hear things in the demon world. Hang on a mo'. Knew him? Past tense?" Spike asked.

"I killed him."

"You did? Good for you, luv. He was an idiot. What with the get up and the, well…" He trailed off.

"What? The Slayer fixation?" She squeezed him gently.

"Well, yeah." He stopped embarrassed.

"Spike, it's ok. I like your fixation!"

He smiled gently at her. "Sweetheart, I was fixated from the moment I saw you dancing in the Bronze."

"Huh? I thought we met for the first time in the alley. You know, when you were all, 'I'll kill you on Saturday!'"

"No, I watched you wriggling your pretty bum all over the dance floor. The Whelp could barely move from the hard-on he was sporting." He squeezed said bum gently and pulled her closer, his lips playing over her face, nipping and kissing until he found her soft mouth.

She pulled back to catch her breath. Reaching over, she grabbed hold of the shower gel and squeezed it over his chest. She rubbed her hands over his pecs and lathered his torso, running her hands gently over his chest and shoulders. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached around him and smoothed her hands over his back.

"You know, he's the reason I got kicked out of Hemery High. I had to burn the gym down to get rid of the rest of his minions. Then we ended up here." She rubbed her nose against his.

"Well, if he wasn't dust I'd have to send him a fruit basket."

"Why?" She knelt, trying to ignore his erection as she lathered his legs. Spike watched her, bemused at the sight of the mighty Slayer on her knees pulling a Magdalene. He grinned, not that he was Christ-like or anything.

"Well, if it hadn't been for him. We wouldn't have met!"

"Rinse." She pushed him gently under the water and watched him as he pushed his curling hair off his forehead. "Come on, the water's getting cold." She climbed out and reached for a towel, only to be stopped by Spike. He wrapped her tightly in a dry towel and then reached for one for himself and tucked it around his waist.

"Come on, pet." He pulled the tired girl into her room and pushed her towards the bed. Buffy stumbled tiredly over to the welcoming bed, collapsed bonelessly onto the soft covers and yawned. She blinked sleepily then pulled the towel off and threw it on the floor. Buffy rolled over and curled up under the covers. Spike paused and watched her bemusedly, as she yawned again and patted the empty pillow next to her.

"Get in, Spike." 

_'Three words I had never in my wildest dreams imagined I would hear.'_ An invitation into Buffy's inner sanctum, he dropped the towel and slid between the covers. Buffy shifted over and wrapped her warm, damp body over his. She snuggled closer and then closed her eyes.

"Too tired to play, Spike."

"It's alright, sweetheart." He pulled her closer, relishing her warmth and the comfort of her bed. "This is perfect."

Within seconds the two of them were sleeping.

* * * * *

Rack rolled onto his back and shivered. He hurt all over. He reached over to the nearest body to see if there was anything left in it. His hand trembled as it ran over the skinny, young boy.

Nothing.

He curled up into a tight ball and screamed. He could feel himself weakening. 

"No, no, no, no. Not now! Not when I am so close!" He gripped the floor, desperately trying to stay anchored. His form flickered, vanishing and then reappearing.

Then he vanished, leaving the three cooling corpses lying in an alley. With his power gone, the illusion of his den had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – They ain't mine but I gets to play with them!! 

Feedback : As a first time writer, I would love input. It's a drug that I could become addicted to! Drop me a note at schehrezade1hotmail.com 

Also archived on our site badrudeman.com

Rating: 15 for now will vary from chapter to chapter. Will always put in a warning. 

Dedications: To RSK for all her hard work. Thank you!! 

_Italics = Thoughts_

Quotes taken from Double or Nothing

Chapter 5

Tara trudged tiredly downstairs. Most of the night she had lain in bed, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling, her mind racing. She couldn't work out what had tried to get into the house. The white witch felt dirty from the brief contact; she really needed to sit and centre herself. As she reached the hall, Tara could hear Buffy and Spike in the kitchen talking quietly. Edging around the doorway, she smiled at the blonde couple. Spike stood at the island whisking some eggs up with Buffy perched on the counter facing him. She was picking at bits of cheese and giggling at something Spike had said. 

"Morning." 

"Hey, Tara."

"Glinda."

"Guys, what are you staring at?" Tara casually wiped her hand under her nose.

"Tara! Chill, there's nothing hanging off your nose." Buffy giggled. Spike reached over for the frying pan and set it onto the stove.

"Glinda, scrambled with cheese and ham?"

"Sounds good. Yes, please." The Wiccan eased herself onto one of the barstools and rested her chin on one of her hands. A faint smile lingered on her lips as she watched the couple interact. They looked happy and rested. Their auras were glowing as much as their happy faces. "What happened at the shop?"

Buffy made a face as an image of Xander's face flashed through her mind.

"Trashed. Weird thing though, we couldn't tell if anything had been taken. Spike could only smell us and burnt fuses." Buffy frowned, "Crap! Spike, we have to call Anya and tell her we are going to LA to help Wes." She turned to Spike, a frown marring her forehead, "We can't leave them to do it on their own." He stepped between her legs and pulled her to the edge of the kitchen counter resting his cheek against hers. Their arms wrapped around each other. 

_'They really are meant to be,'_ Tara thought sadly. _'Unlike me and Willow…'_

"Luv, it's too early. Wait an hour for demon girl and the monumental prat to wake up." He ran a gentle finger down Buffy's nose and then traced her top lip.

"Yeah, but they won't understand why I'm not there. But we can't not go see Wes. He's hurt and from what the nurse said, alone." Buffy circled her fingertips in the small of Spike's back as they talked. 

"Burnt fuses?" Tara queried. Her stomach clenched in worry. _'Willow! That was what I must have picked up last night. Goddess! Was it only last night?' _

"Yeah, pet. Wot? Ring any bells?"

"Magic."

"Well, bugger me!" He turned to Buffy. "Luv, I am getting bloody old, letting that one slip past me." Spike rolled his eyes in a Buffyesque move. He turned back to the pan to stir the eggs. "So…" He paused in contemplation. "There were no unfamiliar scents. Who could have it been?" He caught Tara's sad eyes. "Balls!" Spike threw his spatula in the sink.

"What? What are you guys thinking?" Buffy demanded.

"Red!"

"Willow…" Tara muttered her erstwhile lovers name as she ducked her head and hid under her hair.

"None of that." Spike tapped his long fingers under her chin. "Can't be hiding such a pretty face now, can we?" he asked gently. He stroked her face softly and blotted the tears that had escaped. Tara was more than a little surprised at his gentleness. She could understand him being like that with Buffy and Dawn, but not her. No one cared about her feelings, not since her Mom. Her confusion must have shown on her face because Spike grinned. "Hey, sweet one, I care." He turned away, missing the glorious smile on Tara's face. 

"What did Willow do now?" Buffy was completely confused.

"Good question, pet. I guess she must have nuked the shop. Real question is why?" Spike turned in Buffy's arms so that he rested his back against her chest and faced Tara. "Glinda?"

"I have no idea! What could she be thinking?" Tara toyed with the sleeve of her shirt, unwilling to look at either of them. She was embarrassed for Willow and also shocked that she would cause such destruction. " I m… mean if you couldn't smell anything other than us and the magic expended, it would have to be either me or Willow…" She paused for a second, "but I'll have to go down there and see for myself. I may be able to pick something up. Spike, did you sense anything else?" 

The vampire closed his eyes and tried to recall everything from last night. Frustrated, he shrugged his shoulders. "Nope, just you lot and the magicks…" He glared at Buffy and her raised brows. "Well, wot? I thought was fuses." He grinned over at Tara. "Oh, luv, better remember to tell Anyanka to call in the exterminators."

"Why?" 

"There was a strong smell of rats in the shop. Last thing shop girl needs is Roland having a nibble on her Mandrake!" Seeing the blank looks on the two girl's faces, he groaned. "Balls, I need some English mates…"

"Spike, eggs are ready." Tara interrupted before the blond vamp started to explain himself. 

"Right, you two settle in and get noshing!" Spike ladled the food out. He heaped the island with plates of eggs, bacon, sausages, grilled mushrooms and fried bread. "A good English breakfast'll set you up for the day." He reached over and snagged a piece of toast and ate it with relish. A smile drifted over his face as he watched both of the girls heap food on their plates. Buffy in particular; he had expected the usual fight and then her picking at a tiny amount and declaring herself full.

"Yum! Spike, this is good. I am starving. Any more eggs?" Buffy gave him the big waif eyes. She knew he couldn't resist them, especially if she went for the killer combo with the trembling pout as well. As the vamp turned to the pan, Tara cleared her throat.

"Look guys, I'll go into the shop today and help them. Dawn can meet me there after school, and she can help out. You guys go down to LA and see your friend Wes." Tara chewed thoughtfully on a fried mushroom. "Look, Dawn can either stay with me or I'll stay here. Then you guys can take your time in LA."

"Tara, about Wes... I'm not sure how you feel about healing spells… you may believe that nature should take its course…" Buffy paused, unsure of the gentle Wicca's reaction to her request.

Spike interrupted Buffy; he knew she felt uncomfortable asking, so he took the onus on himself.

"Glinda, can you mojo up something that'll fix him? It sounds like he's in a bad way. The poor sod's had his throat slit and from what the nurse said, he can't speak."

"S...sure. Someone cut his throat? That's awful! I don't think I can completely heal something like that, but I can help. Let me see what I can find here. I'm sure Willow has some stuff hidden away; I've got my books here as well." Tara slid to her feet and disappeared upstairs.

"What? No! I cleared out…" Buffy trailed off, suddenly realising that she had been incredibly naïve. "Oh…" She caught Spike's eyes, blushing and feeling very silly.

"No worries, pet. You just wanted to think the best of your friend. What she is trying to do, you know, controlling her powers, it's hard. She may slip, but you'll be there to catch her. We all will." Spike smoothed her hair off her face as his tongue traced the outline of her lips. Buffy moaned softly, her tongue snaking out and tangling with his. She pulled him closer and her fingers twisted in his soft curls as she tried to meld with his body.

"Mmmm."

"Okay, PDA alert!" Dawn's sleepy voice filled the kitchen. The two blondes separated and grinned sheepishly at the gangly teen, who stood grinning at them. "Feed me!"

---------------------

Willow woke up slowly. She ached all over. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and wondering where the hell she was. The room was unfamiliar. She clutched at her head. The throbbing was terrible. She felt like she had been run over and then the same car had backed over her again for good measure. She looked at her knuckles and wondered who had wrapped them. As she tried to bend her knees, she squeaked in pain.

"Willow? You up?" Amy peeked over the breakfast bar and then stood up clutching two cereal boxes in her hands. "Captain Crunch or Lucky Charms?" she asked, nervously watching her fellow Wiccan closely for any signs of Rack's influence. 

"My knees hurt." Willow gingerly lifted the blanket and pushed it back. She poked at the bandages Amy had put on her legs the night before.

"I'm sorry. I dropped you last night when I was getting you into the car." There was no way she was going to admit she had hurt Willow deliberately, even if it had been an act in case Rack was watching her. Amy set the cereal boxes aside and came over to the couch. She sank down and waved her hands over the bandages creating a brief flash of light. "There." She peeled off the blood-encrusted band-aids and tossed them on the table. "Good as new. Sorry I didn't fix them last night, but I had to get the wards up around the apartment."

"Huh?" Willow was completely mystified.

"Willow, what do you remember from last night?"

"Rack, hmm. Felt good, but then he touched me. I didn't like that." Willow's words were disjointed, as if she were still trying to regain her equilibrium.

"Anything else?" Amy prodded.

"The Magic Box?" Willow asked. She seemed to recall being there last night, but there had been lots of noise which didn't make sense as the shop would have been closed.

"Yeah, you pretty much trashed it," Amy said wryly, as she pushed up onto her feet.

"Trashed?" Willow's voice wavered, her bottom lip trembled and her face paled. "Why?"

"Oh! Come on, Willow. Don't play the innocent with me. You know what happens after Rack gives you a boost." Amy pulled out some milk from the fridge. "Come and eat something." She gestured with her spoon to the bowl she had left out for Willow.

"Thanks." Willow reached into the cereal box and took a handful of Lucky Charms. She crunched them quietly as she tried to recall what she had done to the shop. "Amy, how did I trash the shop? I don't remember anything!"

"Will, I only got there afterwards. It was a huge mess. I guess whatever magicks Rack hit you with were strong. They must have been too much for your body to contain and they leaked out of you."

"What! Why couldn't I contain it? I'm strong!" Willow groused. Amy shook her head, surprised and more than a little disgusted at her old school friends' lack of concern for anyone but herself.

_'Not strong enough! Man she really is jealous of me!'_

"Willow. Don't you think you should call the shop and explain?"

"No! I...I can't. They think I stopped. If they knew… If they knew that I had been to Rack's! Oh, Goddess, what am I gonna do?" Willow looked up at her friend, her eyes filled with guilt and worry. _'Also I really can't be bothered with the judgmental looks and the sighs.'_

Amy frowned. "Willow, you can't hide this. They'll find out."

"No, I'll stay away for a while."

"Willow, if you hide from them, they'll realise that you had something to do with it." Amy rubbed the tips of her fingers along the edge of her bowl. She tried to ignore the waves of power that were emanating from Willow's frail form.

"I can't let them see me now! They'll be able to tell. I promised them that I wouldn't do anything magical; not after Dawnie." Willow's voice got shriller and shriller.

"Dawn? What did you do to her?" Amy asked sharply, worried that the bright teen had been really hurt.

"Oh, nothing." Willow looked into her breakfast bowl, stirring the soggy contents and trying hard to avoid the piercing gaze of the brunette across the breakfast bar.

"Willow! Did you hurt her?" Amy tried to keep the anger out of her voice, but failed. Willow hunched her shoulders and avoided her gaze.

"Reveallo." Amy's eyes flashed brightly for a second. Then, in her mind's eye she saw everything from that fateful night. She was nauseated.

"Oh goddess! Willow! You took her to Rack's and left her in the waiting room?" Amy tilted her head; she recognised the demon that had attacked the two of them. Before she could say anything, she was struck dumb. The cruel words Willow spouted at Dawn and then the car crash. "You broke her arm? OH! Willow!" What really worried her was Willow's actions and behaviour after she had destroyed the demon. Not once did she show remorse or offer to help Spike and Buffy get Dawn to the hospital. "What is wrong with you? She's Buffy's kid sister and you let her get hurt!"

Embarrassed, Willow refused to look at Amy. "It was an accident, I swear! In a way she's hurt 'cause of you." Willow groused.

Amy regarded the redhead and wondered when she had changed. At school, Willow had been a gentle soul. Now she was shrugging off a broken arm and placing the blame elsewhere. "Willow, I know I made a huge mistake taking you to Rack. It was only meant to be a bit of fun," she wrung her hands, "but there's always a price for these things. I guess in this case Dawn paid it." 

_'She doesn't pull any punches!' _Willow refused to look up. She felt a bit sick and really was fed up with everyone judging her. _'Geez, it's not like she hadn't gone there. I am sick of people being jealous of me and my power…'_

"Look, Willow, you can't stay here. My dad won't put up with it. Also, you need to go back and tell everyone about what happened. They'll understand; they'll help you." Amy paused. "I'll help."

"I don't need help!" Willow stood and turned her back. She couldn't face another lecture. _'That's what Tara is for!' _She thought bitterly.

"Willow, you do. I am worried. I think Rack is going after you in a bad way. I sure as hell will be staying away from him. It was a mistake and I really am sorry for taking you there.

"Amy, don't be sorry. I loved it. The rush! It felt amazing!"

"So him trying to cop a feel was amazing, too?" Amy asked sarcastically. 

Willow's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe it. She spun round to face Amy.

"No, no! It was a dream. He…" She trailed off as the memory of Rack's lips and hands on her body returned. "But I'm gay now!"

"So?" Amy asked harshly. "You think that would stop him?"

"But, but…" Willow trailed off; she felt sick. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Willow, I had to hide you behind some serious wards last night. He was searching for you and he got close!" Amy watched the mixed emotions cross Willow's face. "He was scratching on the wards for a while and then vanished. I really think you have to be careful. Please. I would feel terrible if he hurt you." She crossed the room and took Willow's cold hands in her own. _'Maybe she would be safer hidden here behind the wards. Buffy's good in a fight, but she couldn't do much if Rack hit her with one of his specials. Crap. Dad is not gonna be happy. But hey, I pay rent, so I can have a friend over.'_

"Look, stay here, forget my Dad. But you have to tell everyone what's going on. I'll be there, it'll be ok." She rubbed her hands over Willow's cool fingers, trying to warm them.

"Okay, I'll tell them. But I can stay here? Promise?" Willow mentally crossed her fingers. _'Man, she is a pushover. I can hide out here until they clean up the shop. Once that's done, I can get back to Buffy's and everything will be alright.' _She spotted the bookshelves filled with Witchcraft texts and through the doorway could see the armoire filled with magical tools and various potions. _'Bonus! When she's gone I can search for a spell to fix everything. Maybe something to fix Dawn's arm as well! It's not like I could at home, since the magical purge.'_

"Amy, I'm really tired. Can I rest a bit?"

"Sure. I have to get to work. Do you want me to call Buffy or Xander and tell them where you are?"

"No, I'll do it when I wake up."

-----------------------------

"Spike lips, yum, lips of Spike!" Buffy murmured. As she zeroed in on them, she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently. Spike's eyes fluttered open. He gazed adoringly at the little blonde. He could hear Tara and Dawn moving around in the kitchen, mixing up a potion from the smell of it. The pungent smells wafted through the house into the sitting room. He pulled Buffy closer as he lay back on the couch. His tongue tangled with Buffy's as his hands slid under her nightshirt. He smoothed his fingers over her ribs and around to her soft back. He tickled her gently and grinned as she broke off their kiss to giggle and twist in his arms.

"Come on, pet. Get some clothes on and give Anya a bell." Buffy pouted at him, but at the same time rose and shot out of the room. He heard her clatter up the stairs and into the bathroom. 

"Spike?" He focused his gaze on the blonde girl who stood hesitantly in front of him. "Dawn's getting ready for school; she's going to stay with me until you get back. I don't want Willow near her at the moment." Tara stopped and fiddled with the jar in her hands. "Here, this should work. I m... mean it'll help. It will probably heal him enough to leave the hospital, but it depends on the wound. Just dab it on and then in a few seconds it'll do its work."

"Any side effects?"

"N... no, he'll feel much better, that's all." She sat down next to Spike and rested her hands in her lap. He reached over and very tentatively took them in his. Tara didn't pull away; instead, she rested her head on his shoulder. Spike froze, surprised that she hadn't pulled away and run screaming out of the house. He was unused to anyone human accepting an offer of comfort from him. Well, anyone but Buffy and Dawn. "You're a good person, Spike." Tara mumbled into his shoulder. "Thank you." 

The normally verbose vampire was silent. He was struck dumb at Tara's words. _'A person! She thinks I am a person. And she thanked me. That rarely happens.' _Spike squeezed her hands. _'Well, that's that! She's mine now.'_

"Tara, luv. Thanks, I...I…" Spike trailed off, unsure as to what to say. Before he could form a thought, Tara looked up at him and smiled. _'Now I see how easily it is to love this girl, she is amazing.' _He actually pitied Red despite everything she had done. She would never again have this girl smiling at her. They sat in silence for several minutes, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, Tara. What yah doing macking on my man?" Buffy stood in the hallway, grinning at the two of them. Her smile was returned by both of them.

"Oh come on, Buffy, he's cured me. I only want men from now on!" Tara teased, grinning at her friend.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, luv, the ladies' loss is our gain." Spike waggled his eyebrows at both of the girls. "All packed?" He gestured to the backpack by her feet.

"Yeah, I think it's probably better if we plan for a couple of days. Wes may need some help settling in, or, if I can get him to agree, maybe he could come back here to Sunnydale. What do you think?"

"Good thinking, can we swing by the crypt so you can hop out and grab some clothes for me?"

"Sure, we can do it on the way to the Magic Box. I spoke to Anya and she's okay about us bailing on her, but I promised we'd pop in and see her before we go."

"Now behave for Tara and do your homework. If you're good, there may be a pressie from LA." Spike pressed a kiss on the teen's forehead and gave her a hug. 

"Love you guys. Have fun and give Wesley this." Dawn pressed a card into Spike's hand and darted out of the car. She waved as the Desoto shot off down the street.

"Umm, Spike, how can you drive with the windows like this?" Tara asked, as she rubbed her fingers over the painted window.

"Vamp ESP, pet. Don't worry; you're safe. Hell of a lot safer than if Buffy was driving!"

"Hey!" Buffy glared over at the peroxide menace as she slid over and curled up against his lean form. "I'm not that bad…" She trailed off as she heard Tara giggle and Spike laugh out loud. She pouted. "Well, if someone would give me lessons maybe I'd get better!"

"Slayer, I love you too much to teach you how to drive." Spike retorted.

"Whaaa? Why?"

"Think of the fights we'd have!"

She sat and contemplated him for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. I guess it's professional driving lessons for me!" She grumped and folded her arms over her breasts. 

Spike listened to the two girls chattering away as he navigated the traffic. He squinted through the small peephole in the windshield and turned left. He pulled up at the gates of his cemetery and switched off the engine.

"Here we are, luv. Just nip into the crypt and grab me some shirts. Also, while you're there, look in the Sarcophagus. There's a lock box; bring it with you. We'll need some dosh for this jaunt."

Spike and Tara sat in the darkened car in silence, waiting for Buffy to return. 

Buffy slid into the car careful not to expose Spike to the sunlight. "There, I put your stuff in the trunk with mine." She announced breathlessly, holding the lock box in her hands. "I didn't know where to put this." She thrust it into his hand. Spike tossed it onto the dashboard as he started the engine and peeled away from the curb in a screech of dust.

---------------------

"Burning vamp coming through!" Spike yelled as he ran into the Magic Box, tripping over Xander who was crouched in the doorway sweeping up debris. "Yaah!" They both went flying, much to the amusement of the three girls who watched them tumble into each other. 

"So much for vamp elegance and stealth!" Buffy teased as she reached down and pulled Spike to his feet. "Oh, Anya, I am so sorry about this!" Buffy was careful not to voice their suspicions about Willow. They had discussed it on the way over and until they had proof, it would probably be better to keep Xander and Anya out of the loop.

"Anya, this is terrible!" Tara reached over and wrapped Xander's distraught fiancée in a warm hug which Buffy joined. They cocooned Anya between them, muttering soothing nonsense. "Don't worry, I'll skip class and help out."

"Yeah, unlike some others," Xander grumbled as he stood and turned to resume his sweeping.

"What was that, floppy boy?" Spike snarled.

"Now, Xander, that is not nice. We discussed this earlier. They have to go to see Mr. Wyndam-Price. That's what friends do. They help each other, don't they?" Anya interjected. She patted Tara on the back and stepped away. "Really, I'd have thought that after playing doctors and nurses, you would be happier about Spike and Buffy. I even let you wear the nurse's uniform and tied you up with the stethoscope!"

Buffy and Tara grimaced at the thought of Xander in a skirt, then they caught each other's eyes and grinned; both of them realising that they had shared the same mental image.

"Anya! TMI." Xander glared at her, furious at her sharing their intimate moment. Also, he didn't need Spike knowing that much about their role-playing.

Spike sauntered over to the red-faced male. "So, got a bit of a kink on last night, Harris? You know, if you're into the whole S & M scene, I know of this place. It's just outside of town, but you can really go wild there." He waggled his eyebrows at the now maroon Xander. He moved closer and whispered into Xander's ear, "Never pegged you for a cross dresser!" He danced out of Xander's reach as the incensed male swung a punch at him.

"Xander, no!" Anya yelled.

"Spike, stop it!" Buffy and Tara shouted in unison, both trying not to laugh at Spike's antics. He had leapt up onto the research table and was waving a feather duster at Xander and laughing his head off.

Before any of the girls could intervene, the phone rang.

"Magic Box, how may I service you? Oh it's you, Willow." Anya shrugged and turned to face the counter. Buffy, Tara and Spike froze and listened intently. Xander watched the three of them, wondering why they were so interested in what Anya and Willow were talking about. "Really? Nana Rosenberg? I didn't know you had a Nana. She's unwell? Ah. Okay, a couple of days? Well, it's a pity as we could have used your help. What with?" Anya paused and twisted the telephone cord in her fingers. "It's awful Willow!" She blurted out. "Someone evil has destroyed the shop, everything is in pieces. It's all ruined." Anya burst into tears and dropped the phone. Buffy caught it and pressed it to her ear.

"Willow, it's me, Buffy. Sorry about that, Anya's really upset. What's up with your Nana? Okay so we'll see you in a couple of days. Naw! Chill out; everything'll be okay here. You just help your Grandma out." Buffy hung up the phone and frowned.

Willow put the phone down and sighed. _'Overreact much, Anya?' _

She pulled one of Amy's spellbooks over, flicking through the pages as she searched for a spell to make it all right. It didn't cross her mind to ask after Dawn, she was too absorbed in her research.

Tara wandered around the shop trying to sense the source of the magic, her shoulders slumped. She looked over at Spike, who now sat crossed-legged on the table, fiddling with the feather duster. He tilted his head questioningly. She bit her lip and nodded. He sighed in disappointment. He scrubbed his fingers through his hair, causing it to curl and stand up on end, only stopping when Buffy sat next to him and smiled sadly up at him. 

"Time's a wasting, pet. We'd better head off to LA." Spike clapped his hands together and jumped to his feet as he reached over and pulled Buffy up. "Tara?" He looked over at the quiet Wiccan who was picking through the herbs trying to rescue as much as she could.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" Spike cocked his head and watched her closely.

"Course she's okay, fangless." Xander interjected. "Why don't you guys just go?"

"Tara?" Spike ignored Xander and stepped over to the quiet girl, pulling Buffy along with him.

"It's okay, you guys go. Just call us with a contact number when you get there." She patted Spike on the shoulder and turned back to her sorting.

"Anya, we'll call you tonight." Buffy shuffled her feet, feeling self-conscious.

"Sure, off you go. Help that poor man. We'll have everything sorted by the time you get back. Drive safely!"

------------------------

Buffy's high-heeled sandals clicked loudly on the linoleum as she trotted down the hallway. Spike sauntered along beside her, the two of them presenting an incongruous image; sleek, well groomed California Girl and Bad Boy Punk, but it worked. 

"Come on, Spike, we're late. I don't want Wesley to think he's on his own." They rounded the corner and arrived in the ICU. "Where's his room?" She paused and then spotted the open door, "There, come on." She pulled on Spike's leather-clad arm the bright balloons she had bought in the gift shop bouncing behind them. She shifted the bag of goodies they had bought for the patient. Spike cocked his head to one side; he could hear a voice coming from the ex-Watcher's room.

"Hold up, luv. There's some bird in there." The two of them leaned against the wall and tried not to eavesdrop, but they couldn't help but overhear.

"Hi, Wesley. How are you feeling? Oh. But it's not permanent, right?"

_'Won't be once we get in there, sweetheart!'_ Buffy thought. _'Maybe we should wait until after we talk to that nurse… Oooh, what was her name?'_

"I brought some of your stuff from the office. Things there are... well, things. Gunn and I found your notes about... the baby. The prophecy. You took him away 'cause you thought Angel was gonna kill him. You were trying to protect him. Both of them."

Buffy and Spike stared at each other in shock. 

"Luv, the Junior Watcher must have thought Peaches was startin' up on chomping on little 'uns, again. What the bloody hell is going on?" Spike whispered. Before Buffy could reply, the young woman in Wesley's room continued her one-sided conversation.

"I just wanted you to know I understand that. I also wanted to say… What Angel tried to do to you was wrong, and I'm sorry. But he was right to blame you, Wesley.

"Spike," Buffy tightened her grip on his arm so much so he winced. "That nurse said someone tried to kill Wesley, do you think…?"

"Who knows, luv, we'll ask the Watcherboy once the bird's gone." He whispered back. Noticing her worried face, he smoothed his index finger over her cheek. "None of that, pet, it's not Angelus. The cheerleader would have phoned screaming for Red by now."

"You should've come to us. You should've trusted us instead of going to Holtz behind our backs."

Spike jumped at the sound of that familiar name. He remembered it from all the times Angelus cursed the vamp hunter for causing Darla, James, Elizabeth and himself so much trouble. Also, he remembered Darla gloating over the two of them draining his wife and children. He frowned, confused, _'but that was over a hundred years ago?'_

"You were supposed to be our friend and you didn't even… If Angel sees you again, he'll kill you, Wesley. This time for real! Don't come back to the hotel. Ever." Fred tried to avoid looking at Wes, feeling a bit guilty at the shock in the silent man's eyes.

"The prophecy was a fake. Angel was never gonna hurt Connor. It was all for nothing." Fred turned and left the room, leaving Wesley lying there in shock. She slammed into Buffy as she swung out of the hospital room.

"Oops, sorry!" Fred giggled and steadied herself. "Didn't see ya'll there." Buffy glared at the tall Texan. 

"No problem, just watch where you're going," she snapped back, her anger at what she had overheard colouring her words. "Excuse us." Fred looked at the blonde couple in surprise, then, walked off without a backward glance, a self-righteous air surrounding her. "Bitch!" Buffy snarled as she watched the tall girl's back, her protective instincts leaping to the fore. _'You never kick a man when he's down. Well unless he's evil!' _Buffy thought as she tapped her well shod foot on the clean floor.

"So, do you think working for Peaches makes you end up being a sanctimonious prig like him?" Spike drawled as he walked into Wesley's room. Buffy stalked in after him, fury evident in her eyes. Wesley looked up in surprise at his two visitors.

"Hey, Wes, we come bearing gifts and pretty balloons." Buffy walked over to her ex-watcher, gently taking his hand and squeezing it. She smiled at the bemused man. 

"Alright, mate?" Spike picked up the patient chart and quickly read through the notes. "Guess you can't answer me at the mo?" 

Wes shook his head gently, trying not to re-open the deep cut on his throat. He pointed over at the stand next to the bed. Spike reached over and handed him the notepad and pen. Buffy eased herself onto the bed, not relinquishing the mute man's hand.

"Wes, we got your message. Well, the nurse's. Giles has left Sunnydale, he's…" Her eyes filled with tears. "He's staying in England. So, we thought that you wouldn't mind us coming. Hey, friendly faces are good when you're stuck in hospital, right?" She squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him. "If you don't want us here we can…" Wes shook his head carefully. "Okay, that's good then. You're stuck with us!"

Wes handed the pad over to Spike, who was now lounging in a chair, his legs spread. He squinted at the precise writing.

"I guess tiny writing is a Watcher thing, eh? Who am I?" Spike grinned wickedly. "Now brace yourself, mate. The name's Spike. I also go by William the Bloody." 

Wes raised his eyebrows and then grinned, he gestured for the pad. Scribbling furiously on it for a few seconds he tossed it back at the vamp who was now watching him closely.

**_'Thought so. Giles mentioned that you were helping out. But why are you here?'_**

"Ahh, the eternal question. Descartes had a theory, but I guess that's not what you meant. Mate, where-ever my heart goes, so do I." He gestured to the tiny blonde perched demurely on the bed. "Hope you haven't a problem with that?" His eyes flashed gold for a split second. Wes just smiled and raised his eyebrows, unimpressed by the testosterone oozing from the Vamp.

"Love, what about the potion Glinda whipped up for the Watcher?"

"Crap, I forgot. Hang on, Wes." Buffy scrabbled through her rucksack. With a sigh of relief, she brandished the small pot of ointment. "Here, um, we have to put this on your…" She gestured to the covered wound. Wes frowned at the two blondes, completely perplexed as to what they were talking about.

"It's ok, mate. Glinda's one of the White Hats. She mixed something up to sort you out." 

**_'What?'_**He scribbled on the pad and held it up for both of them to read.

"Wes, it's really cool. It's a healing potion. Tara said it might not get rid of the scar, but she thinks it will heal you enough so that you can talk." Buffy pushed the small pot into the injured man's hand. Wes twisted the cover off and sniffed it. 

_'Heliotrope, Myrtle and Oil of Evening Primrose.**'**_ Wes couldn't identify any of the other ingredients by smell, but the potion seemed fairly innocuous.

"Glinda said it's a recipe she found in her mum's old book." Spike stood, walked over to the door and clicked it shut. "Won't do if we're interrupted, eh?"

"Wes? Do you want me to put some on?" Buffy asked. Wes contemplated the two of them. He was completely wrong footed. One minute he was devastated by Fred's attack, and now, both a Slayer and an infamous Master Vampire were mothering him! Certainly not something Watcher Training had prepared him for.

He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Here love, go wash your hands. Or better yet, slip on some of those enema gloves." Wes's eyes snapped open and he glared at the laughing peroxide blonde. "Now, now, Watcher. None of that! The ointment goes on the wound not up the arse!" 

"Spike!" Buffy wapped him on the arm, trying not to grin at the look of horror on their prospective patient's face. She pulled on the afore-mentioned gloves and came back to the bed.

"Watcher, hold still while I get the bandages off. It may hurt a bit. Trust me, okay?" 

Surprisingly, Wes did trust him and the girl that was fluttering nervously at his side. He trusted them a lot more than his so-called friends who had left him here alone. So he blinked his eyes in agreement and closed them. Spike reached over and began to gently peel the stained micro-pore dressings off. They pulled on the wound, causing Wes to wince occasionally. 

"Oh!" Buffy gasped in shock. Finally, the surgically precise cut was revealed. It was not pretty. Blood oozed from one end where Spike had inadvertently pulled at one of the stitches. She exchanged a horrified look with her lover. They were both a little worried that the salve Tara had given them wouldn't be enough to heal the bleeding incision.

"Go on, pet. Gentle like." Spike encouraged the frozen Slayer. Buffy caught his eyes and nodded, grateful for his calm encouragement.

"Wes, it might be a bit cool and Tara said there would be a tingling sensation, so try not to move too much." She took a deep breath. Reaching into the pot, she scooped out some of the sweet-smelling concoction. Scrunching her nose delicately, she dabbed on some of the potion. When Wes twitched from the coolness, she paused, waiting for him to relax, and then continued working her way around his neck. All of this was done in silence. The only noises were those filtering under the door from the ICU. 

"There. That's all of it. Buffy peeled off the gloves and dropped them and the empty pot into her rucksack. "Wes? You okay?" she asked. He opened his eyes and blinked at her. "I'll take that as a yes." She grinned at him and reclaimed his hand. Spike stood behind her, his eyes focused on the wound. Watching. Waiting. Then, gradually, a silver shimmer appeared. Wes gasped.

"Looks like Glinda's mojo's working." The two watched, mesmerised at the speed at which the wound knitted. "Can you talk yet, mate?" Wes swallowed, unnerved by the sensations emanating from the wound. He cleared his throat carefully; relieved when it didn't hurt. He smiled.

"Well, that certainly helped," he rasped.

"Wes! It worked!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Don't sound so surprised, pet," Spike snarked gently.

"Thank you. Both of you," Wes whispered. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – They ain't mine but I gets to play with them!!

Feedback : As a first time writer, I would love input. It's a drug that I could become addicted to! Drop me a note at schehrezade1hotmail.com

Rating: R for now will vary from chapter to chapter. Will always put in a warning.

Also Archived at our site badrudeman.com

Dedications:

To RSK for all her hard work. Thank you!!

I would also like the thank everyone who has reviewed Tempus and Dark Gift on FF.net – I am totally blown away by all the kind words and support! This chapter is for you! Dark Gift chapter 2 is being betaed and hopefully will be posted soon.

_Italics = Thoughts_

Chapter Six

The silence in the Magic Box was broken only by the sounds of industrious cleaning. Tara had moved over to the bookshelves and was slowly and methodically replacing the books in alphabetical order. Anya was taking pictures of the damage for the insurance adjustor, whilst Xander was trying to repair some broken shelves.

"Shit!" Xander threw his screwdriver on the floor and stormed out. Anya and Tara looked at each other and then over at the door that Xander had just stormed out of.

"You go."

"Anya, he's your fiancé."

"But he's angry." Anya whined.

Tara rolled her eyes at her friend. "Anya, he's jealous and angry, but you have to remind him that there is more to his life than Buffy. You love him and he loves you. Please, you have to help him."

"Look, I know he's jealous. It hurts me that he is, but I know that we will be happy; he knows that, but..." Anya trailed off. She was tired, hurt and confused. She knew that Xander loved her, but she couldn't understand why he fixated on Buffy to such a degree.

"I think," Tara paused for a moment, "he needs Buffy. She helped him to become more than that drunk, Harris's son, the boy that was bullied constantly and never achieved much at school. When Buffy came to Sunnydale and her world touched his, he finally counted for something. Now, Spike is posing a threat to him and his place in the world." Tara looked over at the door and frowned. "Well, in his mind."

Anya nodded. A flood of understanding filled her with Tara's insight. "It's like him being friends with Willow. She is bright and intelligent, so, by being her friend, he had an identity; the smart girl's friend." She paused and cocked her head to one side. "He's drawn to strong women, isn't he?"

"Yes, Anya, he is. He's drawn to you. He loves you so much that he doesn't know what to do with himself."

"Are you saying I'm strong?" Anya's voice quavered slightly.

"Anya, look at what you have done! You have a job, a good life, friends and a wonderful man who loves you. You did it all on your own. Of course, you're strong." Before Tara could say any more, Anya grabbed her in a bear hug and started to cry great, big, gulping sobs. "Shhh, it's okay. Anya, don't cry."

Xander sat in the alley behind the shop. He really was furious with Buffy and Spike. He stared at his hands, calloused from his work and also from his night time forays into demon hunting. He looked at his wrist and traced the scar that ran up his arm to his elbow. Only Spike knew what it signified. That made him hate the vamp even more. Spike knew that Xander had been weak, but what was worse was that Spike had saved him.

He sighed, and then looked down at his feet. The summer she was dead, he had felt so alone, even though he had been surrounded by friends, but none of them had realised how empty he felt. Anya had been too absorbed in their engagement to notice that he had been hanging on by a thread.

He had tried to talk to Willow, but she had been too focused on Tara and getting that dammed sex 'bot working. Giles had been no help, either drunk or off singing in that weird hippy bar. Another absentee father! At least he hadn't shown his affection by beating the crap out of his surrogate son, though the smell of alcohol on Giles' breath had brought back too many childhood memories. So, he had stopped talking to Giles unless they were on patrol, and then limited it to the task at hand.

It was Spike who had discovered him. Right here in this alley. He'd come back from work one night to pick up Anya, when he had finally realised; Buffy wasn't coming back! No more training sessions with the puffy suit. No more late night video sessions, pigging out on popcorn and pizza. No more Buffy saving him or the day. He had felt sick and so alone. When he had walked into the store, Anya had been with a customer. So he had headed out to the training room, the room he had helped set up.

A labour of unrequited love! A love that she hadn't noticed. She had been excited. Yes, she had hugged him. But she hadn't seen he had done it for her because he loved her and wanted her. A suitor's gift, one that had not been accepted in the way he had envisioned. Standing in that empty room, he had suddenly felt really small. He shouldn't have expected any more. He shouldn't have hated her for not falling into his arms. He loathed himself at that moment, because he had wasted time hating her when he should have just enjoyed every precious moment Buffy had been in his life. Because it hadn't been enough, she had died and left him.

That's when he had snapped.

He had grabbed a knife off the weapons board that he had made and slipped it in his pocket. He had walked through the shop without looking at Anya who was still absorbed in her sale. He had slid around the side of the shop and into the alley. He had huddled against the wall and pulled out the knife. It had gleamed brightly in the moonlight. Mesmerised, he had twisted and turned the sharp blade, watching it reflect the pale light. He had rolled up his sleeve and pressed the blade against his wrist. If Buffy wasn't here, then there really was no point. No point to anything. So he had slashed it up his arm, as deep as he could. Xander rubbed the scar; he could still feel the blood pouring down his arm as he had held it up. The dark ribbons of blood had trickled up his sleeve, and then his arm had felt heavy, so he had let it fall to the ground. Feeling dizzy and a little sleepy, Xander had closed his eyes and rested his head back against the brickwork... waiting.

"Oi! What the bloody hell are you playing at?"

Xander had opened his eyes and groaned. Spike had run towards him and pulled him to his rather unsteady feet.

"You nit! You selfish git!" Spike had growled, as he wrapped his long pale fingers around Xander's wrist, stemming the flow.

"Hey, fangless. Have a freebie on me." Xander had slurred. Spike had clenched his jaw, his blue eyes furious.

"Not going to happen. You're not flaking out on my watch." The blond vamp had snarled. Xander remembered watching, mesmerised, as Spike's head had bent down, his tongue flickering out to lick the wound shut. The vampire's saliva had sealed the cut efficiently. But what was worse than the failed attempt at suicide, was the shudder of arousal that had trickled down the weakened human's spine. Xander had gasped and felt light-headed, and not from blood loss. He had avoided Spike's knowing eyes and pulled his wrist free.

_'Crap! Spike knows I got turned on by him!'_

"Get off!" Xander had stumbled away.

"I will if you swear not to try anything stupid like this again." Spike's fingers had snapped out and captured Xander's chin in a firm grip. "She wouldn't want this. Don't sully her memory by killing yourself. Please, they all need you! Okay? Promise or I'll march you into demon girl and tell her right now." Xander had pulled away from Spike's cool grip.

"Okay, okay." His shoulders had slumped. "I won't try anything again, I swear."

"Right." Spike had lit a cigarette and filled his lungs with smoke. "I'll be keeping an eye on you." With that promise, the vampire had turned and walked away. "Come on, Red's found something that needs killin'. Be a good way to vent all that sexual frustration you got going on there!" Xander had glared at Spike's leather-clad back and followed him into the Magic Box. Whilst everyone was chatting he had disappeared into the toilet and wrapped his arm. None of them had noticed the cut. When Anya had asked later that night, he had passed it off as a work injury.

Spike had never mentioned the incident in the alley. For that Xander was grateful. But his embarrassment at being caught in a moment of weakness had made him even more aggressive towards the vampire. Sometimes it made him feel bad, 'cause if Spike hadn't have found him he would have bled to death or been a meal for a passing vamp.

But then he would remember the sensation of Spike's cool tongue caressing his arm from wrist to elbow and he would feel sick.

_'I'm not gay!'_

He tried to suppress the memories of Spike's knowing eyes looking up at him as he sealed the wound. He hated the vamp for so many things, mainly because he was a demon. A filthy demon had taken his boyhood friend from him. Jesse. He often wondered if Willow even remembered their dead friend. Blinded by his hatred, Xander often neglected to remember that Buffy was the reason he knew about demons. If he had, then maybe he would have hated her too.

Also, Xander's inner conscience whispered to him late at night that he loathed Spike, mainly because he was stronger, faster and also much better looking than him, but the angry, young man refused to accept his darker thoughts and midnight yearnings.

But most of all, Xander hated Spike for seeing him at his weakest, blood dripping from a self-inflicted wound for a woman who was dead and buried, who, even if she had been alive, would never have seen him as anything more than a friend or surrogate brother.

"Xander?" Anya's soft voice echoed down the alley. Xander ceased his contemplation of his scarred arm. Funny, he had thought he cut in one stroke, but there were shorter scars dotted on either side of the longer one. He'd never noticed them before. He usually ignored the scar, not wanting to recall his weakness or his reaction to Spike's cool tongue. "Xander, are you down there?" Anya's high heels clicked loudly on the asphalt as she came towards him. "There you are! Come back to the shop, please."

"Go ahead, Ahn. I'll be there in a minute."

"No, now. You are worrying me. Come on." She reached over and pulled the reluctant man to his feet and they headed back to the store.

-----------------

Wes lay in his hospital bed. Spike had replaced the bandage on his neck and was curled up with Buffy on the single chair left for visitors. All of them were trying to look innocent. A very puzzled intern, who finally assumed that the admission date on his patient's paperwork was wrong, had already seen Wes and signed him out of ICU. They were now waiting for Nurse Blanchett to remove Wes's IV and give them instructions for his meds and post-op care.

"I just don't understand. How could the intern let you out?" she fussed.

"Hey, we're just here to take the lucky bloke home!" Spike interjected.

"Yes, yes. I know. I am glad that you could come down and get him, Mr Giles."

Buffy giggled at the startled look on Spike's face, and then nudged him to keep silent. It was best that the hospital thought Spike was Giles, otherwise, there might be difficulties in getting Wes sprung.

"Yes, we really want to get Wes settled at his apartment. Will you be much longer?" Buffy chirped.

"Well, no. Here are his meds." The flustered nurse passed over several bottles and a sheet of paper with instructions for his meds and times for taking them. "That's really all. I can help him get dressed and then you can take him home." Wes's eyes widened at the thought of being dressed like a child by the large, butch nurse. Spike caught his reaction.

"It's all right, luv. I can help the patient with his socks!"

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute; I have to find a wheelchair. It's hospital policy." With that she turned and left the three of them alone.

"So Watcher, need any help getting your Y-fronts on?" Spike asked teasingly.

Wes pushed the sheets off and stood. He held the back of his gown shut, embarrassed that his former charge may have caught a glimpse of his posterior. "Boxers, you git," he rasped.

"Wow, you are getting better, Wes!" Buffy exclaimed, pleased that the ointment had worked its magic. She hurried over to the closet and pulled out Wes's street clothes which had been cleaned by the nursing staff. She tossed them over her shoulder. "It's okay, I won't peek!" She stared fixedly into the small closet. Spike stepped up behind her and draped his arms over her shoulders. Her hands reached up and caught his, their fingers threading together automatically. She laid her head back onto his chest and they waited. Behind them they could hear Wes rustling around.

"I'm decent."

The couple turned round. Buffy's eyes widened. She hadn't really registered the clothes she had tossed to Wes, but she had not expected him to look so tough.

"Where's the stuffy suit?" She asked, and then clapped her hand over her mouth, embarrassed that she had asked.

"I lost the suit a few years back, but if you want I can dig it out." Wes said teasingly.

"No. Huge improvement. No stuffiness needed here!" she muttered, her face flaming. She picked up the box Fred had left on the floor. "Spike, pass me all the stuff on the table." She quickly packed the meds and paperwork. Reaching for the gift bag they had brought, she laid it on the top of the box.

"Here we go! Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, your getaway wheels!" The large nurse reappeared. "Hop on!" Wes made a face, but he did get into the wheelchair. Buffy, with a large grin, reached over and handed him the helium balloons she had brought.

"Let's blow this pop-stand, Wes! Spike, can you bring the car 'round?"

"I'll meet you out front." Spike disappeared out of the room.

"Spike?" Nurse Blanchett asked.

"Well, it's actually Rupert, but he ended up being called Spike because of his hair." Buffy explained hastily, not wanting the nurse to think they were in a gang and that Wes's injury was gang related.

"Ahh," the confused nurse replied, as they headed for the elevator. The ride down to lobby was silent; they all watched the numbers count down. As the door slid open, Buffy breathed a sigh of relief; she could see the Desoto waiting by the hospital doors. No awkward questions or weird looks from the big scary nurse!

"There's the car. Um, I can help Wes from here." Buffy danced around to the front of the wheelchair and pulled Wes to his feet. She tucked his box under one arm and circled his waist with the other. "Lean on me," she hissed under her breath. Wes slumped into the Slayer's body and then waved to the nurse with his free hand. Nurse Blanchett watched the two of them walk out and approach the waiting car. Once she was sure that they were out of sight, she pulled out a mobile phone.

"Blanchett here. He's checked out. Blonde couple. I'll pull some images from the security cameras and bring them over. No, one of them visited earlier, a girl, skinny brunette. She was in and out fairly quickly. The two who left with him did exchange words, but they weren't familiar with the girl." She paused and watched the slim girl help Mr Wyndam-Pryce into the car. "Yes, one of them was Mr Giles; the girl, I have no idea. Do you want me to tail them?" She paused and listened to the voice at the other end of the phone. "No? There's someone else already on it? Right. I'll pick the tapes and head over to base. My pleasure, Miss Morgan." She switched the mobile off and headed for security.

"Wes, you ride shotgun. I'll sit back here." Buffy pushed the reluctant man into the darkness of the car. Spike grinned over from the driving seat.

"You know, there are tinted windows that can be fitted to block the UV rays. I'll call a contact and get them done when we get back to the flat." Wes returned his fellow Englishman's grin. "It'll save Buffy from dying of fright and also serve as a thank you for…" He gestured to his throat.

"No thanks needed, mate, though the lemon curd does have something to ask you." Spike jerked his thumb back at Buffy who was searching through her rucksack.

"What did you call me, Spike?"

"My bird?"

"Better. Don't start on the weirdo cockney slang again. I never know if you're insulting me. It's like when you called Xander a jam roll, I still can't get that one," she grumbled. "Yay! Found it." She leaned over and waved a pack of gum. "Wes?"

"It means arsehole," he rasped. "Pretty good description, though." The two Brits shared a look of mutual understanding. Their dislike of the mouthy male Scooby gave them common ground.

"What? The gum?" Buffy asked, confused. Realisation dawned and her eyes widened. "Oh! Jam Roll! Spike!" She clipped the now laughing vamp around the ear.

"Hey! Stop it." He swiped back good-naturedly, barely touching the pouting girl behind him.

"He's my friend." She folded her arms in mock anger.

"Well, excepting myself, I have always maintained you have appalling taste in men!"

"Well, Giles is alright, I suppose," Wes offered. He didn't defend his erstwhile employee, well aware that Angel was a sensitive subject for Buffy and also, he suspected, for Spike.

"Thanks." Buffy smiled primly at the scruffy watcher. She wasn't too surprised at his lack of defence for Angel, especially if he had tried to smother him in his hospital bed!

"Where are we headed, mate?" Spike squinted out of the window checking the traffic.

"Take a left, three blocks over, then right. That's my street. Um, there's no underground parking at my apartment."

"S'alright. I'll do the blanket rush, s'long as one of you hold the door open." Spike spun the car off the main street and headed left. Buffy clutched grimly to the back of the seat and wedged her feet under the seat in front of her.

"Hold on tight, Wes! Spike, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, there's a car tailing us! Hang on kiddies, time to play." With that, Spike let out a roar of exhilaration. Wes scrabbled for a seat belt and came up empty. He raised his legs and braced himself on the dashboard. His foot caught the stereo, filling the car with music, playing at full blast.

_White on white translucent black capes  
Back on the rack  
Bela Lugosi's dead _

Buffy peered over her shoulder and spotted the beige sedan.

"Floor it, Spike. They're still behind us!" she gasped.

_The bats have left the bell tower__  
__The victims have been bled_

"On it!" Spike spun the car in a one eighty turn and the Desoto roared as he flattened his foot. It leapt forward and headed straight towards the sedan. He let out a battle cry as he vamped out.

"Like your taste in music! Very funny." Wes remarked dryly. Spike flashed him a grin, his fangs glimmering in the darkened car.

"Well, I'm a funny guy." He flicked on the headlights, trying blind the sedan driver. Buffy winced, remembering another vamp saying the same words to her years ago.

_Red velvet lines the black box  
Bela Lugosi's dead  
Undead undead undead_

"Spike?" Buffy yelled over the music. "What are you doing?"

"Chicken! Let's see if the ponces get out the way or take it like men."

_The virginal brides file past his tomb  
Strewn with time's dead flowers  
Bereft in deathly bloom  
Alone in a darkened room_

"Spike! Humans in the car here and there! Chip?"

"Bollocks." He spun the car and shot down an alley, a swirl of newspapers blew in the trail of the rapidly vanishing black car. "Watcher, you fit for a bit of rough and tumble?"

"Yes, I think so. What have you in mind?" Wes asked.

"Bait and grab?"

"What? I thought it was bait and switch." Buffy stated, her knuckles white as she steadied herself, her fingers biting into the smooth, worn leather.

"Now, luv, watch and learn." Spike squinted into the rear view. "Right, they're far enough behind; come on, end of the line. I wanna know who they are and why they're following us. Ready, pet? "

_The count__  
__Bela Lugosi's dead_  
_Undead undead undead_

------------

Tara sat down heavily at the counter, perched on one of the high stools. The gentle Wiccan was exhausted from all the work and lack of sleep and was coated in a fine layer of dust. Anya had just gone out to find Xander, so she had a moment to gather her thoughts. Spike and Buffy had been gone for a few hours and she was still reeling at her discovery.

_'Willow did this. Why?'_

She was still frazzled, and Anya's chattering had not given her any time to formulate a plan. If Willow had indeed gone off the deep end, then measures had to be taken. She really didn't want to have to do anything drastic; but Dawn was her responsibility until Buffy got back. Her hands moved in her lap and her lips moved.

'It has to be done.'

She'd done it! Willow was barred from Revello Drive. She covered her face with her hands and cried.

"Tara? What's wrong?" Xander's voice startled her. She jumped off the stool, wiping her face.

"Nothing. Sorry, just tired and worried."

"Worried about Spike and Buffy?"

"What? No!" Tara was surprised at his question. _'He really is insensitive!' _"Why would I be worried about them?"

"Oh come on! It's sick and twisted…" He trailed off at the expressions on both the girls' faces. He rubbed his scarred arm and then walked off to the shelves he had been fixing.

"Xander, you need to let this go." Tara walked over and pulled him around to face her. "I am tired of all of us judging each other. The pettiness and anger has to end. I am tired of it!" the normally quiet Wiccan shouted. "Buffy and Spike are a done deal. Get over it!"

"She's right, darling!" Anya's shrill voice interjected.

"What?" Xander's jaw dropped.

"There is nothing you can do or say that will stop Buffy. She's in love, and personally I don't blame her, honey."

"What! You like Spike?" Xander yelled, his face turning a really unhealthy shade of maroon.

"Well, he is attractive." Anya stopped when she saw the expression of disgust on his face. "You said so as well!" she muttered defensively.

"No, that's not what I meant. Well, not really..." He trailed off as he felt a ghostlike tickle of Spike's lips and tongue on his scar, reminding him.

"Xander, if you carry on like this, Buffy will turn away from you," Tara reasoned. "Please, you are her friend. Can't you just try to be less vocal about her relationship?"

"Xander, baby. Please, we know you're not happy. Spike and Buffy do as well, but enough is enough!" Anya looped her arm around his waist and rested her brightly coloured head on his shoulder. "The more you shout and yell, the more she is going to get stubborn about Spike."

Tara nodded in agreement.

"There's nothing I can do to change this joke of a relationship, is there?"

"No, Xander, but it isn't a joke. Their auras match; it's meant to be. Just try, please. She's happy. Please don't force her to make a choice. You may not he happy with the outcome."

"Buffster's happy? With him?" Xander's lip curled in distaste.

"Yes. It's been a long time since I've seen her smile. This morning, Xander, she was laughing and joking. She seemed more alive, more alive than, well, since…"

"Since we brought her back. I get it Tara." Xander's free hand fisted tightly. "So what, we all play happy families now?"

"No. I can't really see that happening. Be honest Xander, you're not going to be able to stop with all the comments, are you?" Tara's voice took on a motherly tone.

"No. I guess not." Xander tried to smile but his anger prevented him. Anya glanced up at him. She could feel the tension in his thickening body.

"Honey, don't be angry."

With her soft words, Xander relaxed. Maybe they had a point. Buffy and Spike were a couple. He may not like it, but nothing he said would change their minds. He would have to wait and be ready to pick up the pieces. _'A vamp and a Slayer, been there done that, screwed the corpses!'_

"Okay. They're a done deal. I get that! But I don't have to like it," he said soothingly.

"It's okay, Xander. We are all aware you don't like the idea of them," Tara said wryly. She headed back to the counter, grabbed a broom and began sweeping.

-----------------

Two figures cautiously approached the idling, black car. Three of the doors were open and the only noise that could be heard in the abandoned garage was the car engine.

"You see anything?"

"No. Maybe they split."

"Now why would we bugger off and leave two such pretty boys, all wrapped up in skin-tight, black lycra, alone in such a dangerous place?" a pert, feminine voice asked from behind them. The two men spun around, reaching for their weapons.

"Ahaha, hands where I can see them." Wes stepped up from behind, a crossbow pointed at them. "Hands up, please, gentlemen." His voice was slightly rough, but firm.

The men hesitated. Before they could say or do anything, their eyes widened at the sight of Spike leaning on one of the pillars, cigarette dangling from his lips. What frightened them was the mace that he causally tossed from hand to hand. He grinned at them, secretly pleased at the fear he inspired.

_'Doesn't happen that often. Usually my posturing is greeted with shrieks of laughter and then a sound thump to the nose.' _He smiled fondly at the proboscis molester and Buffy smiled back.

Their momentary distraction was all the two men needed. One spun around and kicked the crossbow from Wes's hands and then launched himself the former Watcher. The other made the mistake of thinking Buffy could be used as a hostage.

Before her opponent launched his first punch, Buffy had ducked under his outstretched arm and spun behind him. She turned on her heel and hit him with a high kick him on the shoulder. Spike stood, watching the action unfurl before him. His frustration showed in every line of his form. He hated missing out on a fight.

"Surprise!" Buffy taunted as she punched the guy twice in the face, the final blow hitting the stunned man in the nose.

"Aaand he's out!" Spike yelled, as he sprang forward to stand guard over the slumped figure. Buffy winked as she spun around to help Wes, only to stop and watch in complete surprise as Wes coolly sidestepped a lunge from his opponent. His pale blue eyes glittered with amusement as he dropped and swung his right leg in a semi circle. The black-clad fighter leapt over his leg, but before his feet could reconnect with the concrete floor, Wes was up and swinging. The two men exchanged blows, neither of them giving an inch. Buffy stepped forward to help, but was stopped by a firm hand; she looked up at Spike and he shook his head.

"He needs this, let him play." Spike had noticed that Wes was toying with his hapless opponent, swift jabs followed by a flurry of roundhouse kicks, all of them slightly restrained.

"Why?" she asked, completely thrown.

"Luv, think. He's just got out of hospital after being blindsided, having his throat slit and left for dead. He needs to know he can still hold his own. Give him a sec."

Buffy looked at her lover with wide eyes; he was constantly surprising her with his sharp insight. She bit her lip and then nodded. She sat down firmly on the unconscious man's chest and watched the fight unfold, casually punching the guy out when he regained consciousness.

"Be quiet, I'm watching. Also, stay down!" she grumbled, annoyed at the distraction. Spike laughed at her disgruntled face.

There was a crackle and a familiar smell of burning ozone. Wes's opponent had pulled out a taser. This, however, didn't inspire any fear in Wes; he raised a brow and, with a slight shift of his weight to one leg, he leapt and spun. His foot connected with the black clad man's temple and the fight was over.

"Well, balls! Now we have to wait for one of them to wake up." Spike threw his half-smoked cigarette to the floor in frustration. He leaned over and yanked Wes's erstwhile opponent up and dragged him over to where Buffy still sat. "Bruce Lee, there's some rope in the trunk. Could you do the honours?"

"Aw, honey, are you cross you missed out?" Buffy pouted up at Spike who laid the second man down. "Don't worry. You get first dibs on the next three vamps we come across, okay?" She stood and patted Spike's arm. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I just don't like missing out!" he grumbled and then pouted playfully at her.

"Have you two quite finished?" Wes stepped up and handed over the rope he had found. Spike nodded and then knelt down and tied the two men up quickly. He eyed the fallen taser and grinned. He loped over and grabbed it, switching it off and pocketing it.

-------------

Mike opened his eyes and groaned. He couldn't feel his hands or feet. He tried to raise his head, but the Doc Martin firmly placed on his neck prevented that. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the still form of Joe, who was hogtied. _'Guess that explains the numbness of my feet and hands.'_

"Oh lookie, Wes, sleeping ugly's awake and I didn't have to give him a kiss, thank god!" Spike pressed his foot down, wincing slightly at the twinge of pain in his head. _'Bloody chip! Always spoils everything.'_

"So, Lilah sent you?" Wes dropped to his knees and held out his hand; Joe's mobile lay in his palm. Its call listing had betrayed them. "Why?"

Mike shut his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing to say."

"Are you sure? Because the blond gentleman standing on your neck is just waiting for an excuse to see what sort of damage a taser can do to your nervous system."

"What do yah mean, asshole?" Mike shouted.

"Can't you feel it?" Wes sneered. Mike froze as he felt something press firmly at the base of his spine. He ignored the feminine giggle, as sweat trickled down his face.

"Are you guys crazy?" Joe yelled.

"Ah! Your associate has finally joined us!" Wes settled back on his haunches and watched the man tied in front of him quiver with fear. "So, before my friend's fingers get tired, let's try this again. Why did Lilah Morgan send you after us?"

"Don't know nothin'." Mike muttered bravely; he winced as the pressure from the taser increased. A pair of slim sandaled feet appeared in his field of vision. His eyes followed the slender lines of her legs, up to a pretty face that was glaring down at him.

"Wes, ever wonder what happens to a bloke's brain if you hammer his spine every half inch with a taser blast?" Spike asked. Buffy shifted her weight and knelt down; she pulled Mike's head up by his hair. Wes shifted out of his eye line.

"Hey. One last chance before I let these guys off their leash. Why are you stalking us? Why is what's her name interested in us and hey, do you think you'll be able to do this kind of work without your fingers?"

Mike closed his eyes; he could hear Joe's harsh breathing and the drip of water hitting the concrete somewhere in the distance. "Nothing to say, you twisted bitch!" he yelled.

"Okay! Really shouldn't have called me names." As the blonde girl said this, Mike heard an angry roar. It sounded like a lion. Then he felt pain as 1000 volts of electricity travelled up his spine. _'Oh shit!' _was his last thought. Then, he passed out. Wes handed the taser over to Spike with a wry grin.

"Thanks, mate. The git's not worth the headache." Spike stood up and walked over to Joe, who had passed out in a pool of his own urine. Spike flipped him over with his foot. Grimacing at the acrid smell, he stepped back. "I think this one'll break first, now that he's seen what we'll do. Hang about! Got an idea. Luv, in the cool box, grab me that half finished bottle of pig's blood." Buffy dug through the ice box while Wes and Spike dragged Mike away and stashed him in the trunk of his car.

Spike frowned as he recalled his love's taunting words to their captive. "Oi, Slayer, I am not on a lead! Give us that." He pointed at the half filled jug of blood. She tossed it over with a kiss. He stalked off and began pouring blood over the area where Mike had lain. He then emptied a bit more over his hands and rubbed it up to his elbows. Wes stepped over and held out his hands, palms upwards.

"Sneaky bastard, aren't you?" Wes commented as he dabbed the blood over his arms and a bit on his face and Spike's.

"Yeah! Have to be quick on yer feet around that one." He gestured with his thumb at Buffy, as she watched the unconscious man.

"Wes, how come you haven't called that Lilah woman and asked her what she is up to?" Buffy queried. She glanced at her nails, wondering when she would be able to fit in a manicure.

"I will, but I want to see what these idiots have to say, as well."

"Fair enough." She shrugged and returned to contemplating her nails. "Spike, sweetie? You better get some blood on the weapons as well, oh, and maybe a gag on the guy in the trunk. You don't want him waking up halfway through Masterpiece theatre and ruining your fun."

"Yes, dear." Spike trotted away, mumbling under his breath about smart-arsed Slayers and how easy his life would be without them. But not nearly as much fun!

"You have him well trained," Wes remarked, as he stood next to the tiny woman.

"Hardly! He only agrees when it suits him. But nowadays we are usually on the same page. So bonus! Also, there's less with having to pound him in the head to get him to do what I want." She looked over at her erstwhile watcher and hesitated.

"What is it Buffy?" Wes asked gently. "Spike mentioned that you wished to ask me something, then all this happened and well, you didn't have a chance to say anything." Spike was listening as he gagged the still supine man in the trunk of the car. So he took his time, knowing that the request had to come from Buffy.

"Well..." Buffy looked down at her toes, embarrassed and slightly worried at Wes's reaction to what she was about to broach with him. Wes smiled at her; he suspected what she may be about to ask and, at the moment, was more than happy to consider her offer. He needed a change. With Wes's encouraging smile, she ploughed on.

"Wes, well look, I know we didn't part on the best of terms, but last time I saw, well you know who…" Spike tried to suppress a jealous growl at her reference to the great big, hulking poofter and failed. Buffy grinned at Spike's reaction, which relaxed her slightly. "He said you had changed; also that you were a good fighter and friend. I guess, I don't know much about what happened here in LA, but if you want to talk we are both here, but I wanted to know if you'd like to come back with us to Sunnydale? Giles is gone and weeeell… I need the help; we all do. I know it's a lot to ask, but I really wanted you to know, we would love it if you came with us. Also, it's not much, but we can squeeze you in the house, there's the sofa. That's if you just wanna come up and have a look round see what you think. Also the offer of the sofa is there if you do move back, until we can re-arrange everyone." Buffy stopped babbling when Wes grinned and nodded.

"I would be interested, but maybe when we get back to the flat I could fill you in on why I am suddenly a pariah at AI. You may change your mind."

"Wes, have you looked at who my lover is? One quarter of the Scourge of Europe. Do you really think anything you could say would freak me out or put me off you coming to Sunnydale? Heck, their loss is our gain. You need to know we would be real happy to call you friend. Everyone needs good friends, and I have a feeling we may end up that way." She paused for a much needed breath. "Jeez, look how much you've changed since high school! We all have done a bit of growing up. So, okay, I'll wait and talk some more, but I want you to know that I'm in your corner! Also Spike, I think." The vamp nodded as he squatted down, resting his bloodstained hands on his knees, carefully avoiding his jeans.

"Look, mate, we haven't really got to know each other yet, but I'm game if you are."

Wes nodded, overcome by the ease with which these two dynamic individuals offered their friendship. Especially Buffy. She seemed ready to put their earlier, strained, working relationship behind her and extend a hand of friendship. _'She really has grown into an amazing, young woman.' _

"What's going on? Where's Mike?" Joe screamed, once he noticed the blood on the man called Giles. His eyes widened when he saw that his partner was missing and that there was only a pool of blood where he once lay. "Oh man, no, whadda you do to him? He's got kids, you bastards!" Wes moved into the terrified man's field of vision, and wiped his blood stained hands together. "Oh god, no, no, no, I don't want to die. Please no, I'll tell everything, please!"

"Well, that's an improvement. Start talking." Buffy grinned in relief. She had been worried that their charade wouldn't work. If it hadn't worked, she had no idea as what to do next to get the schmuck talking.

"The nurse, she works for W & H; Lilah sent her to spy on you. She wanted to know what the situ was. We were only to follow and gather intel; she didn't say anything about torture and blood. Oh god, god, god, Mike, you poor bastard."

"Why does W & H have an interest in me?" Wes snarled.

"They wanna recruit you; you know, cos of all the inside info' you have on the bloodsucker. They figured since you'd been cut loose, you could work for them. Also, what with the souled freak trying to kill you, my bosses figured there'd be no love lost between you and your old boss." Spike grinned at the man's description of the brooding git, the satanical smile on his face prompting the babbling man to continue. "That's all I know, I swear! Please don't kill me…" Before he could beg anymore, Wes knocked him unconscious.

"Well, I'm disappointed they weren't interested in me," Buffy pouted, as she pulled the unconscious man over to his car and dumped him in the back seat. She bent over and untied his hands, figuring that by the time he was conscious again, they would be long gone. Wes stood, frowning, pondering over the babbled confession.

"You okay?" Spike asked.

"Yes, come on. Let's get going." He pocketed the cell phone they had taken from Mike and headed for the car. "Have you anything I can clean my hands on?"

Spike rummaged through the trunk of the car; he tossed over a bottle of water and some cleanish rags. "Just save me some." Once the two men were cleaned up as best they could, they joined Buffy in the Desoto. "You going to ring that bird now?"

"Umm, yes. I am amazed that she and her law firm would think that I would betray all that I have fought for all these years to work for them!" Wes pulled out the phone and scrolled down to 'Morgan Lilah' and pressed the call button. "I mean, really, the arrogance!" His accent became crisper as he spoke. Buffy and Spike smiled at each other but kept quiet, curious to hear what the fuming man had to say.

"Ahh, Miss Morgan. No, I am sorry. This isn't Mike. He and his friend are a little indisposed at the moment. Language, Lilah! Really, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Wesley grinned at the expletives that were issuing out of the earpiece. "A moment of your time, please. From what the two gentlemen said, you and your company have been showing an inordinate amount of interest in my well-being. This will not do! Sending a woman in to spy on me as I was recovering. Shame on you." Wesley tutted disapprovingly into the mouthpiece. "However, what I found most interesting was that you seemed to think that I would abandon all my ideals and join Wolfram and Hart. How shallow do you think I am?" Wesley paused and drew breath listening carefully to the vitriol Lilah spouted. He paled at something she said, causing Buffy to reach over and squeeze his arm in support. He smiled gratefully. "Allow me to interrupt you for a moment, Miss Morgan. I am not now, nor will I ever be, interested in working for you or your company. If you send anyone else after me, I shall kill them! Do not try to contact me again. Good day." With that he closed the phone and tossed it out of the open car door.

"Way to go, Wes!" Buffy exclaimed.

"I mean, really, how insulting, that after one set back they would expect me to join them." Wesley huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, shall we get you back to your flat?" Spike asked as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Yes, let's get out of here. You are both welcome in my home." Wes deliberately phrased his invitation to allow the vampire access to his apartment. Spike raised his eyebrows but said nothing as they drove out of the garage.

-------------

Lilah tossed her cell phone onto her desk with a sigh. She pulled out the Wyndam-Pryce file and flicked through it.

'Useless lackeys, they'd better not turn up here or I will have them flayed alive.'

She rested her head in her hand and flipped through her notes.

"There must be another way to recruit the English bastard…"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – They ain't mine but I gets to play with them!!

Feedback : As a first time writer, I would love input. It's a drug that I could become addicted to! Drop me a note at schehrezade1hotmail.com

If you could tell me where you found my scribbles I would be grateful.

Rating: R for now will vary from chapter to chapter. Will always put in a warning. I have taken out all the naughty bits that were originally in this chapter to comply with FFnet's rules – sorry! I hope I edited enough out not to get into trouble!

Dedications:

To RSK thank you for all your hard work.

_Italics = Thoughts_

Have shifted the time frame slightly so as to incorporate "The Price" have also taken a few liberties with the plot of the eppie to suit the fic.

Chapter 7

"Come in please." Wes unlocked his apartment door, and gestured for his companions to enter him. Spike nodded his thanks. It was unnecessary, but he appreciated the sentiment, he sauntered in.

"Wes, I think you've had a break in." Buffy gestured to the paperwork that had been upended by Gunn and Fred during their search. He frowned in puzzlement at the mess.

"No luv. Not a robbery, the telly and stereo are still here. Also, Watcher boy's books are still here. Some of them are worth a pretty penny I'd imagine.

"Yes, that they are." Wes quickly scanned the shelves nothing was out of place.

Spike wandered over to the desk and rested his hands palm downwards. "There's no one in here but us. There is a trace of two humans, days old. A bloke and..." He paused the other faint scent was familiar, but he couldn't place it, then realisation dawned. "That bird from the hospital."

"Fred?" Wes supplied. A little uncomfortable that she had been in his home, searching through his notes. "The rubbish! Excuse me for a sec. I just want to confirm my suspicions." He dashed out of the apartment.

"He's worried that they stole the rubbish? Man you British guys are weird!" Buffy flopped onto the sofa. She kicked off her sandals and crossed her legs. "Note to self, don't wear high heeled sandals." Spike sank down next to her and pulled her feet into his lap, causing Buffy to fall onto her back. "Mmm! Nice!" She sighed as Spike began to massage her sore toes; his long fingers massaged her soles gently.

"Relax pet, let Spike take care of you." He crooned, as his fingers worked their magic. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"They're gone!" Wes announced breathlessly as he entered the front door.

"What mate."

"My notes, on the prophecy. Which explains how Fred knew. The rubbish isn't collected til Monday, so it all should have been there."

"What prophecy?" Buffy propped herself up on her elbows and eyed the agitated man. "Come on Wes make with the spillage!"

"Let me get something for us to drink, Coffee, tea or a soft drink? Then I'll explain everything."

"Coffee." Spike asked. "Also maybe you should invest in a shredder, I mean there are things a bloke doesn't want read." He promised himself to hide his journals and books of scribbles, before Buffy got her mitts on them.

"I'll have a soda, anything'll be fine. You need some help?" Buffy offered.

"No, you two relax. It's nice to be moving around after the enforced bed rest." He disappeared into the kitchen. "Well I suppose that the interrogation was a bit of fun too…"

"Fun? I think I could get to like this bloke." Spike commented as he trailed his fingers up to her ankles and began to manipulate them deftly.

"Oooh! Don't stop please!" Buffy groaned, she stretched lithely and pressed her feet onto Spike's thighs.

"I brought some nibbles incase you were hungry. No blood though, I am sorry."

"It's okay, there's some in the cooler. I'll have some later." Spike smirked at the ex-watcher.

Buffy sat up and gratefully took the cold Dr Pepper from Wes. He, then poured the filter coffee for the two of them and passed a mug over to Spike.

"There's sugar, 'fraid the milk had become a new life form!"

"Black's good. Thanks." He cradled the warm mug in one hand and reached for some biscuits.

"You eat?" Wes asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, like food what of it?"

"Angel never eats."

"Well, he is into self flagellation, course he's not gonna eat. He might enjoy it!" Spike dunked an Oreo and then ate it in one bite. "So tell us a story then." He threw an arm around Buffy and pulled her close, silently offering his support. She snuggled into his side.

"Where to begin? Buffy I'm not sure as to how much you know about what has happened here in LA the last few years. Angel didn't care to elucidate on his meeting with you a few months back. But I doubt he was forthcoming as to what he has been through recently."

"Nope, he basically said you guys were fighting the big fight. That's about it." She shrugged and took a sip of her drink and reached for some pretzels and began nibbling. "It's okay Wes, I won't break. I know he was hiding something when I last saw him. He seemed real uncomfortable and was happy to leave. It kinda hurt, but when doesn't it hurt around him?" She looked at both men as they nodded; each of them had first hand experience of life with Angel.

"Well, that explains why you didn't want the others to know what had happened pet." Spike smoothed her fair hair back, his fingers lingering in the curls.

"Well, where to begin? As you know Cordelia works with Angel." At the mention of the seer Buffy grimaced, there was no love lost between the two young women. She had never understood why Angel had offered Cordelia a job. Wes noted her reaction but didn't say anything. He doubted that the knowledge of Angel's infatuation in the brunette would sit well with the Slayer. Even though she had moved on, to someone he suspected was much better for her. She appeared happier and more relaxed.

"She has become quite a wonderful woman." He smiled at Buffy's choked laugh. " She inherited visions from a colleague who sadly died, a Mr Doyle."

"Short, Irish chap?" Spike asked

"Yes, you met him?" Wes was curious as to what Spike had made of the half demon. The only information he had of Doyle, was coloured by Angel and Cordy's reminiscing, he had for a long time felt as if he had to measure up to the fallen hero.

"Alright bloke, smelled like a demon and a hell of a lot of booze. He is, was a pretty good mate of the poof's. I didn't really get to know him well. Was too busy enjoying Granddad getting his arse kicked." Spike refrained from mentioning that he had an active role in the torture. Buffy knew the score and that was that. He had mentioned it during one of his drunken ramblings. He winced at the memory, and the Slayer had belted him one. So that was the end of it, he wasn't sorry!

"Right!" Wes was disappointed he had hoped for more. "She had a few problems with the pain of the visions, so she became part demon in order to survive."

"Thought she was a demon anyway?" Buffy bitched.

Wes tried not to smile, he was aware of Cordelia's behaviour in the past. "Yes, well. Last year, Angel lost focus."

"Was this after Buffy..." Spike couldn't say it.

"When I died?" Buffy stated calmly.

"No, I am afraid it was before that. You see Darla was brought back. She and Wolfram and Hart, started a campaign to remove Angel's soul." He ignored the expression of surprise and shock about Darla's return on Buffy's face, noted that Spike was unmoved. He made a note to ask the vampire how much he knew when they had a more private moment. He didn't want to cause an argument between the couple. "Darla was human, it was a spell that was used to revive fallen evil. Unsurprisingly, she was still evil even with a soul. Though from what Angel told me, before Dru got her teeth into her and turned her again, she had been making steps in the right direction."

"Wait, Dru turned Darla? Also Darla is back and killing?"

"Well, no. She is dead, staked herself. But before you interrupt allow me. Angel became very dark, as a result of Darla influencing his dreams. Once he realised she was not a figment he become more disassociated from us. He eventually fired the three of us."

"Three?" Buffy interrupted.

"Myself, Cordy and Gunn. The chap that was probably here in my flat."

"Oh, Angel never mentioned him."

"And that surprises you pet? Sounds like he kept a hell of a lot to himself."

Wes continued. "Once we gone, he had no constraints. He locked Darla and Dru in a wine cellar with a group of lawyers from Wolfram and Hart. Lilah and one other survived. He eventually returned to us, and asked to work for the three of us. For a while everything ran a bit more smoothly. There is more however, I would rather get to the crux of the matter." Wes paused and took a sip of coffee. His throat ached from all the talking he rubbed the healed cut gingerly. "Buffy about six weeks ago Darla returned and well she. I am sorry about this. She was heavily pregnant."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, vamps can't get knocked up!" Spike exclaimed, Buffy paled and turned to Spike.

"Was it Angel's?" She whispered, her face ashen, Wes nodded. Bile rose in her throat. "I think I'm gonna puke!" Spike rubbed her back soothingly, whilst Wes leaned over and took her cold hands in his.

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you this. Really! Angel should have called and explained the situation once everything settled down. However I am unsurprised, he doesn't appear to like to face the consequences of his actions at all!"

"A Baby? Darla's baby!" Buffy murmured.

"Pet, what are you thinking?"

"Poor Kid! Darla for a Mom and Angel for a dad!" Buffy muttered.

Spike laughed. "Pet"! That was exactly what I was thinking!"

Her answer had surprised both men. They had expected tears and angst. But after the initial shock, she was surprisingly unaffected by Wes's announcement. She and Angel had gone their separate ways, him more so than her by the sounds of it. But she looked over at Spike and realised that it didn't matter, Angel could have a Brady Bunch of kids and she wouldn't care. Not as long as she had Spike, he was her future.

Her lover.

Best-friend.

Sparring partner.

Second-in-command.

Most importantly, family!

He and Dawn.

She laughed.

Spike frowned. He had expected her to be broken up about this. She continued laughing.

"Buffy are you alright?" Wes asked.

"Yes! Wow! I am really all right. Weird huh? You guys probably expected tears and tantrums. Spike, I'm really over him." She breathed. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. He pulled back and returned her glorious smile with a big grin.

"That you are luv."

"It's because, I know, that what we have is real." Her fingers trailed over Spike's face, memorising his features by touch. "It's not some teenage crush like Angel. Well, I guess, I'm not a teenager anymore, but you know what I mean? Angel, he was all dark and mysterious. Course, I was gonna get all hot and bothered over him. Then when he left and I thought my heart would never recover. But I think I realise now, deep down I knew it would never work!" She felt a huge weight drop off her shoulders and for the first time in years she felt free of her past. Buffy knew that a huge part of that was because of the vampire holding her so tightly. She put her hand on his cheek and softly caressed him. " I love you." Spike shivered at her words, he couldn't get enough of her saying that.

Wes cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable at what he was witnessing, but also he was fascinated. He was witnessing the end of Buffy's relationship to Angel. He wryly wondered if Angel would be pleased to hear that his so-called 'Soul-mate' had dismissed their relationship so easily. _'No, he would be pissed off as hell.'_ Wes knew that secretly, Angel enjoyed the whole romanticism of a Slayer loving a souled vampire. His former associate had thrived on the brooding and angst that the doomed affair had produced, _'he got a lot of mileage out of his self sacrifice and self imposed exile to LA._ Wes recalled the fury that Angel, had unsuccessfully hidden once, he discovered that Buffy had become involved with fellow student at UCS.He had never mentioned it or raised the subject with the prickly vampire, on his return from Sunnydale. Preferring not to open that Pandora's box!

"Wes, you still with us or have we grossed you out?" Buffy waved her hand in front of the musing Watcher's face.

"No, still here. Just relieved that you're not upset!"

"Nope, thanks to Spike and a whole lot of growin up!" She chirped. "So, come on is there more?"

"Yes, sadly there is. Darla, yes, well she appeared carrying Angel's son. However, an old protagonist of Angel's had returned. A Mr Holtz."

"Mojo?" Spike asked.

"Yes, he made a deal with a demon named Sahjian, who brought him through time. Spike did you know this man?" The Watcher in Wesley couldn't resist asking.

"No, he was before my time. But Peaches and Great-Grandmum couldn't resist pulling out old war stories. From wot I remember, they slaughtered his entire family, vamped the little girl, feasted on the wife and a baby. From what they said, the poor sod lost it, chased them all over Europe and I think North Africa. He did catch up with the Poof in Rome. Him and some extremist Papal sect. I think they were an offshoot of the Inquisition. They beat the crap outta him until Darla turned up and saved his arse." Spike shrugged. "Think that's about it."

"Interesting, Angel only mentioned a few bits and pieces. I think there was a confrontation in Marseilles or some other French port as well. I digress. Holtz's was determined to destroy Angel, not surprisingly." Wes drank some of his cooling coffee. "He appeared at the Hyperion and managed to capture Angel. However he escaped and was there when Darla sacrificed herself in order to enable Connor's birth. She staked herself."

"Bloody Hell! Darla staked herself! Why?" Spike couldn't believe that the blonde Hellbitch would do anything so noble without reason.

"Well, she was affected by carrying a souled child. She loved him and killed herself to save his life." Wes spoke softly. He still found it amazing that a 400 year-old vampire had found the strength to place another's survival above her own.

"Everything was good for a while. Until I discovered a prophecy, it took me a while to translate it. What I discovered horrified me, I tried to disprove it, I combed the city for seers and consulted an Oracle. They all agreed with me. The Father would kill the son."

"Angel killed Connor?" Buffy gasped.

"No." Wes braced himself, he knew once they discovered his actions they would be horrified and disgusted. "No, I took Connor. I was going to take him away from all of this and raise him. I wanted to give him a life where there were no demons. I failed. Holtz and his followers duped me with their lies. One of them, Justine, approached me when I was making my escape. She was beaten, I tried to help her but she slit my throat." He gestured to his neck. " She took Connor to Holtz, leaving me to bleed to death." He looked up from his mug for the first time. He didn't want to see the contempt and censure in their eyes. He blinked; there was none, only compassion and encouragement. He had to ask, "You're not appalled by my actions?"

"No. Why should we be? You were trying to save a baby." Buffy answered, a frown line appeared between her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you did what was best, mate. The bird blindsided you!"

"I took Connor from his father."

"And?" Buffy asked. "Hell, if I found that prophesy, I would have come down here and grabbed the kid and run as well!"

"Really?"

"Damn straight. I'd have got Spike to be the getaway driver and headed for Canada!"

"Canada? Why Canada? It's cold, rains a lot and full of those helpful Mounties! Sod that! We'd have gone to Mexico! Margueritas and you all suntanned and covered in coconut oil, luscious!" He waggled his dark eyebrows at the blushing girl next to him. Wes smiled in appreciation at Spike's attempt to ease his tension. He felt even more grateful, towards the two of them; they had healed his external hurts and were now trying to heal his internal scars. "I am guessing there's more this? We heard that Fred bird, having a go at you in the hospital.

Wesley cleared his throat, embarrassed that they had over heard Fred's bedside confrontation.

"You heard all of it?" His audience nodded, Buffy blushed, flummoxed that Spike had revealed their eavesdropping. "I am not too sure what happened, but it appears that Holtz managed to escape into another dimension with Connor. What is worse it appears that the prophecy was a fake, planted by Sahjian. I made a mistake." His voice wavered.

"We all make mistakes Wes, you didn't know." Buffy interrupted.

"All you did was act on the information you had, you did the right thing Watcher." Spike interjected. "So now cos of what happened, you're out of the club?" Wes nodded. "Bollocks to that!"

"Angel tried to kill you? Why? You were only trying to help?" Buffy asked tentatively, unable to believe that Angel would do anything like that.

"He tried to smother me, some orderlys pulled him off me. Then she came back with my things and well you heard the rest." Wes slumped back in his armchair, exhausted from his confession. He ached all over, his throat throbbed and he wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep. He was on edge, surprised at both of them. Their compassion and understanding, he finally felt that there maybe hope for him. The despair and loneliness he had felt in the hospital was gradually easing.

"Wes, you look tired out. Maybe you should get some rest?"

"I could do with a snooze, Buffy." He stretched his arms and cracked his back. "If you like the two of you are welcome to say here, I have a spare room." They nodded in appreciation, after the drive and the day's events. They needed some sleep! "Come on I'll get you both settled. If you're not tired there's books and the of course the TV." He got to his feet.

"Wes, the offer to come with us to Sunnyhell is still on the table." Buffy said as she and Spike followed him into his guestroom. "I really hope you'll think about it?"

"I'd be honoured to help you in Sunnydale. Of course I'll come with you."

Spike paused before following Buffy into the bedroom he turned to Wesley. "You need any help settling in?" He hefted their duffle bags and waited for a response.

Wesley shook his head. "No thanks, I'll be fine."

"Holler, if you need something." With that Spike left the bemused man and disappeared after Buffy.

----------------

"I want him and his new buddies under observation 24-7. No contact, I want intel, I want to know what he eats, when he sleeps and what he does! No failures." Lilah eyed the two mercs that the Senior Partners had sent to her. She had seen a lot but this! They gave her the creeps. She suppressed a shudder, the Exploro Demons nodded impassively. Their translucent skin absorbed all the light around them, and gradually they began to shimmer and disappear.

"Hey! Come back. No vanishing in this office." Lilah snapped her fingers impatiently her blood red fingernails contrasted brightly with her Navy trouser suit. When the two demons reappeared, she relaxed. "I want daily updates, you have all my numbers. You discuss this with no one but me. Other wise I will report you to the SP's and let them deal with you..." She trailed off and arched an immaculate eyebrow at them. Enjoying their obvious terror at her implied threat.

She stiffened as one of them spoke to her.

_"We will not fail you." _

"Hey! If I wanted you in my head I would have said so. You will not speak to me telepathically unless I agree. You have mouths, well they look like mouths, unless ordered otherwise use them!"

"Apologiessss, Mistress. We will not fail you." The one who spoke bowed and then gestured to his companion and they left.

"Well, they were just nasty! How delicious." Lilah. Turned to her paperwork and began preparing for her next court appearance. The Exploro demons were pushed to the back of her mind as her eyes ran down the bribe list for the jurors.

_'Good all paid up. She was in a win win situation. She loved her life!'_

-------------------

"Hey guys, come to help. Holy hell! What a mess" Dawn exclaimed, as she dropped her schoolbooks and bag on the table. She looked around in dismay at the shop.

"It's much better than it was this morning, sweetie." Tara called from the gallery. "Anya, I think it's done up here. Also Dawn no swearing please!"

"Wonderful, I think everything should be finished in a few hours. I have compiled a list of all the pieces destroyed. It's running into thousands." Anya glanced up from her paperwork. The claims forms were almost filled, the underwriter had taken one look at the shop and just handed over the relevant form. Promising all his help in ensuring the claim was processed quickly. He had shot out off the shop into the afternoon sunshine. "Tara, do you think I can get away on claiming for loss of income for today?"

"I don't see why not Ahn." Xander offered trying to soothe his fiancée's frazzled nerves. He smiled hesitantly, trying to get a similar response from his girl. She ignored him, unable to forgive him for his earlier behaviour. He was disgusted with himself, but he had no idea as to how to fix everything. _'It's all Spike's fault!' _He thought bitterly.

At one point during the day, Anya had discovered that an antique cauldron, valued at $6,000 had melted into a puddle. She had promptly burst into tears and then proceeded to scream and shout at Xander, when he tried to calm her down. Tara had diplomatically vanished, ostensibly to get some sandwiches and drinks.

By the time Tara had returned, neither of the couple were talking or even looking at each other.

She had tempted Anya into the training room, by shaking a bag of Hershey's Kisses in front of her. The former demon had proceeded to burst into tears.

Weeping she explained that Xander was not being sympathetic and that he was more concerned about Buffy's love life than her work. They had fought, shouted and screamed. Until Anya had accused Xander of being a pathetic loser, always hanging onto Buffy and that she, Anya, was a substitute for the slayer. Having touched a real nerve with Xander he had exploded. He had grabbed hold of Anya and shook her, screaming that she should shut up! Before anything else could happen Anya had beaten him to the punch and kicked him in the balls.

Tara had been horrified that Xander had shook Anya. She wondered at his mental stability, as she had rocked her weeping friend. Drying Anya's face, she had offered a bed for the night at Buffy's, just in case she needed a break from Xander. Anya had agreed quickly, relieved that she would be able to getaway from Xander for the night. Tara knew that the distraught girl still loved Xander, but on top of the damage to the shop his behaviour had pushed her too far. She felt, maybe a girly night in with Dawn and her would be for the best.

"Hey, maybe you could have a sale for the damages pieces that can be rescued?" Dawn suggested. "I mean it's better than chucking it all out. Claim on the insurance and also sell them at a discounted price. That way money in the pocket! Hey also, maybe you can get some people in cos of the sales' signs, bonus new customers!" Dawn spun and headed over to Tara, who had climbed carefully down the ladder and hooked her arm through hers.

"Dawn! What brilliant ideas! Very sound business acumen. Thank you." Anya grabbed her notebook and began marking the pieces that she would put on sale. Xander, smiled at Dawn in thanks. But the teen just ignored him as she turned to Anya.

"So what do yah want me to start on?"

"Oh well the display shelves in the front need straightening. We have empty spaces, this will not do! Use the items I had Xander bring up from the basement."

"Anya, we'll have to head off soon. I need to pick up Miss Kitty and get Dawn home to William and Anne..."

"Who?" Xander interrupted, he ambled over wiping his hands on his jeans.

"William and Anne. Spike gave them to me and Buffy!"

"Oh, great what are they some sort of weird demon pet? That'll suck your brains out when you're asleep!" He shouted.

"No, they're kittens. Also even if they were demons you'd be safe!" Dawn shouted back at him.

"What? Why?"

"Gee Xander, guess they wouldn't find any brains to suck outta you!" Dawn whirled back to her re-stacking job, seething. She was surprised that neither of the women had tried to tell her off. She wondered what the hell Xander had been saying to piss off the normally patient Wicca and to also lose Anya's support. _'I'll get it out of Tara tonight!'_

A couple of hours later the shop was straightened out, but the tension was rapidly increasing.

"Ahn, think we're all done. Shall we get a takeaway and head home?" He smiled hopefully at his fuming fiancée. Completely oblivious, he shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked at the now gleaming floor.

"No, Xander. I am heading back with Tara and Dawn. I think you need to have some time to yourself and consider whether or not it is a good idea to try and hurt women." Anya snapped her notebook shut and spun on her heel to glare at her shocked partner. Dawn stared at Xander in disgust.

"Wait Ahn, please!" He grabbed her arm and tried to spin her around to face him. He desperately wanted to fix everything. He couldn't believe that he had grabbed her! He was becoming his Dad, what with the drinking, expecting that everyone do as he wanted and lastly but most importantly the shaking! He was ashamed that he had lost his temper! He needed to fix everything.

"Don't grab me!" She hissed, aware that Dawn and Tara were now watching their angry confrontation. She pulled herself free and turned to face Xander. "I need some space and so do you. I am not leaving you. I do love you and do want to marry you. But unless you get your temper under control then, we may have problems! You also need to get your Buffy and Spike issues under control. Are you ready to go Tara? Dawn? Xander I will see you after work tomorrow. No," She held her hand up. "Don't come to the shop tomorrow and don't call."

With that she ushered the stunned man out of the shop.

The three girls locked up and headed out into the dusk.

---------------------

Buffy sat brushing her wet hair, her towel pooled around her hips. Spike eyed her pert breasts as they, bobbed up and down with each stroke of her brush. Her pink nipples bobbed enticingly, his mouth watered, Spike's lips twitched, aching to wrap them around one of them and suckle.

"Spike, before you act on whatever is going through your mind, take a shower. I can smell pigs blood. Have to say honey, the stinky blood thing, not getting me in the mood!" She smiled over her shoulder at the transfixed vamp. He had lost the ability to speak, struck dumb by her beauty. What shook him though, was the intimacy of the tableau in front of him. He knew she was beautiful, but seeing her in such a natural and innocent moment, brushing her hair, had unmade him!

Spike was humbled by her innocent sensuality, he knew that she had no idea of the effect she was having on him. It just screamed relationship. Oddly he was terrified. He was worried he would never be enough or that he would let her down.

He had seen her naked countless times, but only when she was either riding him into oblivion or when she was splayed out on his bed moaning and writing. By sitting there naked to the waist brushing her hair, she had evoked such a strong reaction in his un-beating heart, that he was frozen.

Buffy, stood. She let the towel drop to the floor. She walked over to the pole-axed vamp. He watched her hips swaying sensually. His eyes trailed over her smooth golden curves, stopping briefly at the apex of her hips. Before travelling to her slender feet, her tiny toes were painted in pale lavender. His lips quirked into a soft smile at the incongruity they presented. Lethal weapons decorated in a silly feminine colour. The disparity was typically Buffy! One of the countless reasons he adored her.

"You like the colour?" She wriggled the toes that had mesmerized him.

"Huh?" Spike blinked and looked at her. His blue eyes oozing sensuality, he reached for her naked form. She danced away, causing her breasts to jiggle in a fascinating way. Which he completely appreciated! He was gradually losing all higher brain function, all his borrowed blood was rushing to his bits.

"Hey, cave-vamp, less of the grabbing! More with the washing of those stinky paws!" She pushed him into the en-suite bathroom. "Go on I'll be waiting." She trailed her fingers over the top of her breasts and licked her lips.

"Vixen." Spike grumbled, as he stripped. It was now Buffy's turn to gaze dumbly at the muscled body that was gradually being revealed. He smirked at her reaction. _'Oh yeah I've got it!' _Spike let out a very unmanly yelp. He spun round and gazed at the temptress that had just goosed him. "Oh now you've done it."

"I have but, you ain't doing nothing until you're squeaky clean!" Buffy trotted out, giving Spike an enticing glimpse of her heart shaped bottom.

_'Gotta shower!' _He leapt into the stall and spun the taps.

When he returned to the bedroom all the lights were off except for the bedside lamp. He dropped the towel he was using on his hair. He stood and stared. Buffy lay on her front. Naked as the day she was born. Her head resting on her crossed arms, facing him. His eyes trailed over her relaxed form, stopping when he reached her crossed ankles.

She didn't open her eyes, her lips curved into a soft smile. "Come here gorgeous."

With her softly spoken request, Spike slid onto the bed and crawled over to her warm relaxed body. Buffy sighed at the feel of his lips trailing down her spine. Before she could turn over he bit gently into her soft rounded backside. Evoking soft giggles that filled the room. Filling Spike with a warm feeling, he loved to hear her giggle. He silently vowed to make sure she did it more often.

"Keep it down, cherub. Watcher boy needs his rest."

Buffy turned onto her side and reached her hand over and played with his damp curls.

"I like your hair like that, looks sexy." She ruffled her fingers over them, causing Spike to growl. He reached over and pulled her soft relaxed body to his. They were a contrast in softness and hard angles. They fit.

Spike's eyes darkened to a deep indigo has he lowered his lips to Buffy. In a sizzling kiss that curled her toes, Buffy moaned into his mouth, as her fingers slid slowly up his back, exploring his muscles. He flipped her onto her back and rested his head on one hand as the other wandered over her stomach.

He felt elated; this was how he had dreamed it could be. Now that she had dropped all her emotional barriers, he had known it would be like this. Soft, gentle, sensual but most importantly loving! Once she had let him into her heart, told him she loved him. He had known that the next time they made love they would both feel it and not just him.

"I love you, Buffy Anne Summers." He planted a kiss on her collarbone and then with his tongue followed the fragile bones up to her neck. His fingers cupped her small breast and squeezed it gently.

"I love you too." She moaned, as he caught her earlobe in his teeth and nibbled gently. She tried to reach for him, but Spike caught her hands and pinned them over her head.

"No let me play. Just relax and enjoy." Spike whispered into her ear. He grinned, as he felt her heart rate increase, amazed that it was him that caused it. He slid down and pressed his lips under her breast over her rapidly beating heart. "Mine!"

"Yours. Only yours!" Buffy gasped. Her hands lay on the pillow, where Spike had left them her fingers twitched, desperate to caress her lover. Her breathing hitched, as she felt Spike's lips trail over her stomach. Pausing for a second to explore her bellybutton, she felt like she was going to pass out from the sensation overload…

_Author's note – had to edit the naughty bits out to comply with FFnet's rating rules – sorry! It's archived in full elsewhere._

They both lay still, basking in the afterglow. Spike's face buried his face into her hair and tried to get his emotions under control. He managed until he felt Buffy's tears on his shoulder. He lifted himself slightly, keeping himself buried in her.

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Spike. It was amazing, I love you." She rained kisses over his face and wrapped her arms and legs around his lax form, anchoring him to her soft body. He caught her lips with his own and kissed her. He reached over and switched the lamp off and rolled over bringing Buffy with him.

"Sleep pet."

He stroked her hair as her breathing evened out. Gradually he dozed off as well. Feeling safe for the first time since he was turned.

-----------------

"Found it!" Willow leapt off her stool and did a poor imitation of the Snoopy dance. She had been researching for hours in the campus library. Knowing that none of the Scoobies would come looking for her here. She couldn't remember the last time Buffy had come to the library, possibly it was the first day of University. She sat down and scanned the page in front of her.

_'It'll work, a few tweaks here and there and everything would be back to normal.'_

She took the book over to the copier. Placing it face down she hit the copy button. The light from the machine lit her from below casting her face into an ominous shadow. The printed sheet shot out of the side of the copier into the tray.

**Cantus de Reficio**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – They ain't mine but I gets to play with them!!  
  
Feedback : As a first time writer, I would love input. It's a drug that I could become addicted to! Drop me a note at schehrezade1hotmail.com  
  
Rating: 15 for now will vary from chapter to chapter. Will always put in a warning.  
  
To RSK my Beta Goddess thank you for all the hard work and patience!  
  
Also archived at badrudeman.com  
  
Italics = Thoughts  
  
Excerpts from The Price  
  
A/N Okay I want to warn you Cordelia is acting up in this and the next chapter there is reason for my madness, I'm playing slightly with Angel canon here combining Season 3 and 4 Cordy, hence the darkness which is nibbling at her. She's trying to fight it really.  
  
Chapter 8

The hammering on the door woke everyone in the apartment. Buffy groaned and pushed herself up.

Spike's eyes snapped open, immediately alert.

Wes bolted out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and sweats as he staggered out of his bedroom. Spike and

Buffy froze, both of them realising at the same time that Spike was still cradled inside her. "Spike, get up."

"I am." As he spoke, he hardened.

Buffy rolled her eyes and grinned at him. "As much as I appreciate the offer, we have to check this out. When someone hammers on the door at..."

She squinted at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "...one in the morning, it usually is not of the good."

Neither of them moved, both reluctant to lose the intimacy of the moment. Buffy sighed and sat up, forcing Spike deeper into her. They both moaned.

"Love, please," Spike begged. "No, I can hear something."

Buffy slid off him and pulled on his black t- shirt. Spike glared down at his crotch, mentally willing himself to calm down.

"Spike, catch!" She threw his jeans over to him and stood waiting, impatiently drumming her fingers on the door as she watched him gingerly tuck himself away.

He paused for a second as he realised that Buffy was in his shirt, it just skimmed her thighs and when Buffy moved, she flashed him. '_Very tantalising...' _He leered at his love. "Go on, have a look see." He gestured to the closed door as he padded up behind her.

A voice broke the silence that had followed the pounding. "Need your help."

Buffy and Spike looked at each other and edged out of the room. Spike handed her the switchblade that he kept in his jeans pocket. He pressed her gently on the shoulder and they sank down behind a bookcase. They couldn't see who had come around asking for Wes, but, by the tone of the man's voice, he was angry and didn't want to be around Wesley. Which begged the question: why come here demanding help? Spike settled his back against the shelves and pulled Buffy between his splayed legs, resting his chin on her shoulder. He watched her fiddle with the slim knife, spinning it on the flat of her palm.

"Look, I don't have time to get into it with you. I don't even wanna be here," the mystery visitor stated in an aggressive voice. "The hotel's infested with something. Some kinda... slug, jellyfish thing. We don't know what they are or how to kill them."

"And?" Spike whispered into Buffy's ear. She wriggled as his breath tickled her ear.

"Well, now, that is a problem," Wes said in a cool manner, his voice raspy with sleep and pain.

"These things... there's hundreds of 'em. They get inside you and... And soak up all the moisture in your body. They drink you alive."

Buffy made gagging motions at his description while Spike chuckled quietly.

As Wes walked past the bookcase, he noticed the two of them. Spotting the knife in Buffy's hand, he relaxed slightly. He felt better knowing he wasn't alone.

"Why come to me? I expect Angel will find a way to kill them eventually," he replied cynically, trying not to smile at the thought of two of the most fearsome warriors in existence hiding behind a bookcase like a couple of children eavesdropping.

"That's not what I'm looking for. I need to know how to get these slugs out of someone once they're infected. Force it out somehow..." Gunn still refused to meet Wesley's eyes. He hated himself for being here, but Fred was in trouble and she needed brains, not brawn. The thought of that made his fists tighten.

"I wish I could help you," Wes emphasised each word; there was an edge of anger to his voice. He resented that only when there was something they needed an answer for, did they remember him. "Sorry you wasted your time," he snapped, furious that Angel didn't have the guts to face him now that he was on his feet.

"It's Fred," Gunn interrupted. Buffy and Spike tensed, wondering what the hell was going on. Before they could reveal themselves, Wes crossed over to where they were and pulled out a bottle of Vodka from the cabinet facing them.

"What, we're gonna have a drink now? Did you hear what I said? She's dying!"

"I was dying. I knew it lying in that dirty field, life pouring out of my throat. Do you know why I fought to stay alive? I needed to live to see my friends again. To explain to the people I trusted... and loved... my side of what happened." Wesley winced at the pain in his throat, caused by shouting at the silent man in front of him.

"We know what..." Gunn replied, but was cut off by Wesley.

"You don't know anything," Wes yelled. Spike wrapped his fingers around Buffy's arm to stop her from jumping up and pounding Wes's visitor to a paste. He shook his head and mouthed, "Wait a sec."

"I'll help because it's Fred. But just so we understand each other... don't ever come here again. None of you are welcome here."

With that, Wes pushed Gunn out of the apartment and slammed the door in his face. He rested his head against the doorjamb for a second before turning to face the still empty room. "You can come out now."

Buffy and Spike stood, trying to not to look sheepish and failing miserably. "Sorry, Wes, we didn't know if you needed backup." Buffy returned Spike's knife to his front pocket, making him squirm as her fingers lingered a split second longer than needed.

"Looks like I had it, though." He nodded to the knife now tucked away. "Thank you." Wesley sank down onto the sofa and stared blankly at the coffee table. He wanted to go and see if he could help, but at the same time he was angry and confused. He knew he wouldn't be welcome.

Buffy sat down and tucked Spike's T-shirt over her knees. "Was that one of your friends?" she asked.

"What? Oh, yes, that was Charles Gunn. He joined AI a couple of years ago. We were close, but now..."

"So, mate, you want to head over to the hotel and have a look?" Spike tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans.

"I don't know. I want to help, even though I am angry with them. I know I won't be welcome..." Wes trailed off.

"Not a problem. You know Peaches isn't gonna want to see me, so how about the two pariahs go over, have a snoop, and if it gets sticky we'll hide behind the Slayer here. No way the git won't be happy to see her."

"Not too happy, I hope," Wes joked.

"I think it may be advisable to check the situation. Someone could be hurt if these things escape into LA." "Clothes, weapons and keys?" Buffy suggested. "If there's slaying to be done, I can't see that my flashing them would work!" She headed off to change.

"Pet, you know if you'd flashed me back when we first met, I would definitely have been slain by your charms," Spike whispered as he pulled the half-dressed girl into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Perv!" She giggled and pulled out of his arms to continue dressing. "Get your clothes on!" She threw the t-shirt she had been wearing onto the bed as she disappeared into the bathroom to fix her hair. Spike snagged the discarded shirt off the bed, brought it to his face and inhaled. The lure of their combined scents was overwhelming. Unable to resist, he pulled on the shirt and tucked it into his jeans revelling in the combination of her warmth and scent. He stretched sinuously before plopping onto the bed and pulling on his Docs.

"Come, gorgeous. Stop primping, there's gits to save. Wonder if we should take some slug pellets?"

"What was that, Spike?" Buffy came out, tucking her hair onto the top of her head and securing it with a couple of chopsticks. A smudge of lipstick completed her outfit.

"Beautiful," he breathed.

"Thanks, handsome. Come on, Wes'll be waiting."

-------------

"Wes, Spike wanted to get slug pellets," Buffy chirped as they drove towards Angel's abode. She succeeded in making the taciturn man smile.

"I think possibly a large mallet may be in order," he retorted. He watched the Large Art Deco hotel appear ahead of them as Spike turned into the street.

"Or a few buckets of beer," Spike offered. "Spike, no drinking on the job!"

She poked him in his ribs. "No, luv, slugs like beer, and then when they get it, they're dead," he explained. "So, how do you want to handle this?" Spike asked around his ever-present cigarette. The question was directed at both of the humans in the car. He was worried about Buffy mainly, but, to his surprise, he was also concerned about the Watcher that sat in the back.

"I don't know. How about playing it by ear?" Wesley suggested.

"Spike, what do you want to do? 'Cause you know as soon as Angel sees us together he'll try and fight you!" Buffy rested her hand gently on his knee.

"I think Watcher boy is right. Play it by ear." He took her hand and kissed it. "And thank you."

"What for?" she asked, puzzled.

"Try and fight me." Spike laughed.

"Too bloody right, he couldn't take me! I've had a lot of training with one of the best, you know!"

"Who? Mr. Giles?" Wesley asked.

"No, fighting with this one. She keeps me sharp and I am on the top of my game at the mo. Peaches won't have a chance," Spike commented casually.

"Ahh." Wesley, despite his antipathy towards his former employee, really didn't want to see him dusted. Something told him that Spike was right. Angel wouldn't have a chance one on one with his grand-childe. Angel's fighting techniques had gotten lazy. Also, surprisingly, considering his diet, Angel had gotten a lot bigger and the extra weight was definitely not muscle!

"Spike, I know if I asked, you wouldn't fight Angel, but I do understand that you may have to. He'll see you as a threat to his claim." Even as she spoke, Buffy felt an old twinge of anger. She had never forgiven Angel for claiming her and not explaining it. She had spent hours reading through Giles' texts and stinky old books until she found what she needed to know.

"You know about that?" Spike asked cautiously. He was surprised that the Slayer had worked out what his Grandsire had done. It rankled with him that the Poof had walked away from her after that. He knew if he had claimed her, his dust would have followed her until the day she died. '_Probably still trying to get up her skirts as well!' _

"What?" Wesley exclaimed. Staggered, he gazed at Buffy's neck. Angel had never mentioned the claim, which was, in itself, odd, but her laissez-faire attitude towards it was causing him to gape at her.

"Oh, come on, like I didn't know," she responded to the two gaping men who were staring at her. She had eventually come to terms with Angel's selfishness at abandoning his mate but it had taken a while. The main reason for her relaxed attitude was sitting next to her with a half-smoked cigarette hanging from his open mouth. She reached over to pluck it off his bottom lip and threw it out of the window. "Not a cool look, sweetie!"

Spike blinked. "You know about the claim?"

"Yeah, I worked it out. Took me a while, but of course I know!"

"What do you want to do about it?" Spike asked cautiously. He desperately wanted her to be his, completely his, but until she asked, he would not act.

"I want to break it," she replied calmly. "Have for a long time, but I never had the guts to talk to Angel about it, but now, with you next to me, I think I can."

"You know what to say to break the claim?" he asked. Wes stayed silent, aware that this was something he would do best to stay well out of.

"Yeah, I have the words and ritual memorised," she replied calmly, surprising both the men again in the space of minutes.

"When you're ready, I'll be there, pet," Spike said as they pulled up outside the looming hotel.

"Tonight, once we get the slugs killed, I'll get Angel to do it. Just try not to kill him before we revoke the claim, okay, honey?"

"I don't think it'll be that easy, pet."

"Oh, don't worry. Everything will be okay." She reached over and stroked her lover's face. "So, do we go in?" She turned to face Wes, who was staring at her in awe.

--------------

"Guys, put my girl down," Gunn said as he appeared, carrying the bottle of vodka Wes had given him earlier. He squatted before them and forced Fred to drink as much of the bottle as possible. She tried to resist, but the combined strength of Groo and Lorne holding her arms kept her still, while Gunn forced more of the alcohol down her throat.

She coughed and sputtered, then retched as she threw up the slug. Before it could slither away, Groo skewered the thing with Lorne's sword.

"Cool sword action." The four turned to face the woman who had entered behind them. Buffy stood with her arms folded, Spike and Wes flanking her. She smiled brightly. "Wow, big improvement on the crumbly mansion Angel had in Sunnydale," she commented as she took in the Deco interior. Her smile faltered when she spotted the large red pentacle, still visible despite all the cleaning. "...Though I don't think much of the floor decorations!"

"What are you doing here?" Gunn hissed, furious that Wesley had come.

"Just came to check that my cure worked." In that one cold sentence he destroyed any credibility Gunn had gained by curing Fred.

"Your help was most welcome." Groo nodded in thanks. He smiled widely at the scarred man noting his discomfort and trying to ease it. He was more interested in the two warriors that stood with him. He could sense the male was a demon but the female had an undercurrent of strength he had never witnessed before.

"We don't need your help no more!" Gunn shouted. "So take your Barbie doll and the punk and get lost!"

"Okay, cookies, enough with the anger! It's making my horns ache so imagine how Fred's head must feel," Lorne interjected, trying to ease the tension. The two leather-clad blondes that were very obviously here to support Wesley intrigued him. Before anyone else could say anything, the lobby was filled with a bright light. The pinned slug demon screamed and burnt up. Everyone but Buffy, Spike and Groo shielded their eyes. The three true warriors stood alert, ready to fight.

"Okay, unless anyone else has something to say, let me be the first to ask, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Lorne exclaimed.

Angel appeared, followed by an excited Cordelia. Both froze when they saw the three visitors.

"Buffy?" Angel stopped in his tracks, ignoring Cordelia as she ploughed into his back.

"Hey, wasn't me this time," Buffy chirped, not taking her eyes off the dark- haired vamp who was gazing adoringly at her.

"It wasn't Buffy. I did the glow thing, and I saved the day," Cordy interjected angrily. She couldn't believe that the faux-blonde Slayer had stolen her thunder again. She had, in her jealousy, conveniently forgotten the ratty, blonde mess on her own head which she had tried covering up with a cute scarf. She crossed her arms and glared at her former schoolmate. Her apparent saintliness and champion status had vanished with one glimpse of her high school adversary. She looked over at Angel and scowled at his entranced face. Cordelia then spotted Spike. The seer bit her lip, wondering if maybe she should have mentioned Spike and his involvement with the Scoobies to Angel. When Willow had come to tell them about Buffy's sacrifice, the two of them had sat and talked for hours. Wesley and Gunn had been too preoccupied in calming Angel down for her to ask their opinion. Willow and she had finally decided that, under the circumstances, the Spike situation was one more revelation that Angel probably would not have been able to process. Willow had, over the months since Buffy's death and subsequent return, emailed Cordy, keeping her up to date with everything that was happening in Sunnydale.

Cordelia had meant to tell Angel, but with the appearance of Darla, Connor and the subsequent events, she had not had time to sit Angel down and fill him in. On reflection, it may have been something she should have done because there was no way this was gonna come out well. She looked over to see where Willow was, and frowned worriedly. '_Something's happened to Willow, oh God, no!' _Cordelia began to worry. There had been no sign of email from Willow over the last few weeks.

Unknown to Cordelia, two people had been watching her closely. One of them felt really stupid that during the years he had worked closely with her, she had managed to fool him. Wesley frowned, stunned at his stupidity and also impressed with Cordelia's duplicity. _'She really is a better actress than I believed!' _

The other stood watching her.

He saw...

Her petty jealousy.

He saw...

Her anger.

He realised that his princess was just an idealised woman. She was perfect, if only in his eyes, until this moment.

Then he realised.

She was not a saint, or a warrior. Not after seeing the tiny, radiant, blonde woman standing in the stairwell.

There was no comparison. This one called Buffy was a true fighter, a Champion. Cordelia was a pale substitute.

He realised that she had no real feelings for him. He was just a substitute for the oblivious vampire standing next to him.

Groo's heart broke.

He stepped backwards, jostling Wes as he exited the hotel. He gazed unseeingly at the fountain in the courtyard, the beauty of the Deco woman in the centre lost to him.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Groo turned to face Wesley.

"What would you be referring to?"

"Realising the woman you love doesn't return your feelings," Wes answered matter-of-factly. He sat on the edge of the fountain and stared into the pool of water. "At least I was lucky. I never tasted her lips."

"Winifred? You care for her? Now I understand why Gunn is so aggressive towards you. It is a matter of the heart and not solidarity with Angel." Groo sat next to the silent man. He watched the doors, wondering if Cordelia would realise he was missing and come looking for him.

"She won't come looking for you." Wesley's rough voice echoed around the small garden.

Groo sighed. "I know. But it is good to hope. Though I know she is not mine, I did love her. I did from the first time I saw her in the Throne room. She is more concerned with Angel." He gestured to his hair and clothes, "I am a poor approximation of him..." He trailed off with another sigh. They sat in silence.

"I'm leaving Los Angeles," Wes commented with a deliberate casualness.

"With the two Champions?"

Wesley frowned. Though he didn't know Spike that well yet, he instinctively knew that Spike would laugh at the suggestion that he was a champion. "Buffy and Spike, yes. They came to see me in the hospital and asked me to go with them to Sunnydale and help defend the Hellmouth." Wesley chose his words carefully. He wanted to plant the seeds of an idea in the tall man next to him. He instinctively knew that Groo's relationship was over. He also felt that, from his previous comments, the Pylean Champion had realised it as well.

"This Hellmouth, it offers challenges?"

"That it does. There are all shapes and forms of Demons to fight. There is the regular yearly Apocalypse, as well. Yes, I would say that it offers a challenge to the right man." Wesley reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notebook, writing for a moment.

"Interesting."

"Yes, it is an interesting place, Groo." Wesley stood and dusted off his sweats and walked away, leaving a piece of paper next to the Pylean.

"It may be a place you could call home," Wes commented coolly as he re- entered the Hyperion only to back out again when he realised what was happening within, leaning against the portico so that he could be ready to help if the situation required it.

"Indeed." Groo took the paper with Buffy's address and phone number and tucked it into his shirt pocket.

-------------

Fred, Gunn and Lorne edged over to the sofa by the office and sat down to watch the impending confrontation.

Angel's gaze flickered over to his Childe, standing so near to his mate. He growled, ignoring Cordelia's clutching hands as he stalked across the lobby.

"Angel, wait, we need to talk about what happened to me in the kitchen," she whined, incensed that he had dismissed her so quickly. _'As soon little Miss Slays-a-lot turns up, all my hard work goes out the window,' _she thought bitterly. She stomped over to the others. "Did you see? I killed them all! Cool, huh?" The trio on the sofa nodded but never took their eyes off the three figures in front of them.

"Spike, why are you here?" Angel demanded, his hands fisted by his sides.

"Granddad! Miss me?" Spike threw his arms wide and bounced on the balls of his feet. Angel glared at him; an even louder growl erupting out of him.

"Wow, Angel, when did you get a guard dog?" Buffy joked, trying to ease the tension.

Angel ignored her. He turned to the still smirking, peroxide pest. "I said what are you doing here?"

Buffy stepped between the two vampires. "Angel, he's with me. Stop with the bad moodiness." She reached behind her and took Spike's hand in her slender fingers. Angel gazed in horror at her gesture of solidarity with Spike, against him.

"Who the hell is that gorgeous boy?" Lorne whispered to Cordelia who had been closely watching both Angel and Buffy.

She was unsurprised at his reaction to the slayer, but it still hurt. Cordy was also a bit hurt and angry that no one had commented on her glowy thing saving all their lives. Her head snapped around to face Lorne. The movement dislodged the headscarf and it fell to the floor, unnoticed. "He's no boy," she hissed, keeping one eye on the frozen tableau.

"No, he's not! He is a hunk of a white chocolate that needs to be devoured. It looks like the little blonde is up for the job!" Lorne cocked his head and looked at Angel. "...Though maybe not in the way Angel-cakes is thinking. Spill Cordelia! Who is he?"

"He's Spike," Cordelia muttered, never taking her eyes of the scene before her, wanting desperately to step in and protect Angel, but instinctively, she knew that there was nothing she could do. This was something that he had to go through on his own.

"And..." Gunn widened his eyes, trying to encourage her.

"And what? He's a vamp. Drusilla made him. He hates Angel and Angel loathes him," Cordy snapped angrily. She tried to stop herself but something dark crawled in her and Cordelia was helpless against it.

Angel had hypothesised, when Cordelia had finally brought it up, that it was the demon aspects that Skip had infused into her to save her life, but recently Cordy was starting to wonder if it was something more. It usually lay dormant, but recently she had noticed that it was stronger after a vision. Now Cordelia guessed the glowy thing was also a trigger for it. So consumed by her thoughts, she didn't notice her three friends exchange a few surprised looks at her agitated behaviour.

"You okay, Cordy?" Fred rested her hand on the angry girl's arm. Cordy shrugged her off. Fred frowned at the summary dismissal. _'Oh, I'm fine Cordy. Completely recovered from the freaky slug swallowing incident. Thanks for asking,'_ Fred thought resentfully.

"Angel? Maybe we could take a break from the angst-o-rama. I need to talk to you about what happened to me in the kitchen. We so need to research it." Cordy stood and turned, heading into the office. She paused when she realised that no one had followed her. She kicked the door shut, too embarrassed to go back out. She couldn't believe that she had just done that. It was like someone else had taken her over for a moment. "I hate her," she muttered and reached for a book. She sat down in Angel's chair and began to pretend to read.

As she sat there, Cordelia flicked through the book and surreptitiously watched the three of them. She couldn't believe that Buffy wasn't pissed that she, Cordelia, was now more powerful than her. "Whoa! Where did that come from?" Cordelia took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but before she could centre herself, she felt something push her conscience aside and let out the long forgotten Queen C. "How hard is it to hit something? I mean, come on, I'm all with the visions, floating and, now, glowing. That's a load more power than Miss Sunnyhell will ever see!"

"Do you think I should go in to her?" Fred asked.

"No, honey, you need to rest." Lorne patted her hand. "Also, I think this may be a bit more interesting than listening to Cordy when she's sulking." Lorne sipped delicately from the bottle of Vodka he had rescued from Gunn.

"Angel, stop with the growlies. Please!" Buffy begged.

"Yeah, Peaches! You sound constipated," Spike taunted.

"Spike! Stop provoking him," Buffy chided.

Angel watched the two bickering and a sick realisation dawned. _'They're a couple.' _He turned to his three friends on the sofa. "Guys, maybe you could give us a moment. Fred, you should get some sleep. Gunn?"

"Yeah, sure, come on. Lorne, give me a hand?" Gunn lifted Fred into his arms and swept past the blonde couple on the stairs with Lorne trailing mournfully behind them.

"But I want to stay and watch the show..."

Angel turned back to face Buffy and Spike. "Why did you come with Wes?" he asked, unable to face asking about what he had realised, preferring to broach the lesser evil.

"Wes? Oh well, we were visiting with him. He needed some help getting settled... You know, after the hospital released him." Buffy watched Angel closely. She was disappointed to see he didn't even twitch. _'He really has changed. He doesn't even feel bad about trying to kill his friend.' _So, she tried to get a reaction, "You know, after you tried to kill him?"

He glared at her. "There's more to it than that," he said defensively.

"Do tell, Peaches," Spike drawled as he sat down on the stairs and leant back on his elbows. He wondered if Angel would spill about his spawn.

"It has nothing to do with you, Spike," the older vamp snarled, incensed that Spike had to witness his embarrassment. He also knew that they could hear everything Cordy was muttering in the office. He mentally winced, _'you'd think after years of working with me she would know how much I can hear.' _He could see by their expressions that both Buffy and Spike could hear her as well. Their eyes kept flicking over to the closed door.

"Angel, we know about Connor," Buffy said gently. "How?" "I think maybe it would better if I asked you why." Buffy stared impassively at her first love. "Why didn't you call and tell me?" She watched as he got that familiar, patronising look on his face, the look that used to drive her nuts, the one that said, _'Oh, little girl, I am a grown-up and you will never understand the things I've seen and done'. _She had only seen it a couple of times, usually just before he did something for _'her own good'. _It used to hurt that he sometimes didn't treat her as an equal, but now she realised that she didn't care. She had Spike and, instinctively, Buffy knew he would never treat her like anything but the strong woman he knew she was and she loved him for it.

"You know, Peaches, there's these amazing, newfangled inventions called telephones. You pick up the receiver and punch in the numbers. Then you can talk to someone without having to do it face-to-face," Spike taunted Angel, knowing that the git probably hadn't wanted to tell Buffy. _'Because, one, he was a git, two, he was a coward, three, he didn't want the Slayer to know that the almighty Angel, defender of all that was good, had clay feet and lastly and probably more importantly, he had shagged Darla. Not something to brag about, just about everyone had been there and done that, well, except for me. I'm not up for sloppy hundreds! No way he would have wanted my girl to know he had moved on! Not if that meant Buffy wasn't patiently biding her time until they could be reunited.'_ Spike shuddered. '_Great, now I have the image of the caveman's naked body.'_ He eyed the aforementioned body critically. '_Piled on a few stone in the last year or so mate? I thought it was the birds that got extra padding when they were up the duff? Then again, soul boy would have probably wanted to feel the whole experience. Wonder if he got piles, too?' _Spike thought wickedly. He grinned over at the fuming vamp and unconsciously flexed his muscles in his arms.

_'I can't believe she is asking me these things! Connor is mine and she has no...' _Angel stopped his angry thoughts for a moment and looked at Buffy. She was now sitting a step down from Spike and resting causally against one of his legs. _'Right! Who is this girl? There was a time when she would never have asked me things or gone against me to help someone who had taken my son away.' _Angel was caught up in his self-righteousness and didn't realise how much his thoughts reflected his alter ego, Angelus.

"Angel, aren't you gonna answer me?" Buffy whispered. She wondered what the hell was going through his mind. Before Angel could respond, he noticed Spike eyeing him with a faint smile on his face. Spike's muscled arms rippled and Angel saw red. Before he could move, Buffy's voice pierced the red haze of anger around him. "Spike's right. If you couldn't face me, why not call? I would have sent a card and some of those cute baby clothes. Oh! Or a mini Gordo!"

Angel blinked and looked at Buffy as if she had grown another head. "Called you? Why? What's a Gordo?"

_'He thinks he's her soul mate and doesn't even know who the pig is! Nonce!' _Spike thought angrily.  
  
"About Connor?" she reminded him. "You know, your son?" She was also wondering how he could forget Mr. Gordo. _'I guess anything I care about wasn't that important to him in the long run.' _

"And?" he asked defensively, anger now taking over. '_Why is she making me look bad?' _he thought irritably.

"Yeah, Buffy? What does it matter to you if Angel had a kid? It's not like you were in the picture." Cordy's shrill voice echoed around the reception area. She had given up on trying to suppress her Queen C persona. It was getting harder every day.

Even Angel winced at her bitchy comments as he snapped around and glared at her. "Cordy, this has nothing to do with you. Why don't you go and find Groo?" he ordered, wondering if she had even noticed that her so-called love had been missing since the slug action had ended.

"But... you need me! You know how you get after a Buffy-angst-o-rama!" she whined. Her eyes widened when Angel shook his head and turned away to face Buffy.

"Believe me, Cordy, no angst on my side," Buffy wryly interjected. She eyed the seer, wondering if the reason Xander had been attracted to her was because, as the saying goes, like goes to like. '_Shallow goes to shallow in this case!' _

"No, Angel, you need me!" Cordelia insisted. "No, I don't. Leave. This is family business!" he growled. "I thought we were family..." She trailed off at the looks on all three of their faces.

Spike was openly laughing at her and Buffy stared at her in shocked surprise, but worst of all was the blank expression on Angel's face.

She backed away and scrambled over Spike, through the glass doors and out into the courtyard. She kicked the door shut and tried not to scream. She pressed her shaking hands together. Trying to claw her way through the darkness and anger that was roiling through her, she took a calming breath. For a second Cordelia felt better.

"Not needed, Cordelia?" Wesley's rough voice made her jump.

"I would offer my sympathies, but to be honest, I couldn't care less." He straightened and stood. "I have to thank you for the get well cards, flowers and visits. Oh, my, no, I'm sorry, I don't." He glared at the obviously flustered girl, inwardly grinning at her discomfort.

"Gee, Wes, I had more important things to do. Angel needed me." She snapped back. _'Yeesh, Cordy, stop it! Wes is a friend.' _She frowned at Wesley wondering why he just stood there and smiled at her. She hadn't said anything funny.

"You place too much importance on yourself!" Wesley growled, his shock at her arrogance causing him to lose his innate politeness.

"And I, Princess, do I not need you?" 'Shit, not now!' She whirled around, pasting a smile on her face.

"Now, Groo, I explained that Angel and I have a lot of history."

"You wish," Wesley muttered. He didn't even try to contain his comments anymore. He owed no loyalty to any of them.

Cordelia's smile faltered at his quiet comment.

Groo just watched her with his wide blue eyes, waiting. "Yes, I think I now understand how much you need him. I also know how much you don't need from me," he added sadly.

"What? Of course he needs me. You know how he gets, all sad and moody! He needs human contact to ground him."

"Cordelia, you do remember that you are part demon?" Wesley interrupted.

"Shut up, Wesley." She dropped all pretence of civility, hating that he was able to out-bitch her.

"Groo, honey, you know how I feel about you, but there's so much going on at the moment at work. I want to keep you separate from all that. You know, just special Cordy time." She reached over and tried to touch Groo but he stepped back.

"Me, me, me. Cordelia, I really believe you have managed to surpass even yourself in self-absorption!"

"I said shut up, Wes! Also, get lost!" she yelled. "You're ruining everything!"

"No, I believe he is quite correct. I also believe it would be better if you returned to your home, Cordelia."

She started in shock. It was the first time Groo had called her by her full name. She didn't know what to say or what had gone wrong. "Go home, Cordelia, and get some rest. I shall join you later."

She nodded, overwhelmed by everything. She pulled her cars keys out of her pocket and walked away. The seer felt sick to her heart for the way she had treated all of them. '_It's probably better if I get away from everyone.' _

"I thought she would never go." Groo sighed, worry etched over his face. This was not the same funny, bright girl he had fallen in love with in Pylea. Instead, there seemed to be a darkness in her that was surfacing more and more. It was only his sense of honour and his affection for Cordelia that had kept him trying to find his lost princess, but there was a point where he had to call a stop. He knew that time was now.

"I am truly sorry." Wesley placed a comforting hand on Groo's shoulder.

"As am I. It is unsettling when the one I thought I loved is not truly who she pretended to be."

"I have a feeling Buffy is experiencing the same thing with Angel." They walked away from the doors and headed out onto the street. They stood watching Cordelia's jeep screech around the corner.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly. I'll do my best to give you an honest answer, Groo."

"What do these women see in him?"

Wesley laughed. "You know, I have often wondered about that myself!"

-------------

Angel rolled his eyes at the conversation that all three of them had overheard. He strained to hear what Groo and Wesley were saying, but their voices were drowned out by passing traffic.

"Wow, Angel, I thought she had changed." Buffy laughed.

"She has, really. I promise." He chuckled.

Buffy and Spike exchanged a puzzled look. Angel had gone from being about to rip their heads off to joking about Cordelia.

"Angel, you okay?" Buffy asked.

"Peaches, you channelling Dru?" With that, Angel's control snapped. Snarling, he leapt at the smirking vamp. In his haste to get to Spike, he elbowed Buffy in the face. He didn't even hear her cry out as she slipped and cracked her head on the marble floor.

Spike saw it all, but before he could reach for her his arms were full of a berserker vampire. He fought defensively. For a spilt second, he saw Buffy struggling to her feet. Blood poured from her head and her left eye was rapidly swelling shut. He snarled, his game face coming to the fore and he threw himself at Angel, all thoughts of playing nice gone.

She was hurt.

Buffy was bleeding.

It was a messy fight.

No elegant leaps or combination kicks.

Fist and fangs.

They rolled over and over. Biting and clawing. Knees violently arching up into the other's groin. Anger numbing the pain. Spike twisted out of Angel's strong hands. He leapt to his feet and began to unleash a flurry of kicks. Angel grunted with each contact of Spike's boots, his arms curled protectively over his head after one blow caught him firmly in the nose, shattering it. Blood poured down his face as he flipped to his feet.

They circled each other like a pair of boxers, but they paid no heed to the Marquis of Queensbury rules. Elbows and fists connected with sharp slapping noises.

The occasional snarl and grunt was sounded.

Spike spun on his right heel and kicked Angel in the stomach, sending him flying. He slid ungracefully over the reception desk, scattering files and paperwork everywhere, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. For a second, there was a groan of pain, then silence.

Spike waited, cracked his neck and shook his hands out. He glanced briefly over at Buffy.

She blinked and nodded slightly whilst she let Groo and Wes tend to her injuries. He tilted his head in a question and she answered by waving her hands for him to continue.

Angel reappeared and launched himself at Spike.

Before he could land a blow, Spike had twisted his hand in his shirt and began punching him. "You git!" Thump. "Bastard!" Thump. Angel wavered on his feet, disoriented from all the abuse his body had taken.

Spike noticed that the fight had shifted in his favour. He smirked. His game face slid away and with a barely suppressed growl, he raised his arm.

"Never." Slap. Spike had uncurled his fist. His open hand caught Angel across the face.

"Never." Slap.

"Touch." Backslap.

"Buffy," slap.

"Like," slap.

"That!" Slap.

With that, Spike punched Angel in the temple, dropping him instantly. He kicked Angel once more in the nuts for good measure. "Actually, never touch her again!" Then, he ran to his love's side. "You okay, Sweet?" His hands hovered over her injuries. For a brief second he caught Wesley and Groo's eyes and nodded his thanks.

"I'm okay. Just need an ice pack or two," she pouted up at Spike's battered face. "I think you might need a bit more help than me, darling."

Groo returned with some blue gel ice packs and handed them to Wesley. He shook them and gently applied one to her rapidly bruising eye. He also grabbed the first aid kit Groo had found, placing it next to him. The silent man cleaned the cut in Buffy's hairline. He then deftly applied butterfly stitches and covered the wound with a bit of gauze and tape.

At the same time he was tending to Buffy, Groo had cleaned the cuts on Spike's face and wrapped the vampire's bleeding knuckles. "Do you have any wounds elsewhere, Champion?" the Pylean asked solicitously.

Spike peered at him through two bloodshot eyes. "Champion?"

"Indeed," Groo answered gravely.

"I need a cigarette." Spike patted his duster, looking for a packet. He was overwhelmed at the title the strange-looking man had given him. He was secretly chuffed, though! As he searched for the elusive packet of ciggies, he winced. "I think I might need my ribs wrapped as well."

Groo pulled up Spike's shirt and began to feel along his ribs. "There are some cracks, but nothing broken. May I?" He nodded towards Spike's rapidly reddening chest.

"Go ahead, mate. Thanks for the help." Spike shrugged off his duster and then very slowly raised his arms, allowing Groo to carefully wrap his aching torso. His blue eyes never left Buffy as she allowed Wes to apply a second pack to her bandaged forehead.

They all ignored Angel when he groaned and rose slowly to his feet. He watched the four figures on the stairs angrily. When he saw what he had done to Buffy, the anger was replaced with guilt. "Buffy, I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"You never do, Angel," Wesley replied quietly.

"Buffy, please, look at me!" he begged.

"Angel, enough!" she snapped. Tired and aching all over, she felt a bit sick from the blow to her head. "I'm sorry." "I know you are." She looked sadly over at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he pleaded. "I know, but you always do," she whispered.

"I would never consciously hurt you!" he exclaimed.

"Really, Peaches?"

"Keep out of this Spike!"

"No, I will not. You wan' another round?" Spike growled.

"Both of you, enough!" Groo shouted. "This behaviour is not becoming!"

"He's right," Wesley added.

"Angel, you have hurt me a lot, but there is a way for all it to stop." Buffy rose shakily to her feet.

"You'll get rid of Spike?" he asked hopefully.

"Never," she snapped. "But there is something you can do."

"Anything... Let me make this right."

"I hoped you'd say that. I want to break the claim you forced on me," she announced as she trailed her fingers over his scar on her neck.

Angel stepped back, stunned. _'How? What? How did she know?' _He scrambled to recover. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop it, Angel! I know about the claim you made on me and then abandoned!" she shouted.

He shook his head. _'No, no. I can't. I won't let her go. Not now. If I tell her about the Shanshu, she'll wait!' _

"Angel, I want to do it! It's over, we have both moved on. It's time to let go of the past. If you feel anything for me then you will do this for me." She calmly stepped towards the retreating vampire.

He stumbled and sat on the circular sofa that had been knocked aside in the fight. "I love you."

"I know." "Don't make me do this! I can't," he begged.

"I will make you break the claim and you can do it. I'd like to do the ceremony now." Buffy sat down again and leant against Spike, drawing strength from his quiet support.

Angel watched them for a second. Then he rose and stormed out of the reception and up to his rooms. The sound of his thundering passage filled the large area.

"Well, that went much better than I expected," Buffy commented.

A/N – Yes I know... Angel behaved badly in the chapter – but come on his one true love has rejected him – he's bound to feel hurt and rejected. He just needs time to adjust. He'll be nicer in the next chapters I promise. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed Tempus and Dark Gift, it means so much thank you!  
  
Were you surprised by the claim aspect of the chapter???


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – They ain't mine but I gets to play with them!!

Feedback : As a first time writer, I would love input. It's a drug that I could become addicted to! Drop me a note at schehrezade1hotmail.com

Rating: R for now will vary from chapter to chapter. Will always put in a warning.

Dedications: RSK you are my beta goddess!!!!

For Ello – thank you for the lovely reviews.

A/N There's a whole load of bonding with our two vamps! Hope you enjoy. Italics = Thoughts  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Um, how old is he?" Buffy shuffled her feet.  
  
"Physical, mental, vampire or combined age?" Spike quipped. Groo and Wesley laughed at his joke.  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"No idea, Buffy. Maybe one of us should go talk to him," Spike offered.  
  
"Well, not me. No way he's gonna want to see me at the moment," Buffy mumbled into Spike's neck.  
  
"I doubt that he would be ready to talk to me either," Wes responded dryly.  
  
"I do not know him well enough," Groo added.  
  
"Sweet Moses in a basket! What the hell did I miss?" Lorne trotted down the stairs and gazed at the two injured blondes. "Are you two okay?" he asked, looking extremely concerned.  
  
"Angel happened!" Wesley adjusted the ice pack on Buffy's head.  
  
"He hit you? But I thought you were his long lost love..." Lorne grimaced at Spike's blistering glare. "Maybe not?" he offered with a sheepish smile.  
  
"S'all right. I got a few kicks and bruises in for my lady's honour!"  
  
"More than a few, honey." Buffy squeezed his arm gently, trying to avoid any ouchie areas.  
  
"Well, there's no way I'm talking him down, not without a few strong Sea Breezes in me!" Lorne turned to Wesley who had ignored him completely. "Wesley, I'm sorry I didn't visit you in the hospital. It's just, what with the green skin and the horns..." He gestured to his face. "I can't really move around in those sort of places easily. I was waiting until you got out. Just wanted you to know you have a friend in me. That is, if you still want one."  
  
Wesley nodded slowly, part of his anger falling away. He had never considered that Lorne might not have been able to see him. "I'd like that, though I won't be in LA for much longer. I do appreciate your apology, however." He hesitated for a second. "Lorne, I am truly sorry for knocking you out. I was only trying to save both Angel and Connor."  
  
"You're forgiven. Also, I know you were only doing what you could to protect the little nipper and his Pops. Just make sure I have a number to keep in contact."  
  
"So, who's going to talk to Peaches?" Spike eyed the others and sighed. "Bugger. I guess I'll go!"  
  
"Just follow the smell of burnt wood and fresh paint," Lorne suggested.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Angel had a little trouble a while back. We've just finished fixing up his rooms."  
  
"And he doesn't have another room to move into? It's a hotel for cripes sake!" He rolled his eyes at them and slowly stood. Holding his side he limped up the stairs. "If you hear screams, come rescue Angel!"

-------------

"What happened in here?" Spike stepped over the burned timbers and broken furniture that littered the hallway and made his way through the open door.  
  
"Earthquake, fire and rain of blood. Well, dripping of my blood," Angel replied mildly. After Buffy's request to break the claim, the fight had gone out of him. He had had no idea that she had realised what he had done. After recovering from the initial anger and shock, he now felt guilty. He hadn't made the claim deliberately. His demon had.  
  
Spike sat on the re-upholstered armchair and slowly leant back. He let out an audible sigh of relief. "You need tending to?"  
  
"You offering?"  
  
"See anyone else around?" Spike sniped back at the brunette who stood with his back to him, fingering a collapsed crib. "Connor's?"  
  
"Yes, it's all I have left of him. Some clothes, toys, an empty crib... Even his scent is fading. The fire took that." Angel turned to face his Childe. Although Drusilla had sired him, Angel had always considered Spike to be his own.  
  
"I can just about pick him up. It's odd smelling Darla and you combined again. Brings back some memories and not all of them bad. We did have some good times, back in the day." Spike had never been one to hold a grudge, give him a good fight and then, as a rule, he pretty much put it behind him.  
  
"The good old days. We did have some." Angel shared a smile with the seated blonde. He stopped himself for a moment, recalling Darla's sacrifice.  
  
"She staked herself so he could live. I felt her disintegrate in my hands." He stared down at his empty hands then looked up at Spike's glowing yellow eyes. He offered his grieving Grandsire a sympathetic growl. Angel nodded in thanks. He had known that out of anyone Spike would understand. After all, he was family. The others had barely mentioned the passing of his sire. Pretty much the same had happened the first time she had been dusted...by the same hands that had desperately held hers as she sacrificed herself.  
  
"It was hard at first. I mean, what did I know about raising children? But then everything clicked into place. It was amazing."  
  
"Got any pictures?"  
  
"Here." Angel reached over and pulled out a sheaf of photographs from a drawer and handed them to Spike. He was a little unsettled at the civility of their conversation after their earlier fight. Spike flicked through the images, pausing at one that showed Cordelia holding Connor with Angel hovering in the background, a lovesick look on his face.  
  
"You love her?"  
  
"Buffy? Yes, I do." Angel braced himself for another attack.  
  
"No, you nit, the cheerleader," Spike retorted.  
  
"I thought I did. But now it's too late..."  
  
"Now that you realise that Buffy isn't waiting in her ivory Hellmouth for you, it all seems a bit trivial." Spike tossed the picture on the bed next to Angel. "She can't hold a candle to the Slayer, can she? Even with the dodgy dye job." He smoothed his hand over his own bleached hair and smiled ruefully.  
  
"No, she can't, but I do feel something for her. I honestly thought that she could fill Buffy's shoes."  
  
"Sire, no one can do that."  
  
"I know, but it seems like my shoes have been filled..." Angel glanced over at his errant childe and groaned. Spike sat there looking like a cat that'd eaten a cage full of canaries. "Stop looking so smug and happy or I'll be sick!"  
  
"I do love her, you know."  
  
"I know," Angel stated simply. He looked at the photograph again and shook his head. 'What was I thinking? I'm still cursed, why do I play Russian roulette with my soul?'  
  
"I'd never hurt her... protect her with my un-life." Spike laid his hand over his un-beating heart.  
  
"I know." One thing about Spike he knew, when he loved, it was completely.  
  
"So, where's the first aid kit?"  
  
"In the kitchen." Angel waved his hand over to the first cupboard. Spike rose slowly and retrieved the kit then sat down on the bed next to Angel.  
  
"Need re-setting?" He gestured to Angel's face.  
  
"Yeah, go on, I won't bite. Well, not too hard anyway." Angel smiled. Spike reached over and placed his thumbs on either side of the damaged area and snapped Angel's nose back into place.  
  
"Not even a whimper!"  
  
"It happens pretty much all the time. You get used to it."  
  
"Must say, since I got to know the Slayer, I've had the unfortunate pleasure. She's popped me a good few times in the kisser!"  
  
"She still does that?"  
  
"Yeah, I think Joyce taught her!" Spike joked.  
  
"How is she doing without her Mom?"  
  
"Better, but it's been tough. Money is tight and slaying doesn't pay at all." Spike swiftly cleaned Angel's face and then wrapped his ribs tightly. Several were broken.  
  
"Ouch," Angel grumbled and gingerly prodded at the offending areas. "How tough?"  
  
"Wot? The money?" Spike paused and gazed at Angel, considering his next words carefully.  
  
"Why? You gonna help?" He knew that Angelus had squirreled away a massive fortune. He also knew that the souled git probably hadn't touched a penny of it. It was blood money after all... would probably chaff at his soul to use it, but maybe he could set up something to help the slayer and her sis.  
  
"I could, but it's..."  
  
"...Blood money. Yeah, I get that. Maybe you could set up a trust fund, put it to good use. She needs money or else she is going to crumble under the pressure. Those tossers at the council probably wouldn't piss on her if she was on fire!" Spike hesitated, he didn't know if Buffy wanted Angel to know about Giles. He shrugged. No skin off his nose. "You know Giles ditched her and buggered off home. Told her she needed to grow up."  
  
"Grow up?" Angel asked shocked. "Grow up? Where the hell does he get off saying that? She's incredible."  
  
"I know. I think the git was too scared to stay and watch her grow away from him. I know he sulked most of last year when she was in college. I think it dawned on him that she was gradually beginning to realise she didn't need him." Spike lay back carefully. "He didn't handle her death well either, but then who of us did?" He let out a loud sigh of relief. "What I'm most worried about is that she'll get some crap job. Work long hours, flipping burgers or serving beers to arses not fit enough to lick her boots. She's too proud to ask for help. Her friends are pretty much useless... Well, except for Glinda."  
  
"Glinda? Who's she?" Angel interrupted Spike's diatribe. He was used to his Childe's long commentaries and his predilection for nicknames.  
  
"Glinda? She's Red's ex. Now, that one is getting in over her head as well." He turned his head to eye Angel who was watching him with a perplexed smile on his face. "Tara, she's a White Wiccan, lotta power. You ever need someone to chant a chant, drop her a line. She lives with Buffy."  
  
"Good to know," Angel commented as he lowered himself onto his back next to Spike. "Much better." He sighed in relief. "We're getting to old for this!"  
  
"Too right, but I would like to keep Buffy alive long enough for her to say that to me." Spike rested his hand on his ribs. They were starting to itch, a sign of healing. "Angel, if you can help, it'd be good, otherwise she's gonna get killed fighting tired."  
  
"It's done. I'll set it up when we go downstairs. You need any money?"  
  
"What the hell's gotten into you, Peaches?"  
  
"William, do you need money as well?" Angel repeated patiently.  
  
"Well, yeah, could do with a few bob."  
  
"All your old accounts still in place?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll do a transfer."  
  
"Thanks," Spike muttered.  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry for starting the fight."  
  
"Sorry for kicking the tar outta you."  
  
"You've gotten better. Buffy?"  
  
"Yep, she keeps me on my toes. Sire, you going to be alright with the two of us getting together?" Spike closed his eyes. He knew it was a loaded question but he need to know.  
  
"Rather you than that idiot she was dating last year," Angel replied carefully.  
  
"White bread? What an arse! He stuck me with a plastic stake once. Wanker."  
  
Angel glowered at Spike's revelation, another black mark against the soldier. Before he could say anything to soothe his childe's feelings, Spike groaned and rubbed his head.  
  
"One decent thing that came outta the git being around was the bloody chip. Took away the blood lust long enough for me to realise why I was obsessed with Buffy."  
  
"He does like his toy surprises!" Angel winced, remembering Riley tasering him once the boy had realised that he couldn't win in a fair fight.  
  
"He got you too?"  
  
"Taser... When he couldn't get the upper hand."  
  
"Tosser."  
  
"Completely!" Angel wondered over their bonding over their love's ex. Spike's next revelation froze him to the core.  
  
"He got into suck-jobs, paid these vamp skanks. You should have seen them.Rough as hell!  
  
It was a while before I found out and gave her the heads up. That's why I got the plastic staking. From what I can gather, it was 'forgive me for the vamp sucks now, or I hop on a Huey and bugger off tonight'."  
  
"Forgive and forget or I leave?" Angel asked, aghast.  
  
"'Bout the size of it," Spike muttered.  
  
"He could have been turned."  
  
"S'what I thought." Spike risked a quick look at Angel. He could practically see smoke coming out of his reset nose.  
  
"He could have turned Buffy in her bed. Killed her family."  
  
"Slayer would never have known what hit her."  
  
"This was the man she told me she loved?" Angel asked, aghast at Riley's stupidity. Angel couldn't believe it. He had left her so she could have a normal life. Instead, she had managed to find some idiot who got off on bloodletting. He had let his mate down.  
  
"I don't know if she really loved him or if she was following her mate's wishes and moving on to someone normal, human. The Bit mentioned to me that you told her to find a bloke. One who could give her the American Dream. You know, kiddies, white picket fence and sunshine. Cornbread was her attempt at that. I think all it showed her was that she needed more." Spike wondered if his ploy had worked. He wanted Angel to realise that being abandoned as his sire's mate made Buffy vulnerable.  
  
"She does need more Will, doesn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, Peaches."  
  
"He was never going to be the one, was he?" Angel rubbed his hands over his face, avoiding his still aching nose. Then he sighed and smiled. "Thank God!"  
  
When Spike saw Angel's relieved smile, he returned it. Neither of them felt especially bad for Riley. They shared a grin, masculine pride warring with their better nature but they were unable to resist a small gloat.  
  
"We're pathetic." Angel glanced over at Spike and shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, but at least we know she loves us, unlike the cardboard git. He should have had rebound tattooed on his arse. You know he shagged the other Slayer when she swiped Buffy's body that time. He never even cottoned on!"  
  
"What?" Angel roared and sat up, clutching his ribs. "He did what! He couldn't tell? No wonder Buffy was hell bent on getting to Faith. I'm an idiot! "  
  
"Sire, even I didn't cotton on, until I had a think. By then it was all over. I think that was the beginning of the end for soldier boy." Spike paused and eyed the glowering vamp. "Why are you finally admitting you can be an idiot?"  
  
"I didn't know. When she came to LA, said Faith had played with her life, I supported Faith and broke Buffy's heart. Again." Angel felt even worse.  
  
"You went against your mate and supported the dark slayer? You need your head checked!"  
  
"I know. God, I have made some big mistakes with Buffy."  
  
"You have, but she has forgiven you. Trust me on this."  
  
"But the claim..."  
  
"Yeah? What of it?" Spike sat up. "Look, be honest here. You just said you'd rather it were me that corn boy, right?" Angel nodded. "I know you love her." Angel nodded again. "She does love you but, Angel, she's grown and changed. Her love for you has also grown and changed. Can you accept that?" Angel grudgingly nodded again.  
  
Spike lit a cigarette and puffed on it, eyeing the burning ember. He chose his next words carefully, not wanting to destroy the tentative friendship they had established. "Sire, let her break the claim. It's time to move on. I swear on all that's unholy she will still love you after it's broken. It'll just be a different kind of love. Her heart is big enough for both of us. I can live with that. Well, I'll have to live with that, just like she has to live with the fact that Dru still has a bit of my heart, but can you live with the fact that she will also love me?"  
  
Angel stood and walked over to the crib. He remained there, thinking long enough for Spike to finish his cigarette and light another. His shoulders slumped. Without turning to face Spike, he finally answered him.  
"I can."

-------------------

The two vampires came down the stairs, a study in contrasts.  
  
Light and Dark.  
  
Buffy watched them, trying to gauge the situation. Both of them smiled tentatively at her and relief flooded through her. They came to a stop in front of her. Spike slid his arm around her slender waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. Angel gently touched her bruised eye, the guilt in his eyes nearly made her cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you."  
  
"It's alright, Angel. Really." She smiled at him.  
  
"The three of us need to talk. Come into my office." Angel headed in, ignoring Wesley who sat talking quietly with Lorne and Groo. He paused. "Where's Cordy?"  
  
"She's gone home," Lorne offered with a shrug. Angel nodded. He had been surprised at her outburst but he realised that she was insecure when it came to Buffy. He hoped that maybe, once everything had been sorted out, the seer would be happier.  
  
"Buffy, why didn't you tell me how hard it has been?" Angel asked as he sat at his desk, gesturing for his remaining family to sit. "Spike told me that the Council has not been forthcoming with financial support."  
  
"Buffy flushed bright red. She was mortified that Angel knew that she couldn't cope. "I... I didn't know that anyone knew." She stared pointedly at her embarrassed lover. Spike shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Pet, I'm sorry."  
  
"William, don't be. Buffy, you should have called and talked to me. I can and will help." Angel held up a hand to forestall any arguments she might raise. "You are and always will be my family and I look after people I love."  
  
"Angel, I don't want anything from you except for the ritual."  
  
"We are not discussing that, yet. I need all you bank details. If you haven't got them with you, then just give me an account number. This is not open for discussion. If it helps, look at the money as alimony."  
  
"What? You mean that you'll do the ritual?" she gasped.  
  
"Yes, but first I need to know that you will never have to worry about money. There is enough for you to worry about without wondering where the next mortgage payment is coming from." He rifled through his desk and pulled out an old leather diary, flicking through until he found the numbers he needed. "Buffy, your chequebook please?"  
  
"Here." Spike searched through her rucksack, pulled out her pocket book and tossed it over onto the desk. Angel nodded his thanks.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing?"  
  
"Luv, we are both making sure that you never lose that gorgeous smile. Let him help." Spike gently added, "He needs to do this for you." Then, he pulled out his ace. "Do it for Dawn."  
  
Buffy bit her lip and studied both of her vampires, a small frown appearing between her brows.  
  
Angel ignored her as he began making a series of calls, so she turned to Spike and pouted at him.  
  
"Won't work, slayer. This is a done deal."  
  
"Who is he calling at this time of night?"  
  
"London. It's a bank set up for creatures of the night." Spike waggled his brows at her, trying to get her to smile. He smirked at her surprise. "Oh come on, you don't think that there weren't places set up for the demon community. I mean, can you imagine Clem going into Sunnydale Savings and Loans to make a deposit?"  
  
"Well, no I guess not..." She trailed off, completely thrown by the strange turn of events. Before she could say anything else Angel interrupted them.  
  
"Who holds the papers on the house?"  
  
"Uh, Sunnydale Savings and Loan," she offered. Angel nodded his thanks and spoke briefly into the receiver. Spike rose and disappeared into the other room. She could hear him moving about and talking quietly with the others. Buffy studied the walls of the office and tried to ignore Angel. She felt slightly embarrassed about the two of them knowing about her near bankruptcy but Joyce Summers hadn't raised a fool. Buffy knew that she would be a complete idiot if she didn't let Angel do this for her.  
  
"It's done." Angel put down the receiver and turned to face her.  
  
"So do I get childe support for Spike?" Buffy quipped. She raised a brow at Angel. Her jaw dropped when he burst out into a deep rumbling laugh. She giggled too.  
  
"What's so funny?" Spike reappeared carrying two mugs of warmed blood in one hand and a coffee in the other.  
  
"Buffy asked for childe support." Angel chuckled. He was relieved that Buffy wasn't going to fight him over the money that had just been transferred into her account.  
  
"Very funny, slayer, but Gramps here is setting up a trust fund for his grandson!" Spike handed a mug of blood over to the smiling Angel.  
  
"Thanks, Spike." To Buffy's complete surprise, he took the mug and began to sip at it. At her look, he replied, "Oh, yeah. Well, Cordy sorta made me drink when they all ate."  
  
"She's a good friend, isn't she?" Buffy cautiously asked. She wanted to know more but knew that Angel probably would keep quiet. He was still a private man  
  
"She is. It's just that there has been a lot for her to process recently. The visions were killing her, so she had to choose between death and becoming part-demon."  
  
"Well, that explains the glowiness," Buffy interjected.  
  
"Yes, she is still adjusting. It's hard for her. The demon in her amplifies her emotions. That's why she was saying those things earlier. Then there's Groo." Angel leaned forward. "She wasn't really expecting to see him again. Now he's here and she is trying to adjust her life to include him as well. She loves him." Pain filled his eyes.  
  
"Peaches, she doesn't love him."  
  
Hope filled Angel's heart. He tried not to show it on his face. He knew that Spike never missed a thing. "You're sure?"  
  
"Come on, you great ninny! She's all over you. Look how pissed off she got when the slayer appeared."  
  
"Angel, have you looked at Groo? Talk about creepy make over... She made him look like you!" Buffy added. "Not that you're creepy. It's just a bit weird doing that to him!"  
  
Angel peered out of the window at the Pylean. He nodded. "Was she trying to make him more like me?"  
  
"Duh!" Buffy grinned at Angel. She wasn't thrilled at his choice of Cordelia but at least she didn't feel as bad as she did earlier. He wasn't going to be alone. "Angel, about the money... thank you!" She reached over and took his free hand and squeezed. "You have no idea how much it means to me."  
  
Angel squeezed her hand back, enjoying her warmth and strength. "My pleasure. If you ever need anything, call me."  
  
"It goes both ways, Angel. Next time something happens, call us."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Promise me." She tugged on his fingers.  
  
"I promise." He smiled tentatively.  
  
"Good. Now, about Wes." Buffy raised her eyebrow at the thunderous expression on Angel's face. "Hey, stop with the bad moodiness. I know you're probably never gonna forgive him so Spike and I are headhunting him."  
  
"You're going to shrink his head? That works for me!" Angel joked.  
  
"Hey! No, he's coming back to Sunnydale to help with the research. We have a Watcher vacancy." Buffy struggled not to tear up. She managed to control herself when Spike pressed his knee against hers, offering his silent support. "Giles has gone back to England so I'm taking Wes. Okay?"  
  
Angel paused for a moment trying to control himself. He glared over at his former friend, who was watching the three of them closely through the window. Wesley returned his gaze levelly, not backing down. He couldn't hear what was being said but knew he was being discussed.  
  
Angel sighed. "Okay! Fine, take him. Just watch your backs," he warned, allowing his anger to surface for a brief moment.  
  
"Always do, Sire."  
  
"Angel, when you're ready, you should talk to him. He really was trying to help..." Buffy stopped at the closed expression on Angel's face. 'Well, at least I managed to plant the idea...'  
  
"No." He gulped from the mug and placed it back on the desk.  
  
"Ready to do this, Sire?" Spike asked. He knew that Buffy would skirt around initiating the ritual, not wanting to hurt Angel. He tried to ignore Buffy's raised heartbeat as she began to get nervous.  
  
Angel hesitated for a second and then nodded. He rose reluctantly to his feet and stood waiting.  
  
"We'll need witnesses. Lorne and Groo can do it. I'm not having Wesley anywhere near the ceremony.  
  
"It's alright. I'll just pack my books and reference materials whilst you are performing the ceremony." Wesley appeared from Cordelia's office and leant against the door jam. He stared at Angel, waiting for the Irish vampire to challenge him.  
  
"Fine, take your stuff. Just stay out of my way." Angel swept out of the office to talk to Lorne and Groo, leaving Buffy and Spike.  
  
"You okay?" Buffy touched Wesley's arm. Spike stood next to her and raised his dark eyebrows in a silent question.  
  
"I'll be fine. Good luck."  
  
Now that the time had come for the ceremony, Angel couldn't keep his emotions suppressed. He had put on a brave face. The talk with Spike had helped. They had bonded. He knew, in time, that the two of them could hopefully become friends but he was devastated. He knew that this was the final nail in the coffin of his relationship with his beloved. It was too much for him and he broke.  
  
"Buffy, please don't do this," he begged, falling to his knees. "I'm sorry I let you down. Please think about this." He knew it was wrong, holding on to her. He also knew it was because he had lost everything else he had cared about.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes. She was trying hard to be strong. Buffy knew that one of them had to find the strength to continue or else they would be stuck in the same holding pattern indefinitely. She was also aware that her third spin on the wheel of life would be her last. Buffy knew that she wanted to spend it with Spike. She and Angel had loved each other but now it was her and Spike's time.  
  
"Angel, you will always have a piece of my heart but it's time for us both to find happiness."  
  
She touched the top of his bowed head gently. "Look at me, Angel. What we had, it was beautiful but also sad. I have never cried as much as I did when we were together. Our relationship was doomed from the get go. The curse, my friends, our circumstances, they all worked against us. We both deserve to find someone who makes us smile. I'm sorry. I know it's tough for you. The curse is something you have to overcome but do it for yourself. Angel, I'm happy! Spike makes me happy. Please understand!" she begged.  
  
"I can't move on. I told you this before. This is it for me. You can move on but I'm stuck in the shadows."  
  
"Angel, you can and have moved on. I don't think you realise how much. You've built a wonderful life and you have good friends who all love you. You have Connor." When he shook his head at this, Buffy sighed. "Angel, the one thing I learned the hard way since I came back is that there is always hope. Don't give up. Connor may not be here physically but he's here." She placed her hand over his heart. "He is also here." She touched his temple lightly with her slender fingers.  
  
"Buffy..." Angel took her hand and held it to her lips. "You have grown into an amazing woman." He placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. He nodded to Spike to get everything ready.  
  
Angel watched Buffy as she began to prepare for the ceremony. She carefully poured the salt that Lorne had found in the kitchens into a perfect circle. She walked over to the bench where Spike had laid out all the tools they would need. Three black candles were lit with the peroxide vampire's ever- present lighter. She would have preferred white but this was a demonic ritual. Buffy glanced up at Spike. He stood leaning against the rail, watching them both closely. Spike smiled in encouragingly and mouthed that he loved her. She took a deep breath to brace herself for what was to come.  
  
Opening Spike's knife, she dropped it into the steel bowl filled with rose- scented oil to cleanse it. She left it there as she reached for a bottle of pure spring water. She washed her hands and then dried them with a soft towel. She tried to ignore Lorne and Groo who were seated on another bench. Spike had been sidelined as he had too much riding on the outcome of the ritual. Wesley was elsewhere in the hotel, packing all of his books and loading them into the car.  
  
She looked up at Spike again, drawing strength from his still form.  
  
"Angel, it's time. Do you agree that you claimed me without my consent?"  
  
"It was the demon. I didn't."  
  
"Angel, you are the demon. You may have a soul but you are still a demon."  
  
"I have a soul. I am not all demon, not like him. How can you sleep with him? It's Spike!" Angel argued, desperate to stop the ceremony. He knew that what he was doing was wrong but he loved her. He also felt bad using Spike as a last attempt to appeal to Buffy, especially after the two of them had made such progress. He avoided the understanding blue eyes that were filled with both sympathy and anger at the same time.  
  
"I love him," she said simply.  
  
"What about our love?" he argued.  
  
"Angel, I did love you but it was a long time ago. We were both different then. We have grown and changed. Angel, I died. You moved on. I don't blame you! I would never have expected you not to. You have a son, which pretty much shows what you think of the claim," she added sadly.  
  
"But I love you! Connor... well, he's the best thing that happened to me since I came here to LA but you are my heart, my inspiration and guiding light. Without you, I'd still be in a gutter somewhere drinking rat's blood. You saved me!"  
  
"Angel, don't do this. It's not fair!" Her eyes filled with tears, unable to stay strong in the face of his begging and agony. Lorne and Groo shifted, uncomfortable to be witnessing Angel's heart breaking. They remained quiet.  
  
"It's not fair to abandon my claim. We love each other," he tried to reason.  
  
"Angel, we've been over this. I never wanted to be claimed. I didn't even know what it meant. You never lived up to your responsibilities. You abandoned me. Yes, I loved you once. I still love you..." She held her hand up to stop him from interrupting her. "...But the way I love you is as a brother or a father figure. Maybe this is not the way you want me to love you but that is what we have now." She cupped his face in her trembling hands. "Please don't ruin what we have left," she begged, trying not to burst into tears.  
  
"Buffy!" He leant into her soft touch. He knew that it was finally over. Everything he had clung to was over.  
  
"Angel, this isn't the end. It's the beginning of something new... for both of us." Buffy sobbed. She had lost her battle against her sorrow. "I know it's difficult but it's healthy, for both of us! I promise it will get better for you. I will help. I promise."  
  
Angel nodded, finally accepting that this was the end of their relationship and hoping that something else would begin in its place.

----------------

Cordelia pulled the jeep over and parked. She had been driving aimlessly around the block trying to get a handle on the situation. She took a deep breath and looked into the rear view mirror. Her brown eyes stared back, revealing nothing.  
  
_'I need to talk to Angel, tell him there is something going on with me.' _Cordy absently chewed her thumbnail, ruining her manicure. _'Maybe Skip could tell me what's going on.' _Cordelia dismissed the idea quickly. She had no idea how to summon her guide, or even if he would be able help her. The powers seemed to only intervene when there was an apocalypse. Cordy instinctively knew that whatever was going on with her was not something important enough for them to care or even help.  
  
Cordelia needed her friends' help but after the way she had behaved, Cordy doubted they would be prepared to research anything. There was way too much going on at the moment. Cordy winced. She was embarrassed and ashamed about the way she had behaved.  
  
"Poor Buffy! She must have wondered what the hell she had done for me to freak out like that," Cordelia muttered. Resting her aching head on the steering wheel, she began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
The seer also didn't know what to do about Groo. He had just appeared, expecting her to fall into his arms but there was someone else, Angel. She really cared about the vampire, maybe even loved him but after realising what Groo had given up to come to her, she had tried to make the Pylean champion happy. Nevertheless, the spark just wasn't there anymore. Cordelia mentally winced at the makeover she had given the Pylean. The others hadn't said anything but she knew that they were wondering what the hell was going on. _'Poor Groo! I made him into an Angel clone.'  
_  
"I have to fix this!" Cordelia wiped her face and checked that her mascara hadn't run. Turning the ignition, she pulled out into traffic and headed back to the Hyperion. She needed to apologise to everyone, talk to Groo and also check on Fred. Determination flooded her, suppressing the dark impulses for the moment.  
  
--------------------------

Buffy began the ritual.  
  
"I close my heart to you without reservation." Her soft voice filled the quiet courtyard. Spike winced in sympathy for Angel.  
  
She tried to ignore the pain she could see in Angel's eyes. She turned her back on him, her smooth movement symbolising her rejection of his claim. Then, she spun back on her heel to face him, opening the knife she had borrowed from Spike. Her fingers slipped for a second, the rose scented oil made it hard to hold onto.  
  
She reached over and took hold of Angel's shaking arm. Bracing herself, Buffy cut Angel's wrist. She deliberately chose his left, the closest to the hand on which he had worn the Claddagh ring.  
  
She wryly noted that he no longer wore it.  
  
"I retake that which you took from me." She leant over and pressed her mouth to Angel's shaking wrist and sucked a mouthful of his blood. She swallowed the lukewarm liquid, showing that she was reclaiming the blood he had drunk from her.  
  
"I return it," Angel mumbled, staring longingly at her golden hair that fell over her face, tickling his bare arm. She nicked the scar he had left on her neck, drawing blood. He hesitated for a second and then leant over and licked the blood from the small wound. He suppressed a shudder. The power of her blood had increased since he last tasted it. He shifted slightly, trying to ignore the sudden tightness in his trousers.  
  
"That which was joined together as one is now cast off." Angel winced. He felt like a piece of garbage that she had just thrown out. Buffy waited and then sighed. "Angel, please!"  
  
"That which is cast off, shall remain so for all of eternity," he mumbled resentfully, finally realising that he couldn't change her mind. He looked at Buffy and fought back the tears that filled his eyes. Angel gasped as he felt a pain in his neck. "Buffy, it's started." She nodded in agreement. His bite mark was burning hot and throbbing.  
  
"May our love that once shone, now be ended," Buffy stated in a clear and firm voice.  
  
"May our love that once shone, now be ended," Angel echoed. The wind began to rise, rustling the scented jasmine in the courtyard. He shuddered as he felt the magic begin to take hold of him.  
  
"Once we leave this circle of faith, the claim shall be broken." Buffy looked at Angel and nodded for him to repeat the final words to end his claim. He shook his head. She stared sadly at him. "I can end this claim the dusty way."  
  
He nodded. "Once we leave this circle of faith, the claim shall be ended." She smiled sadly and then stepped away from him for the first and last time. As she crossed over the circle of salt, her eyes flashed golden for a split second. Angel repeated her actions and his game face appeared as the same golden flash crossed his sad eyes.  
  
"So mote it be," they both intoned. As they uttered the closing words of the ceremony, the wind whistled around them, whipping Buffy's hair around her face.  
  
"Thank you, Angel," she breathed.  
  
He nodded, trying to ignore the empty void within him.  
  
Spike came down the stairs and eyed them both worriedly. "You both okay?" When they both smiled tentatively, his entire frame relaxed. Spike reached over and pulled Buffy to him, kissing the pulse point on her left wrist. Lorne walked up to Angel and patted him on the shoulder. Then, he and Groo left to join Wesley in moving the last few boxes of books.  
  
"Angel, I am sorry that this had to happen. I really am."  
  
"I know, Buffy. Just promise me you will be happy."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"And remember, we are still family even though the claim is gone. You and Spike are all I have left... well, except for Dru but somehow I can't see her being much of a friend." He looked hopefully at the blonde couple. "Well, not like I hope the two of you will be."  
  
"Angel, we will both always be there for you. I love you. Always will." Buffy reached over and smoothed his wrist where she had cut him. It was already healed but he shivered. She nudged Spike.  
  
"Peaches, I'm always at the end of the line. Now that you've mentioned her, if you hear from Dru, give us a heads up. Don't want her sniffing around the Bit or my lady."  
  
"William, I promise you'll be the first to hear anything."  
  
"Spike, I guess we'd better head off. We need to get Wes packed and back home by this evening, or else Dawn will literally raise hell."  
  
"She bloody well better not!" Spike grumbled, all too aware of his Bit's penchant for dabbling in magic she had no business touching.  
  
Their voices faded away as they headed back into the hotel. None of them noticed the crackle of lightening or the portal that opened.  
  
A slight figure thudded to the ground and lay there, unmoving.  
  
A/N hmmm any idea who just turned up???


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – They ain't mine but I gets to play with them!!

Be warned there is a kinda icky bit here – a cautionary tale in a way for those who like wandering around Sunnyhell alone at night.

Sorry for the lack of updates! RL has been kicking my arse!

Dark Gift chapter 4 is almost ready for posting – keep your eyeballs peeled! RSK – thank you doll for all the hard work and support

Rating: R for now will vary from chapter to chapter. Will always put in a warning.

Italics = Thoughts  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Everyone stopped talking.  
  
Wesley dropped the box he was holding as he stared at the teen, who had suddenly appeared.  
  
Buffy, Spike and Angel spun around to face the slender figure that had stumbled in after them.  
  
Lorne dropped his glass before he had even taken the first sip of his much- anticipated Sea Breeze.  
  
"Connor?" Angel stepped forward hesitantly, flanked by Buffy and Spike.  
  
"God! He has Darla's eyes!" Spike muttered.  
  
"Connor!" Angel leapt forward, grabbed hold of his son and hugged him. Connor returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around his father and holding on tight. "You're alive!"  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Gunn shouted as he ran down the stairs. "There was a flash of light outside our window." He skidded to a halt. "Who's that?"  
  
"Connor. It's my son, Connor." Angel turned to his friends, his arm wrapped protectively around his son's shoulders. Once his initial shock at his son's arrival began to fade, he suddenly registered the fact that his son was naked. He pulled off his coat and swathed the prodigal in its leather folds. The young man smiled his thanks and began to fasten it closed.  
  
"But Connor's a baby." Gunn stared at the newcomer cautiously.  
  
"No, that's definitely Peaches' son. He has his scent," Spike stated. "By the way... Punk? Barbie? Not funny or original! Git!"  
  
"You're Spike. She told me about you. She said to trust you... said you were a sure-footed bastard on the battlefield," Connor offered as he stared at Spike. "She didn't say anything about you having weird hair."  
  
Spike preened at the complement and then glowered at the little sod. "I don't have weird hair," he complained.  
  
"Connor, who told you about Spike?" Buffy asked cautiously.  
  
"My mother," he answered simply. "You're Buffy, right? She said that you were the Slayer."  
  
"One of them." She walked over and held her hand out. Connor stared at it, confused.  
  
"Take it, son, and shake it," Angel coaxed.  
  
"It's really good to finally meet you, Connor." Buffy took the boy's hand between hers and held it gently. She could feel the calluses on his palm and wondered where he got them. The familiar placement of the calluses made her suspect that they were from handling weapons and fighting daily to survive. She smiled and pulled him into a hug. Connor relaxed into her warm embrace.  
  
"You smell good. It makes me feel safe," the teen whispered against her ear. Buffy ruffled his hair as she stepped back and tucked herself against Spike.  
  
"Connor, you said your mom told you about us?" Angel asked. "I don't understand."  
  
"She said the Powers let her come to me in my dreams to make sure that Holtz wouldn't poison me against you and our family. Mother said that if they didn't intercede, things would get bad." Connor paused to breathe, unused to talking for so long. "Holtz tried to tell me he was my father."  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike interrupted the teen. "Sorry, kid. Go on."  
  
"Dad, he tried so hard to turn me against you. Every day he trained me he tried to... Mother said he was trying to in-indoctrinate me. Is that the right word?" He turned to Angel, who nodded. "But she came. Every night, for as long as I can remember, she said I was the only good thing she had ever done, how she loved me and died so I could live." Connor hesitated for a moment. "She used to cry a lot 'cos she couldn't hold me."  
  
Angel twitched when he heard Connor repeat Darla's final words to him. It confirmed that it was truly Darla who had watched over their son. "She told me the same thing just before she died."  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia walked slowly into the hotel, avoiding everyone's eyes. She looked like she had been crying. Her face was streaked with tear tracks, her eyes red and swollen. She had been driving around LA, trying to work out why she had been so awful. Finally, she had realised that she needed to go back and face Buffy and the rest of them. She needed to apologise.  
  
"I came to say I was sorry." She turned to Buffy, who eyed her cautiously. "Buffy, I'm so sorry. I was in total bitch mode."  
  
"Um, it's alright." Buffy gazed in surprise at her former school friend. Relief flooded through Cordelia. She smiled and nodded her thanks. Turning to Angel, she noticed the young man with him and paused for a second, confused.  
  
"Angel, who's the... Oh my God! Connor?" Cordelia stepped forward and pressed her hands to her mouth. She burst into tears and threw herself at both father and son. "You're back!" The three of them held onto each other.  
  
Groo turned to Wesley. "Is there room for me to come with you today?"  
  
"Yes. Come on. I'll help you pack."  
  
"No, I am ready." Groo gestured to the duffle bag he had packed before the ritual. He had decided to leave everything Cordelia had picked out for him and start afresh.  
  
"Let's go. We'll wait in the car." Wes caught Spike's eye and gestured that he would be outside. Wesley knew there was nothing he could say or do, so he made a quiet exit, followed closely by the Pylean Champion. Groo kept his eyes on Cordelia as he left unnoticed. Wes was pleased that Connor had returned but he couldn't face the boy, not after robbing him of his father and his childhood.  
  
"Angel? We'd better be going. Dawn'll be waiting for us," Buffy said softly, unwilling to break up the family reunion. She was relieved that Angel had people to help him after the ritual. She felt better leaving him with Connor and Cordelia but she felt slightly uncomfortable with Angel's open affection. When he had been with her it had been a struggle just to get him to agree to meet for coffee in a public place. '_Guess LA is good for him... well, that and Cordelia!'  
  
_Angel disentangled himself and stepped over to his former mate. "You were right. Things can get better. Thank you." He stroked the back of his hand over her cheek. "Spike look after her ...or else." Angel left the threat open for interpretation.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! You'll stake me, good and proper. Join the queue!" Spike smirked and nodded at his sire before taking Buffy's arm.  
  
"Angel, thank you for everything. I mean everything. Be happy." She smiled at him.  
  
"Sire! Not too happy. Also, can I make a suggestion? Find a cure and find it fast. I'll have a nose around my end... see if anything turns up." Angel nodded and gripped Spike's shoulder pulling him close.  
  
"Thank you, Childe. Look after her," he whispered. Angel pulled a blanket from the back of an armchair by the office and handed it to his irrepressible Childe. He nodded his farewell before taking Connor by the shoulders. The two blondes strode out of the hotel, smiling and waving goodbye to the entire group. Gunn and Lorne looked slightly disappointed at their brief visit and abrupt exit.  
  
Spike pulled open the passenger door to help Buffy into the car before dashing over to the driver side and getting in. He started in surprise when he spotted the large Angel look-alike. Glancing over his shoulder at Wesley, he asked, "Watcher, anything you want to tell me?"  
  
Wesley peered over the top of the boxes on his lap and smiled sheepishly. Buffy tried not to laugh as she heard Spike muttering something about stray dogs and playing mother hen. She turned to face the stoic Pylean and smiled welcomingly.  
  
"Okaay! Wesley! Care to explain why your books have developed muscles?" Spike eyed the latest addition to his car. "I think Peaches is gonna notice that we swiped another one of his crew. It's not like I can tuck him into my duster and smuggle him outta LA!"  
  
Buffy sniggered at Spike and rolled her eyes. "Spike, shut up and drive. I think you are supposed to be helping spring the guy, not hanging around until they notice!" She turned to the silent Groo. "Sorry. I'm guessing that Wesley asked you to come along?"  
  
The Pylean examined the girl's radiant face. Since the ritual had been performed, it appeared that all her strain and worries had been lifted. "I think that my time here is done. If it is not any trouble, I would like to assist in your endeavours on the Hellmouth?"  
  
"Heck, no! The more the merrier!" she chirped and turned to face Wesley. "You know the way to Cordy's apartment?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" Wesley's muffled voice asked. When he spoke, the boxes on his lap shifted, causing him to grab at them to keep them from sliding off.  
  
"Well, I figure Groo here has a load of stuff he wants to get while the coast is clear."  
  
Groo shook his head. "No, I decided leave everything with her. Nothing is mine ...well, except for some weapons..." Groo trailed off, thinking longingly of the pair of daggers he had brought with him from Pylea.  
  
Buffy noticed the look of longing on his face. She knew that expression well, as she usually got it when Giles pulled out a new knife or throwing star for her to practise with. With that thought, she made up her mind. "Wes, directions? Spike, can we go to Cordy's?" Spike didn't answer. He just kissed her softly and started the engine.  
  
"Well, are we going?" Spike eyed the newcomer, unsure what to make of him. He smelled non-human, which in itself was not a big deal. It was the proto- Peaches look that threw him. Spike wondered if he could get the bloke to grow out the Poofy hair-don't.  
  
Before Groo could answer Spike, Buffy's stomach let out a deep growl. She blushed and wrapped her arms around her waist trying to muffle the noise. Spike arched his scarred brow at the flustered girl. "So how's about a stop at Denny's before we visit the Cheerleader's place?"  
  
"Please. I can't remember the last time I ate anything." Buffy nodded enthusiastically at the vampire.  
  
Spike grinned, relieved that his girl's appetite was returning. He turned and squinted at Groo. "I think the Cheerleader'll probably be busy for a few hours here." He gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. "Let's get some grub in the lot of you, 'cause I think we'll need something to keep us going!"

-------------------------------

A few hours later, after a long and lazy breakfast, Wesley, Groo and Buffy stood outside Cordelia's apartment, having left Spike in the safety of the Desoto.  
  
"Dennis, would you just let me in? Groo simply wants to pick up some of his weapons and clothes and then we'll all leave you to haunt Cordy in peace." Wesley sighed and rested his head on the firmly locked door.  
  
"First of all... impressive security system Cordy has... live-in spook? Secondly, do you think he checks her out in the shower?" Buffy quipped and looked slightly grossed out at the thought of some incorporeal Peeping Tom. Before Groo or Wesley could answer, the door opened and two packed suitcases and a large box filled with weapons were pushed out. The three stood and watched as the door slammed shut.  
  
Buffy poked at one of the suitcases with her foot. "Just a guess here... Dennis... Kinda jealous?" She squinted over at the Desoto and shaded her eyes from the sun, wondering how on earth they were going to fit everything into the black classic. That was until she spotted a 24 hour car lot just down the street. "Can you guys get the stuff to the car? I'll be back in a minute." She trotted over to the idling car. After a brief conversation with Spike through the window, Buffy turned, waved and jogged off down the street.  
  
"Oi, can you two shove those in the back seat and follow me down to Buffy?" Spike's voice broke their contemplation of Groo's summary ejection from the apartment. The two men dragged everything down to the car and shoved it into the backseat.  
  
"So, it appears that Dennis was happy to help you pack," Wesley commented as he and Groo followed the Desoto on foot. He peered ahead, wondering what Buffy was doing. He could see her waving her arms about and pointing at the back of the car, while Spike cursed a blue streak.  
  
"I do not think he was very pleased to share Cordelia with me. I wonder what will happen to him once she decides to move into the hotel to be closer to Angel and his son." Groo kept pace with Wesley. He observed the tired watcher stumble, slightly concerned.  
  
As they arrived, they heard Spike complaining, "One scratch on my baby and I am feeding your favourite Jimmy Choo sandals to the next Malmnar Demon I find on patrol." Buffy just rolled her eyes at him and flounced off.  
  
Wesley leant over and peered through the crack in the driver's window. "Malmnar Demon?"  
  
"Little fur balls, like to eat leather. One of the buggers managed to take a massive bite outta the duster here, and did she do her job? Noooo. She started pointing and laughing. Thought she was gonna wet herself at one point!" Spike omitted to add that, by that point, he was on top of a mausoleum screaming, "Get it off me!" He knew that he must have looked like a stereotypical scared housewife, standing on a chair, holding up her skirts and screaming for the cat to come kill the mouse. He also didn't want to admit to poking the evil, little bastard with a stick to keep it away from his precious coat until the Slayer had composed herself enough to pull the hairball with teeth from the Mausoleum and drop kick it into the nearest empty grave. _'Not one for the bragging books!'  
_  
There was a thunk and a rattle. Wesley and Groo turned and saw a flatbed trailer hooked onto the back of the car. Buffy danced around to their side and began transferring all the boxes and suitcases out of the car and onto the trailer.  
  
"Cool, huh? The guy who rented it to me said we could drop it at his friend's lot in Sunnydale once we've finished shifting your stuff. Well, come on. Your apartment is soo not going to pack itself."  
  
"You might as well do what she says," Spike commented, as he sat in the shade of the car.  
  
"Spike, Buffy, I really appreciate the help, especially since the police have had no luck in locating my car." Wes shifted in the now empty seat, trying to find a comfortable spot.  
  
The sun had long since set by the time the Desoto and its passengers finally left Los Angeles. They had packed for most of the day, stopping only occasionally for drinks, snacks or 'a quick fag'. At one point, Spike and Wes had sent Buffy and Groo off hunting for boxes and crates to supplement the trunks Wesley had stored from his previous move. They had only had one major break for take out before finishing off the sorting of a couple of years of accumulated possessions. It had helped having three supernatural beings to pack, cutting down the Herculean task to just a day.  
  
Once the final box was shifted onto the flat bed and lashed into place, the four new friends sighed with relief and collapsed into the car. Buffy was sitting quietly in the front seat, holding a rather large two-headed Zoroastrian statue carefully on her lap. The strain of the last few days finally caught up with her and she quickly fell asleep. Wesley managed to stay awake for a few minutes longer before the combination of his meds and the injury he was still recovering from overcame him and he, too, drifted off, leaving Spike and Groo to converse quietly. The vampire was driving much more slowly than he normally would to accommodate the additional weight of the flatbed.

--------------------

Crash!  
  
"Ahhh! What are you doing Spike?" Buffy yelled, as she was jolted awake. Wesley didn't react to the disturbance and remained asleep.  
  
"It is tradition," Groo offered.  
  
"What? Scaring the crap outta sleeping slayers!" she whined, peering out of the window. Buffy spotted the flattened 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign behind them. She turned to the smirking idiot next to her and glared at him.  
  
"What? It's tradition!" he said defensively, trying not to laugh at the image Buffy presented. She was wrapped around Wesley's statue with one of the ram's heads clenched between her thighs and her huge eyes peering over the top of the other.  
  
"Stop corrupting our nice, new friend! Bad Spike!" She shook her finger at him and then blushed when she realised the inappropriate position of Wesley's statue.  
  
"Promise to spank me later, love?" Spike rumbled in his chest.  
  
"If you two have quite finished, I believe we may have a problem." Wesley's disgruntled voice broke up the staring competition between the occupants of the front seat. "We appear to have a welcoming committee." He pointed at the large group of vampires that Spike's impromptu sign killing had disturbed. Behind them were a few tents and a large crackling fire.  
  
"Vamps... camping? Wonder if they have any s'mores?" Buffy quipped, as she began to pull stakes out of the glove box. She tossed a couple to Spike, while Groo and Wesley pulled out the two swords they had found in the umbrella stand as they were leaving Wes' now empty apartment. Not wanting to leave them behind, they had laid them out in the back of the car. Wes had worried about his landlord wondering if he was a Zorro wannabe. "Those heavy enough for the head chopping off?" She eyed the thinnish swords doubtfully, as she passed over a couple of stakes as well.  
  
"They will suffice if enough strength is behind them," Groo explained gravely, never taking his eyes off the group that was now approaching the Desoto.  
  
"So, Blue-eyes, you know how to do in a vamp?"  
  
"Fire, beheading or a stake through the heart," Groo answered. "Angel explained that the heart is here..." Groo pointed to the left of his chest. "...And not here." When he pointed to his backside, Buffy and Spike gave him a very odd look.  
  
"Long story," Wesley offered, as they all leapt from the car. Buffy moved to stand back-to-back with Wesley. Spike nodded, realising that his usual fighting partner was going to keep an eye on the still recuperating Watcher. He leapt gracefully onto the roof of the car and shook his head, his blue eyes melting into gold whilst his teeth lengthened into fangs. Groo came around and stood to Wesley's right. Buffy turned to Spike and nodded slightly, indicating that he was to hold back so that they could check out the skills of the two new additions to the Scooby gang.  
  
Before either of them could blink, Groo had staked two vamps and beheaded another. He fought methodically and smoothly. Spike was forced to acknowledge that the Incredible Hulk knock off, 'minus the green body paint', could actually fight.  
  
"Love, here's one for the books! We finally got someone who can tell which end of a stake to use."  
  
"I'm trying to fight here, Spike!" Buffy grunted as she took a hit to her stomach.  
  
"At least he isn't unconscious and being rescued by a bird!" Spike shouted over the sound of a vampire dusting.  
  
Buffy turned to face Spike, her hands on her hips. "Leave Xander alone!" she yelled, stomping her foot.  
  
Spike grinned at his girl's childish behaviour. "Oh pouty... I'm gonna get it!" Buffy rolled her eyes and staked the vampire who had crept up behind her, thinking that she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"You're not gonna get anything unless you help! Leave the comedy to the ones who can't fight." Her eyes twinkled wickedly as she mouthed Xander's name and spun back to the fight.  
  
Spike leapt off the car and over Buffy's head, landing on the back of a vamp that had nearly got under Wesley's guard. With a swift lunge, Spike dusted the skinny vampire. He straightened and watched Wesley swipe off the head of his other opponent with relish. Their eyes met and Spike nodded with approval. Wesley saluted him with his sword and turned back to rejoin the fight.  
  
"You're doing good for a bloke who's trained to watch little girls fight your fights, Watcher!" Spike shouted over his shoulder at Wesley. "Peaches could learn a bit from you."  
  
"Thanks and piss off!" Wesley panted as he finally managed to stake the vampire that he had engaged.  
  
Occasionally, Spike had to take out some git who tried to escape Buffy's fists or the two new fighters' swords. He watched as his girl flew from opponent to opponent, a blur of blonde hair and leather. He grew hard watching her. Unable to resist the dance, he threw himself into the fight with relish, making short work of the few remaining vampires.  
  
"That was bracing!" Wesley's eyes glittered in the light from the campfire as he pushed his remaining adversary into the blaze and watched in satisfaction as she dusted.  
  
"Nothing better than a good fight to work out the kinks after a drive," Spike purred as he stretched. "Good brawl!" he grudgingly offered to Groo and Wesley, trying not to choke on his words.  
  
"Yeah, Wesley, you have gotten really good! Much better than the passing out approach to fighting!" Buffy teased with a big smile on her face.  
  
Spike tried not to be too obvious about sniffing Buffy as she slid under his arm and wrapped herself around him. The scent of her arousal was overwhelming. _'She's all hot and bothered from the fight, too.' _Spike resisted the temptation he had to throw her over his shoulder and introduce her to the joys of sex in a tent. He eyed the colourful tents ruefully and then paused, sniffing the air.  
  
"What do you sense?" Groo stepped up next to Spike, his eyes trained on his new friend.  
  
"Fledglings... A bunch of them, in the caravan at the end." Spike motioned to the dark shape at the far end of the campsite. He paused and briefly sniffed the air once more, hoping he had been wrong. The strong smell of sex gave him an idea as to what the campsite was set up for. He turned to Buffy and the others. "Let me have a quick look see first." He raised a hand to stop Buffy's objections. "Please, luv?" he asked softly. Buffy nodded briefly.  
  
They approached the caravan silently. Buffy gestured for Spike to go in first as he had asked. He disappeared inside. As she tried to follow him, Spike blocked her progress, quickly reversing out of the dank caravan. When he emerged, she was surprised to see him shaking. She could tell that he was furious. "Wesley, can you take the Slayer back to the car?"  
  
"What's going on, Spike?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry 'bout, love. Trust me?" Spike asked, as he took an unneeded breath and held it. Buffy examined his face closely before nodding and walking away with Wesley.  
  
"What manner of horror lies within, so foul that you wish to protect the Slayer from it?" Groo asked.  
  
"You know, mate, even when I was at my worst I was not a sick fuck!" Spike glared at the campsite, wishing he could re-form the dusted vampires and then kill them again, slowly and painfully.  
  
"Come on, let's get this over with." Spike opened the door and Groo followed him in. The smells of sex and blood were strong. Spike tried to remain unaffected. His disgust showed plainly on his face as he stalked into the darkened caravan.  
  
"Just do it quickly," Spike muttered as he staked one of the teenagers, trying not to look too closely at the scantily clad forms. Groo moved away from Spike, staking the teens of both sexes who had been forced into prostitution.  
  
Spike kept mechanically staking the chained vampires... until he reached one that he recognised. He faltered for a second and dropped his stake, shocked to the core of his being. "You stupid cow!" Spike reached over and yanked Janice's head up by her hair. She looked blearily up into Spike's furious eyes. He had stopped breathing when he re-entered the hellhole but the shock of seeing Dawn's friend here caused him to gasp. He could smell several vampires scents on her, both male and female as well as a couple of demons whose scents he didn't recognise. She was covered in bites and burns.  
  
"Hey, aren't you the guy that takes care of Dawn?" Janice slurred. Spike flinched away from her. The stench of stale beer on her breath was disgusting. "Didn't guess you were a vamp!" She shook her head and showed Spike her game face. "Well, what are you waiting for? I don't mind. You're kinda cute."  
  
"Where's Dawn?" he whispered, terrified that either he or Groo may have staked her without realising it.  
  
"I dunno. Haven't seen her for a week or so." Janice licked her lips and gazed at Spike hungrily.  
  
Spike slumped in relief. His Bit was safe.  
  
"Spike, that is the last one. Do you wish for me to put it down?" Groo came over and stood next to Spike, resting his hand on the vampire's shuddering shoulder. Spike shook his head and reached for the stake that he had dropped. Fumbling for a second, he raised his arm. The distressed vampire's knuckles turned white as he gripped the smooth wooden stake in his hand.  
  
"No, I'll do it." He looked at Janice in contempt. "You silly bitch, what'll I say when I talk to Dawn?" Before Janice could answer him, she dissolved into dust.  
  
Spike turned to Groo and smiled grimly. "Welcome to the Hellmouth." He stormed out of the hellhole without a backward glance.  
  
Groo exited the caravan and they headed back to the others. When they reached the fire, Spike spoke briefly to Groo and walked back to the car, leaving the Pylean to set fire to the tents and the caravan before rejoining them.  
  
Spike nodded his thanks to the Pylean for helping and without a word hustled everyone back into the car. He shook his head at the questioning glance Buffy directed at him. "I'll tell you later, luv."  
  
"Okay," she whispered, sensing he was really upset. She slid over, wrapped her arm around his waist and ducked under his arm, resting her head on his black clad chest. "Come on, let's go home."  
  
"Sounds good," Spike replied as he floored the accelerator.

------------------------  
  
"You have strong magics protecting your home." Groo nodded in approval.  
  
Buffy cocked her head in surprise. "You can see them?"  
  
"Yes," he answered simply.  
  
Groo walked into the house, carrying a couple of boxes. On the drive from the campsite, Spike had been quiet. She hadn't asked him what had happened in the caravan. Buffy knew that when he was ready, he would tell her.  
  
They had decided to put Wes's stuff into the basement. It would be out of the way until they worked out who was sleeping where. In the back of her mind, Buffy was trying to figure out if adding onto the house would be the way to go. Maybe Xander could do an estimate for her. She had checked her bank balance while at Wes's apartment and had nearly passed out.  
  
She was rich.  
  
Really rich!  
  
Buffy had called Angel, trying to get him to take some of the money back. He had brushed aside her offer, saying that if she didn't take it, he would go to Vegas and blow the lot. Angel had calmly stated he would always love her and that the money was a gift. She had burst into tears, which had lead to Spike grabbing the receiver and yelling at Angel. Spike had slammed down the phone and hugged her, whispering that she should calm down and let Angel do this for her.  
  
If she wanted, they could move to a larger house, but Buffy didn't want to leave the home her mom had made for them. Adding a new master bedroom and bathroom would be a good place for her and Spike to start fresh. Also, it would free up a room for Wesley.  
  
She guessed that Groo would either stay on the sofa or rent something nearby. _'Mental note, check whether he has any money.' _If not, maybe they could do something with the basement or she could give him some money to get started. For now, she wanted to check on Dawn and take her vamp to bed. House renovations and musical beds could wait until the morning.  
  
Tara and Dawn were fast asleep in Buffy's old bedroom. For some reason, Anya was asleep on a fold out cot by the bed, her snores masking Buffy and Spike's entry. They hadn't even woken up when Spike had gone to look for Dawn only to reappear in a panic when there was no sign of her bed having been slept in. His behaviour made Buffy wonder what the hell had happened in the caravan to spook the normally cool vampire. To calm the agitated vamp, she dragged him upstairs to check in each room.  
  
Finding Dawn and Tara curled up asleep together calmed Spike. The look of relief on his face was palpable. Spike went over and ran one finger over her baby sister's cheek, nearly causing Buffy to cry at his tenderness. Buffy pulled him gently out of the room, kissing him on the nose. The only occupant of the room disturbed by them was Miss Kitty, who glared balefully at them when they came in. She was curled protectively around Anne and William in their box at the foot of the bed.  
  
"We've stored everything in the basement," Wesley whispered as the two of them came downstairs, their fingers tightly entwined. "Where do you want us for the night?"  
  
"Groo, can you manage on the sofa for now?" Buffy asked the stoic Pylean. He nodded and took the sheets and blankets from Spike. "The kitchen is through there. Help yourself. The bathroom is first door on the left as you come up the stairs."  
  
Groo's face split into a massive smile. "Thank you my friends, you have made me most welcome. Spike, can we talk in the morning?"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Wes, if you don't mind the lavender walls and sheets you can take the Nib's room," Spike offered.  
  
"That'll be fine." Wesley shouldered his overnight bag and followed Spike upstairs as Buffy moved to help Groo with his sheets. When they had finished, she patted him on the arm.  
  
"Everyone'll be up for school by about 7:30–ish, so I guess we'll see you in the a.m.!" Buffy smiled and headed tiredly up the stairs.  
  
To Spike and her bed.  
  
She tapped on Dawn's door. "Wes, you need anything?" The muttered negative satisfied her. "Night."  
  
Buffy hesitated at her bedroom door. She could hear Spike moving around. Gently, she pushed the door open and watched her vampire pacing back and forth. Mr. Gordo was clenched in one hand and the other ran repeatedly through his already mussed hair. On his next pass by the door, he stopped and grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her into his arms.  
  
He buried his face into her neck and breathed in her sweet scent. A mixture of flowers and sweat from the fight. He inhaled deeply, obliterating the rank stench of Janice with his golden girl's purity. "You smell amazing, my dear heart."  
  
Buffy pulled back slightly and stroked his face. "You okay?"  
  
"No, but I will be." He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "Come to bed, precious girl. I need you."  
  
Buffy nodded and pulled away, she slipped off her outer clothes and stood before him dressed in a black bra and thong. She reached over and slid his ever-present duster from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor with a soft thud. Spike watched her as she undressed him, his eyes only leaving her beautiful face when she pulled his shirt over his head. Once he was naked, Buffy pulled him to her bed. For a second he froze, feeling unclean. The images and smells from the dark caravan filled his mind.  
  
He didn't want to bring them to her bed.  
  
"Spike, come on, honey." She pushed his still form onto the soft sheets and then snuggled down next to her vampire. Spike slid her thong off, unclasped her bra and threw them both to the floor. Buffy pulled his face to her breasts and ran her fingers through his hair trying to soothe him. She felt his mouth move softly over her warm breast, searching for a rose tinted nipple. Once Spike's mouth found what he was seeking, he latched on, suckling and nibbling gently.  
  
'_Oh God, she feels so good.'  
_  
Spike paused and glanced up, his fangs lengthening. Buffy nodded her agreement to his silent question. She moaned softly as one of Spike's incisors pierced her nipple gently. Spike let her blood fill his mouth, savouring it. He was careful not to cut his tongue as he withdrew his fangs. '_She's just got rid of the git. No way I'm forcing anything on her...' _As he swallowed, he could taste her love and concern for him. He licked the small wound shut, nuzzled his face between her breasts and sighed, content.  
  
Then, it registered. Her scent had changed.  
  
Over the years, the scent of her blood was something he had memorised. Everything about her was ingrained on his memory, even if he had never tasted it before, not until now.  
  
The ritual had completely erased the familiar scent of his Grandsire's mark on her blood.  
  
_'She's finally free of him.'_  
  
He tightened his arms around her slim waist, humbled that she had offered herself so completely to him. Spike vowed that he would never let his golden girl down and would love her until he was dust.  
  
"Spike, what happened in there?" Buffy's soft voice cut across his thoughts. "You know you can tell me anything," she coaxed.  
  
"It was awful, love." Spike raised his head and rested his chin in her cleavage. He eyed her mouth, considering its gentle curve. He slid slowly up her body and captured her lips with his. Kissing her hungrily, his tongue slid between her parted lips and tangled eagerly with hers. He held the kiss, lingering a moment before he pulled back. Rolling off her soft, welcoming curves, Spike stretched his tired body. "It was a knocking shop."  
  
Buffy rolled onto her side and frowned. "Like the one Riley went to?"  
  
Spike reached over and cupped one of her breasts in his cool hand, testing its weight in his palm. "No, a vamp brothel. You know... a regular one. Well... not that regular. They were teens... all vamped and hired out to whoever and whatever rolled up with the readies."  
  
"Slimy demons, too?" Buffy pulled a grossed out face.  
  
"Yeah, pet. Christ! They were only kids, Buffy!" His hand smoothed up her torso and cupped her chin. His cool thumb stroked her mouth gently. Spike memorised its delicate shape by touch.  
  
"Love, I recognised one of them." He took a breath. "It was Nib's pal, Janice." Spike watched her face carefully, ready to offer his love and support. She closed her eyes for a second.  
  
"Was she a vamp?"  
  
"They all were."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She reached over and pulled him to her, resting her face against his chest. Sobs shuddered through her and Spike could feel her warm tears dripping onto his cold skin.  
  
"Shh, baby. I'm sorry. Don't cry, sweet. I've got you," Spike crooned as he rocked her gently.  
  
"Oh God, I'm a bad person," she cried.  
  
"What? No! What are you talking about?" Spike held her tighter.  
  
"When you told me, I was relieved. I was glad it wasn't Dawn. Oh God! It could have been my baby sister!" Buffy sobbed.  
  
"No, no... Shhh. The Nib's safe and sound. All tucked up with Glinda." Spike rubbed his hands over her shaking back.  
  
"I know... but she is always hanging out with Janice. They could've both been taken."  
  
"She wasn't, though, was she?"  
  
Buffy hiccupped against his chest and rubbed her wet face in small circles. She looked up and grimaced. "I got you all snotty! Sorry." She reached for the sheet and carefully wiped Spike's chest dry. She hesitated. "Spike, is it bad that I am glad it was Janice and not Dawn?"  
  
"No, it's not. I was thinking the same thing. I'm also trying to work out how the hell to tell Dawn."  
  
Buffy kissed him. "We'll tell her together. Sleep now and well deal in the a.m."  
  
Spike cradled his girl in his arms and rubbed his chin in her hair. "I think the Cheerleader's ex is going to do alright. He's a sound bloke."  
  
"Yeah, but he is huoooge! All muscles and teeth! He'll be okay. I kinda feel bad for him though, she really didn't treat him right." Buffy yawned. "Okay, tired now."  
  
"Can't wait to see what Anya has to say about him..." Spike trailed off when he realised that his Slayer was already snoring softly. "Love you." He finally relaxed and dozed off, savouring the taste of her blood in his mouth.  
  
She was now even more a part of him.

-------------------------

Dawn crept down the hall. She had slid out of bed quietly, not wanting to disturb Tara or Anya who were fast asleep. She needed a shower, clothes and food. Pushing her bedroom door open, Dawn trotted in.  
  
"Morning, Dawn."  
  
"Gah!" Dawn jumped and spun around to face her bed. "Wesley?"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you... Dawn, what are you doing?" Wesley watched the tall teen check her hair in the mirror.  
  
"I'm looking for grey hairs! You scared the you-know-what outta me!" She grinned at the perplexed man in her bed. _'Oh my God, there's a really cute guy in my bed. Janice is so going to be jealous when I tell her in Home Room today! ...Well, if she shows. Hey, wait a minute! Since when did Wesley get sooo cute?'  
_  
"Right. Well, um..." Wesley was thrown. He had no idea how to handle the situation.  
  
"Chill! It's ok. I'm just grabbing my books and clothes. Then, I'm gone." Dawn's eyes widened when she spotted the scar on his throat. Before she realised what she was doing, her feet had carried her over to the bed. Dawn reached over and traced the fully healed scar with one finger. "I'm glad you're alright." She looked at him closely. "You are alright, aren't you?" Dawn tucked her hands behind her back, embarrassed that she had gotten all touchy feely.  
  
Wesley cleared his throat, overwhelmed that a girl he had, in reality, only moments ago met for the first time was concerned over his health. "I'm getting better, thanks to Buffy, Spike and your friend Tara's ointment." He smiled at the blushing girl. "Thank you for the card. It was very kind of you."  
  
Dawn blushed. "Oh, that's okay." She fiddled with her hair for a moment. "Hey, isn't Tara a kick-ass Wiccan babe? I helped. She let me stir the herbs!"  
  
"Then thank you again!" Wesley sat up and tried to push his hair into place. "I am sorry about stealing your bed, though.  
  
"No, it's fine, though I'm kinda wondering what you're doing here." Dawn grabbed her clothes and tossed them into the hall. She stuffed her books and homework into her backpack and dropped it next to her feet.  
  
"Buffy and Spike asked me to come and help them here. Since I had nothing left in LA, I was glad of the offer."  
  
"Hey, it's not just about needing your help. We're friends and I'm happy you came back with them. Spike sooo needs a guy friend who gets all his weird British jokes!" Dawn leant over and gave him a hug then danced out of the room. "Just don't read my diary! See yah later..."  
  
Wesley shook his head at her antics and lay back down. _'Coming back here may be the best thing I could have done...' _he thought as he dozed back off.  
  
Dawn stuck her head around Buffy's door.  
  
"Eep!" she squeaked. "I'm blind!" She giggled. Buffy and Spike where wrapped around each other, gold limbs entwined with alabaster white. Spike was flat on his back with Buffy cradled against him. The sheet covered them both to the waist. Dawn slid quietly into the bed beside them, pulled up the sheet and poked her sister in the ribs.  
  
Buffy groaned and snuggled closer to Spike.  
  
"Buffy, wake up," Dawn hissed.  
  
"Nibblet, be a good girl and leave us be. We've had a rough few days."  
  
"But I'm awake."  
  
"Yeah, so am I but I'm one up on you!" Spike retorted.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm naked."  
  
Dawn shot out of the bed. "Gross!"  
  
"Your big sis is starkers, too!"  
  
"Double gross and ick! Spiiike! Bufffeeey!"  
  
"Okay. Okay! I'm awake!" Buffy grumbled and sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest. She reached over the bed, grabbed Spike's t-shirt and pulled it on. She then tucked the sheet primly around her hips and checked that Spike had pulled on his jeans under the sheet.  
  
"You both have serious bed head!" Dawn commented. She rolled her eyes as they both ran their fingers through their hair. "You guys are so vain!" She flopped down between them. "Why are you grumpy?"  
  
They exchanged a look over Dawn's head. Spike nodded to Buffy.  
  
"What happened in LA? I noticed that we have a new housemate. He's staying right?"  
  
"Yeah, Watcherboy's staying. So's Groo."  
  
"Groo? What's a Groo?" Dawn wondered out loud.  
  
"Big bloke, Cheerleader's ex," Spike explained in his own inimitable way. "Bit formal but he seems like a good bloke."  
  
"So you went to LA, fixed Wes, then stole two of Angel's crew and brought them home with you. Buffy, we're gonna need a bigger house!"  
  
Buffy grinned and slid down to hug her baby sister. Spike watched his girls, a faint smile on his face. His expressive blue eyes, however, were sad.  
  
"Dawnie, we have to talk to you and it's really important." Buffy smoothed her hand over her sister's sweet face. "Just remember we love you, okay?"  
  
"What's going on? It's not Willow, is it?"  
  
"No, Dawnie. It's... It's..." Buffy looked over at Spike. "I can't tell her..."  
  
"Nibblet, it's about Janice. Oh pet, I'm sorry." Spike grabbed hold of Dawn and held her close. Buffy sat up and wrapped her arms around both of them. The Slayer and the Vampire wrapped themselves around the Key, trying to protect her.  
  
"What about Janice? Tell me!" Dawn whimpered. She knew it wasn't good news. Janice had been skipping school for a few weeks and hadn't returned any of her calls for the last week.  
  
"Last night when we were coming back we came across Janice. She'd been vamped." Spike had decided to leave out the rest. His Bit didn't need to know anything else. "We... I had to dust her, I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh God, no..." Dawn started to cry, great wracking sobs that shook her body. Buffy and Spike held her tightly and tried to soothe her.  
  
"I'm sorry... so sorry, baby," Buffy whispered as she tried not to cry.  
  
"What am I going to tell her mom?" Dawn whimpered.  
  
"Nothing. You can't tell her anything, Nibblet. She'd never understand," Spike muttered. "Buffy and I will talk to her."  
  
"Maybe you could tell her that Janice ran away?" Dawn offered.  
  
"No, luv, that won't work. She'll want know how we knew that. Then she'd call the cops and there would be questions. Just leave it to your sis and me." Spike caught Buffy's eyes and shook his head before she could say anything.  
  
"Now, pet, go wash your face and I'll get some grub going. You take your time and come down when you're ready."  
  
"Okay. Buffy, will you keep me company?"  
  
"Sure, honey." Buffy stood and went in search of some sweats while Dawn stumbled off to the bathroom, trying not to cry.

A/N sooo did you guess it was Connor coming back in the last chapter??

Sorry if the Janice bit icked you out


	11. Chapter 11

Dedications: RSK what would I do without yah babes????

Jane thank you for your fab reviews for Dark Gift and Tempus – chuffed to bits!!!

Everyone else who has reviewed both here and through badrudeman.com Thank you so much.

A/N Okay hold onto your hats cos here we go!! Big surprise at the end of this chappie!

Italics = Thoughts  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Spike and Groo stood in the kitchen quietly discussing the events of the previous night. When Groo had asked to talk to Spike the previous evening, he had known that the young vampire he had talked to was someone Spike had known. The Pylean had been curious as to why he had been so upset and wanted to know why he had been considering about talking to the sunrise. A comment, which, he had interpreted as his fellow fighting companion was considering suicide over the young vampire.  
  
Groo had absolutely no intention of allowing his new associate to kill himself. In preparation for the upcoming conversation, he had meditated, gathering strength for the confrontation. He knew that Spike was a strong fighter and wanted to be at his best. The Pylean Champion had woken an hour before the sun rose and sat waiting for Spike to make his move.  
  
"So why do feel that you must sacrifice yourself to the sun?"  
  
"What the bloody hell? Are you talking about?" Spike frowned.  
  
"You said that you were going to talk to the Dawn," Groo explained. He frowned when the vampire started laughing. "What is so amusing?"  
  
"No... Nothing!" Spike laughed. "Dawn, is Buffy's baby sister, the vamp I staked was her friend." Spike stopped laughing and stalked over to the confused Pylean. If any of the Scoobies had seen his expression they would have screaming for Buffy or reached for a stake. "She knows Janice was vamped and nothing else, she doesn't need to know, you get me?"  
  
"Absolutely, I shall carry the secret to my grave." Groo placed his hand on Spike's shoulder. "I was not looking forward to stopping you from greeting the sunrise, your companion may not have been pleased if I had injured you too much." Groo grinned at the now gaping vampire.  
  
"You hurt me? Not if I was pissed, tied up and blindfolded, you nit!" Spike grinned at the taller man. "You would have stopped me for Buffy."  
  
"Indeed, the two of you have true Kerumption."  
  
"Bless you."  
  
"I did not sneeze, Kerumption is when two warriors meet and find that they are true soul mates. Such as yourself and Buffy," Groo explained.  
  
Spike's Big Bad expression slid off his face, he blinked slowly and he smiled tentatively. "You think Buffy and I are soul mates?"  
  
"Yes," Groo answered, he then clapped his hand on Spike's shoulder. "Come let us prepare a feast for our companions!"  
  
--------------------------------------------

"Buffy? You still there?" The shower muffled Dawns' voice slightly, so she popped her head out to see her sister still sitting on the counter.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here sweetie. You okay?"  
  
"I'm okay, I guess." Dawn ducked under the shower and rinsed her hair. "Can I have a towel?" She grabbed the soft warm towel Buffy held out and wrapped it round her body as she stepped out of the shower.  
  
"You want me to brush your hair?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure," Dawn shrugged and turned. Buffy began to carefully pull the brush through Dawn's hair, while Dawn pulled off the plastic bag taped over her cast.  
  
"I'll call the school and tell them you have a fever, I think you need some time off, okay?" Buffy asked, she peered over and caught Dawn's eye.  
  
"That would be good, you don't mind?"  
  
"I wouldn't have offered otherwise. Also you've had a good attendance rate this semester, its not like last summer..."  
  
"Thanks, Buffy. I don't think I could just go in and act like nothing was wrong. I need to get my head round Janice's being dusted."  
  
"Do..do you want to talk about her?"  
  
"I guess so. I just can't believe she's gone!"  
  
"I know sweetie, I'm sorry." Buffy carefully untangled a knot. She stayed silent waiting for Dawn to talk. She knew her sister needed to vent.  
  
"I'm really glad though."  
  
"What do you mean Dawnie?"  
  
Dawn hesitated for, a second, then her slim shoulders slumped. "I could, have been with her! It could have happened to me. Ow!"  
  
"Sorry," Buffy unclenched her fist and smoothed Dawn's hair, trying to ease the pain. "I didn't mean to pull you hair." Buffy's mind raced, from what Spike had told her she didn't even want think about Dawn being turned and used like that. Her anger overcame her at the thought of Dawn in that place. "Look Dawn, please don't say anything like that to Spike, he was really upset about Janice. He'd flip if he heard you saying things like this."  
  
"I know He's such a big brother! But you know what I mean Buffy. We hang, um, hung out all the time. I was just really lucky!"  
  
"We were all lucky Dawnie, Janice played Russian roulette with her life and lost. Just promise me."  
  
Dawn interrupted her sister before she could say anymore. "Buffy I promise no more stupid stunts. I swear." The two sisters hugged.  
  
"I know, Dawn I know. I love you so much. Go get dressed and I'll call the school. Wait til you see Groo!"  
  
Dawn grinned at her smaller sister, "cute is he?"  
  
Buffy shuffled her feet. She briefly, glanced over at the door, checking for Spike. "Weell, he's is kinda cute, if you like big and muscley types!" She knew that Spike's might be able to hear her from downstairs. But Buffy didn't think he'd be tuning into the sisters conversation. His somewhat neglected Victorian morals kicked in at the weirdest times.  
  
Spike was aware that Dawn and Buffy would need some time to talk, and he would never intrude on Dawn's privacy. Even if he did overhear the Groo appreciation society Buffy knew Spike would realise that 'his girl' was just trying to cheer up Dawn. _'Cos the Big Bad knew, that he was hers and there would never be anyone else for her! Ego much Spike?' _She grinned at the thought of her vampire and a big ol' brand on his butt saying Property of the Slayer...  
  
"What like you did? Before Spike slinked onto the scene, flashing his baby blues and with the Big Bad attitude," Dawn teased.  
  
Buffy phased out for a split second, appreciating the yumminess that was Spike. "He is gorgeous isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, but also what's best he loves you." Dawn reached over, and began pulling on her clothes, during their conversation. Buffy had finished her sister's hair and French plaited it. "Smell's like breakfast is ready."  
  
"Dawn, before we go down, you need to talk or cry, anything, I'm here." Dawn nodded and hooked her arm through Buffy's. As they headed down the stairs, Buffy stopped and turned to Dawn.  
  
"Dawnie, why is Anya sleeping on the camp bed?"  
  
"Oh my god, she was so freaked out by Xander. He was all with I don't approve of Buffy and Spike. She was all supporto gal, he got really mad with her." Dawn paused for a breath. "He grabbed her and shook her real hard! Tara and I were right there. I think he realised his bad. Cos the rest of the day, Xander's all big eyes and making nice"  
  
"Xander grabbed Anya and shook her?" Buffy yelped. _'My god he is losing it!' _She turned to Dawn, "is she alright?"  
  
"I am alright Buffy." Anya appeared from the bedroom, followed by Tara. Buffy went over and ran her hands over Anya's arms checking for bruises. "No really I am okay, no bruises, I promise. Xander scared me though, I just didn't think I would ever see his father in him."  
  
"I don't understand him, he is always so worried about becoming like his Dad, why would he do this to you?" Buffy kept her hands on Anya's shoulders, Dawn shifted down the stairs as Tara came behind Anya, she stood on the step behind the ex-demon and rested her fingers over Buffy's. Unknown to any of the girls, Wesley slipped out of Dawn's room. He had overheard most of their conversation. He stayed back not wanting to get in the way.  
  
"He was mad about us not really supporting him in his rant about you and Spike. I am still glad you are both happy, Buffy." Anya smiled tremulously.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Buffy asked gently, concern colouring her voice, as she looked Anya. Unused to this sort of situation, she was at a loss.  
  
"I really don't know, I am really am not sure where I stand with him. I just don't know," Anya confessed.  
  
"Anya, if you want stay here, however long you want. I'm really sorry that this happened because of us."  
  
"Buffy, don't. The potential for Xander's anger was always there. I just hope that with time and my support I can help him rediscover the sweet boy I met in High School. But time will tell," Anya sighed.  
  
"We'll be here for you, whatever happens remember you are my friend. I may not have said it before but you're one of the Scoobies. Once you get into the inner circle we don't let go!" Buffy squeezed Anya's shoulders gently and smiled.  
  
"Okay now you're going to make me cry!" Anya's eyes filled with the threatened tears.  
  
"Anya, I'll always be here for you," Tara offered. Dawn nodded in agreement.  
  
"Grub's up." Spike's voice echoed up from the kitchen. "Come on girls, love can you drag the Watcher's lazy arse down here."  
  
"I'm up," Wesley announced quietly. He took a step back at the combined squeaks of all four girls. "Sorry didn't mean to startle all of you." Wesley smiled gently at Anya and then nodded for the girls to precede him downstairs.

------------------------------------------

Amy, crept into her apartment, she had taken an early Lunch. Stopping for a second she tried to locate Willow. Her new flatmate had been very secretive and spent most of her time either meditating or at the library. She claimed that she was catching up on her studies. But Eric had mentioned that Willow had been in the flat most of yesterday and that she had been playing with the lights. Amy had interpreted her baby brother's comments as Willow spell casting, which had her worried.  
  
Rack had disappeared. She had seen a couple of his regulars' obituaries, in the morning paper yesterday. There had been no mention of neck contusions. So she guessed that Rack had drained their life forces. Michael had emailed her at work to ask if she had heard from Jane, his girlfriend, who was also one of Rack's regulars. She hadn't, all of the information equalled something bad. When she tried a location spell, Rack was off the radar.   
  
What Amy was now worried about was Willow. Why had she been casting in the apartment after everything had happened? It was like sending up a flare for Rack to find her. Scanning the sitting room Amy spotted a pile of papers, with Willow's neat handwriting all over it. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her Mom's Book of Shadows opened and with a half empty coffee cup sitting on it_. 'She's really gone off the deep end! This is the girl who freaked if someone bent the edge of a schoolbook down to mark his or her place! Now she's so into her magicks that Mom's book is a coaster!' _Amy stared worriedly at the closed bathroom door.  
  
In the background she heard Willow, in the bath, chanting a purification spell.  
  
Edging closer to the coffee table, she grabbed the notes and began leafing through them. As the young Wiccan digested their contents, her eyes widened. _'Oh shit!' _She glanced over that the closed bathroom door and grabbed her cell out of her coat pocket and then searched through Willow's purse for her Psion. Quietly she backed out of the apartment and sat down on the stairs. She quickly put up a barrier on the entire apartment.  
  
Muttering under her breath, Amy copied Willow's notes into her spiral notepad and zapped them back onto the coffee table. She looked down at her Book of Shadows. Amy didn't want to leave it in the apartment. She had trusted her friend. Willow had betrayed her trust, by not only using the precious book. But then using it for a coaster! Amy was hurt and angry. She concentrated for a moment and then a glamour of the precious tome appeared in its place with the mug back on the opened page.  
  
Amy scanned through the Psion, until she found Xander's number in the Contacts section. 'Hm not much with the friend making?' She gazed at the numbers, wondering if he would believe her or even if he would help.

-----------------------------  
  
"Nibblet are you gonna blink anytime soon?" Spike teased his surrogate sister. He ducked as the teen swiped at him, blushing furiously.  
  
"Shut up!" she hissed and tried not to look over at Groo. Who was talking with Wesley and Buffy by the fridge. From the moment Dawn had spotted the big man she had blushed and gone quiet. He had treated with a great deal of gentleness and charm, causing an instant crush to occur.  
  
"He really is a fine specimen of a man!" Anya announced as she eyed Groo appreciatively. She ignored Tara's giggles. "Really, he must work out constantly."  
  
Groo turned to the fascinated girl and smiled revealing his even white teeth. "No I am blessed with my strength. In Pylea I was the only one of my kind. I trained in weapons and fighting. I earned my wealth through tributes and spoils of war. Others worked for their money in markets and farming, I was a warrior."  
  
"Did you say Pylea?" Anya frowned. "I've been there, has two suns and tall green demons. I cursed a very offensive horned man, his wife asked for his genitals, umph!" Tara's hand clapped over Anya's mouth.  
  
"Teenage ears!" Tara yelped, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hey these teen ears would like a distraction!" Dawn flicked her braid over her shoulder. "Spoil my fun!" She groused.   
  
Buffy smiled at her sister's antics, knowing that Dawn was trying hard to be happy. Spike wrapped his arms around the girl and brushed his lips over her shining hair. Offering his silent support to his Nibblet.  
  
"You have visited my dimension?" Groo asked as he drew out a stool for Anya to sit on.  
  
"Yes, was very pastoral, a lot of dairy farming I gather," Anya answered, as she heaped her plate with eggs and bacon.  
  
"Dairy farming?" Groo asked puzzled.  
  
"Yes the woman who called me, said her husband was more interested in his cows than her." Anya pulled a face at the memory. Wesley coughed, as his coffee went down, the wrong way. He waved off Spike, as he pounded him on his back. Wes shook his head at Groo, before the Pylean, could explain what cows were in his home dimension.  
  
Buffy stood between Spike's legs, once he had perched himself on the kitchen counter. She leant back against him and sighed. She watched her rapidly expanding family and smiled, she felt safe and happy.

Spike's hand appeared in front of her face and he pushed a fork heaped with scrambled eggs into her mouth. She chewed contentedly, occasionally opening her mouth for more food or a sip of freshly squeezed orange juice. The others ate and chatted happily. The new residents of Sunnydale gradually acquainting themselves with the more established ones.  
  
"Buffy, something happened last night." Tara's quiet voice stalled the chatter around her as everyone turned to listen to the Wiccan.  
  
"What happened Glinda?" Spike dropped the fork he had been using to feed his girl onto the now empty plate. He wrapped his arms around Buffy and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"That evil I sensed, it came back." She held her hand up to forestall a flurry of questions. "It was strange at first it was weak, but the second time I sensed it there was much more of a punch to it. The wards I put up kept it away, when I pushed back it vanished. I can't sense it anymore." She hesitated for a second. "It's not been back again, I...I think its lying low regaining strength. What for I don't know."  
  
"So you are the one who wove the web of protection around this house?" Groo was impressed by the quiet girl's power. Tara nodded and blushed embarrassed by the attention.  
  
"How can we find out about it?" Buffy asked the room. "Wesley, could you, Anya and Tara put your heads together on this?"  
  
"Guess I'm going to be earning my keep." Wesley interjected wryly. "Tara? I haven't had a chance as of yet to thank you for the ointment."  
  
Tara interrupted him. "May I?" She walked over and examined the now healed cut. She gently probed the scar and smiled when Wesley didn't react to her examination. "The scar should fade." He put his hand over hers.  
  
"Thank you from the bottom of my heart. What you did for a complete stranger..."  
  
"No, not a stranger. You're Buffy's friend and therefore mine. I would like to say anytime, but," She folded her arms and tried to look stern. "I don't think I will, cos not more nasty knife wounds mister!"  
  
Wes laughed and nodded. "Will do my best to avoid anything sharp and pointy! I promise."  
  
"Good." Tara sat back down and sipped at her now cold coffee. "Should we go to the Magic Box to research?" The others nodded.  
  
"Also we can show Groo around the town," Anya suggested she turned to Spike and Buffy, who were still digesting Tara's news about the latest Big Bad. "How will you get there?"  
  
"The usual way blanket and the car pet. Thanks for asking though." Spike was surprised at the ex Demon's concern. "Also, the Watcher hasn't seen the latest Slayer Central." The vampire turned to Groo "She's got some nice weapons and a training room in the back you may like to check out."  
  
"Dawn will you help me with the stock reordering?" Anya asked.  
  
"Sure, I'd like that," The teen answered, relieved to be included and also to have something to take her mind off Janice.  
  
Tara slipped upstairs for a second. She reappeared with a box full of kittens and Miss Kitty. Buffy and Dawn fussed over their babies, watched over by a grinning Spike. The two new Summers had been cuddled, cooed over and fed. Buffy then blocked off the door to the kitchen, to keep them contained, until they got back. There was a rush of activity, before the house fell silent for the day.  
  
The Desoto's doors slammed and muffled complaints, filtered out of the blacked out car. The phone rang in the empty house. After a while, the answer phone clicked on and Buffy's soft voice filled the now empty house.  
  
"Buffy? Are you there? It's Amy. Look, if you get this message please call me. I left a message at the store as well. It's about Willow I think she's lost it. Dawn's in danger! I'm going to the Magic Box to see if I can find you guys there. Goddess I hope it's not too late!"

---------------------------------

"My god I can't believe how much the town has changed!" Wesley reached in and helped Anya and Tara out of the car. Both of them stretched relieved to be out of the cramped space. Groo straightened stiffly on the other side. He then pulled Dawn gently from the front seat. A very rumpled Buffy crawled out after her sister unaided. She half-heartedly attempted to straighten her hair finally giving up, she tucked it behind her ears. Leaning into the car to talk to Spike, who was waiting for Anya to open up the shop.  
  
Wesley peered up and down Main Street and took in all the new shops, before turning to the Magic Box. He nodded, impressed at Mr Giles, for his foresight in renting the property and in turn leaving a useful tool for Buffy and her friends' work.  
  
"Spike you can come in now," Anya called as she swung the door open and stepped out of the way of a smoking and cursing blanket. She tried not to laugh at the swearing and stomping that emanated from the dark shop. Wes wandered in behind Spike, followed closely by Groo. Both of them curious as to the set-up, they were surprised. After the limited resources of Angel Investigations, the Magic Box was a virtual paradise.

Buffy had finally given up on straightening her hair, she growled and plaited it into Pippi Longstocking braids on either side of her head. Dawn and Anya stood together at the counter, flipping through a pile of papers and making notes as they chattered away. Buffy smiled at her sister, amazed at her resilience and how mature she was getting.  
  
Wes and Tara wandered from shelf to shelf talking quietly about the various texts they had in common. She had also taken him up onto the galleried area and they had sat for a while discussing the more dangerous texts, which were shelved there. Tara had shown him the hidden magical texts and paraphernalia, that, Giles had either bought. Or, Buffy had retrieved from 'bad guys' on patrol. The bulk of which, Spike had appeared with one day after Dawn's attempted raising of her mother. He had hauled in box after box without a word. Spike had nodded to Giles, with a dramatic flick of his duster he had stalked out of the shop without a backward glance. Ignoring the startled exclamations from both Giles and Anya when they opened one of the boxes. He'd shrugged off Buffy's questions about his injuries. His borrowed blood had seeped out of the Ghora bite on his side and stained his shirt.  
  
In the training room Buffy could hear Spike and Groo discussing her stash of weaponry. Unable to resist it, she, slipped into the training room and joined them. Checking with Dawn if she would be okay with Anya before she disappeared.  
  
"Alright there Heidi?" Spike's mouth twitched her at childish hairstyle, as he twirled a fighting stick in one hand. Groo was examining the balance of the broadsword he had found hanging on the wall.  
  
"Bored, no one to play with!" She pouted over at her entranced lover. "Spar with me?"  
  
Spike ran his tongue over his teeth. He tossed the stick over to Groo, who caught it without looking away from the broadsword. "Anytime luv." He shrugged out of his duster and rolled his shoulders to loosen up. "He Man spot us will yah?"  
  
Before the Pylean could reply the two blondes launched into action. He blinked, amazed, it was pure poetry. They were matched exactly. There were a flurry punches and kicks, that even his sharp eyesight couldn't catch.  
  
"Come on Blondie Beaaaar, is that the best you can do?" Buffy taunted as she flipped over the training horse one handed and landed firmly on both feet. Her Hazel eyes, sparkling with anticipation and enjoyment, she bounced up and down lightly on her feet and grinned wickedly at her opponent.  
  
Spike growled in mock anger and with a standing leap, he vaulted over to her. He grabbed the squealing girl around the waist and tickled her. "Don't call me that!"  
  
"Ahhhh, let go! No fair! You're cheating..." Buffy gasped. Groo laughed at their antics, secretly amused at their vivaciousness, a startling contrast to the seriousness of Angel and his friends. Spike continued his assault on her ribs and back. "stoooop! Or I'll pee!" Spike let go and jumped back.  
  
"That's disgusting Slayer!"  
  
She shrugged, "well Giles taught me to use everything at my disposal!" Buffy grinned and did a victory dance. "I win! I win! You lose!" She childishly stuck out her tongue.  
  
"That an invite love?" Spike drawled as he, moved closer to the giggling woman/child. Enchanted at her antics and more than a little appreciative of her wriggling backside as she carried on her victory dance.  
  
Buffy stopped and closed her mouth abruptly. She blushed bright red. "Spike we're not alone!" She winced, "and ow! I bit my tongue," she pouted. "Come, let me have a gander." Spike pulled her to him and pressed a light kiss to the tip of Buffy's nose. She blushed and wriggled away, giving Groo an apologetic glance. Spike shrugged and turned to the quiet man.  
  
"Sorry mate, but what's a bloke gonna do when he's presented with his lady love, wriggling around like a cat on a hot tin roof?"  
  
"Indeed." Groo grinned at both of them.  
  
"Hey are you guys coming? Tara and Wes have got coffees and donuts for everyone." Dawn called through the door.  
  
-------------------------------------

"Hey guys. Miss me?" Willow's voice made them all jump. She stepped hesitantly, into the Magic Box. There was no sign of Rack's influence on her pale and freckled face. The two days with Amy had helped her come down.  
  
"Wills! How's your Nana Rosenberg?" Buffy stood resting her hand on Spike's shoulder. Willow frowned at the seemingly casual movement, when she looked into Buffy's clear eyes she saw it.  
  
"Oh!" Willow's eyes flickered from Buffy's hand to Spike's face and saw the faint challenge in his eyes. "You two are together?" Before either of them could reply, Willow continued. Her eyes flickered around the table searching for Xander. He must have gone to work early. "Nana's fine. Hey looks like there's been some changes while I was off playing the Good Samaritan," Willow commented chirpily.  
  
The red haired witch eyed, Groo and Wesley. "Wesley? Is that you? Wow, so um, what are you doing here?" Willow was completely wrong footed. There was something definitely going on with Buffy and Spike. Also what was Wes doing here? She needed to get to Dawn and there were too many obstacles in her way.  
  
"I've decided to move back here. Are you well Willow." Wesley examined her closely, sensing something was off with her. Spike, sniffed the air and recognised the same scent of magics around Willow, as the ones that had been in the destroyed shop. He glared at the unconcerned girl and nodded imperceptibly to Buffy. Groo's hand tightened on the knife at his waist, the magic user who had entered evoked a sense of nausea in him. He was unsure as to what to do. The others seemed to know the girl.  
  
"Oooh Coffee, cool!" Willow pouted, "none for me? No fair."  
  
"The others are getting more and some extra donuts, we ran out..." Buffy trailed off.  
  
"That's nice." Willow walked over to the counter. Completely oblivious to the looks she was getting from all the others. "Sooo, Buffy anything you wanta tell me?" Willow nodded to Buffy's hand, which now was white knuckled. As she gripped hold of Spike's shoulder. Her slayer senses were tingling but she couldn't figure out why.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, guess you're the last to tell. Well except for Giles." Buffy loosened her grip. "I would have told you yesterday, but you were with the Nana visting!" She turned to the still silent vampire next to her and smiled. "Spike and I are..." Before Buffy could finish the bell chimed as Anya, Tara and Dawn came in carrying donuts and coffee. Tara's smile vanished when she saw Willow standing in the shop. Anya and Dawn just glared at Willow.  
  
"Tara, honey. You came back!" Willow stepped forward. Thrilled that Tara may have decided to forgive her.  
  
Tara stepped back, her face ashen. She tried to breathe through her mouth. Willow's scent had changed completely. Spike stood slowly, as did Groo, at the white Wicca's reaction. Tara felt Anya's free hand in the small of her back, pressing reassuringly. Tara sniffed the air again and nearly passed out. _'Oh goddess! She smells like what ever tried to attack last night. Oh Willow, baby what have you done?'  
_  
Willow's face crumpled at her erstwhile lover's reaction, she raised one hand. It shook slightly. "Tara? What's wrong?"  
  
"N...nothing Willow. What are you doing here?" Tara stuttered slightly.  
  
Willow frowned. "What do you mean?" Before Tara could say anything more Buffy shook her head slightly and raised her eyebrow at Tara.  
  
"What you guys don't want me here?" Willow laughed nervously. Wondering if they knew about how the shop got messed up and that's why they were all acting weirdly.  
  
"No, of course not it's just Tara thought you'd still be looking after yer Gran. That's all." Spike muttered. He caught Groo's eye and they both stepped away from the table, Wesley shifted slightly making room.  
  
"Hey Dawnie, did you miss me?" Willow waved at the teen. Trying not to show her excitement at the fact that Dawn was here. She had already searched the High School and the house was to have been her next stop, after the Magic Box. If she could just get the girl on her own, then everything would be okay.  
  
Dawn glared at Willow, as she walked past her and dumped the donut boxes on the table she sat down next to Wesley, carefully cradling her broken arm. Anya clattered over and joined them pulling Tara along with her. The normal loquacious ex demon remained silent, very aware that there was something going on.  
  
Willow frowned at Dawn's reaction. _'The teen sulkage is getting boring!' _She leant against the now repaired glass counter and watched the frozen tableau of figures. "So I'm guessing that's a no then Dawn?" Her voice had a slight edge to it, which caused Spike to growl quietly.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Everyone jumped.  
  
Anya trotted over to get it. Her usual welcoming spiel faded away, as she heard Xander's' frantic voice. Her face paled and she turned to look at Willow. "You sure?" She hissed into the phone. "Okay." Anya's hand shook as she carefully replaced the handset. "Xander's on his way over, something's come up." She tried to edge away from the counter and Willow.  
  
Willow turned to face Anya; she really didn't like Xander's taste in women at all. She hadn't been able to hear what Xander had said, but from Anya's reaction it was something about her. Willow's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong Anya?" Willow shifted her weight slightly and stood.  
  
"Nothing." Anya licked her lips nervously and glanced over at Buffy and the others.  
  
"Nothing?" Willow echoed, she glared at the ex vengeance demon. "Come on, Anya, look at you. Xander's obviously worried about something. Care to share? I mean come on, you share everything else from penis size, stamina to outfits worn." Willow snapped nastily, really not in the mood for niceties.  
  
"Willow!" Tara's soft gasp of horror made Willow stop and turn to face her. The redhead's expression anxious, her eyes flitting from side to side, worried that maybe she had said too much. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"It's Rack, he's been using her power, doing stuff to her!" Amy's breathless voice answered. She leant against the doorjamb clutching her side. "Man! I have been all over town! Your house and the High School. Dawn wasn't there! I didn't think to come here first. Did Xander call you?"  
  
"Amy!" Willow stared at the newcomer, her mind whirling. She hadn't counted on the de-ratted Wiccan being around when she tried to sort everything and everyone out. She thought Tara wouldn't pose much of an obstacle but Amy had more power. "What're you doing here?"

"Willow, it won't work. I know what you're trying to do. You've got to stop before it's too late," Amy gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "What Rack did to you it's messed with your mind."

"You don't know anything," Willow shouted.

"Red, you been back to that git? After what happened to Nibblet the last time?" Spike snarled as he moved to position himself in front of Dawn.

"Willow you promised that you wouldn't go there again," Buffy added as she too moved to protect Dawn.

"Promise shmomise!" Willow waved her hand carelessly. Unaware of the sparks, that flew in its wake.

Wesley frowned at the magics that the young witch had manifested without noticing. He surreptitiously reached for a book, which, Anya had given to him to read. One that Giles had given his assistant for safekeeping and to be used only for extreme emergencies. He slowly paged through the ancient text, until he located the relevant page.

Anya slid into the seat next to him and eyed the page he was tapping casually with his finger. She didn't recognise the language, she looked up wide-eyed at the ex-watcher. She shook her head slightly. Tara noticed their quiet interaction. With, an imperceptible gesture and a quiet whisper, the White Wiccan, touched the page. As her fingers made contact the text, shimmered and changed into English. All of which went unnoticed by her ex-lover, who was too busy arguing with Buffy.

"Willow what's wrong with you?" Buffy demanded angrily.

"Nothing, but there does seem to be something wrong with you though isn't there?" Willow snapped back, she eyed the blonde girl. There was something different about Buffy. She reeked of strong magics. She glanced at Spike and curled her lip in disgust. "What is it with you and Aurelian vamps? Next you'll be switching teams and sleeping with Dru."

Buffy's eyes widened in shock and pain.

Spike snarled and stepped forward, his hands fisted at his sides.

"What're you going to do Spike? Pass out from pain all over me?" Willow dismissed the vampire with another flick of her hand. She was too far, gone to realise the hateful things she was saying, had hurt Buffy, Spike, Dawn and Tara.  
  
Willow turned back to Buffy. "Also, Buffy, don't be so high and mighty about me and my magic. You stink of it!" Small black veins began to appear around her eyes and began to pulse.  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward. "It's non of your business. But if you really wanna know. It was something I had to do to move on from Angel."  
  
"Oh really, what?" Willow drawled. Her hair rippled into a darker shade of red.  
  
Buffy glared at her friend and took a deep breath. Before she could answer Spike spoke.  
  
"The git had claimed her without consent. So she went to him and sorted it. What's you excuse Red for the magic makeover?" He paused and eyed her darkening hair. "Or should I say Brown?"  
  
"So all clear for you to stake your claim. Huh?" Willow snarled. She turned to Buffy, "and to think you were pissed with Riley when he went to that vamp for suck jobs. Looks like you showed him the way."  
  
"Shut up!" Dawn screamed. Her eyes narrowed in hatred at Willow. Her protective instincts kicked in. "Leave Buffy alone. She's nothing like Riley. If she decides to let Spike claim her then, I think that's amazing. At least she'll be safe with him, it's not like he'd do anything to hurt her, like you did to Tara!"  
  
"Now Dawnie, that's not a nice thing to say. What I did was for the best." Willow's eyes turned pitch black. She ignored Tara's gasp. "Now you're making wonder why I want to do anything to help you."  
  
"I don't need anything from you. So why don't you just get on your broomstick and bug off." Dawn shouted. Willow glared at the teen. Gradually black veins began to crawl across her cheeks and forehead.

"Willow, your hair and face!" Amy whispered.

Everyone in the room gasped.

Black veins began to appear all over the redheads' face and her hair gradually phased to black. The Dark magics that Rack had infused her, had lain dormant, over the last two days. Once Willow drew on it for power there was a change in her. A change for the worse!  
  
Spike looked at the girl, contempt all over his face. "Somehow Red I think you may just be a bit off the chart to register as human..."

"Shut up!" Willow stepped closer to her goal. Subtlety had gone out the window with Amy's appearance.

Dawn was terrified. She huddled into the back of Spike's duster, trying to make herself as small as possible. Tara stood and moved next to Dawn, her hand slipped into the shaking girls clammy hand. She squeezed the teen's hand reassuringly. She stared at her first love in horror. The transformation of her sweet girl terrified her.

"Willow, please stop. Your face and hair it's changed," Tara whispered.

Willow's hands ran over the raised veins and then pulled a lock of her black hair forward. She shrugged carelessly, "hey I needed a change." She turned swiftly to the research table and with a gesture, Anya and Wesley's mouths sealed shut. "None of that please!"

The two of them dropped the book, their hands reached searchingly at their faces. The horror and fear in their eyes, made Dawn cry. "Much better, now where was I?"

"About to get off the crazy witchy, merry-go-round Wills?" Xander's interrupted. He walked into the shop, his eyes taking in everything. "Hey Willow, don't like the new look, it just screams I'm a psycho ask me how?"

"Xander, come to join the fun?" Willow drawled. She managed to cover her panic. The sight of her oldest friend was making her nervous. She didn't want him to be here for this.

"There's fun to be had? Looks more like a brown trouser ride! Willow, how about you and me blowing this pop stand?" Xander was beginning to sweat, the shock of his sweet Willow, going all Elvira was beginning to get to him. He hadn't wanted to believe Amy when she called him at work, but something in her voice made him wonder. So he had offered to go to the lumberyard and left. He had driven, through every red light to get here. Once Xander, had seen Willow's transformation, he had realised that Amy was telling the truth.

"Come on Wills, how about it? We can go get ice cream and talk this out at my place?"

"I can't, I need to make this right. Then everything will be better." Willow's hair faded to red and then black again, as she spoke to her oldest friend.

Before anyone could stop her she lunged towards Dawn. Brushing Spike and Buffy aside with a flick of her hand. Willow grabbed hold of the screaming girl and began chanting, in a language that no one recognised. Spike and Buffy scrambled over to Dawn. They both tried to help Tara pull the terrified girl from Willow's iron grip.

"No, Willow! You're saying it wrong, it won't work!" Amy screamed and lunged forward, only to be bounced back by the barrier Willow had erected.

Wes, Anya, Groo and Xander rushed forward and were also repelled. All of them landed on their backs. Willow pinned them to the floor with a glance, all of them struggled, in vain, against the magical paralysis.

A green glow gradually began to emanate from Dawn. Covering the five figures inside the barrier.

"Willow, stop! You're hurting me!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs. Struggling ineffectually against Willow's superhuman grasp.

Tara began chanting, calling on Artemis and Gaia for help. Buffy and Spike wrapped their arms around Dawn's waist and pulled.

Willow, grasped one of Dawn's hands, Dawn winced at the added pressure on her broken arm. Willow was lost in her power, unaware that she was twisting the teen's broken arm. Dawn screamed in agony.  
  
Tara had hold of the other.

As Willow chanted her eyes gradually turned Obsidian. Blood began pouring out of her nose and mouth.

Dawn screamed one final time, a pain filled scream and then was silent.

Her body began to shake violently. Then it stopped. Willow kept chanting, as did Tara.

Buffy started screaming and crying, for Willow to stop hurting Dawn.

Spike cursed under his breath, unaware of the tears coursing down his cheeks.

The two lovers wrapped their arms tighter around Dawn. They pressed their faces to hers. All of them had their eyes shut.

The bright glare emanating from Dawn blinding them all.

Dawn gasped and in a burst of green light vanished.

The magical blast sent everyone who had been holding onto her flying.

A/N Wanted action? Well here yah go! Enter Dark Willow and her magicks!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thank you everyone for all the wonderful emails and reviews – My Muse is so inspired!

Dedication: To Kristin for all her hard work. Thank you my Beta Goddess.

_Italics = Thoughts_

Be warned there is alot of Angst here and Dark Willow so brace yourselves!!!

Chapter 12

There was no movement in the Magic Box. Wesley was laid out on top of Anya, his body shielding hers. Xander had been thrown backwards, onto the three stairs, his head was bleeding and his legs shattered from the blast. Amy was at his feet curled into a small ball her arms wrapped around her head. She had tried to shield herself from the magical backlash. Groo had fallen onto the research table face down, his knife still clutched in his fist.

Tara was curled around the spot where Dawn had last stood. To her right Buffy and Spike lay with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, tears staining their faces. Willow was slumped face down, in a heap at their feet, blood pooling around her head. Her hair was still black and black veins now rose in a lattice across the backs of her hands, they pulsed with power.

A groan broke the silence, Groo levered himself up and rolled over. He propped himself onto his elbows and scanned the shop. He frowned, Dawn was missing and the others were either unconscious or bleeding. He shakily rose and staggered over to the most injured figure. Carefully he pulled Xander off the stairs and laid him flat. Using part of his shirt he wrapped Xander's head tightly. The Pylean ran his hands over Xander's legs, with a quick glance to check he was still unconscious, Groo quickly, reset the breaks. Xander remained unconscious throughout the entire experience. Groo then pulled Amy to him and patted her white cheeks, trying to wake her.

"Mmmm," Amy's eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay, miss?" Groo smoothed her brown hair off her face.

"I ache all over. The others?"

"Injured, unconscious and Dawn is gone."

"No!" Amy sat up and scanned the shop. "Oh goddess. Help me up." Groo pulled the shaking girl to her feet. "Over there, have to help those two." She pointed over to Wes and Anya. Groo helped her over.

Amy knelt down next to their still forms, searching for a pulse. "Oh yes! They're alive, quick turn him over, I need to be able to touch his face."

Groo carefully rolled Wesley off Anya. He sat back on his heels. "You can help them talk again?"

"Yes, Willow picked this trick up off my Mom." Amy gently ran her fingers over Wesley and Anya's faces and muttered an incantation. There was a brief flash of violet light and then their mouths reappeared. "Good, they'll be okay now." She glanced over at Tara, Buffy and Spike and frowned, "but I don't know about them..."

"Ahhhhh!" Anya sat up, her hands reaching for her mouth. "Oh my god! I am going to kill her, I don't care if she's Xander's best friend she's gone too far this time!" Anya ranted. She stopped when the recent events came flooding back. "Oh no! Dawn?" She looked over at Amy and Groo. They shook their heads. Anya took a deep breath and began to cry, great big gulping sobs, the noise woke Wesley.

"What happened?" His eyebrows shot up when he realised he could speak. He looked over at the now trembling Amy. He grasped her arm and steadied her. "Thank you, that was an extremely unpleasant experience." He reached over and pulled Anya to her feet and then helped Groo to steady Amy. His eyes assessing the situation quickly, "right we need to restrain Willow, wake the others and get Xander to the hospital." He turned to Groo and nodded at him, "you're work?"

"Yes, his head is bleeding badly, I managed to reset the breaks in his legs, but as for the others…"

"Groo can you tie up Willow? There must be ropes in the back."

"Yes, I'll show you." Anya pulled the Pylean with her into the training room. They returned quickly, Anya pushed Willow over with her foot and then helped Groo to tie her up. "We should gag her as well, that way she can't cast anymore spells." The Champion nodded and ripped another piece off his shirt and quickly gagged the unconscious witch. The left her propped against the counter and turned to help Amy and Wesley.

Amy had Tara cradled in her arms. Wesley was trying to pry apart Buffy and Spike.

"Dawwwn?" Buffy moaned as she finally began to wake up. Her voice woke Spike. They both sat up and opened their eyes.

"What the hell?" Wesley's composure slipped, at the sight of their eyes. His involuntary exclamation woke Tara as well. Amy gasped at the green glow at the edge of Tara's irises, it was the same colour that tinged Spike and Buffy's eyes.

"Buffy, you alright pet?" Spike cradled her face in his hands and kissed her. Mid kiss he paused and pulled back, looking into her eyes he echoed her frown.

"Your eyes." They both said in unison. Then they both realised, that Dawn was missing.

"Dawn!" Buffy cried out, she pulled away from Spike and ran her hands over the blackened spot where her sister had stood. An animalistic wail resonated out of her body, and she collapsed on the floor sobbing.

Spike lunged at her and wrapped himself around her shaking body. "No...no...no...no...no! Nibblet?" He moaned and then threw his head back and vamped out. A howl erupted out of him. That was so loud, it woke Xander.

"Aww! Jesus, my head." He tried to move only to be stopped by Anya's hands, which pressed him to the floor.

"Stay still, you've hit your head and..." She trailed off.

"Broke my legs, I can feel it," He panted. As the agonising pain in his shattered limbs began to register. "What the hell hit me?"

"Willow," Tara muttered, her eyes glowed emerald green, for a second, then faded to a pale jade. She pulled herself up from where Anya had dropped her, and stumbled over to the blonde couple. Who, were still crouched together in mourning.

"What's that frickin noise? It's making my bones ache?" Xander asked.

"Spike." Anya replied.

"Why is he doing a good imitation of a Klingon Death Howl?" Xander panted, sweat beaded his brow and he grimaced in pain, as he tried to move.

"Willow killed Dawn," Anya whispered. She began to cry again. Xander looked at her face for a second in disbelief and then passed out.

---------------------------------------

"He slipped and fell," Anya offered to the two paramedics as they lifted Xander onto a gurney. "I was cleaning and he didn't realise the floor was wet and well..." She trailed off and pointed at the damp floor, they had quickly cleaned all the blood away. Wesley and Amy were seated at the research table and nodded in agreement with Anya. The spot where Dawn had been incinerated by Willow was washed clean, adding to the excuse for Xander's fall.

The others were hidden in the training room.

Anya followed the paramedics out to their ambulance. They had all agreed it was for the best if she went with her fiancé. The others would remain behind and tend to the mess that Willow had made.

Once the shop door shut, they sprang into action. Amy flipped the closed sign and locked up, dropping the shutters down. Wesley moved to the training room and swung the door open and looked in.

Spike and Buffy were curled together on a training mat. Amy had cast a sleep spell over them. As no one, had been able to calm either, him or her down. Wesley had decided that the noise that they were both making would have been too difficult to explain away. Tara was sitting by them, stroking their hair and trying to keep from breaking down.

Groo stood watch over the still unconscious Willow. He had the broadsword, which he had admired earlier in one hand.

"Xander's on his way to the hospital." Tara glanced over at Wesley and nodded. "Maybe you could wake them up?"

"Sure." Tara passed her hand over both their faces and their eyes snapped open. An unearthly green glow filled their eyes and the faded outwards to the edges where it remained. "Buffy? Are you okay?" She asked softly. "Spike?" Neither of them answered but they sat up, and leant against each other. Buffy shook her head and curled into Spike's side.

"What's that bitch still doing here?" Spike glared over at Willow.

"We need answers," Wesley explained as he reached down and helped Spike up, pulling Buffy with him.

"I get that, but I don't want her near either or us." With that Spike picked up Buffy, cradling her in his arms he stalked out of the room.

"What do we do?" Groo asked the overwhelmed Watcher.

"Dawn's not gone." Tara levered herself up. "I can feel her all around Buffy and Spike." She hesitated for a second and glanced over at Willow. "Also in Willow and I think... Myself."

"Would explain your eyes." Wesley peered closely at Tara's eyes. "I can't recall the colour before but now they are a pale green." He walked over to Willow and pulled one of her eyelids upwards to reveal the same tinge of colour.

"I was trying to keep Dawn safe," Tara explained as the three of them left the training room. They propped the door open and Groo remained on guard.

"Indeed. I heard you invoke a protection spell, do you think that possibly her energy was absorbed into those of you in contact with her?" Wesley asked as he sat down tiredly next to Amy and the silent blondes.

"I think so... But I don't know how?" Tara rubbed her hands tiredly over her face.

Buffy looked up hopefully. "You mean Dawn is still alive."

"I think possibly her essence is within the four of you. But how we get her back I don't know." Wesley suggested. He looked around the shop. "I need a drink."

Tara disappeared around the counter and pulled out a bottle of Scotch. "Here." He nodded his thanks and took a long pull. He offered it to Amy and she nodded her thanks.

"Buffy, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I tried. Didn't you get the message I left on the answer phone?"

"No, we were too busy." Buffy reached over and patted the distraught girl on her arm. "You tried though, thank you." She took the bottle from Amy's hand and passed it to Spike, who took a long drink and then put it to her lips. Buffy took a sip and then stuck her tongue out. "Blergh!" She handed it to Tara and then snuggled back into Spike's arms.

"Do you think these will help?" Amy reached into her bag and pulled out the notepad she had transcribed Willow's notes. She pushed it over to Wesley and then she gently laid her mother's Book of Shadows next to the pad. "She used this for reference I think. I... I found it all in the apartment I grabbed everything and ran."

"This is invaluable, thank you." Wesley began reading through the pad. Tara sat next to him and read over his shoulder.

"She is stirring," Groo announced as he stepped into the training room. Spike launched to his feet, he placed Buffy next to Tara.

"You two stay here," He instructed. Buffy opened her mouth to argue. He placed a gentle finger on her lips, Spike, shook his head. "No arguments, neither of you need to be in there. I won't let her upset either of you. No." He turned to Amy. "You need to talk the bint in there?" She shook her head. "Right keep an eye on these two." With that, he dropped a kiss on Buffy's upturned lips. He lingered on her soft mouth for a second, inhaling her breath. Both their eyes darkened to a deep green, Spike rested his forehead on hers for a moment, before he spun and followed Wesley into the training room.

-----------------------------------------------------

Willow opened her eyes. They were black shot through with green veins. She glared at the three men who stood before her.

_"Let me go." _

All three of them took a step back, surprised at her telepathic power.

Spike shook his head. "Get out of my head, bitch. You will answer our questions and nothing more."

_"Aww, doesn't Spikey like the Big Bad Wiccan talking to him." _Willow taunted, as she struggled against the ropes.

"I don't have much to say to you." Spike lunged forward and grasped her chin in his hand. "All I want to hear from you is why? Why did you kill Dawn?"

Willow's eyes filled with tears, she shook her head. _"No. No I didn't. You're lying." _

"No, He's not. What ever you did has caused Dawn to cease to exist," Wesley interrupted.

"Speak up Willow or I'll let He Man lose on your arse."

_"Ooo! I'm so scared. Toothless here having to get his new buddy to do his dirty work."_

"You're not worth the headache!" Spike stood and turned to Wesley. "Don't think she's of any use to us. Just put her out of our misery!" He turned to glare at Willow, his blue eyes tinged with verdegris.

"I've nothing more to say to her." He stormed out of the room and back to Buffy.

"Right. Well that's Spike's opinion on your fate. Must say it's not far from mine. However I do want to know why you did it?" He sat down cross-legged in front of the sobbing witch. "Look at me." Willow turned her head and looked over at Wesley. "That's better. Now, unlike Spike I have nothing to restrain me. Unless you explain yourself I will start to get very cross."

_"I..I..I just wanted to fix her arm. Make everything better. Then maybe Tara would come back." _

"I would believe, that is now, out of the question." Groo commented.

"Yes. So the spell was to repair Dawn's broken arm." Wesley eyed Willow suspiciously. "However instead you unmade her."

_"I didn't mean to. I promise. I love Dawnie." _Willow blinked trying to clear her eyes.

Wesley looked over his shoulder at Groo. "Well, you may have loved her. But it didn't appear you cared enough about her to make sure that the spell you used was phrased correctly. Now I have your notes and Amy appears to have reclaimed her mother's book. But I want to know why you felt that the words you used would not result in this debacle?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"He means, why say, remove that which was not. Return everything to as it was?" Tara's voice echoed through the room. "Willow, you returned Dawn to her previous form. A ball of green energy." She stormed over and sank to her knees next to Wesley. "Open your eyes I need to see."

Willow opened her eyes and hesitantly looked over at Tara. _"Tara, baby? I didn't mean to do this. I'm sooo sorry."_

"You never do, Willow!" Tara sighed. "Cookies won't fix this. I need to know exactly what you said. Show me." Tara placed her hand on Willow's forehead and linked their minds. Everyone was silent for a moment. Tara finally removed her hand and opened her eyes. She shook her head. "Giles was right, you are a rank arrogant amateur."

_"Tara, no, don't say that baby please." _Willow began to shake.

"I tried to show you, to teach you. But you never listened." Tears began to pour from Tara's already reddened eyes. "Ever since you brought Buffy back it's gotten worse. Willow, you haven't even asked about Buffy."

_"I can't face her not now..."_

"There are always consequences to magic. Now you have to deal with it. Buffy deserves an explanation." Tara stood. She brushed her hands on her sweater. "I've got everything I need here. I'll see if Buffy wants to talk to her." She left without looking back.

"Willow." Buffy came to the door, Spike had his arm around her waist. "Why?"

Willow began to cry. _"I'm sorry so sorry. I wanted to fix her arm. Then everything would be okay. She was so angry with me. I couldn't stand it anymore. She.. She wouldn't even look at me."_

"So it was all about making you feel better?" Buffy asked.

_"Yes. No I wanted everything back to how it was."_

"Well looks like you got what you wanted. Dawn's gone. So everything's back to normal in Willow's world," Buffy shouted.

"Luv. Don't." Spike rubbed his cheek against her hair. He didn't want her to regret anything she said, they were old friends. One day, maybe, Buffy and Willow could attempt to become friends again.

"Willow. Always so worried about your self! You haven't even asked about Xander." Buffy turned and left.

_"What? What does she mean?"_

"The young man, Xander? He was badly hurt. We are waiting to hear from the hospital to see whether he is alright?" Groo commented as he left the room, leaving Wesley to watch over Willow.

_"What does he mean?"_

"Both his legs are broken and his skull was probably cracked as well. There was a lot of blood." Wesley shifted uncomfortably. Willow didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and sobbed.

-------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Anya stormed into the Magic Box.

"We sedated her, she's in the back."

"Wake her up. I want to give her a piece of my mind."

"How's Xander?" Buffy asked.

"Two broken femurs, a cracked skull and twelve stitches in his hairline. But the doctors said, he will, be all right. I'm glad I forced him to get full medical and work coverage, otherwise.." Anya looked at the pale blonde. "Buffy I'm so sorry about Dawn." She came over and awkwardly patted the slayer on the shoulder. She paused and looked into Buffy's eyes. "When did you get coloured contacts?"

"We think it's Dawn."

"What?" Anya bustled over to the research table and began to look at all the notes and texts scattered over it. "How? Can we get her back? Please say yes!"

"We don't know," Wesley admitted. "However it appears that Tara managed to infuse Dawn's essence into those in contact with her, whilst, Willow cast her spell."

"Is Dawn inside you all, can you talk to her?" Anya asked hopefully.

"No. We can't. She's in here." Buffy put her hand over heart. "But, it's like there is not enough of her in each of us to talk to her. Tara and Amy seemed to think she's not even conscious of anything that's happening. It's hard to explain.."

"No I get it, it's like a computer programme. Tara sorta saved Dawn in each of you. You all got different parts of her filed in you." Anya surmised.

"I guess. It's just I couldn't do anything to stop Willow. So I tried to save as much of Dawn as I could." Tara fidgeted under Anya's understanding gaze. "Willow's spell was too unstable I..."

"So what was she trying to do?" Anya asked.

"Heal her arm, it appears." Wesley gestured for Anya to sit down. "However her phrasing was incorrect. She unmade her instead."

"I'm not surprised. Willow's spells are pretty much hit and miss." Anya glanced over at Buffy. "I mean really someone should have put a stop to her earlier. She made Xander a demon magnet, Giles blind, released Olaf and made Buffy and Spike want to get married." She eyed the pair in question who were wrapped around each other. "Though she may have been not to wrong about that." She raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

Spike grunted and pulled Buffy closer. He was terrified that if he let go she'd disappear too.

Anya continued. "I think that possibly, there was some form of intervention, when we raised you." She nodded at Buffy. "There is no way that Willow was an able enough witch to do it without outside help. I think possibly the Powers needed you back here." She shrugged at everyone's reaction. "Oh come on! What're you thinking? What? That I'm just a shopkeeper? I have a lot of experience in the occult and in summonings. Come on, think people, how did I get my vengeance on?" She looked around the table waiting for an answer to her question. She rolled her eyes at them. "I was summoned by the wronged women, honestly!" Anya took a breath. "The research I did after you came back indicated that there was no way, Willow could have managed it on her own."

"You researched the raising demon girl?" Spike leant forward and rested his arms on the table. Buffy had slid off his lap and was huddled into his side.

"Well, Giles and I did."

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed. "We have to tell him what happened. I don't think I can do it.."

"Allow me." Wesley rose. "What's his number?"

"Press 1 on speed dial." Anya came over and stood by him. "Oh wait there's a message."

"It's me. Don't bother," Amy explained.

"Mr Giles. Yes, it's Wesley. Why am I calling?" Wesley paused for a second. "I'm in Sunnydale, Buffy asked me to accompany her." He listened quietly, for a moment. "No, I don't believe that's the case. She is quite capable, however she does need assistance in research." Wesley frowned at something Giles said. "May I interrupt you for a moment. There is something important I have to tell you."

Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed, she rested her head on Spike's shoulder. Drawing strength from him.

"It's about Buffy's sister Dawn. What?" Wesley took a breath and listened to Giles' angry voice. "Of course I'm not drunk. Willow has managed to, hello? Hello?" Wesley put the phone down. "He told me I was either drunk or insane. Then asked me not to call him again about imaginary sisters and hung up."

Tara frowned. "What did he mean?"

"He doesn't remember Dawn, 'cos she never existed as far as he's concerned," Buffy whispered.

"If that's the case, then why do we remember?" Amy asked.

"I think it's possibly because, we were all present during Willow's spell casting," Wesley suggested. "It would be the most logical course of thought." The others nodded in agreement.

"Makes sense." Spike reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. "Sorry pet." He apologised to Anya, as he lit the cigarette.

"It's alright." Anya pushed over a saucer for him to use as an ashtray. She then grabbed the bottle and took a long drink from it.

"So what do we do?" Groo asked.

"Research, there must be a way to restore Dawn," Tara suggested, as she pulled the book she had been reading in front of her and began to scan the page.

"I still want to talk to Willow," Anya insisted.

Amy rose, "come on, I'll wake her. But you may not get any sense out of her." She warned as the two of them headed out.

"Stop faking." Anya snapped as she glared down at Willow. "I know you're awake." She reached down and shook Willow hard.

_"Get off me."_

"I really don't want to touch you. I just wanted to look you in the eyes." Anya shouted.

_"Well I'm looking at you. Come to spank me? Everyone else thinks I've been a naughty girl." _Willow hid her guilt behind bravado.

"Oh! I do want to hit you, for what you did to all of us. Also not impressed with the whole sealing of my mouth trick."

"Well I was impressed. It's the first time I managed to shut you up. I have no idea how Xander can put up with you. Yap.. yap.. my money.. yap.. yap.. Sexgasms.. yap.. yap.. Boooring"

Crack, Anya's hand slapped Willow across the face.

_"Feel better?"_ Willow rolled her head up to glare at Anya; her gag absorbed a trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth.

"Much better. So you do want to know what happened to Xander? Or don't you care?" Anya massaged her palm, which stung badly.

_"Xander? Why? What did the doctors say."_

"You broke both his legs." Anya informed her curtly. "You also cracked his skull and he needed stitching up."

_"Oh…"_

"That's all? No. I'm sorry? Can I see him? I thought he was your best friend?" Anya shouted.

_"There's nothing I can say or do to make it better." _Willow looked down at the floor.

"You could say sorry. Do you even care about Xander or Dawn?" Anya paused unable to resist, "well you could always try to heal him? He maybe this time you could undo the fabric of this universe?" She snarked.

_"Yes. I do care. But I was only trying to fix everything. But no I won't try to heal Xander, not, not after Dawnie. I was only trying to make her happy..." _Willow looked down at her bound hands.

"More like making yourself happier. I may have only been mortal for a few years, but even I know some things have to be left to fix themselves!" A thought suddenly occurred to her, Anya's eyes narrowed. "Anything else you need to fix or own up to?"

_"What do you mean?" _Willow avoided looking at Anya. She glanced accusingly at Amy. _"You told them about the shop didn't you?"_

"No Willow, she didn't, but you just did. So, you're not as powerful as you like to think you are? I think you need to practise more on, your one to one telepathy." Anya turned to Amy, "I've said my piece and heard more than enough. Put her back to sleep, please." She walked out and left Amy alone with Willow.

"Well, that went well didn't it?" Amy squatted down and ran her fingers over Willow's reddened cheek. "I think you got off lightly though. I just wanted to say sorry."

_"What for?" _

"Taking you to Rack that first time. I had no idea that you would flip out like this. No one else has…" Amy stopped. "Wait a minute, he's done something different to you. Do you know what?"

Willow looked over at her erstwhile friend. _"I don't know. Nothing maybe? I think that he just released the power in me, that, I didn't know I had." _All her attempts of being indifferent disappeared. _"I just wish I could take back the last few days..."_

"I know Willow. But it's done. Now we have to try and get her back. Xander will heal, but I don't think, Buffy will, if Dawn is gone for good. Spike seems, just as angry and upset about what you've done... Now sleep." With that Amy ran her fingers over Willow's eyes as they fluttered shut.

-----------------------------------------

"Silly ratty, you didn't do it right." Rack sat up and rolled off the dingy bed. He reached for the switch and flicked on the light. It illuminated the dirty motel room that he had managed to teleport himself too. I was north of Los Angeles and a good fifty miles from Sunnydale.

He had holed up there to regain his strength and plot his next move. He was now almost ready to collect his prize He just needed a boost of power. He reached over for the phone directory and began to flick through, letting his fingers do the walking. A smile creased his scarred face, "dinner time." He tore out a page and left the room.

Rack pulled over, and checked the address. The sign read, Madam Vaccani's House of Palmistry. He turned off the engine and exited the car.

The bell jingled, as he pushed open the door and entered the warm incense filled room.

"I'll be out in a minute, please take a seat." A strongly accented female voice called from the back of the store. Rack sat down at the circular table. It was covered in a plush red velvet throw fringed with a gold braid. In its centre sat a large crystal ball on an ornate Gothic stand. On the walls were astral charts and pictures of a large family, predominantly women. All of which were, dark haired and smiling for the camera. There were also, several shots of a toddler with dark curls and a toothless smile.

Candles flickered as a large dark haired woman entered the room. She was in her late fifties and dressed in a flowing red dress. Her hair was in ringlets and she wore a large pentagram necklace. "Sorry was just settling my granddaughter for the night, my daughter works late, so…"

"No problem. I was wondering if I could have my palm read?"

"Sure." Madame Vaccani sat down opposite him she reached over for Rack's left hand. Cradling it in hers. The palm reader ran her fingers over the prominent lines on Rack's palm. "Oh, no. Don't please…" She looked up at the grinning man, the agony on her face carved deep lines around her eyes and mouth.

"Sorry, I need a boost," Rack snarled. As he drained the life force from the palm reader. "Powerful, wonder if you granddaughter is as well?"

Madame Vaccani slumped forward, dead. Rack rose, and disappeared into the back. There was a cry of a child and then silence.

"Much better! Time to go get my Strawberry." Rack threw a silver coin onto the table, it span for a moment before hitting the woman's lifeless hand. He looked over. "Heads, you lose."

The bell rang as the door slammed shut and Rack disappeared into the night.

------------------------------------

Wesley looked up from Willow's notes and frowned. "I don't think we are getting much accomplished. Maybe, we should get some rest. It might be better to approach this with fresh minds in the morning?"

Tara nodded in agreement. "What do we do about Willow?"

"I can stand watch." Groo offered. He turned to Anya, "that's if you don't mind me staying here alone?"

"No, of course not." Anya turned to Tara and Amy. "Would you like to stay with me? I don't think I can be alone tonight."

Tara turned to Spike, who was cradling Buffy as she slept. Tara felt a bit guilty when she had given Buffy a sleeping potion. She and Amy had mixed it up earlier, with Anya's help. It had been their only option, the two Wiccans had exhausted their magics and the herbal path had been their only option. After her confrontation with Willow, Buffy had begun to hyperventilate. Which in turn had distressed Spike, he had kicked one of the chairs across the shop floor, cursing angrily. His frustration at being unable to comfort Buffy had become too hard for him to suppress.

When Buffy had started sobbing and apologising for letting Dawn and her mother down, Wesley had intervened. He pulled the three girls aside and quietly suggested a potion to be made up and slipped into Buffy's tea. It had worked quickly, Buffy wilted over the book she had been staring blindly at. Once she had fallen asleep, Spike had calmed down and pulled her into his lap. Nodding his thanks.

"Spike?" Tara whispered.

"Yeah luv?" He looked up from the book he held awkwardly, in one hand.   
  
"Will you be all right, if I keep Anya company tonight?"

"No problem, Columba. S'long as you're all safe?"

"We'll be fine. Umm Spike, Columba? That's a new one."

Spike quirked his scarred eyebrow, "Sorry, guess it's all the Latin, I've been reading. Means dove."

Tara smiled and reached over and ran her fingers over Buffy's sleeping face. "I like it." She nodded to Buffy. "I think she'll be out for at least another eight hours. Let her sleep if off."

"I will. You birds need a lift?"

"No. I can take them home. Anya, if you don't mind I think I'll go home. It's just I need to see my Dad and Eric in the morning. But I'll bring as many of my texts I can carry and come here after?" Amy reached for her Book of Shadows and stood.

"Oh, sure that's fine. Will you be okay on your own?" Anya asked worriedly, she had taken an instant shine to the quiet Wiccan. Amy smiled, nodding as she shouldered her bag.

"Right, so the two of us and the Watcher'll head back to Revello Drive." Spike turned to Groo, "are you sure about staying here?"

"I will be fine. I am trained to survive without sleep. In the past I have managed to last a week." Groo turned to the training room. "It's best that she is not left alone."

"Indeed." Wesley stood and shook his arms, trying to loosen the tension in his shoulders. "Lets head off."

Spike turned to Anya, he held Buffy in his arms, shifting her slightly so that her head rested under his chin. "Pet, will you be going to see the Whelp tomorrow?"

"Of course, why? Do you want to send him flowers?" Anya asked slyly.

Spike rolled eyes, "Nooo. But the Slayer here will probably want to see the boy. Could you come and get.."

"No problem, I'll come by in the morning. Tara are you ready?"

Tara nodded tiredly. "Yes. Oh Groo don't worry about Willow, she won't wake up unless Amy or I remove the sleeping spell."

Anya pulled Groo away from his post and showed him the shop's amenities and gave him a set of keys to lock up after they had all left. Bidding them all goodnight, the three girls headed out into the night.

--------------------------------------------

Spike hesitated at the front door. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He didn't want to go in. He couldn't believe his Nib wouldn't be curled up asleep on the couch. Waiting for Buffy to get home safely. He sighed. Wesley came up beside him and placed a comforting hand in Spike's shoulder.

"It's hard. I know, but there is hope."

"Yeah, I know watcher. There is but... But, right now, I feel pretty dam useless. I mean it's not like I can rip the stupid bitch's head off, for what she's done. Slayer here wouldn't stand for it! Also the chip may have something to say about my beheading the silly cow as well. But it'd go a long way to making me feel better!" Spike growled angrily, his eyes flashed gold for a split second.

"I understand. But I don't honestly think it would achieve much."

"Yeah. I know. But she took something so precious from us. I just can't bear it. The house is going to be so empty, without Dawn." Spike sighed. He frowned down at Buffy. "She's not going to be able to cope. When Glory got her mitts on Nibblet last year, she went into a catatonic state. That was after she lost her mum, was the final straw. She just shut down, couldn't cope. She doesn't have any family left." Spike grimaced, "well except for her git of a Dad."

"She has you, all of the others as well and I'm not going to stop until I find a way to get Dawn back, I promise." Wesley took the keys from Spike and quickly unlocked the door. He ushered Spike into the house and locked the door.

Spike stood in the Hallway and breathed deeply, taking in as much of Dawn's scent, trying to grab onto something tangible of his girl. "Thanks, mate. Look you gonna be okay if we head up to bed?" Spike nodded to the stairs.

"Yes. I think I may get some tea, it may help me sleep."

"Night."

"Goodnight Spike, try and get some rest if you can."

Spike, pushed open Buffy's bedroom door.

He had hesitated at the master bedroom, then, dismissed the idea. He'd sort it in the morning once the Slayer had headed off to the hospital. It had rankled him that Red had not offered, to move out of Joyce's room, once she had dragged his Slayer out of heaven. _'It would have been the right thing to do, but then again, Red didn't seem to know what was right and what was wrong these days!'_

He avoided looking over at Buffy's dressing table. There were too many pictures of his two girls, smiling and hugging each other. The images were too painful to look at.

Spike placed Buffy, gently onto her bed. Stripping her clothes off, he tucked her under the covers and stood back. Running his hands through his hair Spike gazed down at her. Even in her sleep there was a hint of sadness to her face. Her mouth was compressed into a tight line and there was a tiny furrow between her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry luv. I failed you again. I broke my promise to you," He sighed. "I can't fix this."

He sank to his knees by the bed and rested his head on Buffy's stomach. _'Pull it together mate. Big Bads don't fall apart. She needs you to be strong.' _Spike took a deep breath.

He rose and stripped.

Crawling into the warm bed, he curled himself around his sleeping girl.

"I'm sorry." He pressed his lips to Buffy's neck in a soft kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

To RSK my Betagoddess!!!

Italics = thoughts and Willow's telepathic communication

A/N - More Angst with Dark Willow and some sillyness with Buffy and Spike.

Also a surprise for Spike!

Hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 13

Buffy woke with a start; she could feel claws digging into her back. She froze for a second, disconcerted. Reaching carefully behind her, her questing fingers encountered two small warm bodies.

"It's the kittens, luv." Spike's voice rumbled deep in his chest. Buffy rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and pulled the two purring bodies over, placing them gently on his stomach. He reached over with his free hand and cradled them. Spike pressed his cool lips to the top of her head then Pulled back slightly to look down at her. "How are you doing?"

She shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks and soaked his shoulder. Reaching over, she stroked Anne's purring body. Smiling slightly as she watched the two kittens promptly curl up around each other and go to sleep. "Not good. It's not fair! We were doing so well then Willow just took her away from me. From us."

"I know, but we'll get her back. I promise." Spike yawned. He was exhausted. "Glinda saved her, we just gotta set everything right." He paused. "Watcher boy seems to be on the ball." Spike had barely slept a wink all night. He had been too preoccupied; his mind racing, replaying the events in the shop trying to second-guess himself. Unsuccessfully trying to save Dawn over and over in his mind. He had finally realised that there was nothing he could have done differently. It had angered him and eventually he had descended into depression. Something he had not felt since the early days of his escape from the Initiative. "I miss Nibblet."

"So do I, baby." Buffy ran her fingers over the ball of ginger and white fur.

Spike rubbed his cheek on the top of her head, enjoying the softness of her golden hair.

"I know. It's hard. I can't hear her moving around. Playing that crap she calls music." Spike paused. "I feel like I'm missing a limb." Buffy titled her head to look him in the eyes for the first time, her eyes a strange combination of hazel and emerald green. Spike kissed the tip of her nose.

"She's still with us. Just in a different way, I guess," she sighed.

"Yeah." Spike shifted carefully, trying to keep the kittens from tumbling off. He reached over and traced the line of Buffy's jaw, a gesture he had made repeatedly throughout the night.

He had gazed down at his precious girl for most of the evening. He kept running his hand over her face, memorising every curve and expression. His other hand rested in the small of her back, holding her securely to his side, his long pale fingers tracing random patterns on the soft skin of the small of her back. Spike had heard Wesley moving around pretty much non-stop since he had come back with them. Instead of joining him, Spike had cradled Buffy in his arms and watched her as she slept. He had not been able to let go of his slayer, terrified that if he did, she would slip from his grasp, the same way Dawn had.

"Did you sleep?" Buffy asked quietly.

"A bit," Spike lied. "You know me, nocturnal and all that." His muscles flexed as he pulled her closer. "I'll survive."

Buffy shook her head. "No. We will survive."

"That we will, my heart." Spike adjusted his hold and pulled Buffy up slightly so he could press a soft kiss to her mouth.

"Yuck, Spike! I've got morning breath." She pulled away and buried her face in the curve of his neck.

"You taste sweet all of the time." Spike blinked down at the top of her head as a slight smile appeared at the corner of his lips. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"How did they get in here?" Buffy prodded the purring bundles gently.

"Columba's moggie dropped them in here a while back, then buggered off out the window. Guess she had a date or something." Spike eyed the kittens. "Odd that. She seems to think that they're hers," he trailed off when he saw Miss Kitty Fantastico, who had appeared at the window. She leapt gracefully to the floor and approached the bed. Within minutes both sleeping kittens had been carried out of the room, leaving Buffy and Spike alone.

Buffy's sat up and crawled on top of Spike. She ran her hands over his chest, trailing a finger around his right nipple as her warm lips fastened onto the left. She licked it and then suckled gently.

"Make love with me, Spike," she breathed throatily. "Please."

"Oh, luv," Spike moaned. He reached up and pulled her towards his mouth, kissing her deeply.Rolling, Spike pinned Buffy under his body and ran his hands feverishly over her trembling form. Then he stopped. He pushed off her and looked down. Nothing. He frowned.

"Spike? What's wrong?" Buffy looked up at him as he rolled off of her. "Spike?" She tentatively reached for him. Spike shrugged her hands off as he got up from the bed and stared down at his crotch.

"Bugger." He disappeared into the bathroom. Buffy sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest. Running a hand through her hair, she frowned at the closed bathroom door.

Spike grabbed hold of his flaccid cock and rubbed hopefully. "Hundred bloody years and this has never happened before." He glared and hopefully massaged his cock. Nothing. "Shit! What the bloody hell is going on?" He kicked out and caught his bare foot on the side of the bath. "Ow!"

Buffy stuck her head around the door. Spike was hopping up and down clutching his foot and his groin, cursing at the top of his lungs.

"What are you doing?" She stepped into the room, wrapping her sheet around her slim body and trying not to laugh at the sight of her vampire doing an impersonation of a demented kangaroo.

"Something's wrong. It's broken."

"What, your foot?" Buffy asked, trying very hard to suppress her giggles… and failing.

"Yes, well, no." Spike gingerly put his aching foot down and then pointed at his flaccid penis. "The Spike is not working. Buffy, it's never not worked before," he pouted. Spike stared down angrily at the offending appendage. His shoulders slumped. "Maybe my age has finally caught up with me." He looked up at the giggling girl. "Don't laugh at him! It's gonna make it worse!"

"Spike, maybe you need to relax or something."

"Something. That's it! I need some Vamp Viagra." Spike looked up hopefully. "Think Anya has a contact?"

Buffy shook her head at his antics. "I don't know."

"Come on, we're going to try again." Spike scooped Buffy up and tossed her over his shoulder. He dropped her onto the bed and pounced on her. They wrestled for a while before Spike rolled off her and onto his back. "I can't." He rubbed his hands over his face. They lay there for a moment, Buffy watching him closely, wondering what he was thinking.

"Bugger all!" Spike sat up. He covered himself up and then reached over and tucked a sheet around Buffy's body. "I think, no, I know why I'm not up for it!"

"Care to share?" Buffy frowned over at Spike, who was now primly tucking his half of the sheet around his waist. She shook her head at his almost William-like behaviour.

"Dawn," Spike muttered tersely.

"What?"

"She can see us."

"What! Now?" Buffy shrieked, as she leapt from the bed and dove for Spike's discarded T-shirt. "Oh my God! We are so never having sex again!" She ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Too right, we're not." Spike gazed sadly down into his lap.

----------------------------

Wesley greeted the two of them tiredly. His eyes were red rimmed from a combination of too much reading and lack of sleep. He had spent the night researching and re-reading Willow's notes, desperately trying to find a clue, anything, which would point him in a direction as to how to recover Dawn. He had been wracked with guilt over the memories of losing another child. He was determined not to fail this time. Even if it killed him!

"Looking fresh and perky there, Wes," Buffy teased. She nudged him with her hip as she headed for the coffee.

"Well, yes. I was reading for a while."

"Watch it, mate, or you'll turn into Pinocchio. I heard you rattling around all night." Spike dug through the fridge searching for his blood.

"Spike, you lied to me! You said you'd slept." Buffy glared over at his back.

"I can feel you glaring at me, pet. What I said was, that I slept a bit." Spike looked over his shoulder at the frowning girl.

Buffy's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she relented when she spotted the sad look in his eyes. "Try the freezer. Dawn…" She faltered over her missing sister's name for a moment. Taking a breath she steadied herself. "Dawn kept a few packs in there for you." Spike nodded and then dug through the freezer, trying to hide his reaction to Dawn's thoughtfulness. Buffy stepped behind him and ran her hand over his tense back, soothing him with her touch. He arched into her hand for a second before stepping away.

Embarrassed.

Buffy flushed and pulled her hand back quickly.

Wesley frowned at their actions. "What's going on?"

"Nuthin'," Spike muttered as he watched his blood bag spinning in the microwave. Buffy blushed bright red and disappeared into the sitting room.

"She gone?" Spike glanced over his shoulder.

"Yes. What on earth is happening?" Wesley eyed Spike over his book. The blonde vampire shifted from one foot to the other, avoiding Wesley's gaze. His eye flickered from the doorway to the puzzled man and then to the microwave. Spike opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head. Wesley watched Spike's antics and tried not to smile. He was positive that if vampires could blush, Spike would be crimson right now. "Spike?"

Before Spike could answer, the doorbell rang. He could hear muffled voices.

Anya and Tara walked in, followed by Buffy, who avoided Spike's eyes. She busied herself serving coffee to the other girls who were yawning tiredly and stretched their aching muscles. Tara frowned at the tension between Buffy and Spike. They were both visibly agitated and obviously avoiding contact with each other. There was something really off with Spike's aura. Wesley caught her eye and shook his head, mouthing to her to leave it for now.

"Buffy and I are going to see Xander. We'll see you later," Anya interrupted Tara's musings.

"Huh? Okay, I'll stay here for a while and then maybe go back to the shop. It's just, I don't know."

"Stay here with me, pet," Spike interrupted. He turned to Wesley "Any ideas what to do with the bitch?"

"Well, I did call a few contacts in Los Angeles. The Eistied Druids are amenable to helping Willow. They have offered to take Willow in, but they will bind her powers. Their leaders will not expose their brethren to any form of danger, but they can be of great help to her, though only if their Grand Mistress can be sure that any danger Willow poses is neutralized."

"Fair enough. Are these the same Eistieds from North Wales?" Anya asked.

"You know them?" Tara touched Anya's arm to get her attention.

"I've heard of them. Tara, don't worry, they are good people. They will be able to help her." Anya tucked her purse under her arm as she rose. "I'm very impressed with your contacts, Wesley." She nodded to Spike and left with Buffy.

"Spike, what's going on?" Tara stepped over to the silent vampire.

"I'd like to know as well." Wesley glanced over his book.

"Think I can help with that," a thick New York accent offered.

---------------------------------------

Anya drove carefully. She had finally given in and spent several hundred dollars on driving lessons and was now a newly qualified driver. Willow's reaction to her driving Giles 'penis mobile' during the whole Olaf incident had made Anya take the final step and try for her licence. _'Surprise Surprise! That had been another of Willow's spells going wrong as well.' _She glanced over at the silent figure next to her.

"What are you thinking about, Buffy?"

Buffy looked over at the ex-demon and chewed her bottom lip. "I miss Dawn." Buffy bit down harder, there was no way she was going to discuss Spike's inability to perform this morning with Anya. She shuddered mentally at the suggestions that Anya might come up with to make Spike perkier.

"I know, we all do. Don't worry, we'll get her back," Anya promised.

Buffy looked over at Anya and smiled tentatively. She was grateful for the ex-demon's support and kindness. It was moments like these that made her regret not taking the time to get to know Anya for herself and not just an extension of Xander. She silently vowed to make sure that she spent more time with the frank and funny girl. "Also, I was wondering if you were okay about seeing Xander. You know, after what he did to you?"

"When he grabbed me?" Anya asked bluntly.

"Yeah."

Anya hesitated. "It's difficult. I have feelings for him, but I saw a side of him that I never thought existed!" She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. "I don't know what to make of it all." She took a deep breath. "When I was a Vengeance Demon, men who behaved like that would have received short shrift from me. But now I just want to help him. It's hard. I can't understand why he would allow himself to become…"

"Like his Dad?" Buffy grimaced. "Anya, I just feel so responsible. I think Xander seeing Spike and I together was just too much for him to take."

"No, Buffy don't think that, please," Anya begged. "It's not you or Spike's fault at all. Xander has a lot of issues, issues he has to work through. I just worry that he may not work everything out."

"He will, Anya." Buffy tried to reassure the ex-demon.

"I don't know anymore. He used to hide himself behind jokes. Now, he's drinking a lot and eating way too much. I just can't seem to help. I'm worried he may lose his job if they find out about the drinking. It can't be safe, operating heavy machinery…"

"Oh." Buffy had noticed that Xander was much heavier. But she had not realised that he was drinking too much as well as overeating. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so. Xander is not too good at being confronted. He usually deflects." Anya sighed.

"Anya, if you ever need to vent or somewhere to stay, just come over to our…" Buffy took a breath to steady herself. "My place. Okay?"

Anya wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand and tried to smile. "Thanks, I will. It's good to be able to talk to someone. Sometimes I get really lonely and a bit scared…"

Buffy flushed, embarrassed at how that she had never even considered the fact that Anya may not have had any girl friends to talk to. Unable to say anything, she reached over and squeezed Anya on the shoulder, silently offering support and friendship. She pulled her hand back and laced her fingers tightly in her lap.

"Oh, we're here." Anya gripped the wheel tightly as she spotted the hospital ahead. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

Buffy tentatively reached over to the agitated girl and patted her arm. "I'll be there with you. It's okay."

Anya gave her a tense smile and turned the car into the parking lot for Sunnydale Memorial Hospital.

A few minutes later, both girls stood hesitantly at the door to Xander's ward. Buffy pushed the door open and stuck her head through. Scanning down the beds, she spotted Xander. Her feelings about him were ambiguous. He was one of her oldest friends, but she was unsure as to how to act. He had made his feelings clear about Spike. Now, more than ever, she was going to honour Dawn and stick to making herself happy. Spike made her happy. She straightened her shoulders and pulled Anya in behind her.

"Hey you and ouch!" Buffy edged towards Xander's bed. She eyed his trussed up legs.

"I'm traction man! Not too comfy, though." Xander grinned, his smile faded slightly when he saw Anya's determined face. "Hi, Ahn."

"Xander. That looks painful." Anya nervously fluttered over and sat down next to the head of his bed.

Xander held up him arm, an IV was taped to the back of his hand. "Buuut, painkillers are my bestest friends in the whole wide world!" He laid his arm back down. "Not too many, though, cos of the bang to the head."

Buffy reached over and stroked her long fingers over his forehead. "How is it?"

Xander shrugged. "Hurts like hell. Also bit fuzzy about what happened." He looked over at Anya. "You okay?"

"We are all okay, Xander, but there's a lot to talk about."

"I know. Ahn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" He trailed off and looked away.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me," Anya offered. Xander looked over at her hopefully. "But you did. It's something we have to work through, but I'm not sure how."

Buffy took a breath, aware that the two needed to talk privately. "Look, do you want me to go?"

"No!" They both answered.

"Oh, okay." Buffy folded her hands in her lap.

"Buffy, about Dawn," Xander spoke quietly. Buffy looked up and Xander noticed the green tinge to her eyes. "Wow! What happened to your eyes?"

"It's Dawn," Anya explained. "Tara managed to save her. Well, parts of her. In Buffy, Spike, Willow and herself."

"Spike? Why?" Xander didn't question Tara's actions, instead he zeroed in on the vampire and his involvement.

"We were all holding onto Dawn," Buffy explained.

"Right..." Xander looked over at his friend. Unsure as to what to say, he took a breath. He knew that whatever he said next would deeply affect his friendship with Buffy and his relationship with Anya. They had both made it clear that Spike was non-negotiable. Maybe he would have to just bide his time and be there for the inevitable break up. "I guess it's good, what Tara did?" Both girls nodded. "I mean Willow can un-do her mojo and presto one sister back, yeah?"

Buffy exchanged a look with Anya. Xander caught the worried glance.

"What? Can't Willow fix this?" Xander frowned. For as long as he had known Willow, he had relied on her to solve everything. He then realised that his oldest friend was conspicuously absent from his sick bed. "Also, not too impressed with the lack of Willow visiting. I mean, she could come and say 'Oops! Didn't mean to hurt you'."

Buffy spoke before Anya could say anything. "Xander, listen. Willow… She's acting all weird and not Willowish."

Xander hesitated before speaking. "I know. I didn't want to believe it when Amy called, but when I saw her in the shop… All Blair Witch and veiny, I couldn't believe that this was the same girl I knew in Kindergarten." Buffy patted Xander's hand, which lay lax on the bed. "I mean this is the girl who cried when she broke her yellow crayon. How could she do that to Dawn?"

"We think she was trying to fix her arm, but for some reason, it… She said the wrong thing." Anya stopped, she didn't want to criticize Willow. She knew Xander got really protective over the redhead.

"It's okay, Ahn, you can say it. Willow messed up. Dawn's gone and, hey, look at me, Mummy Boy!" Xander grabbed hold of Buffy's hand when he realised that she had started crying. "Hey, I'm sorry. Just slap a warning label on me. 'Danger! Shoots off stupid remarks in serious situations.'"

Buffy squeezed his hand. "It's okay. It's just…"

"You miss your sister and can't believe that Willow went all Dark Phoenix on us all. Same here." Xander's eyes fluttered shut for a second and then opened. "Man, I'm tired." Buffy's eyes filled with tears again.

"It's okay, if you want to sleep. It's good for healing, right?" Anya turned to Buffy.

The teary-eyed blonde nodded. "Yeah. Xander, you rest and heal up. I need to get back to Wes and Tara, see if they have found a anything in Willow's notes."

"Yeah, you need to go. Hey, they may have found a way to get Dawnie back already. Soon as I can get outta here, I'll help." Xander's eyes fluttered shut.

Buffy leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Get better, okay?"

"I will," Xander promised sleepily.

------------------------------

Spike launched himself at the small demon and pinned him to the breakfast bar, in a similar position that Buffy had once held him, but instead of a wooden spoon, Spike was holding his switchblade over the demon's heart. "Who the fuck are you?" he snarled. Wesley had Tara behind him and was holding a pistol in his hand, covering Spike and their visitor.

"Sheesh! And I here I thought it was only the Slayer who was big with the threats. Let go! I come in peace. You know, she once threatened to wear my ribcage as a hat?" Whistler pushed Spike off him, revealing a surprising strength.

Spike stumbled slightly, vamped out and then growled. His eyes were a strange combination of green and gold. He licked his fangs before moving to place himself between the strange smelling demon and the two humans. "I asked you, who the fuck you are? Now answer me or I **will** rip out your ribcage and give it to Buffy for a party hat."

"Man! What is it with you White Hats? The name's Whistler." Whistler straightened his ever-present fedora, ignoring the angry growl from Spike in reaction to being called a White Hat. He eyed the three of them with some interest. "So Spike, finally stepped into your place in the sun? Much better than trying to pull our girl down into the darkness, ain't it?"

"What do you mean? I would never turn Buffy!" Spike snarled, puzzled.

"Maybe not turn her, but you coulda tried to convince her she was a creature of the night, a predator like you. Belonging in the shadows with you…" Whistler watched Spike closely, wondering how he would react.

"Absolute crap! Buffy's perfect just the way she is. I'd never…"

Whistler interrupted the agitated vampire. "Man, you really are turning into one of the good guys." He paused and grinned maliciously. "A White Hat!"

"Goddess!" Tara gasped in surprise. She tugged on Wes' arm and pointed at Spike.

Spike looked over at Whistler, he frowned in confusion as his face gradually slipped back into his human countenance. He ignored Tara. "I'm not a White Hat!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"Good God, man! What happened to you?" Wesley exclaimed. He took an involuntary step forward closely followed by a smiling Tara.

"What? What?" Spike span around, trying to see what was wrong with him. He stopped moving staring down at his hand in surprise. "Bloody Hell!" Before any of them could stop him he ran out the backdoor and into the yard.

"Oi! Shortstop, get out here and tell me what the hell is happening to me!" Spike stood in sunlight and stared up at the blue sky. He was bathed in sunlight. "Why am I not on fire?"

"Well, it's difficult to explain," Whistler hedged.

An idea suddenly struck Wesley. "It's Dawn!"

"Or maybe not so complicated…" Whistler looked over at Wesley. "I'm impressed, English." Wesley frowned at the smaller man, suddenly reminded of Gunn who used to call him by that nickname when they first began working together. Wesley felt a pang of pain in his gut, thinking of Gunn had reminded him of Fred. He turned away and tried to collect himself.

"Spike, what's it like?" Tara walked over to the entranced vampire; he was still staring up at the blue sky. She tugged on his sleeve to get his attention.

Spike blinked down at the smiling Wiccan, his eyes unused to the natural light. Over one hundred years of darkness was making it difficult for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. His face spilt into a wide grin. "Bloody amazing! I'd forgotten how beautiful the sky could be…"

"Hate to break up the party, but I came to drop this off." Whistler tossed a small leather bound book at Tara. "You're gonna need it."

Tara fumbled for a second and then caught the book. She ran her fingers over the intricately tooled cover, tracing the gilded lettering with her fingers. Tara hesitated, she could sense the power in the book, but the tome emanated only good vibrations. She then flipped it open and began to carefully page through the book. The yellowed pages crackled under her fingers. There were detailed mystical etchings on many of the pages and the text was tiny. "What's this for?"

"Something you're going to need," Whistler answered cryptically. "You guys coming in so we can have a chat?" Whistler disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving the door open. The two humans followed him inside. Tara passed the text over to Wesley's eager hands as Whistler stuck his head back out the door. "Hey, Blondie! Get in here before you freckle." Spike reluctantly left the yard and re-entered the house. As he passed the little demon, Whistler whispered something to him.

"You sure?" Spike asked sharply.

"Yeah, she can't feel or see anything. So chill, okay?" Whistler straightened his hat and then hopped onto the breakfast bar.

"Right." Spike sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"You said your name is Whistler?" Wesley put the book down and laid his hand over it protectively. "Mr Giles' diaries mention you. I believe you turned up here in Sunnydale a few years back, during the Acathla incident?" Spike glanced over at Wesley and raised a black brow in surprise.

"Yeah, came here to sort out the mess that the Slayer made when she bumped hips with Angel."

Spike snarled angrily. "None of that you little twerp, the mess was your lot's fault! Maybe if you gits got off your arses and helped out more often, crap like that wouldn't happen."

"Yeah, but if it hadn't happened, you sure as hell wouldn't be making nice with our girl," Whistler retorted angrily.

"Buffy is her own person," Tara observed calmly. "She may be the Slayer, but she is much more than just a tool for the Powers."

"What do you mean I wouldn't be with Buffy?" Spike asked coldly.

"Yesh, from the moment you approached her in the park, you caught the boys upstairs' interest," Whistler chuckled.

"Interest? Why?" Wesley leant forward and pulled Spike back next to him, he shook his head warningly. "We need this information," he whispered.

"They needed someone to balance out the teams," Whistler offered with a casual shrug.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Spike was beginning to lose his patience, his hands flexed into fists.

"Can't tell you much. All I know is that the White Hats are about to lose one of their own and they needed another Champion to balance everything out." Whistler stuck out his hand and grabbed hold of Spike's fisted right hand and shook it. "Congratulations." With that, he vanished into thin air, not hearing Spike's agitated response to being recruited.

"I AM EVIL! You sodding git! Oi! Get back here! Take it back." Spike span and kicked the back door shut. "Balls!" He vanished out of the kitchen and up the stairs in a rage, ignoring both Wesley and Tara's calls.

----------------------------------------

Rack pulled over by the fallen 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. He glanced over to the burned out campsite to his right. _'Suppose I won't be getting any cold comfort anytime soon… Oh well. Guess I better save myself for Strawberry.' _ Rack reached into his pocket and pulled out a battered pack of cigarillos. He pulled one out and lit it from the small ball of flame that he had conjured, which floated in front of him. As he exhaled, he blew out the spinning ball of flames. Resting his head on the back of his seat, he filled his lungs with the sweet, fragrant smoke and held it. Savouring it. With a huff he exhaled, filling the stolen car with smoke.

Closing his eyes, he began to search the ether for the familiar signature of his Strawberry. He frowned at the strong barriers over the Slayer's house. For a brief moment, he sensed another powerful force moving around the house and then it vanished. Dismissing the feeling of concern, Rack concentrated on the Magic Box.

"There you are, my girl. My… My… My! You have been busy, the whole place reeks of magicks." He focused on Willow, trying to get through to her. Gradually he pierced her sleeping mind. He sifted through her recent memories, looking for something to manipulate her with. "There." Rack opened his eyes in surprise. He took another puff on his cigarillo. "Well, that was interesting."

He gathered his strength. _'Man those gypsies pack a power punch!'_ Rack then linked minds with the slumbering witch.

_'Strawberry? Can you hear me?' _

There was no reply, Willow still slept deeply. Rack frowned and gave her a mental nudge.

_'Wake up, Gorgeous. I need you.'_

There was a moment of silence and then he heard her sweet voice.

_'Who's there?'_

Reaching down, he adjusted himself in his trousers. The sound of her voice had hardened him. _'Strawberry, that you, sweetness?' _Rack tried to fill his mental voice with concern. After reading her memories, he had decided to act as her saviour, tempting her into his arms with promises of help and support.

_'Rack?'_

_'Yeah, darlin', it's me.' _Rack forced himself to sound concerned. _'You alright?'_

_'No. I hurt them all and I killed her…'_

Rack grinned in triumph; he almost had her. _'Now, come on, you were only trying to help. If the others can't see that, then they really can't be your friends, now can they?' _Rack puffed absently on his small cigar and examined his nails, not really interested in the poor me attitude. He just wanted her power and, in time, her body and soul. Rack shivered in anticipation, he couldn't wait to get his hands on her and help her on her way to becoming like him.

_'No, they are my friends.'_

_'Aw, come on, darlin'. If they were your friends, would they have tied you up and gagged you?'_

_'Well…' _Willow wavered slightly.

_'I mean, they're just afraid of your power. 'Cos, come on, what have they got in comparison to you?' _Rack looked out of the window and absently watched the cars drive past him. He yawned and scratched his neck. _'Look at them, some weak-assed white witch…'_

_'Leave Tara alone!' _Willow snapped.

_'Okay, Sweet Pea, I'll leave her alone.' _Damn, 'cos she looked like a peach, all round and soft. He could have spent hours on her. _'So there's a slayer and her lover, some vamp whose lost his bite. Pretty disgusting, that whole situation! Guess she really is sleeping with the enemy!' _He knew that this was one sore spot that he could prod.

'It's disgusting. I mean, I understand the whole Angel thing, well kinda.' 'Angel?' 'Another vampire…' 'Man, she really gets off on screwing corpses!' Rack sniggered; he was not too surprised about the revelation of the Slayer and her vampire lovers. Not like it was news… 'Don't say that!' Willow offered weakly. 'So who's left? Oh yeah, the ex-demon and the builder guy…' 

_'Leave Xander alone!' _Willow began to cry, the guilt of hurting her oldest friend hit her.

_'Why? You didn't. Broke his legs and cracked his head open.' _Rack took a breath, grinning maliciously. _'Think he wants to be your bestest friend after that?'_

Willow curled into a ball, trying to stop her body from shaking. Groo glanced over, got up and walked over to Willow, bending down to check to see if she was awake. Willow kept her breath even and relaxed all her muscles; she ignored Rack's persistent voice in her head. She tried to block out his murmured reassurances. Groo stood and returned to his post.

_'Xander will forgive me. He will.'_

_'Why? Do you think he ever forgave you for getting between the cheerleader and him?' _Rack twisted the knife a little deeper. He had come across that nugget of information on her last visit. The magic broker had filed the information away at the time, thinking that he could use it for leverage at a later date. When he was ready to convince her to destroy the slayer and her band of do-gooders. But his Strawberry had gone one better and instead she had acted of her own volition, which was perfect. She was ripe for the plucking.

_'What? No, he did. Don't say that!' _Willow begged. Doubts began to assail her mind.

_'How your face, darlin'? Still sting?' _

_'Stop it!'_

_'You think the fiancée will let the damage to her precious shop slide?' _Rack chuckled under his breath.

_'I don't care!' _Willow bluffed.

_'Good. So you wanna come with me? Get away from them all?_ Rack offered. _'We can go anywhere you want. Travel, see the world, or…'_

_'You can get me away?' _Hope filled her heart. Maybe she could get away from it all. Get away from Buffy. Away from the guilt. She knew that Buffy would never forgive her for taking Dawn away from her. The last of her family. There was nothing she could do to change it.

_'Course I can. You ready? Or do you want to go see what's his name? Xander? Maybe he'll forgive you for breaking his legs, putting him in hospital and… what else?? Oh yeah, killing his adopted sister. Should be a piece of cake…' _Rack held his breath, waiting for an answer but there was nothing. He tried a different tack.

He went for the kill. _'Maybe Tara'll forgive you. You know, for abusing your powers, killing Dawn, hurting everyone. Oh, by the way, I liked the trick you pulled on the shop girl and that Watcher. I'm sure they won't mind…" _he trailed off. Sitting back, he waited for the seeds of doubt that he placed in her malleable mind to grow.

Then with four simple words, Willow stepped into the darkness completely. _'Come and get me.'_

"Yes!" Rack punched the roof of the car. He quickly turned the ignition and pulled into traffic. _'I'll get you at nightfall. Need to get some stuff organised.'_

_'Good, I won't be going anywhere.' _Willow opened her eyes and gazed blindly at the wall.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – They ain't mine but I gets to play with them!!

Feedback : I would love input. It's a drug that I could become addicted to! Drop me a note at

Rating: R for now will vary from chapter to chapter. Will always put in a warning.

RSK for all her hard work - thank you my Beta Goddess.

Tempus won best written at Tenebrion's Lair's fantastic award site! Thank you to whoever nominated me!!!

A/N – be warned even mor Buffy's bed. There were clothes everywhere and all of Buffy's dresser drawers were laid out on the floor

Tara admired Spike's butt. _'Pity I'm gay…'_ She edged into the cluttered room. Anne and William watched Spike solemnly from the safety of one of the drawers. She reached down and gently scruffled both of them on the head. "Lost something, Spike?" She grinned as a pair of furious blue eyes peered at her from over a shoulder.

%y's dresser drawers were laid out on the floor

Tara admired Spike's butt. _'Pity I'm gay…'_ She edged into the cluttered room. Anne and William watched Spike solemnly from the safety of one of the drawers. She reached down and gently scruffled both of them on the head. "Lost something, Spike?" She grinned as a pair of furious blue eyes peered at her from over a shoulder.

"No. Go way," Spike huffed and then stuck his head back under the bed. "Haven't you got a book to read downstairs?"

"Nope, Wesley has disappeared with it. He mumbled something about cross referencing it with some texts at the Magic Box."

"Right." Spike tossed a pair of leather trousers over his shoulder. "Never realised the Slayer was such a bloody horder!"

Tara shrugged and folded the jeans that had landed at her feet. "It's a girl thing."

Spike crawled backwards and then sank back onto his haunches. He eyed the grinning girl, who dropped gracefully to the floor and crossed her legs. She pushed her hair out of her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Making room for the Watcher," Spike mumbled, suddenly fascinated with his hands.

"That's nice of you." Tara waited for the explosion.

Spike looked up and frowned, opened his mouth to deny her statement and then sighed. He shook his head and then grinned. "Fighting a losing battle aren't I? You lot are never gonna believe me are you?"

"Nope." Tara gave him a lopsided grin. "Soo, I guess you're moving Buffy into her Mom's room."

"Yeah, thought it would be good for her. You know, a fresh start. Somehow I don't think Red'll be welcome for a while…" Spike watched Tara closely, realising he may have upset her.

She reached over and patted his knee. "It's alright. I think Willow has a long way to go before Buffy'll forgive her. I think t...that if we can get Dawnie back it'll go a long way to helping Buffy accept Willow again. I just hope we can…"

Spike interrupted her, "You know, the one thing I learned in all my experiences fighting both with and against the Scoobies, is that they always win. Even if we can't get Red back, we will get Dawn back. I swear." He raised a dark brow at the gentle Wiccan. "So none of that, alright, Columba?"

Tara nodded. "Okay. So need some help?"

"Yeah. I was gonna go up into the attic and see if there are any boxes. Can I chuck 'em down to you?"

"Let's get this done." Tara stood, reached down and pulled Spike to his feet.

-----------------

"Spike! Ow!" Tara rubbed the top of her head and squinted up at the hole in the ceiling.

Spike poked his head out. "Sorry, luv." He disappeared and a flurry of folded boxes landed at Tara's feet, joining the others that had hit her on the head. Spike then leapt down gracefully. "You ready to go in there?"

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with. Umm, any idea where you are going to store Willow's stuff?" Tara pushed a couple of boxes with her foot.

"Dunno. Maybe we could drop it off at her parents' house." Spike suggested as he pushed open the master bedroom door, ushering Tara in before him.

"Thanks... I, uh, don't know if they'll take it," Tara mumbled. "She hasn't really had much to do with them in a while."

"Too bad. They're her parents." Spike paused for a moment. He looked over at Tara and saw the doubt on her face. "Oh for Christ's sake! They're her mother and father!" He started packing and then stopped. He looked over at Tara and frowned. "Too bloody bad, they'll have to deal with it."

Tara joined Spike in folding and packing Willow's clothes, trying hard not to cry or breathe in Willow's sweet perfume. "I'll come with you and talk to them..." She burst into tears as she held Willow's red Muppet shirt to her chest.

"Oh, pet. None of that… Come here." Spike pulled the weeping girl into his arms and rocked her. "S'alright, Spike's got yah. Come on now." He gently stroked her soft blonde hair. "Now deep breath, luv, come on, I can't stand to see a pretty girl cry!" Spike crooned as he comforted the distraught girl. He pulled the offending item out of Tara's arms and eyed it dubiously, "Then again, I'd probably cry if I saw that! It looks like the skin of Anuppet Demon. When did Red skin one of those?" Spike tossed it into a box. "What, didn't get a smile? Bugger…"

"I…I… Miss her, sooo much," Tara hiccupped into his chest. "I ca… can't believe she has fallen soo far! It's my fault, I should have helped her more, tried to do something, anything!"

"Oh, Columba! You can't say that. Red was already on her way there. Nothing you or any of the Scoobies coulda done to stop her." Spike leant against the headboard pulling Tara back with him. "I know you tried, so none of that, she just wasn't ready to listen." He rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I've been around the block a good few times. Seen a lotta things that'd turn your hair white…"

Tara chuckled through her tears and reached up a hand, tugging gently on his bleached hair. She blinked away her tears. "So I can see."

"None of that, missy!" Spike mock growled at her. "What I was trying to say was, Willow was pretty much destined to bugger it all up. Though I thought she woulda hurt herself in some mystical backlash, not take my girl away from us…" His eyes flashed emerald green for a second. "Red is playing with some serious magicks. Things that more experienced players wouldn't touch with a ten-foot barge pole! Raisings are something very few attempt, let alone succeed at." Spike sighed. "She's bloody lucky her head didn't explode or something equally nasty."

"I know…" Tara rubbed her wet face on Spike's shoulder. "Didn't realise how far she had gone until, well, until she began to prepare to raise Buffy. Then I didn't try to stop her, 'cos we all thought Buffy was suffering in a hell dimension."

"Never really got that train of thought myself. I mean, the Slayer fought for the Powers, 'course she was going to heaven…" he trailed off.

"Willow convinced us all. I guess it was easier to go along with her."

"I know, pet. Love makes us all blind."

"She has an amazing power," Tara commented.

"Yeah, but I think she has to learn that with power comes great responsibility, something Red hasn't got. She uses her magic to make herself feel better. Or, as she has said in the past, to fix things." Spike cleared his throat.

"That's why she abuses the magicks. I tried to teach her." Tara sniffed, and then rubbed her nose.

"Luv, it's something she has to want to learn for herself. I think Red's going to have to do it the hard way, so don't blame yourself." Spike chucked Tara gently under the chin. "Alright?" Tara nodded. "Right, let's get this stuff packed up and the Slayer squared away."

Tara uncurled herself from Spike's side and sat up. "Okay."

"You up to helping swapping the beds around?"

"Sure. Um, Spike?"

"What, pet?"

"Thanks." Tara gave him a watery smile.

Spike looked shocked for a split second and then grinned. "Anytime, luv. Anytime!" Spike tried to ignore the warmth spreading through his undead heart, he ducked his head and avoided Tara's gaze.

----------------------------

"Hi, Mom." Buffy sank to her knees and reached over to stroke the white marble headstone. Anya stood under the tree that Buffy and Angel had sat under the night they had buried her mother.

"I came… I came to say I'm sorry. I let you down." Buffy rested her hot face against the cool marble; her fingers traced the lettering on the tombstone, lingering on the words 'mother to Buffy and Dawn.' Her fingers trembled. "Oh, Mommy! I am so sorry! I lost Dawnie." She began to cry. Anya rushed over and sank to her knees, wrapping herself around Buffy's shaking back.

The two young women sat in the quiet cemetery next to Joyce's grave. Both wrapped in each other's arms, crying for Dawn.

-------------------------

"She still asleep?" Wesley walked into the Magic Box and carefully relocked the door behind them. He tucked the keys that Anya had given to him that morning back into his pocket.

"She is. Though I think for a moment she was awake, but I am not sure." Groo turned from his position in the doorway to the training room to face Wesley.

"Really? Interesting." Wesley quickly walked over and peered into the dark room. He watched Willow's sleeping form intently for a few moments. "Look, I can take over for a while. Why don't you go back to Buffy's house, get some rest, a shower and some food."

Groo smiled in relief. "That would be good. Can you manage on your own?"

Wesley nodded. "Certainly. I believe Anya and Buffy are coming here once they have left the hospital. Can you find your way back?"

"Of course," Groo answered.

"Right, well I am going have a read through this." Wesley pulled out the tome that Whistler had given Tara.

"What is that? Will it aid in the recovery of Dawn?" Groo moved over and examined the leather bound book. "It has great power, I can sense it."

"Really? Here." Wesley handed over the small book.

Groo examined it carefully. He opened it and looked through the contents. "I don't recognise any of the text. Do you?"

"Yes, it a combination of Latin and French. However, I needed to see if there was a copy of Destarte's Almanac here. I think it may help in the translation…" Wesley trailed off as he wandered over to the fully packed shelves.

"Maybe there is something up there?" Groo pointed to the loft, where Anya and Giles had stored the more rare and unusual texts.

"Thank you." Wesley carefully climbed the ladder.

"I will return later." With that, Groo let himself out of the shop and disappeared down Main Street.

Within seconds, Wesley was immersed in his research. He carried down several large books and set them carefully on the research table. He sat quietly, his eyes flickering from one tome to the other, making neat notes onto a pad that he had brought with him. Willow shifted restlessly in her sleep, forgotten by Wesley as he became absorbed in the texts.

--------------------

"You ready to go, pet?" Spike nudged Tara gently with his foot.

The tired girl looked up at Spike and frowned. "It's not fair. You're not even out of breath!"

"Vamp stamina, luv. Come on, I want to get some stuff at the mall."

"Okay! Okay, I coming." Tara stood. "You think we should take Willow's supplies with us? Maybe Wes can decide what to do with them." She prodded the two overfilled boxes that sat on the bed.

"No. Leave them here. I don't want them near Willow, she might get her hands on something and really bugger us up!" Spike disappeared down the stairs carrying the kittens, with his duster slung over his shoulder. He looked back. "Hurry up, Glinda. I need to buy some sunglasses." He stowed the kittens in their box in the kitchen and then plopped Miss Kitty down in with them. "Keep an eye on 'em, alright?"

"Ready, Spike?" Tara stood waiting by the front door. Her coat tucked over her arm.

"Let's go." Spike pulled open the door. He hesitated briefly before stepping into the bright Californian sun and straight into Groo's arms. "Bugger!"

"Sorry," Groo muttered automatically, before realising it was Spike. He threw the vampire back into the house. Spike landed on the hall rug and slid backwards almost into the kitchen. "You said you weren't going to harm yourself. You lied to me!" Groo stepped forward and planted himself in the doorway. "You will not pass"

"You arse!" Spike pulled himself up. "Bloody hell! It's damn lucky I don't wear underwear, 'cos right now I'd be suffering from the mother of all wedgies!" Spike regained his equilibrium and strode over to the glowering Pylean. The shorter man glared up at Groo. "What was that for? Some sorta Pylean welcome? Because I am betting you didn't get many visitors if you did that every time you met someone!" Spike gestured behind him, with his thumb. "One giggle, Glinda, and the cat gets it!"

Tara waved her hands and bit her lip.

"Spike, you were walking into the sun," Groo explained.

"Yeah? Oh hang on, you don't know." Spike walked over to living room curtains and pulled them open. "See? I'm sun-proofed, thanks to Niblett."

"Oh…" Groo stepped into the hallway. He nodded at Tara in greeting. "I am sorry…"

"S'alright, mate." Spike rubbed his backside. "I appreciate the gesture. Look, we were heading out for a bit. You okay on your own?"

Groo nodded. "Indeed. I have returned to refresh myself before rejoining Wesley at the shop."

"Right, we'll be off then." Spike waved goodbye as he ushered the giggling Wiccan out of the house. He hefted the two boxes of Willow's clothing and personal items that Tara had brought down earlier, one under each arm. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry, but you looked kinda funny…" Tara giggled as she got into the Desoto. Spike rolled his eyes as he headed to the trunk and offloaded the boxes before sliding into the driver's seat.

"I will thump you!" he growled.

------------------------------

"Welcome to the Sunnyhell's consumer's Mecca…" Spike flung open the glass doors and ushered Tara into the Sunnydale Mall. _'Just get in, find the stuff and get out!' _Spike chanted to himself as he eyed the Californian housewives suspiciously as they rushed about in a shopping frenzy. He gripped Tara by the elbow and managed to tug her out of the way of a horde of toddlers being chased by a frazzled mother. "That's why I am glad I can never have kids." Spike glared at the screaming chocolate-covered brats and shuddered dramatically.

"Come on, Spike." Tara pulled him over to the escalators. "I think we need a visit to The Gap, I always thought you needed a bit of colour in your wardrobe!"

Spike glared at the laughing girl as she stood above him on the metal steps. "I will bite you!"

"Promises, promises." Tara flicked her hair over her shoulder and as they both stepped off the escalators. Tara looked around for her shopping buddy and noticed that he had headed into Pottery Barn. Rushing to catch up with the vamp, Tara spotted a sweet ornament. "Ooh, Spike, isn't this the cutest?" Tara held out a crystal cherub. "A little angel…"

"No! Don't need any reminders of the Poof." Spike pulled it out of her hands and carefully returned it to the display. He then headed over to the wrought iron candlesticks and grabbed four. Shooting off in a different direction, he located a basket.

Standing in front of the candle display, he began to indiscriminately toss various scented ones as well as plain cream church candles into his basket. He looked over at Tara. "Get shopping, luv, it's on me. I think we all need a bit of a cheer up. And if I'm shopping in here, then I bloody well am not doing it on my own!" Once Tara had turned to get herself a basket, he casually tucked the small crystal cherub she had admired into his basket.

The next stop was a shop more to Spike's liking one that he had spotted whilst waiting for Tara. She had disappeared into an earth mother type store that no amount of pleading on her behalf had convinced him to step into. Spike had excused himself by saying he felt that demon girl would know if he had gone in there with her. The vampire was now happily restocking his music collection. Over the years, he had managed to misplace a lot, mainly when he and Dru had escaped from Prague. He also was now more interested in getting everything he liked on CD, they were more portable and had better sound.

Tara had vanished off into another store after grudgingly accepting the handful off bills he had pressed into her hand.

Humming under his breath, Spike pulled out a double CD of The Ramones' Greatest Hits and added it to his growing pile. Moving to the Sex Pistols, he tried to suppress an excited whoop of joy, there it sat: the Holy Grail of punk. "Pretty Vacant" the live CD. He grabbed it and reverently laid it on top of the entire Clash oeuvre and his Ramones. Stopping off at the Dead Kennedy's section, Spike sang My Way happily under his breath. After this, he needed a break from consumerism; a nice cuppa and something fill in the gaps.

"There you are!" Tara dropped her bags next to Spike and vanished.

Spike gazed up from the cup of hot chocolate and sighed. "Great more for me to carry…" He took a big bite of his chocolate muffin and groaned happily. Spike looked up as Tara re-appeared, cradling a cup of herbal tea and some sort of energy bar. She still looked tired and unhappy, but he thought the distraction of the mall might have been good for her. "All done, pet?"

"Oh, yes. My feet ache." Tara kicked off her sandals and wriggled her toes. Watching Spike devour his chocolate treat, she grinned lopsidedly smiled at him. She delicately sipped her tea before breaking off a small corner of the granola bar and nibbling it. "Much better. So, where to after this?"

"Home to set this lot up and then probably meet up with the Slayer at the Magic Box." Spike tilted his head and regarded the blonde opposite him. "You gonna be okay with seeing Red?"

Tara shrugged noncommittally. "I suppose…"

-------------------------

"Hello?" Buffy and Anya pushed the door open and stepped into the quiet store.

"Ah, you're back." Wesley peered over the precious spell book that Whistler had given Tara that morning. "I have some wonderful news."

"Really?" Buffy slipped onto a chair next to the triumphant ex-watcher. Anya stood next to Buffy, her left hand placed reassuringly on the Slayer's shoulder.

"Well, yes." Wesley looked down at his notes and began shuffling through them.

"This isn't one our texts." Anya leaned over Wesley's shoulder and reached for the small leather bound book. "No, I don't recognise this at all…"

"You wouldn't. It appears that Dawn's absence hasn't gone completely unnoticed outside of our circle. The Powers sent a representative with this to aid in our research." Wesley refrained from mentioning Spike's new immunity, the vampire wanted to surprise Buffy and had asked Tara and Wesley to keep quiet.

"Who did they send?" Anya interrupted.

Wesley pulled a face at the memory of the small demon. "A rather obnoxious type, really. I believe you have come across him before, Buffy. Whistler?"

"Short, smelled funny, with a New York accent and a major 'tude?" Buffy offered. "Met him during the Acathla incident, he wasn't much help then. How come…"

"Whistler! I know him!" Anya interrupted. "He's a balance demon, very good at backgammon too… Though not really the point here…" She cleared her throat and then sat down next to Wesley. "So what's the good news?"

"That the Powers sent this." Wesley touched the book reverently. "I've been translating and cross referencing all morning. It's fascinating…"

"So, can you get Dawnie back?" Buffy asked.

"I think so. I need to fully translate the text. Tara may be of great help, there is a lot to go through but we will get there, I promise." Wesley awkwardly patted Buffy on the shoulder. "Oof..." He grunted as Anya flung her arms around him and squeezed him hard. Before he could escape her arms, Buffy joined in and hugged him from the other side.

"Thank you!" Buffy yelped into the ex-watcher's ear, causing Wesley to wince. He struggled free, completely flustered and rubbed his deafened ear. Buffy pouted at him. "Oops, sorry Wes…"

---------------------------

Rack sat in his car across from the Magic Box. He had been watching the comings and goings all morning. He had observed the Slayer and the ex-demon exit the bank and cross the street to enter the quiet store. Rack had slunk down in his seat and managed to remain unnoticed. Deciding retreat was the better form of valour; he started the car and drove off. The power broker hated leaving his girl behind but he needed to prepare. As Rack drove, he scanned the buildings, searching for an abandoned one, which he could use for the rituals.

Pulling into a side street, Rack drew up outside a burnt out storefront. He got out and began unloading the trunk. He had managed, through some of his lesser contacts, to assemble everything he needed to summon the Guardian.

Kicking the door open, he struggled into the dark, abandoned shop. He carefully laid down the box and his bag of ingredients and began to clear a space. He squinted out of the dirty window and judged that he wasn't too far from where his Strawberry was being held.

Rack began clearing a space for his ritual. Reaching for a bottle of oil, he began to anoint a sacred circle, on top of which he scattered various blessed sands in bright colours. The power broker then grabbed hold of the bag that he had brought with him and placed it carefully into the circle. Turning back to the box, he quickly assembled the final components of the ritual.

Stripping his coat and shirt off, Rack began to carve symbols onto his torso. Reaching down, he dabbed some of the mixed sands onto his fingers and then traced the sand into the bleeding cuts. On contact with his blood, the sands glowed and then were absorbed into his system. Rack stepped into the circle and began to chant.

_**I call on Galerus, Guardian of the hidden paths **_

**_I humbly beseech you to grant your follower a boon._**

**_With my blood I make an offering._**

**_With my soul I make the pledge._**

_**With the blood of an innocent I bind myself to your whim.**_

Rack reached into the bag he had placed in the circle and withdrew a small faun. With a single flick of his wrist, he slashed it's throat. Holding the small, struggling form above his head, Rack allowed the warm blood to coat his face and torso. Once the blood was drained, he tossed the limp body away. He sank to his knees and waited.

A swirling grey mist appeared before Rack. Gradually, it began to form into a tall figure swathed in dark blue robes, which glimmered in the faint light that filtered into the dusty room.

"Rack!" A booming voice emanated from the deep hood. "I told you not to contact me again…" The figure began to dissolve.

"Wait! Galerus, can't you sense why I called you here?" Rack called after the disappearing figure. Galerus hesitated for a spilt second. He raised his head and scented the ether.

"She is pledged to you?" The guardian's deep voice echoed around the store.

"She is. I need a token from you to escape her friends." Rack shifted slightly on his knees.

"The Slayer. Yes, I can sense her and the others." Galerus span and stalked over to his supplicant. "Why should I help you?"

"Because Strawberry is so very powerful and I am happy to share," Rack offered.

"The Slayer's attention is something I can live without." Galerus began to disappear. "However, seeing that I will not be around …" As he vanished, a small silver token dropped to the floor.

"Thank you, Guardian." Rack grabbed the token and tucked it away safely before he collapsed, shivering in fear. He pushed himself to his knees. "Nearly there, Strawberry, a few more hours and you'll be free." He had one more errand to run and then everything would be set.

Willow stirred in her sleep. A surge of power nearby had disturbed her. She moaned and flipped onto her back. She could sense Rack nearby.

_'Rack?' _

_'Right here, Strawberry. I'm nearly ready. Few more hours, okay?' _Rack's gruff voice filled her mind soothingly.

_'Hurry…' _

_'I will, my girl, and once we are reunited, we will be stronger and safer…'_

"Wesley, I think she's awake." Willow heard Buffy walk over to her. A strong yet gentle hand touched her tentatively. "Wes? Anya, she's feverish…"

Buffy sank back on her heels and watched over her friend. "Oh, Will, I can't believe you did this! What happened? You were doing so well!"

_'Well for who?' _Willow asked defiantly, finally giving up the pretence of slumber. Opening her obsidian eyes, she looked up at Buffy. Feeling stronger and braver knowing Rack would help her escape, Willow felt she could face the Slayer. Willow wondered when she had shifted Buffy from being her best friend to being the Slayer. The angry Wiccan shrugged the train of thought away and glared up at the tiny blonde.

"Willow, what's happening to you?" Buffy shifted her weight and sat in the lotus position.

_'Nothing! Just coming into my powers. You know, the same way you did at sixteen.'_

"So you think that magic is your calling?" Buffy asked angrily, trying to keep from lashing out at the dark witch.

_'Yeah.'_

"Yeah? So this calling of yours, it includes hurting everyone who cares about you? Hurting Tara? Hurting Xander? Hurting me and Dawn?" Her fury at un-making Dawn was almost overwhelming her again. Without Spike here to anchor her, Buffy was terrified that she might punch Willow.

"Buffy?" Anya came over. "Oh, you're awake." Anya glared down at Willow. "So, you're going to apologise for everything?" Willow stared silently at Anya. "Nope? Fine." Anya reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of sand. Throwing its contents into Willow's face, she invoked Morpheus and in a flash of amber light Willow was asleep. Pulling Buffy to her feet, she hustled the quiet girl out into the shop.

"Interesting that she equates her magic as a calling," Wesley observed wryly.

Anya sat Buffy down and pushed a steaming cup of tea in front of her. "Buffy, don't think about what Willow says. At the moment she is not herself! Once she has been cleansed and taught how to handle herself and the magicks she has accumulated, the Willow you know may reappear."

Buffy cradled the cup in her cold fingers. "May reappear?"

"Yes, may. There are no guarantees in this world, or any of the other dimensions." Anya sipped at her own cup.

_ -------------------------------- _

"Buffy, Anya is right. Willow may eventually accept help; but there is no promise that she will ever become the girl you once knew. She has grown and changed, just like you. I imagine that you would accept that you are a very different young lady from the one I met when I first came to Sunnydale. Just as I have changed."

"I know, Wes. It's just weird seeing her like that. It's almost like Willow has completely gone!" Buffy sipped her tea.

"She has in a way. Maybe once Willow regains her path… She may become an amazing woman." Wesley offered, reassuringly. "I have seen it happen in the past. There is a coven in Devon who specialise in helping lost Wiccas. If the Eistied's can't help, then I think I may try to contact the coven."

"Thank you, Wes." Buffy patted him on the arm. "I am sorry to dump all of this on you first day you're back."

"Nonsense! I'd worry if there weren't something to tackle here on the Hellmouth. Though I am sorry about Dawn. I promise I will do everything I can to get her back!"

Before Buffy could answer Wesley, the phone rang. Anya leapt up to answer it. The two watched Anya as she chatted with whoever had called. "No, I understand. I felt the same way myself at first. Okay. I'll come around and get them. Tonight? Good. Call me if you want to go for a drink or dinner sometime. Okay, bye."

"Who was that?" Buffy asked as Anya walked back to the research table.

"Amy, she called to say that after what happened yesterday, she was scared and didn't want to be involved in Slayer business," Anya explained.

"Oh."

"Now Buffy, remember how I was at the beginning? I ran straight for my car and kept driving 'til I hit Las Vegas."

Buffy nodded. "Well, yeah."

"But I came back didn't I? Amy will come around eventually."

"I suppose," Buffy said, unconvinced.

"However, I am going around to her place to collect some papers and books she wanted to lend to us for Dawn." Anya frowned at the notes Wesley had made. "That's wrong, you need to conjugate the verb in the past tense there." She looked up at Wesley. "May I?"

"Oh sure, please." Wesley pushed over the papers and watched, bemused, as Anya muttered under her breath for a moment and then, grabbing the book, disappeared out of the door.

"I'll be back in a bit."

"Where's she going?" Wesley asked Buffy.

"Probably to get a copy of the book." Buffy craned her neck and watched Anya's progress across the street to the copiers. "Yeah, see."

"She's quite remarkable isn't she?" Wesley commented as he returned to his notes.

"Now keep quiet about the room and everything else, alright, Glinda?" Spike pulled into the alley round the side of the Magic Box. He looked over at Tara and smiled, she had fallen asleep on the drive over. He looked at Groo. "Guess all the housework was too much for her."

"It would appear. However, I do think that you have managed to create an excellent haven for the Slayer to relax in." Groo leant over and gently rubbed Tara on the shoulder, trying to wake her.

"Anything for my girl." Spike nudged Tara in the ribs. "Come on, sleepy head, or I'll have to kiss you awake!"

Tara yawned and stretched, she gave Spike the hairy eyeball. "Sorry, Spike, you really aren't my type!"

"Good to know, luv! 'Cos the Slayer'll have m'balls!" Spike waggled his eyebrows as he slid over the bonnet of the car to open Tara's door and helped her out.

"Show off!" Tara grinned and headed off for the Magic Box, followed by Groo and Spike.

"Spike!" Buffy breathed as she threw herself into his arms. Spike cradled her to him and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"That new book been of any help, pet?" Spike nodded to the research table. Wesley raised a hand in greeting.

"Think so. Wesley keeps making noises and then scribbling away in his notebook. Anya has been translating as well. Oh, and she knows Whistler, too."

"Short, smelly, cryptic git?" Spike rubbed his chin on the top of her head. "Didn't like him at all."

"Me either." Buffy wrinkled her nose up at Spike. She looked deeply into his blue eyes. There was something that he was hiding; she could sense it. "What's wrong?"

Spike blinked innocently. "What makes you say that, love?"

"I dunno, there's something different about you." Buffy squinted up at Spike. She eyed him, considering.

Spike snorted, "Too right there is! Come on." He pulled her to the front of the shop. "Have to say, your Slayer powers of observation are slipping!"

Buffy frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Spike pointed to the shop door. "Open it, pet."

"Okaaay…" Buffy pulled open the door and looked out into Main Street. "Now what?" She asked.

Spike stepped past her and into the street, into the waning sunlight. "Come on, pet, I want to watch the sunset with you." He looked over his shoulder at Buffy who stood with her hands pressed to her mouth, to keep herself from screaming hysterically at him for scaring her to death!

She reached for his arm and ran her hands over Spike's upper body and face. "You're not on fire! What happened?" Buffy grabbed his hands and ran her fingers over his knuckles. "No Gem of Amara." Buffy put her hand over his heart, checking for a heartbeat. "No heartbeat. Spike, how?"

"Dawn."

"Oh." Buffy's eyes filled with tears. "Is it permanent?"

"Dunno, luv, the smelly demon said it was the human elements of the Key that I've got in me and that's why this." He held his hand up in the golden sunlight, enjoying the warmth. He looked down at Buffy and leant forward, whispering something in her ear. When he finished, he gave her lobe a nibble.

"Really? You believe him?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Glinda and Giles mark two agreed," Spike offered.

"You asked them about our sex lives!" Buffy's voice rose in anger as she blushed in embarrassment. She gave him a push and stormed off down the street, straight past Rack and his car, without noticing either of them. Spike ran after the angry girl. In his hurry to soothe Buffy, he didn't pick up on Rack either. "I can't believe you did that!" Buffy yelled as she disappeared around the corner.

"Now, come on, Slayer…" Spike's voice trailed off as he disappeared round the corner after her.

Rack checked in his rear view mirror. _'Good. The two biggest obstacles are out of the way.' _He straightened from the slumped position he had adopted upon the arrival of the vampire, Strawberry's ex-girlfriend and the really big guy who was new to the area. Rack glanced back at the corner, around which the two blondes had disappeared; he muttered a spell of distraction to ensure they wouldn't return the store until he and Strawberry were long gone.

Spike shook his head as a wave of magic blew over him. Buffy stumbled and nearly fell. Spike caught her around the waist and pulled her back against his chest. She stood panting, her hands wrapped over his. "Luuuve," Spike drawled as he hitched her body closer to his, pressing her soft bottom against his stiffening erection.

"No! We won't fix this with sex." Buffy wriggled out of his arms and danced out of reach. "I can't believe you told Wesley and Tara!" she hissed.

"Oh, come on, pet. It was after Short Round told me that Dawn wasn't aware of what her host bodies were doing!" Spike stepped forward hesitantly. "Also, it was Columba who brought it up! She was worried that Dawn would feel our injuries when we were patrolling." Spike took another step forward; he brushed his fingertips over Buffy's quivering lips.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Look, pet, let's get you home." Rack's spell of distraction began to activate, changing their perceptions. Buffy nodded and entwined her arm through his as they headed off home. Neither of them were aware of Rack. The scarred power broker sat waiting to go into the Magic Box, neither blond were aware of the immenant danger their friends were in, as they succumbed to the spell.

_ -------------------------------_

_'Wake up, gorgeous, I'm on my way in.' _Rack nudged Willow back to consciousness. He checked in his pocket for the amulet he had procured from the Guardian. Quickly assembling the various tricks he had cobbled together, Rack exited his car and trotted across the road. He peered into the window, ignoring the display of crystals and books. Quickly, Rack assessed the situation. He knew he had to immobilize the White Witch first, looking into his hand he grinned. The scarred side of his face twitched, his party surprise would be enough to keep her busy. The ex-demon and the ex-watcher, Wesley, his trawl through Strawberry's recent memories had given him the name, they would be incapacitated by the sleep spell he had prepared, as would the big guy with the bright blue eyes. _'I'm coming in for you now, babes.'_

_'I'm ready,' _Willow answered hollowly, resigned to the fact that she was, in her opinion, irredeemable. She sat up and rested her back against the wall, bracing herself with her feet.

The small brass bell above the door chimed as Rack entered. Anya stood. "We're closed today."

"I know, I'm just here to collect something and then I'll be off." Rack strode into the main area of the store. Tara stood, the hair on the back of her neck prickling. The air was filled with the scent of power and decay, which she recognised from the other night. "None of that, luscious." Rack tossed a small ball at Tara. Before it reached her, Tara grabbed the Powers' book and tucked it safely into her pocket. As the ball struck Tara, it expanded and enveloped her in a gelatinous green jelly.

"No!" Wesley threw himself at Tara and tried to claw his way through to the suffocating girl. Groo picked Anya up and put her behind him, standing defensively in front of her. Anya peeked around his elbow and started shouting at Rack at the top of her lungs.

"Get out of my shop! You animal!" Anya screamed, hoping to distract the spell caster and, in turn, allow for the bubble covering Tara to dissolve. Rack ignored her and headed towards the training room.

"What did they do to you, my darling girl?" Rack reached out and swept her into his arms. With a single word, the ropes and gags disappeared. He walked back into the shop and watched the three futilely trying to free Tara, who was slumped unconscious in her prison, her lips turning blue.

"Tara! Rack, put me down!" Willow gasped as she struggled out of Rack's arms. She ran towards her ex-lover, only to be halted by Groo and Anya, both of them pushed her away.

"Stay away from her!" Anya yelled angrily.

Willow gazed over at Tara desperately. "I can free her, let me help."

Anya eyed the black haired witch angrily. "Do it from here. You are not getting any closer to her."

"Strawberry, leave her and come with me," Rack growled.

"Did you do this?" Willow turned angrily to him.

"Yeah, she was trying to stop me from saving you," Rack lied. "She'll be okay," he lied again.

"No she won't!" Wesley exclaimed. "Tara?" He turned to Willow. "If you can help, do it now. She has stopped breathing."

"Oh baby…" Willow stepped clear of Groo and Anya, took a deep breath and looked down. When she looked up, her eyes were bright red and glowed with mystical energies. Willow turned her attention to Tara and within seconds her prison melted away. Tara fell forward into Wesley's arms, gasping for breath.

"Time to go, Strawberry," Rack called to Willow, who stepped back into his arms.

"Tell her I'm sorry," Willow begged.

Rack pulled the shimmering amulet from his pocket and snapped it in half. A bright flash of light filled the shop and once the light faded, neither Rack nor Willow remained.

"Willow don't go…" Tara croaked, when she realised that Rack had managed to escape with Willow. She passed out suddenly, followed closely by the others. The small vial Rack had dropped began to emanate a black smoke. It was his final insurance against being followed.


	15. Chapter 15

RSK – thank you for all your support and hardwork!!!

Feed my muse please

Sorry but this chappie is heavily edited cos of the naughty bits!!!

Italics = Thoughts

Chapter 15

Make way! Coming through!"

"Code red, he's flat-lining."

"Paddles!" A whine from the machine filled the room. "Clear!"

"Nothing, doctor!" A nurse checked for a pulse on the man's neck.

"Charging… Clear!"

The nurse looked at the doctor and shook her head, they had been working on the patient for over half an hour but he was non-responsive.

"Time of death 18:45."

The nurse noted the T.O.D on the chart.

"I'll go tell the family." The doctor turned to the double doors.

"Sir, his daughter is still being worked on. His wife and son are outside in the waiting room."

"Fine." The doctor pushed the doors open and went to find Mrs. Madison. She spotted the mother and son seated quietly in the corner waiting for news. He approached them quietly. This was part of his job he hated and was sadly something that he had to do many times since he had transferred to Sunnydale. "Mrs. Madison?"

The dark haired woman looked up. "Yes? Oh, Doctor, my husband? Amy?"

The ER doctor sat down next to them, hesitantly taking Mrs. Madison's hand. "Mrs. Madison…"

"Please, call me Judy," she interrupted.

"Judy, then. We tried to resuscitate your husband, but the damage to his heart was too much. I am very sorry he has passed on."

"Daddy's gone?" Eric Madison asked, his brown eyes filling with tears as his bottom lip trembled.

"Oh, honey." Judy pulled her son into her arms, breathing in his scent and cried into his shoulder.

"What about Amy?" Eric asked. Judy looked over at the doctor hopefully; a frown of worry creased her kind face.

"She is still in critical condition, we can't get her to wake up." He hesitated, acutely aware that he was about to add to the woman's distress. "Do you know what happened?"

"No, the police called me at work, they said there had been a break in. They found Tom and Amy unconscious. That's all…"

"Well, we'll keep trying to wake her. There will be tests, but at the moment I really don't know anymore. You'll both have to wait. I am sorry." The doctor rose from his seat, determined to go save the young woman. The Madisons didn't need a double tragedy in their lives. "Let me go check and I'll come right back, okay?"

Judy Madison looked up at the doctor and tried to smile her thanks, but failed. He nodded in understanding and left.

"Can we see them?" Eric asked.

"Oh, Eric no. Daddy…" Judy Madison started weeping.

------------------------

Spike pulled Buffy away from the front door. "Give me second, luv." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scarf. "Trust me?" He dangled the black silk in front of Buffy's face.

She nodded, pulling the scarf from his fingers and wrapping it over her eyes. Buffy then turned her back to the stunned vampire. "Tie it for me?" she asked softly.

Spike stood still for a moment; he had not expected her to acquiesce so quickly. He reached up and tied the scarf in a bow, deftly avoiding pulling her golden tresses. "Oh, pet…" He trailed off, completely overwhelmed. His Slayer was constantly surprising him. The biggest surprise being the trust she offered so willingly, a trust he never anticipated earning. Spike pulled the giggling woman into his arms and pushed at the half open door with his hip.

"Where are we going, Spike?" Buffy asked curiously as she felt him taking her upstairs.

Spike set her gently on her feet outside the door to her new bedroom. "Can you keep the blindfold on for another minute, luv?"

"Sure." Buffy stood with her hands folded in front of her. "Go on. I promise I won't peek!" Spike leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to her smiling lips. He mouthed her full bottom lip for a moment, savouring the unique flavour of her soft mouth. Buffy pulled back and gasped. "Need to breath, handsome!" Spike grinned at her then stopped, realising she couldn't see him. It was the first time she had said anything like that to him. "Stop grinning at me and get with the surprise!" Buffy ordered, trailing her fingers up his sensitive sides and giggling at his startled yelp.

"Get off me!" Spike paused. "Can you see me?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

"No, but I know you too well, Mr Big Bad with the ego." Buffy giggled back at him. "Now I want a see what all the mystery and blindfoldyness is about. Shoo!"

"Bossy chit." Spike grumbled as he disappeared into the master bedroom. Buffy could hear him moving around and the sound of his Zippo striking. She cocked her head, straining to hear what he was doing. Before she could open her mouth to ask, a cool firm hand took both of hers and pulled her forward.

"Spike?" Buffy hesitated, she felt disorientated; this was not her room. She breathed in deeply, savouring the scents of the candles.

"Buffy, I just wanted to do something to make you feel better, if you don't like it I can change everything back." Spike was now worried that she would hate his presumption.

Buffy's hands fluttered over her blindfold. "Spike, let me see. Please." Spike stepped in front of her and reached behind her head to pull the silk from her eyes. Buffy looked up into his now worried face, closed her eyes and pressed a kiss under his chin. Then she stepped back and looked around at what used to be her mother's room. Her mouth dropped open at the changes.

Her wrought iron bed now stood where her mother's large Lit Bateau had, but the covers were different. She stepped over and ran her hands appreciatively over the plum coloured satin eiderdown, which was delicately stitched in silver thread. Buffy's eyes spotted the dark grey silk sheets and pillows at the top. She smiled, imagining Spike's pale form writhing in abandon on those slinky sheets while she tortured him with her lips and tongue.

"You like it?" Spike stepped hesitantly next to her. She tangled her fingers with his and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It's gorgeous," she whispered.

"What about the rest?" Spike gestured behind them.

"There's more?" Buffy asked. "Spike, this is too much! No one has ever done anything like this for me…"

"Hush now." Spike gently turned her to face the rest of the room. She gasped in surprise. He had moved all her ornaments and pictures and placed them around the room. In the corner was her mother's small armchair on which Mr. Gordo sat. There were beautiful metal candlesticks with candles flickering in them on the dresser, filling the room with light and scent. Spike pressed a kiss to her temple. "You deserve only the best and as long as I can, I will get for you, my heart." Buffy turned in his arms and kissed him thoroughly.

"Thank you!" She squealed in excitement. Running over to the curtains, she ran her fingers over the fine, deep purple silk. She twitched them aside, checking that there were blinds behind them to keep Spike safe.

He smiled at her concern. "Don't worry, luv, I made sure there was protection for me. That is, if you don't mind me staying over sometimes."

Buffy turned to him with a frown. "Sometimes?"

"Well, not if you don't want me to…" he trailed off, hurt that she wouldn't want to him to stay.

"Spike! I want you here every morning I wake up. So make sure you move your stuff in here as soon as possible!" she ordered.

Spike sighed in relief. _'Love the bossy little chit.' _He also sent a mental thanks to Glinda who had insisted that they go to his crypt and pack everything he owned. It all sat in the trunk of the Desoto. "You sure?"

"Yes, come on, let's go get everything now." General Buffy came to the fore as she began to march out of her new bedroom.

Spike stopped her with a gentle touch to her shoulder. "Glinda made us go get everything this morning. It's in the trunk of the Desoto. I can wait."

Buffy grabbed his hand. "Well I can't, come on." She pulled an unresisting Spike behind as she trotted down the stairs. Stopping halfway down, she turned and threw her arms around his waist. "Thank you. I love it!"

---------------

"This is it?" Buffy eyed the two duffle bags, four boxes and various plastic bags.

"Yeah, not much of a pack rat. Not like the Poof. Just need m'clothes, decent music and well my…"

"Your books?" Buffy pointed at the boxes, which were filled with leather bound books and paperbacks. "It's alright, Big Bad, I won't tell anyone you like…" She squinted into one of the boxes and let out a surprised giggle. "You like Harry Potter?"

"Research purposes only," Spike muttered defensively. Buffy raised a fine eyebrow at him and his shoulders slumped. "Alright! I like Harry Potter, s'bloody brilliant. You read any of the books?"

"Nope." Buffy reached into the trunk and pulled out the duffle bags, hefting them onto one shoulder before grabbing the plastic bags filled with Spike's shopping spree from the mall. "You can read them to me in bed if you want."

Spike blinked at the intimate image of Buffy curled around him whilst he read to her. His usual eloquence deserted him and he gulped. "Um, sure… Alright." He reached in and pulled out two of the boxes and followed her into the house. Dumping them in the hall, he rushed back out and collected the last of his belongings before disappearing back into the house. By the time he had shut the door, Buffy had returned, taking the two boxes from his hands and going back upstairs.

She looked coyly over her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you settled and then I think we both need a bubble bath." The peroxide vampire followed her shapely behind upstairs.

"None of the girly smells though! Demons'll be laughing at me on patrol if I smell like a girl!"

"Alright, no girly smells. I'll use horse liniment instead! That okay with you?"

"Naw, just use some of the smellies Columba picked out. Oh, right! You haven't looked in the bathroom have you?" Spike dropped his boxes by the half empty bookcase he had put under the window and pulled Buffy into the adjoining master bath.

He had not had time to light the candles in there, something he did now. Buffy gasped in girlish glee over the baskets of soap, bath oils and creams that Tara had put in the shelves. She then spotted the huge Egyptian cotton bath towels and robes Spike had picked out. "Wow! We are never leaving the house again!" She danced over to Spike and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him. "I love you."

Spike cleared his throat. "Just wanted to give you a treat. Make you fell better. You know, after Dawn."

"It is gorgeous. Dawn'll be sooo jealous when we get her back and she sees all this!"

Spike blinked back the tears in his eyes. "You know we will, I promise we'll get her back." He kissed her forehead. "Now, you get the bath going and I'll get my bits and pieces stashed. It's alright to sling my clothes in with yours?"

Buffy smiled at the idea of them sharing closet space, it was so intimate and so right. "Sure, hope you can find room." She giggled. Turning to the baskets, she began sorting through them, sniffing various bottles before selecting one that wouldn't offend Spike's manly virtue. She could hear him moving around in their room._ 'Our room.' _She sighed in happiness, it sounded so right.

"Need any help?" Buffy leant against the door and watched Spike quickly filling the bookshelves. The fragrances wafting from the bathroom filled the room.

Spike looked over his shoulder and smiled softly at her. "No, I'm almost done."

"Okay, come join me when you're finished." She turned and disappeared into the bathroom. Spike cocked his head as he heard her clothes dropping to the floor. Momentarily distracted, he dropped a copy of Le Morte D'Arthur. Fumbling, he retrieved the precious tome and reverently placed it next to its counterpart. He rocked back on his heels and eyed his collection. _'Bloody lucky that Rupert's not around or he'd nick them all!'_

He heard a splash of water and groaned. The thought of his girl's slender form covered in bubbles and glistening in the candlelight… He mentally slapped himself. _'No need imagining it, you git! Just get in there!'_ Spike stood and kicked off his boots, stripping as he approached the bathroom and Buffy.

"Well don't you look like a little mermaid?" Spike leered as he gazed at Buffy appreciatively. She looked over her shoulder at him; her hair curling around her face. Buffy had secured it with a butterfly clip. Her cheeks were rosy pink from the warmth of the bath and her face was scrubbed clean of makeup. She looked gorgeous.

"Come in." She reached one wet hand out to Spike; he took it and stepped into the bath behind Buffy. He slid down, resting his back against the warming porcelain, his legs on either side of Buffy's. Spike pulled her warm and pliant body against his and laid his chin on her head. They both sighed at the same time. Spike's cool body began to warm in the hot bathwater.

A/N sorry had to take the naughty bits out cos of FFnet rules!!

She raised her head and licked her lips. "That was amazing!"

Spike grunted. He was unable to form a coherent word, let alone a sentence. He absently wondered if his brain had blown out of the back of his head. His teeth ached from the strength of his orgasm; he un-clenched his fingers from Buffy's hips and soothed the red finger marks he had unwittingly left. Buffy shifted slightly.

"Luv, you still in there?" Spike mumbled.

"Hmmm, yeah," Buffy mumbled tiredly into his neck.

"Come on, let's get you outta here." Spike stood cradling her limp form in his arms as he stepped out of the lukewarm bathwater. He stepped out and snagged a bath towel, wrapping it awkwardly around them both. "Give us a hand, pet." Buffy slid down his body and wrapped the big towel around them both and helped him get dry. "Let me just put out the candles." He held her body to his side and leant over to blow out the candles, plunging them into darkness.

They stumbled tiredly into the bedroom and sank onto the bed. They slid under the covers and wrapped themselves around each other. Buffy nestled against his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Spike wrapped his arms around her warm naked body and sighed in contentment.

-----------------

"If I get knocked out once more this week I will scream!" Anya pushed herself off the floor and rubbed her forehead. "Morpheus spell!" She stormed over and stomped on the now empty vial. "Bastard!"

Wesley groaned and pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Well, at least we're catching up on our sleep," he observed wryly. He nudged Groo with his foot. "You awake?"

"Yes. What of Tara?" Groo rolled over and patted Tara on the knee. "Tara?"

"I'm up. Yuck, what is that taste in my mouth?"

"That would be the fumes from Somanalla root used in the spell Rack concocted," Anya explained. She disappeared behind the till and rummaged through the shelves until she found some mints, handing them out to the other three. "Suck on them, it'll clear the after-taste."

"Thanks." Tara popped one of the offered mints into her mouth and sucked it thoughtfully. "So any idea where they went?"

"Maybe these can offer a clue?" Groo retrieved the two halves of the token Rack had used.

Wesley took them and examined them carefully. "No, I don't recognise them…" He reached for a book and began to flick through it.

Anya pushed the two pieces together and frowned. "Not something I have come across." She turned to Tara. "Can you sense anything from them?"

Tara took the two pieces in one hand and weighed them in her palm. "Nothing, but then again, he probably drained them when they vanished."

"What do we do?" Anya asked worriedly. "I mean, she has part of Dawnie in her, won't we need her present for the spell?"

Tara nodded. Her face was pale and there were dark circles around her eyes. "I think so, we'll have to find her…"

"Maybe a location spell?" Groo offered.

"We can try, but Rack is probably an adept at locking…" Wesley rubbed his neck tiredly, his throat was aching and the scar was beginning to itch.

Anya watched everyone and made a decision. "Not tonight. We are all tired, I think it'd be better if we try this in the morning after we all get some sleep." She hesitated. "Someone is going to have to call Buffy and tell her what's happened."

"Groo and I will tell them when we get back to the house." Wesley pushed himself up and reached for his jacket. "Tara, maybe you should come with us or stay with Anya."

Tara looked over at the ex-demon and tilted her head. "Can I stay with you?"

"Yes please, I don't like sleeping on my own. Okay, that came out wrong…"

"No I get it." Tara smiled weakly and rose. She tucked the Clavian spell book into her pocket.

They headed out of the shop and into the night. Wesley slipped a stake in his waistband and nodded his thanks to Groo who also handed one to each of the girls. The two men watched the girls drive into the night before heading off on foot.

-------------------

A/N more editing cos of naughty bits sorry!!

Spike laughed and rolled off of her, pulling her onto his boneless body. He ran his hands up and down her sweat slicked back, tracing random patterns. Before he could retort, Spike heard the front door shut quietly. He heard Groo and Wesley whispering as they stood in the hallway. "Something's up, pet. Watcher boy and He-Man are in a tizz." He slapped her on the backside. "Up you get." Spike slid reluctantly away from Buffy's limp body and pulled on his jeans that lay on the floor by the bed. He tossed one of the new towelling bathrobes that he and Tara had picked out at the mall over Buffy's glistening body. Grumbling under her breath, she pulled it on.

Pushing her rumpled hair off her face, Buffy groaned as she got to her feet. "Ouch."

Spike looked over at her, worried. "Pet, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No!" Buffy pulled her hair back and secured it in a lose knot. "Muscles ache, that's all." There was no way she was going to inflate Spike's ego. She tried to walk normally. "Come on."

"Pet, you may want to cover that up."

"What?" Buffy glanced down to check all her bits were covered.

"Your neck…" Spike explained.

Buffy walked over to her dressing table and examined her neck. It was covered in rapidly bruising bites and streaks of red where Spike's fangs had grazed her delicate skin. She ran her fingertips over the area, her nipples hardened. "Why?"

Spike shrugged. "S'your call. Just thought you might not want Watcher boy to see…"

Buffy turned and pressed her fingers to his lips. "I don't care what they think, o stop worrying. I mean, come on, he must have read enough dusty old books about vamps to know it's not all vanilla sexage!" Buffy leaned up and bit Spike hard on the throat, unerringly zeroing in on the same spot that Drusilla had bitten him when she had turned him. His eyes rolled up in bliss and he smiled goofily at her. "There. Now we match." She headed out of the room, leaving Spike to adjust himself, trying to ease the strain on his zipper.

"Oh, come on, luv, you can't leave me in this state." He gestured to his bulging groin.

Buffy looked over her shoulder. "Just imagine Xander naked and covered in whipped cream."

Spike grimaced at the image and rapidly deflated. _'That'll work,'_ he thought ruefully and followed Buffy downstairs.

Groo and Wesley watched the couple come down the stairs, Buffy's tousled hair a dead giveaway as to their earlier activities. Spike leant against the banister, his pale chest gleaming in the light. His jeans rode low on his hips, the top button open. Buffy noticed and cleared her throat pointedly.

"Hey, guys, what's wrong?" She pushed her hands into the pockets of her new robe, watching the two men closely.

"You both reek of magicks," Spike commented as he pushed off from the banister and sauntered into the sitting room. "Grab a pew and fill us in, mate."

Buffy disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a tray of glasses and beer. She had poured out a Diet Coke for herself. Quickly handing over drinks, she vanished back into the kitchen. The three men sipped their beers and waited for her to return.

"Thought you guys might want something to eat." Buffy dropped a plate of chicken wings, mixed cold meats, a couple bowls of chips and some bread.

"Thanks." Wesley reached over and grabbed some food and began to wolf it down.

"Your blood's heating up, honey." Buffy batted her lashes at Spike before sitting between his legs and resting her chin on her knees. "So what's with the bad moody faces?"

Spike stared quizzically at the top of her head. _'Honey?'_ He heard the microwave ping and before Spike could move, Buffy was up. She returned with the warm mug and placed it in his surprised hands. "Uh, thanks?" Spike muttered. Buffy smiled and pecked him on the cheek before settling back on the floor. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her robe around them.

Wesley cleared his throat. "Well, it's about Willow."

"What's the witch done now?" Spike asked as he sipped his blood. He reached over and grabbed a handful of wings, leaning over and offering them to Buffy. She took a couple and began to nibble on them. She was famished. Spike dipped one in his blood and ate it with relish.

"Well, she's escaped." Wesley rubbed his scar.

"What?" Buffy's head snapped up, she frowned at both of the men sitting on the sofa.

"A scarred man came to retrieve her. The witch called him Rack," Groo offered. He fiddled with the sandwich he had made before eating it.

"Rack kidnapped her?" Buffy asked. She remembered Willow describing Rack's scarred face during that first night she went cold turkey. Willow had sat in the bathroom while Tara packed and left. When Buffy had finally got back from the hospital and put Dawn to bed, she had found Willow curled in a ball on the cold tile floor. Pulling her up and helping the shivering witch into bed, Buffy had asked Willow who had done this to her. Willow began crying. Between bouts of tears and shivering, the redhead had told Buffy about Amy taking her to the powerbrokers den. Buffy had sat, stunned at Willow's thoughtlessness at taking Dawnie to the magical equivalent of a crack house. Willow had described Rack down to his stained t-shirt. Buffy knew that she would recognise the scummy bastard, if she were ever to come across him, and she knew that they would meet. _'Once I get my hands on the bastard that corrupted Willow, he had better watch out!' _Buffy silentlyvowed, unaware that Spike was thinking along those same lines.

"It was Rack and he was well equipped to combat us all." Wesley glanced over at Buffy. He fiddled with the label on his beer bottle. "She wasn't kidnapped, Buffy. Willow wanted to go. I'm sorry." He knew that, Willow had been her closest friend and an integral part of the 'Scooby Gang'. "Really sorry."

Buffy closed her eyes. "Dawn…"

Spike frowned and then swore under his breath.

Wesley and Groo watched the two lovers.

Buffy looked up at Wesley, her eyes filled with tears. "She has part of Dawn. Now that she's gone, there is no way we can get Dawnie back!"

Spike slid off the armchair and wrapped himself around the now weeping girl.

Groo shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. The warriors he had admired so much had disappeared. In their place was a grieving family. He needed to offer some hope, to help them regain their strength and determination. "There is an easy option," he offered tentatively.

Spike looked up at the Pylean. Buffy had turned in his arms and curled into his chest. "What you thinking, mate?"

"We will go after the two magic users and bring the sorceress back," Groo explained.

Wesley blinked, surprised. "Well that was obvious!"

Before Buffy or Spike could question the Pylean Champion, the front door burst open. Tara and Anya almost tripped over each other in their eagerness to get in.

"Girls! I though you were going to get some rest!" Wesley stood and helped the two newcomers to the sofa. Both were out of breath and flustered. Anya was clutching a charred stick which had a shrivelled hand attached to it and a smouldering Atlas.

"Anya, why have you set fire to a monkey paw?" Buffy eyed smouldering item, wondering if she should go find a fire extinguisher.

"Wasn't me. It was Tara!" Anya chirped. She patted the still breathless Wiccan on the shoulder. "She had a stroke of inspiration and well…" Anya eyed Tara for a second. "We weren't anticipating such a powerful spell! My coffee table is toast!"

"What happened, Tara?" Wesley knelt before the quiet blonde.

Tara's hand fluttered to her chest and laid over her heart. "I don't know. We were talking and then an image appeared in my head of the Hutamin paw, I even knew its name."

"Her eyes were silvery green as well!" Anya interjected.

Spike and Buffy frowned at this new information. They stood and peered at Tara. The gentle girl flushed at the attention being directed at her and shrank back into the soft cushions, trying to disappear.

"Then she grabs a pen and writes down this ritual!" Anya delved into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and waved it excitedly.

Wesley grabbed hold of her hand and gently prised the paper out of her fingers. "May I?"

"Oh yes sorry!" Anya let go of the scrap of paper. "Here…"

"Thank you," Wesley muttered absently as his eyes scanned the paper, unaware of Anya's surprised reaction to his automatic politeness.

She stared at the man who knelt before Anya. 'No one ever thanks me!' She smiled at the dark haired Englishman. "You're, ah… welcome?" she replied.

"How did you know this?" Wesley eyed Tara with an increased respect. "It's something I have only come across in the most obscure texts in its original language." Wesley didn't wait for a response. "It's the Bu'shundi ritual." At Groo, Buffy and Spike's blank expressions, he explained, "It is a very difficult and powerful locating ritual."

Tara shrugged. "It just appeared in my mind. I don't know how…"

"The Powers?" Buffy and Spike wondered aloud.

"What?" Anya frowned, and then nodded. "Yes, you're right!"

"Indeed!" Wesley shook his head. "I should have anticipated this after Whistler's appearance yesterday."

Tara's hand moved from her heart to her mouth. "Oh!"

"I believe they must have interceded on Dawn's behalf. Possibly, they consider her important in the scheme of their plans." Wesley hypothesized. "Why else would they send an emissary with a text to assist us?" Wesley frowned, wondering what was so significant about both Dawn and Connor. It was rare that the capricious Powers took direct action; they usually expected their 'Champions' to muddle through.

"That is a tremendous honour and great responsibility. Tara you are indeed a special woman!" Groo inclined his head slightly in respect.

Spike snorted. "Took you long enough to notice, mate!" He smiled over the furiously blushing Tara and smiled gently, small lines crinkling at the corner of his eyes. Softening his usually stern expression.

Tara blinked at the vampire. 'Wow. I can see why Buffy finds so much comfort in him…'

Wesley looked down at Tara's neat writing and read the ritual again. "So, did you have any success?"

Tara and Anya exchanged a worried look.

"Well, yes." Anya leant over and dropped the charred Atlas onto the coffee table. Everyone crowed around and looked down.

"She's in New York," Tara whispered.

Anya flipped through the pages until she reached the right one. In the centre of the Map of New York was a small, charred spot.

A/N Roadtrip anyone??


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – They ain't mine but I gets to play with them!!

Feedback : I would love input. It's a drug that I could become addicted to!

Rating: R for now will vary from chapter to chapter. Will always put in a warning.

Thank you RSK for all your hard work - thank you my Beta Goddess

I would also like to introduce Peta who has started betaing chapter 18 of this fic and is already betaing my other WIP Dark Gift – she has been an amazing help! Check out her fantastic fic Taste of Juliet which is archived on this site. If you need her URL drop me a line

Italics = thoughts

Chapter 16

"New York!" Buffy whispered. "How?"

"Rack," Anya answered bluntly. "He must have brokered a deal with a demon. The broken amulet he left was a token. We haven't identified it yet, but we will," Anya promised. Tara huddled into herself. She wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach, trying to stop herself from puking.

Spike frowned. He shifted Buffy away from him and sank to his knees in front of Tara, hesitantly reaching out a hand. Tara released her tight grip from her waist and grabbed hold of his hand with both of hers. "Columba?" Spike titled his head to one side and watched her, concern colouring his eyes.

Tara shook her head. "I just realised that the Willow I loved is gone…" She trailed off as tears filled her eyes.

Anya flung her arm around the grieving girl's shoulders and hugged her hard. "I am sorry, Tara," she whispered, showing a surprising amount of concern for the grieving Wicca.

"Tara, we'll get her back," Buffy promised.

"I…I don't know if we can," Tara mumbled, dropping her head, her fair hair obscuring her face.

Wesley glanced over at Groo and sighed worriedly. "We may have no choice."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Well, from the small amount I have managed to research and translate, we will need Willow if we are indeed going to attempt to restore Dawn. She…well, she has some of Dawn's essence." Wesley shuffled through his notes and re-read them to confirm his suspicions. He nodded and then handed his notes to Spike.

Spike shifted and stood as he read Wesley's small and crabbed handwriting, nodding and muttering under his breath. Buffy had stood as well and watched the blond vampire anxiously. He looked up and nodded at his concerned lover.

"Yeah, looks like we're gonna have to go get the witch." He handed the notes back to Wesley. Running his long fingers through his hair, Spike began to pace as he thought. Eventually, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of crumpled cigarettes. "I need a fag. Back in a sec…" He disappeared out of the front door.

--------------------------

"Spike?" Buffy's concerned voice made the silent vampire jump. He flicked away his half-smoked cigarette and turned to face his love.

"S'alright, luv. Just pondering." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his side. Buffy sighed and snuggled her head into the curve of his neck.

"The others are brainstorming inside. I didn't want to interrupt. Wesley wanted to contact the Council and get them to pick up Willow…" She trailed off and frowned. "But Anya talked him outta that dumb idea."

"How's Glinda?" Spike asked quietly.

"Not of the good. She's real quiet. I think that maybe she's realised that she and Willow are really over now. Before, I guess she was hoping that they might have sorted something out."

"Luv. Maybe if we can get to Red, the turtledoves can try again…" Spike shook his head. "Christ, what am I sayin'?"

"Spike, don't get pissed, but you really are a softie!" Buffy giggled at the expression of shock on Spike's face. She tucked her head back under his chin and pressed a soft kiss to his Adam's apple. "What I mean is, you are the eternal romantic."

"Love's Bitch more like," Spike interjected. He hugged his Slayer even closer.

"No…well, yes. What I mean is, you are always hoping that love will win out," Buffy tried to explain.

Spike pressed his lips to the top of her head, his lips lingering in the softness of her hair. "I get it pet."

Buffy pulled back slightly and gazed solemnly. "You know, we are going to have to go get her, don't you?"

Spike sighed. He had dreamt of taking Buffy away for a break, but not on a chase after a fallen Wiccan and a sick fuck. "Yeah, I know. We'd better sort ourselves out, book flights and pack. Think that lot'll manage the Hellmouth alright?"

"I think the four of them will mange okay."

"Three. I'm coming with you." Tara's stepped out of the house and stood framed in the doorway.

Spike looked over at the determined girl. "Not happening, Columba. You don't need the grief." Buffy nodded in agreement.

"I am coming. There is nothing either of you can say to change my mind." Tara turned and walked back into the dining room, joining the others. "You'll need me…" Her voice faded away as she disappeared.

Spike grimaced. "She's right. I don't like it, but she's right. We'll need someone who can pack a bitta mojo. If were going up against those two…"

Buffy sighed. "I know…but I don't want Tara to be hurt anymore than she has been."

"We'll protect her." Spike tenderly cradled Buffy's face in his strong hands. "I'll protect you both. I promise."

Buffy's eyes filled with tears at the tenderness and devotion in his bright blue eyes. She wrapped her small hands around his wrists and leant into his hands, drawing comfort from his strength. They stood there for a long moment before breaking apart and re-joining the others in the house.

-------------------------

Xander lay in his ward and counted the cracks on the ceiling. He was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. His mind was whirling. All Xander could see when he closed his eyes was Willow and her dark eyes. She turned towards him and smiled mockingly, daring him to save the day, but he knew that whatever he did would still result in her complete corruption and Dawnie's destruction. He had failed all of them.

"Mr Harris? You need anything?" A dark-skinned nurse leant over his bed and peered at Xander.

"Water," he rasped. His mouth was dry from all the meds that had been pumped into him.

A straw appeared in front of his mouth. "Sip slowly."

Carefully, Xander sipped the lukewarm water. It was like fine champagne to the parched invalid. Coughing slightly, he nodded his thanks.

"You need something to help you sleep?" the nurse asked.

"No, thanks," Xander tried to smile, but it hurt. He had managed to control the pain during Buffy and Anya's visit earlier, but now he was too tried to erect a façade of good cheer.

"Okay. I'm just going to check on Miss Madison across the hall."

"Madison? Amy? Brunette girl my age?" Xander blinked his eyes and tried to sit up, only to fall back groaning in pain. His broken legs throbbed from his attempt to sit up.

"Hey, keep still!" The nurse gently pushed him back. "You know her?"

"Yeah, we are school friends. She okay?" Xander asked worriedly.

"Well, I can't really divulge too much. Patient confidentiality," the nurse offered.

"But, is she going to be okay?"

The nurse glanced over his shoulder and then leaned forward. "She's not good. Coma, the doctors can't work it out."

"Can I see her?" Xander asked.

"Well." The nurse eyed Xander's legs and then the door. "I guess we could wheel your bed into her room. It might help if there was someone there, talking to her. Let me go check and see if that's alright." The nurse's shoes squeaked as he disappeared out of the ward.

Xander tried to relax his aching muscles whilst he waited for the man to return. _'I may not be able to help with the Slayage, but, maybe I can do something for Amy. Little steps.' _He grimaced at the stupidity of his final thought. He really doubted he would be walking anytime soon.

"Hi, Xander."

Xander froze. The familiar voice, which usually brought him pleasure, now chilled him to the core.

He turned to face his visitor. "Willow. What you doing here?"

His dark-haired friend stepped forward into the pool of light around his hospital bed. Xander shuddered at the sight of the black veins that pulsated across her pale cheeks. Her cupid bow lips were dark and chapped, his eyes wandered to them as Willow licked them.

"I slipped back to see you. Didn't you miss me?" Willow asked in a mock cheerful tone.

Xander swallowed nervously, his hand wrapped around the nurse's alarm. But then he let it go; knowing that if he called for help, Willow would probably hurt them. "Slipped back from where, Willow?" he asked nervously.

Willow rolled her eyes at his nervousness. She trailed her hand up the cast on his left leg. "Not telling. But I can't stay long. Someone's waiting for me."

"Well. What do you want?" Xander asked cautiously. He shifted slightly and then gasped in pain.

Willow watched Xander's pale face as he rode out the pain. Pain she had caused.

"To help you," she answered quietly.

"How? You gonna fix me like you did Dawnie. Remember her?" Xander muttered, wishing Buffy was here to save him. _'Hell, I'd be happy to see Spike right now!'_

Willow frowned angrily. "Don't mention that name!"

"What, Dawn?" Xander could resist asking. He hoped that Willow's conscience would return with a reminder of the teen.

Willow stepped closer and glared at him. She pushed the tiny residue of guilt over Dawn to the furthest reaches of her mind. '_I was not going to feel bad. What's done is done.'_ Nothing she could do would change the events of the last few days. _'Well, there is one thing I can do.' _Willow put her hands on Xander's plaster encased legs.

"Hey! Don't touch me, Willow. You've done enough!" Xander shifted as best he could. He nearly passed out from the pain of the bones in his legs grinding together. Beads of sweat broke out along his hairline. "Willow. Don't try and fix me! Please…" he begged, terrified that he would disappear in a flash of light, too. "I don't wanna end up like Dawnie!"

Willow's black eyes snapped to his face. "Well, you whine like she did!" Willow snarled angrily.

"Wills, don't. You loved her too…" Xander's voice trailed off at the look of complete indifference on her face. "What? You've forgotten how much you cared about her? Come on, Willow, remember how you looked after her when Buffy was…"

"Dead?" Willow interrupted. "So I was doing the Jewish guilt thing for a while. But come on, little Dawn must gotten on your last nerve, too. With the whining, sulking and yelling. 'Waaaa… waaa… waaa… I'm the Key! No one understands my angst!' Combined with all the fake teen hormones, little Dawnie's voice could hit supersonic pitches!!" She shuddered dramatically.

Xander lay there and stared in astonishment at the complete transformation of Willow from a sweet, nice girl to, well, a mega bitch. "You don't mean that!"

Willow laughed cruelly. "Oh, come on, it's not like you didn't think the same stuff!"

"No, I loved her like a little sis!" Xander shouted back.

"Don't you mean like the monks made you love her? Cos maybe the false memories and shit really did a number on us! How do you know that things might not have been better without that cuckoo in our lives?"

Xander blinked at Willow, aghast at the vitriol pouring out of her.

"Nothing to say? Well think about this. If Dawn hadn't been shoehorned into our lives, Buffy would never have died. She would have been happier and healthier." Going for the jugular, Willow smiled evilly. "Hell, she may never have hooked up with Spike." Willow smirked savagely at the expression of horror on her oldest friend's face. She had planted a seed, and maybe with a little nurturing, it would flower. "Xander, you know you hate Spike! Maybe if Buffy had not had to kill herself cos of that brat, she wouldn't have hooked up with another animated corpse. I mean, she's now into the whole 'poor me I had to crawl outta my grave. Like a vamp! So maybe Spike will understand my pain'."

Willow watched the myriad emotions cross Xander's face. "Stop it!" Xander begged, hating that Willow was voicing his own angry thoughts. They sounded petty and cruel to him when said aloud. Shame crawled in his gut.

"Stop what?" Willow asked innocently. "Stop with the whole maybe Buffy only turned to Spike cos he was offering a bit of cold comfort? Don't you think that maybe she is only with him cos of her rebirth? She probably thinks she's the living dead now! And why would she think that?" Willow tapped a finger to her chapped lips, pretending to think. "Oh, I know! She's the way she is cos of dying for Dawn! Maybe Dawn was the one who shoulda jumped. It could have been her destiny!"

Xander lay there in shock. He shook his head. Before he could say anything, he felt Willow push into his mind and scan his memories. He fought as best he could from the mental rape, but she was too strong.

Willow started to laugh. "Oh, my goddess! You thought she would notice you?" She giggled. "This is too much! Man you must hate her for picking a vampire over you. Twice!"

Tears began to pour down Xander's face, he felt violated. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes. "Go away."

Willow pouted. "Why? I'm having sooo much fun!" She eyed the sobbing man on the narrow hospital bed. _'And planting some nice ideas in your weak little brain. Should keep them all off our backs for a while.' _She yawned. "Okay, bored now…"

"Well get gone then!" Xander growled.

"Yeah, in a minute, just need to do this." With that, Willow grabbed hold of Xander's plaster clad legs. He yelped in anguish, her jostling had started the throbbing in his legs. Crackles of black lightening shot out of Willow fingers, soaking into the Plaster of Paris and then into his legs.

Xander panted, the pain was lessening and he could feel the shattered bones shifting and healing under Willow's none too gentle ministration.

"There you go, all better now." Willow dusted her hands together.

"Why? Why help me, Wills?" Xander whispered.

For a few seconds her hair lightened to the bright red he remembered and the black veins on her face receded. She looked up with clear green eyes. "Because I had to. It was my fault you were hurt." Gradually the darkness seeped back into her hair and eyes. "Now I have to go. Rack and his buddy are waiting for me!"

"What? How? Why?" Xander's mind recoiled from the images of Willow and two guys. "Wills, are they making you do something you don't wanna do?"

Willow grinned and ran her hands over her breasts, knowing exactly what he was intimating. "Oooh, Xander, the things they do to my body and mind are amazing! It's just such a blast! Okay gotta go." She pulled out a token and snapped it in half, vanishing in the blink of an eye and leaving her grieving friend huddled in his bed, his mind filled with horror. The broken halves of the token lay on his blanket, shimmering dully.

-------------------------------

"So what's the plan?" Buffy leant over and began to look at the piles of paper and books on the dining table. Spike vanished into the kitchen to grab drinks and food.

"Well, we're still working on this." Wesley pointed at the small leather book that Whistler had given Tara. "It's slow work, but I think that I am getting there." Tara looked up from a sheaf of photocopied papers and nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately there is not much I can assist you at the moment," Groo commented from the other room, where he sat sharpening some of Buffy's weapons. "So I am occupying myself with these."

Buffy walked over and picked up a dagger that Groo had set aside. She eyed the blade with a professional eye. "It looks good, thanks. I haven't had much time to sort through these." She tentatively patted Groo on the shoulder. "Just being here is more than enough. Also, when you are ready, there's always patrolling."

"I would be honoured to assist." Groo smiled broadly, then turned back to the quiver of arrows that he had been checking the fletching on.

Spike reappeared with more sandwiches, a pot of cocoa and mugs. He silently set the tray on the table. The vampire grabbed a mug and sipped it carefully. Groo set aside the quiver and, with Buffy, rejoined the others at the table as they drank and ate.

Anya flipped through some paperwork from the bank that Buffy had dumped on the dining table earlier. She looked over at the others as they researched and ate. "Buffy, have you mentioned this to everyone yet?" Anya waved the sheaf of papers in her hand and the blonde girl.

"What's that Anya?" Wesley took the papers and began reading. He glanced over at Buffy in surprise. Buffy flushed, slightly uncomfortable at all the attention being directed towards her. Spike nudged her in the arm.

"Luv, what you been up to?" He nodded over at Wesley.

Buffy nibbled her lip. "Well, it was both of us." She pointed at Anya. "It's just when I saw the full balance, I realised that I could pay us all wages and have an emergency fund just from the interest!"

Spike snagged the bank account details and skimmed over to the new balance. He drew in an un-needed breath. "Bloody hell, you're loaded! The old skinflint had all this dosh and never shared? Bloody Irish git!" Spike flicked through the rest of the paperwork, he paused for a second and scanned the separate account that Buffy had opened with a large sum from her own.

Spike nodded in approval. "Sound idea, pet. A Scooby account. So what needs doing, a few John Hancock's and bob's your uncle?"

"Yes." Anya reached over and began distributing the relevant forms. "Sign these and I can get everything sorted."

Spike stared in surprise at the form she pushed in front of him. He hadn't thought that Buffy would have considered him one of the Scoobies, despite everything that had happened in the past few days. He gazed at the piece of paper as if it were soaked in Holy Water, his mind working overtime. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat; unsettled at the direction his overactive imagination was taking him. He glanced over at Buffy, his eyes narrowed.

Anya looked over at Buffy for a moment and tilted her head in question. Buffy smiled and nodded. "Right,"

Anya placed her hands flat on the table, her manicured nails tapping a gentle rhythm. "Buffy and I were going to discuss this all with you tomorrow. She has asked me to be in charge of the accounts, all of you will be given an $8000.00 wage, paid first day of the month. I will arrange transfers into you respective accounts. Groo,"

Anya turned to the silent Pylean, "we weren't sure if you had the correct paperwork or even a bank account. So if you haven't, we need to get you sorted."

"I have nothing but what I brought with me, Anyanka," Groo answered.

Anya made a few notes. "It's okay. I know a good demon forger, he can have everything done in a week or so."

Before Anya could continue, Wesley interrupted her with an apologetic glance, "Cordelia didn't get anything organised for you?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, no. I never realised such things were necessary. Where I came from, well, you were there..." Groo trailed off at Wes's nod of understanding.

"Okay, Groo? Can you come with me to the shop in the morning? We can get started on making a paper trail for you. Until then, I'll pay you cash." Anya made a few more notes.

"Good call, pet," Spike whispered into Buffy's ear. His cool breath tickled and made her squirm with budding desire. "Demon girl is right smart with money! I bet by the time we get Dawn back, she'll have made you richer than Bill Gates!" He suppressed the niggling irritation that he felt; the vampire knew deep down he was making mountains out of molehills.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "She wants your bank stuff as well." She grinned at the worried look on the vampire's face. "What William, worried that everyone'll find out what your surname is?"

"Why my details?" he hissed, ignoring the bit about his surname. "Well, to transfer funds of course." Buffy blinked innocently over at her lover.

"No need, the Grandpops gave me my allowance, " Spike snapped at her as he pushed the paperwork away from his hand, eyeing it distastefully. "I don't need to be a kept by my woman!" He glared at Buffy.

Standing abruptly, the chair he sat in clattered to the floor as he stalked out of the room, into the kitchen. Buffy winced as she heard his muttered words. "Not a bloody gigolo that needs a tip for services rendered!"

Buffy sighed and then smiled apologetically at the frozen figures of her four friends and associates. She hadn't even considered that Spike might take it the wrong way. _'I was only trying to help. Crap! Mr._ _Moodypants.'_

Buffy stood. "Umm, I'll just go talk with Spike. You guys keep going." Buffy grinned apologetically and scurried off after Spike.

"Well, were was I?" Anya tried not to roll her eyes at the fine display of the male ego at work. She sighed and put down the papers she was holding. "Really, he is really quite sensitive! All we were trying to do was make life easier for all of us. It's not like the Powers or the Council are reaching into their pockets to help out their first line of defence!"

"Anya, I think Spike is just tried, worried and grieving." Tara leant over and smiled tentatively at the frustrated ex-demon. "He probably just needs to go hit something. You know how he gets." Tara and Anya exchanged a knowing look.

"What?" Wesley asked, his curiosity overwhelming him.

"Spike was miserable when they first put that chip in him." Anya paused for a moment. "It really was quite funny, a bit like Pavlov's dog! If he even got an evil fangy related thought, the chip would twinge."

Tara nodded in agreement. "I sometimes think Xander just says stuff to get Spike mad."

Wesley stared in shock at Anya. "Xander would deliberately provoke a Master Vampire to hurt him? Is the boy dim or something? Isn't he worried that Spike won't find a way to remove the chip?"

"Umm. Well, Xander isn't one for forward planning." Anya shrugged. "Now, I want these all signed now." She tapped her hand impatiently on the dining table.

The phone rang.

---------------------------

"Spike wait!" Buffy chased after his black clad form. Twisting and weaving around the crumbling tombstones, she tripped over a small cherub statue that sat guard over a child's grave.

Before she could hit the ground, a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and threw her hard against a dilapidated Mausoleum. She grunted as her head made contact with the marble.

"Spike," she whispered as the darkness claimed her.

A large form stepped over her small slumped body, it's hands clenched into large fists.

Spike stormed through the oldest Sunnydale cemetery, ignoring Buffy's calls. Too caught up in his bad mood, he failed to sense the demon that attacked Buffy. It was only when he heard Buffy whisper his name that he froze in his tracks.

Spinning abruptly, Spike gasped, all he could see was the back of a massive Chirago demon standing over Buffy's slumped form.

He sniffed the air, _'Buffy's hurt!'_ Spike's eyes narrowed in pure fury and shifted from blue to gold as his game face slid into place. He gauged the distance between himself and the mountain of demon flesh.

The Chirago grunted as Spike impacted against his back. It turned slowly to face the irate vampire. "You filthy son of a bitch! You touched my girl!" Spike snarled and launched himself at the behemoth. With a flurry of blows, he began to methodically rearrange its pig-like features. Spike's guilt spurred him on.

He knew that Buffy was hurt because she had been distracted chasing after him. Trying to make un-needed amends to him, for his perceived insult to his manhood. _'She was excited and wanted to share her good fortune, you nit. And what do you do? Get pissy with her, act like the Whelp and run away! Now she's hurt and bleeding.' _

Spike rammed his fists into the Chirago's throat. He relished the exhaled yelp of pain. The beserker vampire's clawed nails tore into the small eyes of his opponents. _'Ooops! Big_ _no no!'_ Spike thought as the Chirago heaved its arms upwards and tossed Spike off with the ease of swatting a fly. _'Okay, new plan, punching not working.'_

Spike flipped himself upright and bounced on the balls of his feet.

The Chirago had turned back to the unconscious girl, intent on it's meal. It leant over and reached for Buffy's head. Before it could tear it off, Spike wrapped his arms around the demon's neck and began to squeeze. The demon grunted as it tried to pull the determined vampire of its back.

Gradually, Spike's throttling began to work and the massive demon fell face forwards, unconscious. Growling, Spike flipped Buffy's attacker over, and, with great relish, twisted its head abruptly. With a resounding crack, the Chirago's neck snapped.

Not even pausing to check the carcass, Spike threw himself over to the tiny slumped form of the slayer. Her fair hair was over her face.

"Buffy? Luv, wake up." Spike gently pulled her lax form into his arms and smoothed her hair away from her still features. "Come on, pet. Open those lovely eyes of yours," he begged.

Carefully, he ran his fingers over a cut that ran along her hairline, it was rapidly closing. "Oh, my heart. I am a bad rude man! I am so sorry." Spike cradled her face to his throat.

"You are also very hormonal, you sure you aren't a girl?" Buffy muttered into his pale skin. She licked her lips and tilted her head to eye Spike balefully. "My head hurts cos of you and the sulkage!" She pouted.

"Oh, my heart, my love! I am so sorry." Spike carefully traced the wound with his lips, pressing small kisses along it. "And, oi! Not a girl here!" Spike laughed. "As you well know."

"You feel better for the rough and tumble?" Buffy mumbled.

"Wot? Oh yeah, but not about my lady getting hurt cos I was a git." Spike kissed her soft lips, lingering over them and inhaling her breath.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. But can we go back? Cos there's a lot to do." Buffy asked. Spike rose, cradling her in his arms.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, take me home," Buffy ordered imperiously.

"Right. I'm sorry, luv." Spike looked sheepishly at the dead lump of rapidly decomposing demon flesh. "It's good when they clear up after themselves isn't it?"

"Uh huh, let's go, the others are waiting." Buffy snuggled her head into Spike's throat and closed her eyes.

--------------------------------------

"Good Lord, what happened?" Wesley exclaimed.

All of them stood at the sight of a Buffy cradled protectively in Spike's arms.

"Chirago, blindsided her," Spike explained tersely as he gently laid Buffy on the couch. "Wake up, pet, we're home." He gently rubbed his fingers over her cheek.

"Hmmm." Buffy's eyes fluttered open and she nuzzled her cheek against Spike palm.

Tara and Anya pushed Spike aside, anxiously checking Buffy for other injuries.

"How many fingers?" Anya waved her hand in front of Buffy's face.

"A lot!" she joked. "I'm fine, guys, really!" Buffy pushed herself up from the couch and swung her legs over the edge. "Spike, stop looking so worried. It was an accident." She smiled reassuringly at the agitated vampire, who now sat next to her.

"You sure?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes. So what's the plan, Scoobies?" she asked, turning to the four other who stood in a semi circle around her and Spike.

Tara stepped forward. "We need to find Willow. We also need to keep working on the translation of Whistler's book as well as work out the spell for Dawnie."

Buffy sighed tiredly and rubbed her face. "Okay, so we need to get to New York and track Willow down." She squinted up at Tara. "Can you work on the book and spell on the plane?"

"Yes. Wesley is going to keep on the translations at this end, as well. Anya photocopied the text."

"You need a laptop," Anya interrupted.

"Umm, why?" Spike frowned in confusion.

"We can email anything to you and visa versa, it'll speed things up. You'll need to set up hotmail accounts and Wesley can use the shop PC," Anya suggested.

She grinned at the Wesley's nod of approval. "But before you guys go anywhere, we need to spring Xander from the hospital. He called and, well, he was a bit upset and said we'd understand when we got there."

"Spike, can you get a laptop?" Buffy asked.

"Won't be legit, but yeah, can do." He looked hesitantly at Buffy. "You want it, now?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah, take Groo with you and show him around, hot spots and all that, 'kay?" Buffy stood. "I'm gonna clean up a bit. Anya, we'll got the hospital and get Xander."

The ex-demon nodded. "Okay. I have all the paperwork. Spike," She turned to the silent vampire who stood next to Buffy. "Stop being a baby, sign the papers and then I can get everything organised."

Tara pulled on Wes's arm. "Could you come with me to my dorm? I can show you the campus and then pack for the trip." The ex-Watcher nodded his assent.

"Guys, be back here as soon as you can, okay?" Buffy called after the Tara and Wesley as they left. She then turned back to Groo, "So, you any good looking after cats and kittens?"

Groo frowned. "What are they? Demons of some sort?"

Buffy laughed. "Nope, come on, I'll show you. Cos I guess you'll be staying here while we are in New York." She pulled the puzzled Pylean into the kitchen to introduce him to Miss Kitty and her charges.

"Here you go." Spike handed over the bank paperwork to Anya.

She tucked them into a folder. "I am glad you decided not to be an idiot over this. Really, men are just big babies." She flounced out, leaving the bemused vamp staring at her in surprise. "Tell Buffy I'll be in the car."

"It will be my honour to care for you pets." Groo smiled reassuringly down at the small Slayer. "I will guard them with my life."

Buffy patted the tall man on his elbow. "Just make sure they are fed, that they behave themselves and I'll be happy."

"Demon girl's in the car waiting for you, pet." Spike jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

She stood on her tiptoes and pecked Spike on the cheek. "I'll see you later, honey." With that, she trotted out of the house, making a mental note to finish cleaning up when she got back.

"Honey?" Groo asked.

"Not a word, Conan," Spike snarled. "Come on, time for a bit of fraternizing with the enemy!"

-------------------------------------

"Um, Xander, how come you're standing up?" Buffy eyed the brunette in surprise.

Anya fluttered around Xander. "I don't understand, did the doctors get it wrong?" She turned to Buffy. "Doctors are supposed to always be right! How could they get this so wrong? I don't understand!"

"Ahn, calm down." Xander shifted uncomfortably.

Buffy eyed him suspiciously. "Xander, what are you hiding?" she asked firmly.

"Well, I..." Xander avoided their concerned eyes.

"Spit it out, Xander," Anya ordered.

"Willow."

"Oh, she fixed you." Buffy ran her hands worriedly over his bulky frame.

"You okay? No weird side effects?" she asked. "No...Well..." Xander hesitated over mentioning the mental rape he had endured from his best friend.

"Xander, what did she do?" Anya caught his chin and forced him to look at her.

"She got into my head. It was awful, felt dirty. I feel violated," Xander whispered. He looked over at Buffy. "It's so not Willow..."

Buffy shrugged, her fury over Willow's earlier actions hadn't dissipated. "Xander, I think that maybe the Willow we knew is gone." She turned her head away from Xander and fiddled with her purse strap, unwilling and unable to offer any trite comforting words. She was no where near ready to forgive Willow for hurting all of them and also for vaporising Dawn.

"No, don't say that! We have to get her back," Xander argued weakly.

"And then what? Send her to rehab?" Buffy asked impassively. Anya wrung her hands anxiously, watching the heated exchange between the two.

"We have to help her, I can't let Willow go..." Xander trailed off.

"Oh, hunny." Anya hugged him close, her anger over Willow's behaviour suppressing her negative feelings for Xander briefly. She tried to comfort him. Xander shook her off of him, unwilling to be touched by anyone after his experiences over the last hour.

Ignoring both girls' surprised gasps, he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a token. "She used this to get away." He handed the two pieces over to Anya. He refrained from elaborating, he was disgusted with Willow for allowing herself to be used and didn't want any of the others knowing what was happening, particularly Tara.

"Hey, this is the same as the one Rack used in the store." Anya tucked the two halves into her pocket. "I'll put them with the others and research them tomorrow morning. I'll call you, Buffy, with any information I get on the pieces."

Buffy nodded her thanks.

"Call? Why? Aren't you gonna be helping with the books? Or are you going to be too busy with Spike to do your Slayer duties?" Xander grumbled, he noticed both the girls glaring at him. "What?"

"For your information, Xander, Spike, Tara and I are going after Willow. I need her back, she has taken part of Dawnie with her," Buffy informed him coolly.

"Anya, I'll be in car waiting, okay?" With that, Buffy turned and left the waiting room, anger suffusing every slender line of her body.

"Oh..." Xander shifted uncomfortably/ "Hey! Why is Spike going?" Anya rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Because he needs to," she answered cryptically.

"Needs to? So they are gonna be bringing Willow back?" The image of his raven-haired schoolmate flickered into his mind and he tried to repress a shudder of horror.

"I don't know. I guess it'll depend on whether or not she wants to be brought back, doesn't it?" Anya pulled Xander from the room and headed over to the nurse's station.

"I guess." Xander doubted that Willow would be happy to see Buffy and Spike. Let alone Tara. He glanced over at Amy's room, promising himself that he would visit her later.

---------------------------

"Alright, mate?" Spike sauntered into the demon bar, his thumbs hooked into his jeans pockets. Scanning to room for troublemakers, the vampire was a study of power and grace.

Groo stood slightly behind and was openly scanning the entire bar, his face a cross between curiosity and wariness. Spike had explained to him on their various stops in the demon bars and meeting points that he couldn't go in mace a-swinging, but had to exercise a bit of patience.

Groo was unaware that Spike's comments about patience in connection with himself, would have caused the Scoobies to fall about with laughter. They would never have believed that the vampire could be anything but impulsive!

Groo had solemnly taken Spike's advice on board and was now learning the finer points of having a network of contacts in Sunnydale. The vampire had introduced him to a couple of demons and had, in essence, provided some invaluable contacts for the newbie.

"Hey Spike," The floppy skinned demon that the vampire had addressed waved enthusiastically at the duo. His loose skin flopping rather energetically as gestured for them to join him. "Beer? Nachos?"

Clem pushed over some glasses and a half-filled pitcher of beer. "Hey Spike, who's the big guy?"

"Clem, this Groo. He's a mate." Spike leant over and snagged a couple of cheese covered corn chips and ate them with relish.

"Hi!" Clem reached over and grabbed Groo's large hand and pumped it up and down. "Nice to meet another friend of Spike's. So you know the Slayer, too?" The disingenuous demon grinned happily at the Pylean Champion.

Groo glanced over at Spike, who shrugged nonchalantly at him as he sipped his beer. "Um, I do know her?" Spike nodded, silently indicating to Groo that Clem could be trusted.

"She's a peach, that one." Clem turned to Spike. "So did she and Dawn like the kittens? How did Buffy cook them up?" Clem grinned at Spike, showing a row of surprisingly sharp teeth.

Spike repressed a shudder at the thought of those teeth tearing into a cat. Spike blinked at Clem, surprised at how openly the loose-skinned demon praised the slayer and secondly revolted at the idea of roasting the two hairballs that Buffy and his Nibblet have fallen in love with.

His eyes briefly filled with guilt over his two girls. _'Oh, Christ! I let Mini Slayer down.'_ Spike tried to also suppress the scent memory of his Golden girl's blood from earlier this evening. Buffy had told him to not worry, but she had been hurt because of him.

Spike made a mental note to make amends to his Slayer. Shaking himself out of his revere, he answered, "Oh no, mate, she's kept them as pets." Spike left it at that, unwilling to have to try and explain again that humans didn't eat felines.

Groo shifted slightly in his seat, he leant forward. "Do you eat small cats?" he queried.

Clem's face lit up. "Oh yeah! They are so tasty, bit of garlic and some nice shallots..." he trailed off at the expression on the Pylean's face. The amiable demon realised that he was treading on thin ice and swiftly changed the subject. "Well, I guess we better get down to business."

Reaching behind him, he pulled a large box over to the table. "I think I have everything that you wanted."

Spike stood and hefted the box and quickly checked through the contents. There were three brand new top of the line laptops. "So they're the best?"

"Oh yeah, my brother-in-law totally flipped when I went over and asked for top of the line laptops and not to worry about how much they cost!" Clem dug through his pockets and pulled out a receipt. "Here you go."

He handed it over to Spike. Spike's eye widened at the amount scribbled on the receipt, it was into five digits. Muttering under his breath, he pulled out a roll of notes and handed them to Clem with a nod of thanks.

The vampire carefully sat the box under the table and resumed his seat, downing the last of his beer, he sighed. "Needed that! Thanks mate for coming through for me so quickly."

Clem shrugged, sending a rippling motion through his folds. "Hey, no problem buddy. If there are any problems, my brother-in-law put his number on the receipt; call him and he can pretty much talk you through anything that could happen with the PCs."

Spike nodded his thanks. He leant forward. "Look, mate, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure thing, Spike." Clem grinned. "What?" "I'm heading outta town for a bit, and, well, Groo here is gonna be minding the store." Spike jerked a thumb and the slightly inebriated Pylean, who had been quietly sipping at his beer and was light-headed from consuming alcohol for the first time in his life.

Groo widened his eyes, trying to focus on the two Spikes who were now frowning at him. Clem looked over at the slightly swaying Pylean.

"Um, sure? I'll keep an eye on him." He patted Groo's hand. "You okay there, pal?"

"I think I have been poisoned," Groo slurred. He pushed the empty glass away. "My head feels funny and for some reason you appear to have a twin! What manner of poison is this?"

Spike chuckled at him. "No, Conan, not poisoned just pissed. You never had alcohol before?" The vampire tilted his head at the Pylean.

"Alcohol? What is that?" Groo shook his head, trying to clear his senses.

"Hey, Spike, is that a normal colour for him to be?" Clem eyed the grey-faced Champion worriedly.

"Crap, better get the lightweight home before he pukes on us!" Spike stood tucking his new purchases under one arm and helped up the now groaning Groosalaug. "You alright?"

Groo shook his head, his lips a fine slash as he tried to stop himself from vomiting.

"Hey Spike, I don't think he's too well. You better get him home. Give him my mobile and pager numbers." Clem patted Groo comfortingly on the shoulder. "Hey, get better! Also, call me if you feel like hanging out."

-----------------------

Spike crept into Buffy's room. He could hear her soft, even breathing.

"Bollocks!" The normally agile vampire tripped and fell, knocking his head against the bedside table.

"Hey, Mr. Stealthypants!" Buffy leaned over the side of the bed and eyed her rumpled lover. "What yah doing?" she chirped at him.

"Nothin', just checking under the bed for dust bunnies." Spike pushed himself up and flopped onto the mattress. "So now you're laying traps to catch me?"

Spike eyed the two large rucksacks that he had tripped over. "Them for us?"

"Yeah, Anya helped me pack. I think I've got everything." Buffy frowned anxiously. "Only thing I'm worried about is getting blood for you." She worried at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Don't worry, pet, there's butchers in New York."

Spike ran a tentative finger down the pink scar that followed her hairline. "Sorry, pet..."

Before he could say anything else, Buffy pressed her fingers to his lips. "No need, it was my bad too. Now, get some rest, we have to get to LA tomorrow."

Spike kicked off his boots and then curled himself around his love's warm body.

A/N Off to LA - wonder what they'll find there???


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – they aren't my but I like playing with them!

Dedication – To my Betagoddess who has come up trumps again – thankyou RSK!

I'd also like to introduce Peta who has already started betaing on Dark Gift and as of next chapter of Tempus will be betaing my epic baby. She is also the author of one of my fave fics ever Taste of Juliet – go check it out!

So there is a lot of action here and some surprises and a cliffhanger LOL!!!!

So onto the chapter – hope you enjoy!

Chapter 17

"If you don't soddin' well hurry up, Slayer, Glinda and I will leave without you!" Spike paced impatiently up and down in the hallway. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Okay, I'm coming," Buffy yelled as she trotted down the stairs. "Mr. Gordo needs to be packed." She tossed her precious pig over to the impatient vampire, who caught the stuffed animal. He crammed the toy into the top of Buffy's rucksack.

"Ready?" he asked impatiently. Buffy nodded and then disappeared into the sitting room to join Wesley, Groo and Tara who were busy going over last minute details. Spike sighed, _'At this rate, we'll never leave,'_ rolling his eyes, and joined the others.

"Are you alright?" Buffy touched Groo tentatively on his muscled arm, she eyed the hung-over Pylean. "Spike! What did you make him drink last night?" Buffy crossed her arms and glared up at the blond vampire.

"Nothin' much. Think he had half a pint, that's all." Spike propped himself in the doorway and smirked at her.

"You drank?" Wes turned to the suffering Pylean. "I thought you weren't supposed to? Something about Champions in your dimension keeping your body pure?"

"Indeed. I was not aware that I was drinking anything alcoholic!" Groo rubbed his head tiredly.

"Lightweight," Spike muttered under his breath.

"Spike!" Buffy glared at the unrepentant vampire who grinned at her wickedly. She turned back to Wesley. "So you have the email addresses for us and the mobile numbers?" Spike had found six enhanced mobile phones in the box Clem had given to him, a gift from the loose-skinned demon.

" Yes, I think we have everything. I'll make sure Anya gets her phone as well as the hotmail addresses we set up." Wesley shuffled through his notes. He gazed longingly at the Clavian book, which Tara held in her hands. "I have copies of the book and will keep working on it. Anything I translate I will email to all of you."

Tara nodded. "I'll do the same."

The front door banged open. Anya rushed in followed closely by Xander. "Are we too late to say goodbye?" Spotting Spike and the others, she relaxed. "Good! I really didn't want to miss you guys." She rushed over and patted Tara on the shoulder.

"Hey." Xander waved awkwardly at the gathered group.

"I must say you look extremely well," Wesley commented as he returned Xander's wave. "Anya this is for you." He handed over the mobile and a card with all their details on it. "Keep it safe."

Anya nodded as she tucked it away. "Don't worry."

"Don't I get a shiny new phone?" Xander grumbled.

"Sorry, Clem didn't think about you," Spike needled the recovering Scooby. Xander glared at the peroxide vampire.

"Spike…" Buffy warned.

Spike sighed. "Okay! Clem figured you wouldn't need one cos of the one your bosses gave you."

"Better." Buffy patted her vampire on the arm.

"Right, I'll just get this stuff into the motor." Spike disappeared out into the sunlight, ignoring Xander's exclamation of surprise.

"What? How?" The confused brunette asked.

"I told you he was immune to the sunlight, Xander. I guess the concussion made you forget." Anya turned to face her fiancé and rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah…" Xander sat down on the floor and rested his aching head on the arm of the sofa.

"So listen guys, I don't want any of you taking any unnecessary risks while Spike, Tara and I are in New York." Buffy stood and put her hands on her hips as she continued to lecture those remaining in Sunnydale. "There is a nest of vamps by the docks that I have cleared out a couple of times, but others keep moving into the empty lair. I've made a note on the map." She tapped her finger on the map she'd tacked onto the wall by her mother's writing desk. "Wesley, the older cemeteries seem to be in fashion at the moment for burying fledges, so keep an eye out on them if you can."

"Yeah, have an idea about that." Spike re-entered the house.

"What's that, bleach boy?" Xander snarked half-heartedly at Spike, his head throbbed too badly to really have a real go at his rival.

Spike eyed Xander's slumped figure briefly before turning to Groo and Wes. "I think it's one older vamp turning a bunch of kids every now and then and burying them there. Sorta making a ritual of it. I asked Clem to keep an ear open. If he hears anything, he'll call you lot." Spike turned and picked up Tara's rucksack and disappeared again.

"Right, thanks…" Wesley called after his disappearing back.

"Since when did Spike get the ideas and the contacts?" Xander grumbled. He glared out into the hallway, jealously suffusing his entire being.

"Since he began patrolling every night with me," Buffy replied mildly.

Xander flinched, guilt flooded through him. He tried to remember the last time he or any of the others had helped Buffy on patrol. _'How about never?"_ He conscience whispered to him. He looked over at Buffy and recoiled from the even stare she gave him. _'Oh man, she's thinking the same as me!' _Xander glanced away, unable to keep eye contact. He vowed to himself to do more to help.

"I will endeavour to clear both areas when I patrol, Slayer," Groo promised.

"Thanks." Buffy smiled over at Groo in gratitude.

_'Okaaay, suck up!' _Xander thought resentfully. "Don't worry, Buffster, we'll all patrol for you."

"For her?" Spike asked incredulously. Everyone jumped. They had not heard the light-footed vamp return. "How's about doing it for the safety of Sunnydale? Puppies and Christmas?"

"Yes indeed," Wesley interjected. "We will all ensure that the excellent level of patrolling that the two of you have maintained continues," he promised.

Anya watched the myriad emotions cross Xander's face. She held her tongue, aware that Xander was treading a fine line. She turned to Wesley. "So what about Amy?" The three had visited the unconscious Wiccan before they had left the hospital with Xander.

"I have contacted the Eistied's leader and he has agreed to come and see if there is anything he can do to help her. Don't worry, Buffy, we will keep you informed about her progress."

Buffy nodded her thanks. She turned back to the map, running her fingers over the deserted High School. "We also swing past the Hellmouth every night on patrol to check no idiots are trying to open it."

Wesley smiled briefly at her and made a quick notation.

"Time to go, luv." Spike wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders.

"But there's so much more to tell them…" Buffy worriedly whispered.

"We'll muddle through, Buffy, don't worry." Wesley stood.

Xander snorted.

"What's wrong, floppy boy?" Spike glanced over at Xander and sneered.

"Isn't anyone gonna say her name?" Xander asked as he rubbed his recently healed legs.

"Xander, don't…" Tara mumbled as she huddled into herself. The shock of hearing that Willow had returned and healed Xander's injuries, in spite of her fumbled attempt at healing Dawn tore at the blonde. _'She really never learns! Magic is not something she can use to right her wrongs.' _Tara closed her eyes, she was exhausted. She had tried to sleep for a couple of hours, but images of Willow's dark eyes had stared back at her. __

"Sorry, Tara, but everyone seems to be avoiding talking about Willow." Xander levered himself up and stood, glaring around the room in self-righteous indignation.

Buffy shook off Spike's arm and stalked over to Xander, prodding him in the chest. "What do you want me to say about Willow? She unmade Dawn? Well we all know that! Willow came back and used the same spell on her so-called best friend, not caring that she could do the same to you? We all know that, too! I'm angry about her actions? Well guess what? We all are! So, anything to add, Xander?"

"How about what are you're going to do to her when you find her?" Xander retorted.

"Nothing."

"What?" he yelped.

"Nothing, we are going to get Dawn back and that's it." Buffy folded her arms across her chest. "If you've got any suggestions?"

"Um, well… are you bringing her back?" Xander asked.

"If we can. But Xander, she may not want to come back." Tara interjected.

Xander looked over at Tara, he struggled not to tell her about Rack and the other guy Willow had hooked up with. He was revolted by the images that had flooded his mind all night. But before he could say anything, Spike stepped up behind Buffy.

"So whelp, if we manage to drag the Queen of the Damned back to Sunnyhell, what are you gonna say to Red about the mental mind fuck she gave you?" Spike raised his scarred brow in question.

"Buffy! You told him?" Xander demanded, aghast that she'd broken his confidence. "What, a little pillow talk for you guys to indulge in?"

Buffy's eyes widened at the angry tone. "No, Xander, nothing like that! I was worried. Spike wanted to know why, that's all…" She reached over and took Xander's hand. "I was scared that she had hurt my best friend. That's all."

Xander squeezed her slim hand. "Sorry, Buff, it's just all too much to take in. I mean, this is Willow! Now she's one of the bad guys, it just doesn't make sense."

"None of this does, Xander," Anya whispered sadly. "But we have to just try and make it all better."

"Thanks, Ahn," he mumbled tiredly. "So you will try to help her? Cos she's still Willow under the Blair Witch makeover."

"We will," Buffy promised. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Cool." Xander grinned half-heartedly. "So, time for you guys to hit the road?"

"Yeah," Spike agreed.

Buffy turned and hugged Anya goodbye. "Keep them safe, please, and call me whenever you need to talk, okay?"

The ex-demon nodded and squeezed Buffy hard. "I will, be safe and bring Dawnie back, please!"

"I will," Buffy promised. She turned to Wesley and Groo. "What can I say to you guys?"

"Nothing, it is our honour to help the Slayer. Please return to us soon." Groo took her hand and placed a kiss on it, ignoring Spike's possessive growl.

Wesley reached over and shook Spike's hand. "Keep them safe, please."

"Will do, ready pet?" Spike sauntered over to Buffy and tapped her on the shoulder. "Come on, let the whelp go!"

Buffy reluctantly released Xander from a big bear hug. "If I can, I'll bring both of them back, I swear!"

"I know you will, cos if anyone can do it the Buffster can. Be safe, okay?" Xander gazed worriedly at the small blonde girl. Without taking his eyes of her, he spoke to Spike. "Keep them both safe, fangless. Okay?"

"I will, whelp," Spike vowed. He turned to Tara who was hugging Anya goodbye. "Come on, Columba, it's time to go, luv."

Tara slipped over and stood by the black-clad vampire, Buffy joined them.

"Okay. This is it, be careful okay?" she ordered.

Spike opened the car door and ushered Tara in. Before Buffy got into the car, she turned to Wesley and Groo. "Keep our kittens safe."

"We will," Wesley promised.

Spike slid over the hood of the car and got in. Gunning the engine, he peeled away from the curb. Buffy and Tara waved goodbye to the four figures on the curb until the car turned the corner and headed for the freeway.

"So, did you call the Poof?" Spike pulled the car onto the freeway. He reached out and flipped off a trucker who was honking angrily at him for cutting him off.

Buffy bit her lips and gazed out of the window. She watched the landscape flash past at an amazing speed. The small blonde ran her fingers over the clean glass. It had taken them a few minutes and a lot of elbow grease to get the paint off. She wasn't used to being able to see what a kamikaze driver Spike was. Behind her, Tara gasped at another near miss and grabbed hold of the back of the seat to anchor herself.

"Luv?" Spike glanced over at her.

"Eyes on the road, lover!" Buffy yelped.

"What? Oh sorry…" Spike pulled the car of the grass verge and floored it.

"I called but the machine picked up. I left a message." She reached into her purse and pulled out her new phone and began to dial. Flipping it shut, she groaned. "I hate answering machines!"

"Not there?" Tara leant over the seat.

"Weird that? Seeing as Peaches lives in…" Spike frowned at the road ahead wondering what the hell would be waiting for them in LA.

"Spike, I really need to pee!" Buffy whined.

"Me too," Tara added shyly.

"Women!" Spike moaned as he span the car off the next exit. He headed for the Dairy Queen and pulled the Desoto to a stop. "There you go, my ladies! Would madam like any ice cream?" he asked sarcastically.

Buffy shot out of the car followed closely by Tara. They vanished into the Dairy Queen, Spike following at a leisurely pace. "Vanilla frozen yoghurt, please! Tara?"

"Um, chocolate ice cream in a cone," The Wiccan yelled as she disappeared into the restrooms.

"As you wish," Spike grumbled, as he headed for the counter.

By the time the girls scrambled into the car, Spike was halfway through his coffee and juggling two rapidly melting cones.

"Eat up, girls, and no more water. We're not making anymore stops!" Spike propped his half empty cup on the dashboard and rejoined the traffic. "What is it with birds and butterfly bladders?" he complained.

"Spike, you also forgot to complain about girls going in twos to the bathroom!" Tara teased, as she licked her way around the cone.

"Naaa, worked that one out a few years back." Spike grinned at Tara and then flicked his eyes back to the road.

Buffy sat forward. "So spill. What's your theory?"

"Nope, not telling, gorgeous," Spike drawled.

"Fine, next time you've got bed head I won't tell either." Buffy pouted.

"Finally!" Buffy groaned as Spike pulled up outside the Hyperion.

Tara looked out of the window and gasped. "Angel lives here?"

Spike looked over at the imposing edifice. "Yeah, he's always been one for a big show. All hat and no… well you know." He shot out of the car and ran around to the other side to open their doors. He pulled Buffy out and then held a hand out for Tara to take.

"William!" Buffy teased as she trotted to the trunk to pull out her slaying bag.

"Oi, none of that, Anne!" Spike retorted. He cupped Tara under the elbow and led her into the courtyard.

Tara paused by the fountain and ran her fingers over the water. "It's very beautiful here."

"Yeah, come pet." Spike squinted up at the sky, his skin was tightening. _'Wonder if I'll freckle?' _

"Hello?" Buffy stepped into the hotel. "Anyone here?"

Spike and Tara stood behind her. The Wiccan looked around the foyer in awe. "It's really lovely here. But there is something, I can't pinpoint…" she trailed off at the sight of a green faced demon sauntering down the stairs, humming. "What's that?"

"That's Lorne," Spike explained. "Oi, where's your boss, gorgeous?"

"Hey, cream cake, you're back and you brought another pretty girl with you." Lorne came over and pecked Buffy on the cheek. He reached over and took Tara's hands in his. "Aren't you a peach?" Lorne paused and then peered closely at all of them. "Hey what's with the green eyes, kids?"

Spike flopped down onto a sofa and propped his feet on the coffee table. "Long story, mate. How's about you get the Slayer to hum you a tune?"

Lorne glanced over at the blond vampire, startled. "Hey! How did you know?"

"Been to your club a few years back. Must say, the sight of a bunch of Fyarls singing 'What's Love Got to do With It' was hysterical!" Spike lit a cigarette and puffed away happily. He hadn't smoked in the car out of deference to Tara.

"You went to Caritas?" Lorne asked.

"Yeah, on my way back from Mexico," Spike explained. He flicked ash onto the marble floor and gestured to the centre of the foyer. "See you got rid of the finger painting."

"Uh, yeah, we did. Well, Connor and Angel did, because manual labour is not really my bag." Lorne laughed. He looked over at Buffy who was pacing anxiously by the reception desk. "Hey, sweet cheeks, what's wrong?" Concern coloured his kind eyes.

Buffy looked up at the green-skinned demon. "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream…" she trailed off at the sad expression on Lorne's face.

"Oh, cotton candy…" He reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"Well, did you see anything?" Spike demanded.

Lorne looked over his shoulder at Spike and Tara, who was now sitting on the couch with her legs, folded Indian style. He nodded. "Yeah, but the end was a bit weird, water and opium…" he trailed off.

"Water and opium?" Spike frowned. "Tell that's a boatload of nothin."

"Sorry." Lorne smiled sheepishly then turned back to Buffy. "Oh honey, I'm sorry about the key lime pie."

Buffy frowned at Lorne. "Huh?"

"Nibblet," Spike explained.

"Oh…" Buffy's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, none of that, my petite choux." Lorne wiped her tears with a purple, silk handkerchief. "It'll be an epic journey, but you have your friends here to help."

Spike stood abruptly and pulled Buffy into his arms. He pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently. "Anymore info, mate?"

Lorne paused for a moment. "Nope, sorry…" He grinned sheepishly.

Spike nodded his thanks. "So, where's Peaches?"

"Not too sure, he went to, uh…" Lorne glanced at Buffy. "Well, to meet with Cordelia last night for some private time and, well…" the green horned demon trailed off, he was unsure how much Angel would want revealed about his budding relationship with the seer.

Spike frowned. "Wot? He and the cheerleader found a way round the curse?"

"Weeeell…" Lorne hesitated.

Buffy pulled out of Spike's embrace. "What!" She began to pace. "Jesus, what if they got pelvic?" She stopped in her tracks, confused at her lack of worry over her ex and Cordelia together. Her only worry was the possible consequences of Angel making love. Buffy looked over at Spike and smiled. "Wow, how weird it is that I'm not upset over the idea of him and Cordy?"

Spike relaxed at her words and soft smile. He had tensed immediately, worried about how the Slayer would react. Then he frowned. _'Christ Peaches' elastic soul!' _Before he could say anything, Tara rejoined them. She placed a tentative hand on his elbow. "Shouldn't we be worried about Angel losing his soul?" Voicing the blond vampire's own thoughts.

She had heard the stories of how Angel's moment of pure happiness with Buffy had resulted in disaster. _'If Buffy's right, Angel and Cordelia could've made love. That could only lead to one thing!' _Tara worriedly looked over at Buffy. From the expression on Buffy's face, she had jumped to the same terrifying conclusion.

Lorne, twitched. "Jeepers, the thought never crossed my mind." He shot around the desk and hit speed dial. The anagogic demon tapped a well-manicured hand impatiently as he waited. Eventually, Lorne hung up. "Angel's not answering. Okay, now I am worried!"

"Where's Connor?" Buffy hesitantly asked.

"In his room?" Lorne suggested.

"Have you even checked on the lad?" Spike snarled angrily. Turning on his heel, he shot up the stairs, followed closely by the others.

"Hey, how did you know where Connor's room was?" Lorne panted, once he finally caught up with the Sunnydale visitors.

"Vampire, mate." Spike tapped his nose with one black tipped finger. Scanning the sparsely furnished room, he frowned. "Bed's not been slept in." He whirled to face Lorne. "Also, Peaches too tight to buy the kid anything?"

Lorne shuffled his feet. "We haven't really had much time, though…" The demon scanned the room, noting the complete lack of possessions. "… well Cordelia did take him shopping a few times."

Tara pulled open the closet and scanned the sparse amount of clothes. "What for?"

Lorne shrugged.

Buffy stepped in front of Lorne. "Not the point right now. Lorne, think, when did you see Connor last?"

"Why?" the Pylean asked.

"Cos you nit, Angelus always goes after his family first!" Spike bellowed.

"And those who connected him to the human world," Buffy added. "Uh, where're the other two?"

"Gunn and Fred?" Lorne supplied. He frowned. "Aren't you all jumping to the worst conclusion? We don't have any solid proof that Angelus is back."

Spike rolled his eyes at the naivety of the green demon. "Come on, mate, use your noggin. He and the cheerleader, what did you call it? Private time. I'm sure they were only playing checkers!"

"Angel and Cordy both know that it would be foolish to do anything," Lorne replied angrily.

"Yeah, I'm sure hormones and the whole 'I'm in lurve' thing would be the brakes on!" Spike snarked at the demon. "Christ, Peaches has hadn't had any… well, since Darla." He turned to Buffy. "Sorry, luv…"

Buffy shrugged. "s'okay. It's why I love you, Spike, you cut straight to the heart of the matter."

Tara hesitantly stepped forward. "Lorne, we've got to consider the possibility."

Lorne sighed loudly. "So, what do we do?"

"Find him, you git!" Spike yelled in frustration. "Where the bloody hell is your crack team of detectives, or should I say defectives?"

Buffy whistled loudly. "Hey! Stop with the yelling, you guys, it's not helping!" She turned to Lorne. "Maybe you should go get Fred and Gunn?"

Before Lorne could turn to leave, Spike bellowed for the two missing AI members.

"Right here, what's with the yelling?" Gunn and Fred stepped into the room. Both had obviously just leapt out of bed. Fred was tying her dressing gown shut. "Hey, back already? Man, you guys just left." Gunn waved hello to Spike and Buffy. "And someone new…"

"I'm Tara, friend of Buffy and Spike's." the Wiccan stepped forward and shook Gunn's hand and waved shyly at Fred.

"Hey, you guys seen Angel, Cordy or Connor recently?"

Fred and Gunn shook their heads. Before they could say anything, there was a crash of doors from the foyer.

"Help…"

Spike vaulted from the balcony and landed with a flourish in the reception area. Buffy and the others clattered down the stairs. All of them screeched to a halt at the sight of Connor collapsed in Spike's arms.

"Oh my," Fred gasped.

Connor was unconscious. He was beaten black and blue, and there was blood pouring from a deep wound on his shoulder.

"Jesus." Gunn squatted down next to Spike and hesitantly reached out a hand. He pressed it hard against the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood.

"Here." Lorne pushed a first aid kit into Gunn's free hand. "We need to get him to his room."

"On it," Spike muttered as he carefully stood, cradling the limp form to his chest. He caught Buffy's worried eyes and tried to smile. "It'll be okay, luv," he promised, aware that Buffy was terrified that Angelus had returned. Connor's battered body presented irrefutable proof that there was something wrong.

She tried to smile, but failed. Turning to Tara he asked, "Can you do a dis-invite spell?"

"I don't have the text…" Tara trailed off. She shrugged helplessly.

"Oh hey, I can help with that." Lorne ran over to Cordelia's desk and began to type. He clicked through the saved documents. "Here." The printer hummed to life and spewed out a page.

Tara took the printout and scanned the spell carefully. "I can do this."

Buffy frowned. "How come…" Before she could complete her sentence, Lorne interrupted.

"Cordy, said it was better to be prepared."

"Good. Columba, get on it with the Bonanza boy here." Spike took the stairs two at a time, followed by Buffy and Fred.

Gunn stood helplessly watching Tara and Lorne preparing the dis-invite spell. "Can I help?"

Tara glanced up at the tall man and smiled gently. She was aware that Angel's friends were probably in shock at the sight of Connor's wounds. "Sure, can you start nailing crosses to the door lintels and maybe find some sage for me to use to cleanse the hotel?"

Gunn nodded and disappeared into the office.

"So do you think we need to go through every room?" Lorne asked. "Cos if we do, it's gonna take a dogs age!"

Tara frowned at the text. "No, I think if I change it here and here." She made some notations on the paper. "Yes, that'll work."

"What about Spike?" Gunn asked, when he reappeared with a handful of crosses, he pushed some sage bundles onto the counter.

"Spike?" Lorne frowned.

"Yeah, won't he be dis-invited?" Gunn asked.

"No, it's a specific spell to keep out a particular vampire, we just need to name Angelus and presto, barrier!" Lorne explained.

"Fred, Right?" Spike looked up at the distraught girl.

"Uh huh." The Texan nodded.

"Can you get us some water and clean towels?" the vampire asked gently.

"Sure, anything else?" Fred disappeared into the bathroom.

"Needle and thread, as well, pet." Spike turned back to Connor's limp form.

The teen lay on his bed. Buffy was carefully pulling his boots off. "I think the clothes are a write off." She frowned down at Connor's bloodied form. "I can't believe he would do this to his own son…"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Course Angelus would do this and worse, if he could." He walked over to Buffy and gently patted her on the shoulder. "Now love, come on, let's get the lad sorted."

Buffy tore Connor's shirt up the front to reveal a bruised torso, she tried not to gasp, aware that Spike was watching her closely. The blonde ran her thin hands gently over Connor's ribs. "I think there are three broken and one cracked." She slid her hand under Connor's neck and gently pulled him against her. Spike quickly pulled the tattered remains of the shirt off the boy. He growled angrily at the sight of the massive bruise covering Connor's lower back.

"Luv, I think we may need Glinda's mojo here," he suggested. Spike gently took Connor's shoulders and tried to ease him from Buffy's embrace. "Pet, let go, please," he begged.

Buffy grudgingly loosened her firm grasp and dashed the tears from her face. "Poor boy."

"Poor Angelus, if Peaches gets in here." Spike retorted. "I will gut him and then stuff his entrails down his throat. Sick bastard."

Fred gagged at the colourful visual, she handed the bowl and towels to Buffy. "I'll go find a needle and thread." Her hand fluttered over Connor's hair for a second before she ran out sobbing. "I can't believe Angel could do this..," her voice faded away as the thin girl ran down the corridor. The sound of her sobs echoed back into the room.

Spike and Buffy carefully cleaned the wound on Connor's shoulder. Buffy steadied Connor awkwardly whilst Spike wrapped his torso in strips of torn sheet. "That'll do until Glinda gets here."

Fred reappeared with Gunn. "Here…" She thrust a sewing kit at Spike before stepping back into Gunn's arms.

"Poor damn kid," Gunn muttered into Fred's hair. Neither could take their eyes off the three figures on the bed.

Buffy dipped the thread into some disinfectant, while Spike sterilized a needle with his Zippo. He handed it to Buffy and she began to efficiently stitch the shoulder wound shut, while Spike pressed the edges together.

"Oh my…" Fred ran to the bathroom and began to throw up. Gunn followed after her.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Lightweights…"

Before Buffy could retort, there was a surge of magic through the room.

"Guess Glinda's done." Spike asked. "Oi, you two, go get Tara and bring her here."

"I'm here, Spike. Oh, goddess…" Tara clapped a hand over her mouth at the sight of Connor's beaten form.

"Can you do anything, Columba?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Let me try," Tara whispered. She came over and knelt on the floor next to the bed.

Lorne appeared in the doorway carrying a smouldering bundle of sage. "Connor? My God…" He shot over to sit on the floor next to the bed.

Tara took both of the unconscious boy's hands in hers and began to supplicate her goddess. Gradually, the room began to fill with a warm golden light. Her eyes shifted to pale silver as she chanted. Connor's bruises began to disappear gradually. Tara slumped forward, her head rested on the blood stained cover. Buffy and Spike pulled her into their arms and checked her ashen face.

"I, o…okay," Tara stuttered. Her eyes fell closed. "Just tired."

"You rest, pet, Spike's got you." He smoothed her fair hair off her face and tucked her head under his chin. Buffy patted him on the shoulder before standing and heading to Connor.

He opened his eyes briefly and caught her worried gaze. "Angel…" he whispered before passing out.

Everyone gasped. His single word had confirmed their worst suspicions.

Xander sat on the porch and stared at his hands. He squinted into the sun and then looked down at his feet.

"Can I join you?" Wes sat down next to the troubled Scoobie.

Xander shrugged. "It's a free country."

Wesley eyed the pensive man next to him. "Are you okay?"

Xander glanced over at the former watcher. "No," he answered tersely.

Wesley sat quietly waiting for him to continue.

"I made a mess of everything." Xander rubbed his face with his hands.

"A mess?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, I shoulda stopped Willow. I shoulda seen that she was in trouble. And Buffy..." Xander sighed angrily. "I was too worried about the wedding and decorations to see that my best friends were self - destructing in front of me.

Wesley sighed. "Xander, while I believe you are right about Willow's predicament, I feel that Buffy is more than okay. She's a far happier young lady than the one I met when I was assigned as her Watcher." He hesitantly put a hand on Xander's shoulder. He gripped it firmly, not allowing the Scoobie to shrug his touch away.

Xander shook his head. "No, there is something wrong, there is no way she would let that freak touch her, unless she was…" he trailed off when Wes's words registered with him.

"She was what?" Wesley asked.

"Buffy's happy?" Xander ignored Wesley's last question. He turned to look at the scarred man who sat next to him. "Really happy?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, she is." Wesley replied. "Look, I know he isn't probably your first choice of a partner for Buffy, but…"

Xander snorted. "Not even my last choice."

"Yes, well…" Wesley patted Xander's shoulder clumsily and then folded his arms. "I would hate to see the two of you drifting apart over your issues with Spike. Maybe while they are travelling to New York, it will give you an opportunity to get used to the idea. Because I don't see Spike going anywhere."

"Yeah, he's like the cat, he always comes back." Xander leant his forearms on his knees. "He really loves her?"

"Yes, and she does love him."

"That's good." Xander sighed.

Wesley blinked at Xander's sudden about face. "Pardon?"

"Well, one thing you have to say about Spike is, when he loves someone, he really does," Xander explained.

"How did you arrive at that conclusion?" Wesley asked curiously.

"Look at how he adored Drusilla."

"I never observed the two of them together. I only met Spike a few days ago. However, from the texts I researched and a friend of mine's thesis, I would have to agree with you." Wesley glanced hesitantly over at Xander. "So, do you think that maybe…"

"Maybe. But it'll take some getting used to." Xander stood. "You want a beer? I think Buffy kept some in the fridge for me."

"Sure." Wesley stood and followed Xander back into the house.

Xander took a pull on his bottle. "So about Willow?"

"Yes?" Wesley sat at the breakfast bar. He waited patiently for the troubled boy to talk, aware that whatever Willow had done to him at the hospital was on his mind.

Xander hesitated for a second. "She…she…" He looked away and took a deep breath. "She got into my head, and it felt…"

"Like rape?" Wesley suggested.

Xander nodded. "Yeah, but I don't understand why Wills would do that to me."

"I imagine that right and wrong are concepts beyond her comprehension at the moment. She is too lost in her power."

"I can't figure out why." Xander sipped his warming beer.

"Neither can I." Wesley sighed. "There is the possibility that she has been influenced," he hypothesised.

"I mean, we really haven't investigated this Rack person."

Xander nodded. "Maybe it's something he did?" he asked hopefully. "I know there is much straw grasping by me, but she's my oldest friend, I can't believe Willow would do all this… let them touch her."

"Them?" Wesley interrupted.

Xander flinched. "Yeah, in the hospital she said something about how they made her feel something."

"Interesting. But extremely disturbing." Wesley tapped a finger to the bridge of his nose.

"Disturbing is the polite way of putting it. I was going for 'time to change my pants' and not in a good way!" Xander took a long pull of his beer, trying to get rid of the taste of bile in his mouth. Inspiration struck him. "Hey, maybe the coins that we found belong to Willow's new playmate?"

Wesley nodded. "A sound idea. We really have to find out more about them." He looked over at Xander. "I have to commend you on your discretion."

"Huh? Discretion?"

"Yes, in not revealing the possibility that Willow is sexually involved with two men," Wesley replied.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt Tara anymore than she has been." Xander smiled sheepishly.

The front door slammed shut. Both jumped.

"We found something," Anya gasped. Groo followed her in, carrying a large book.

Wesley rose to his feet. "What?"

"Here." Groo thrust the book into the Watcher's eager hands.

Anya reached over and began to flick through the pages. "I never thought to look anything up in here, I mean it's Giles's old book on vampires."

"That the one he was always trying to get Buffy to read?" Xander shuffled over and peered at the ancient tome. "Well, what did you find?"

"Wasn't me, it was Groo." Anya patted the grinning Pylean on the shoulder.

"I was researching Vampiric practises. Spike suggested that an older vampire was burying his newly turned minions in that cemetery." Groo took a breath. "Well, I wondered if this practise was common. So I began to read this excellent tome, and there it was!"

"What?" Xander asked impatiently. He bounced to the balls of his feet trying to look over Anya and Wesley's heads.

"This engraving." Groo pointed to the now familiar coin.

"Oh! This is excellent." Wesley grinned at the Pylean. "Progress finally."

"Spill already," Xander demanded impatiently.

"Sorry." Wesley began to read. He glanced up at Groo. "This is fascinating. It appears that a vampire during the Crusades was cornered by a group of the Knights of St. John and vanished in a flash of light, leaving only a broken coin in his wake."

Anya tugged the book from his arms. "Here, let me. One of the knights wrote down the invocation the vampire chanted. Here it is!" She pointed to the crabbed text.

I call on Galerus, Guardian of the hidden paths 

_I humbly beseech you to grant your follower a boon._

_With my blood I make an offering._

_With my soul I make the pledge._

_With the blood of an innocent I bind myself to your whim._

"Soul? But vampires don't have souls. Well, except for Angel. It wasn't him was it? Cos if it was, then he's been a very naughty vampire lying about his age." Xander peered at the text.

"Vampires do have souls," Anya muttered distractedly. She looked up at three shocked faces. "What?"

"Vampires have souls?" Xander gasped.

"That's nonsense!" Wesley exclaimed.

Groo nodded in agreement with him.

Anya rolled her eyes at the three of them. "Not a soul as you Watchers know, a demonic soul. Honestly, what are you taught at Watcher's school?"

"That vampires are evil and soulless?" Wesley offered. Xander and Groo nodded in agreement.

"Well, I agree most of them are evil. Except for Spike, he's different." Anya hesitated, a frown marring her forehead. "Wonder why?"

"Ahn, honey, not the time to try and work out Fangless's psyche. What do you mean demonic soul?" Xander asked impatiently.

"Oh right, well, when the mortal is drained and then turned, their human soul is gone. But something inhabits the body…"

"The demon?" Groo interrupted.

"Yes, but it does have a soul, a corrupted one but there's something there." Anya stamped her foot. "It's hard to explain, demons have something that could be called a soul." She turned to Wesley. "Of all of you, I would have thought you would have read Einhart's thesis, he covers all this more coherently than I am trying too."

"Einhart?" Wesley frowned. "Doesn't ring any bells."

Anya sighed. "I bet it doesn't…" She growled angrily. "I just bet that the Council destroyed all the copies they could get their hands on. Can't have something so sensitive available. They really are corrupt. I mean, if a Slayer read his ideas she may not be so malleable. And we all know that the Council wants to control their girls as much as possible. I just bet that Buffy must drive them nuts…"

"Ahn, breath, honey." Xander eyed her worriedly.

"Sorry, I just get so mad sometimes!" Anya looked up at Wesley and smiled hesitantly. "Not you, of course! You're nice."

Wesley cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Er, thank you. About this thesis, do you have a copy? I would be very interested in reading it."

Anya shook her head. "No, sorry." Wesley's disappointment was palpable. She smiled reassuringly. "Not in this dimension. I'll get Hoffie to send his, he'll delighted to hear that there is at least one open-minded Watcher!"

"He must be wrong, Angel wouldn't have done this to his son!" Fred exclaimed anxiously. She refused to believe that her saviour would ever harm anyone he cared about.

Spike lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. He exhaled smoke through his nostrils. The vampire pulled Buffy close and rested his cheek against her fair hair. "Listen, luv, you've no idea what the poof is capable of." Buffy nodded solemnly.

"There is no way that Angel-cakes would harm a hair on his kid's head," Lorne argued.

Gunn rolled his eyes at both of them. "Listen to me, if these guys are right, then the Angel we know is long gone."

"Too right, mate." Spike nodded in agreement with the tall dark man. "Listen to me, all of you. Angelus is a very different animal. He is ruthless, twisted and, above all, a thug. None of you is safe from him. There'll be no confrontations unless me or the Slayer here are with you. She's the only person I know who has survived his mind games, fought him and won."

"So how come you think you can take him?" Lorne asked sceptically.

"Cos, mate, I hate Angelus, and I'll do anything to keep her safe." He squeezed Buffy tight against his body. Aware that the idea of Angelus returning was more than enough to send her into a spiral, let alone being presented with the sickening the reality of Angelus.

"Look, you guys, we have to get ready, he'll come back here and once Angelus realises that the hotel is sealed against him, there will be trouble. We need weapons, crosses, Holy water and any good crossbows." Buffy ticked off the list on one hand. "Tara, can you stay with Connor? I need to know he's safe."

The quiet witch nodded, shifted closer to Connor and gently wiped a cool cloth over his forehead. "One of us needs to call the airlines and postpone our flight to New York."

"New York?" Lorne raised a questioning brow. "Why were you going there?"

"To pick up a friend. Guess that reading was a bit vague, huh?" Spike answered quickly, unwilling to share recent events with the AI team.

"What reading?" Lorne frowned, he felt a faint tickling at the edges of his memory and then it was gone.

Buffy frowned up at Spike. He shook his head quickly. "Um, yeah, Willow needs some help getting back here…" she trailed off. She realised that whatever Lorne had read was long gone, a symptom of Willow's magicks and Dawn's disappearance. The Pylean hadn't been present when Dawn had disappeared so his memory was altered as soon as he finished his reading earlier.

"Willow, is she okay?" Fred asked worriedly. She remembered the redheaded Wiccan from her last visit to LA.

Tara bit her lip. "She…she's…"

"Fine," Spike interrupted. "Doing some research in the Big Apple, is all. I figured it'd be a treat for the Slayer to go out there."

"Oh…" Fred nodded, realising it was the end of the conversation. "So Holy Water, I don't think we have any here, should we go get some?"

Gunn squinted out the window. "I think we can get to a church and back before sunset." He turned to Fred. "Come on, Texas." The couple disappeared out of Connor's room.

"I'll go check through the weapons cupboard," Lorne commented as he left.

Buffy turned in Spike's arms. "Why didn't you tell them why we're going to New York?"

Spike caught her pouting bottom lip with his teeth, and then kissed her deeply. Pulling away reluctantly, he gently brushed her lips with his. "I don't want any of them getting caught by Peaches and being tortured. If he hears that a powerful witch like Red is on the loose, he'd be on the next red-eye out of LAX. You know that Angelus would get a kick outta using Red against her friends and the state she's in right now, there's no way she would say no to the big git!" He looked over at Tara and frowned. "Sorry pet."

"No, you're right." Tara took a deep breath to steady herself. "She…she's capable of anything right now." She turned back to Connor and busied herself straightening his covers.

"Oh, Tara, I'm so sorry…" Buffy whispered.

Lorne re-appeared in the doorway. "Um, guys I think we've got another problem."

"What?" Spike groaned.

"There's a message on the answering machine from the LAPD, they've found Cordy's jeep abandoned on the freeway…" Lorne trailed off, his eyes filled with worry.

"Do what?" Spike began to pace. "That makes no sense at all, I figured that Angelus woulda done the cheerleader at her place."

Buffy's hand clutched his arm urgently. "Maybe she got away from him. Cos Cordy has all those powers. Maybe she was trying to get here to warn them?"

"Could've been." Spike turned to the green demon. "They leave a number to call back?" Lorne nodded. "Good, call 'em and get the low down."

"I already have!" Lorne sniped.

"She might be alive!" Buffy breathed hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up, love, there's no reason to think that. Just doesn't make sense that she'd get out on the freeway. Something could've grabbed her…" he trailed off at the sudden pallor on Buffy's face. He quickly backtracked. "We'll have to see what the coppers say. Sorry, luv."

"The cops said they saw no evidence of a struggle, the door was open, the keys still in the ignition and her purse untouched on the seat," Lorne explained. "They have no idea what went on…"

Tara stood. "Look, we need to focus on one problem at a time, Angel, no Angelus is a big threat. Look what he did to his son." She gestured to the sleeping Connor. "Cordelia, well, maybe he has her and maybe not, but we really need to ensure that Angelus doesn't come after anyone here."

"Tara, do you think you could try and restore his soul?" Buffy asked apprehensively. Spike stood next to her gazing worriedly at Tara.

"I…I really don't know. I never studied the spell," Tara stammered worriedly.

"Also, we don't have the bloody text," Spike snarled angrily.

"He has his soul. I just don't know if they've killed him," Connor's weak voice interrupted.


	18. Chapter 18

RSK you rock!

Peta thankyou for the fab betaing and all your help!

They aren't mine but I wish Spike was!!

Chapter 18

The entire room was a frozen tableau.

Spike was eventually the first to move and also the first to break the silence. He spun slowly on his heel to face the bed and the battered teenager who had just dropped the bombshell.

"What did you say, Mini me?" Spike drawled as he pinned Connor with a piercing gaze. Buffy slid her hand into his and held on tight. Behind her she could hear Fred and Lorne gasp in surprise.

"I... I said, I hope they haven't killed Dad." Connor rasped as he tried to sit up. Tara's hands slid around his shoulders as she helped him slide up to lean against the pillows.

"Killed Dad?" Spike quirked his scarred brow in question at Connor.

"Yeah. I tried to get to him... to help... but there were too many of them..." Connor looked over at Buffy and Spike as tears of frustration filled his eyes.

"Too many of who?" Gunn demanded.

"Humans... they were his followers and I can't hurt humans... it's just not right!" Connor picked at the bedcover and tried to avoid looking up at Spike. He was ashamed at how he had let down his father.

"Okay, enough with the enigmatic he and his. Connor, start from the beginning."

Buffy pulled Spike along with her as she approached Connor. She and Spike sat down on the end of the bed. Buffy reached over and squeezed Connor's left ankle reassuringly. Fred, Gunn and Lorne crowded around Buffy, Spike and Connor waiting expectantly.

"First off, Peach Pie, is Angelcakes still singing with Soul?" Lorne asked.

Spike snorted at the nickname the green Pylean had conjured up.

Everyone waited breathlessly for Connor's reply. Since the moment Angel, Cordy and Connor had vanished and then Connor's dramatic reappearance, all of them had been positive that Angelus had been unleashed on the unsuspecting LA populace.

Connor frowned up at Lorne, surprised by his question. "Yes. Why did you think that?" Connor gazed down the bed at Buffy and Spike and almost smiled at the expression of complete relief. "What made you think that he had lost his soul?"

"Umm... well, we kinda thought he and Cordy had gotten together." Fred explained, her cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment. "Lorne kinda thought that maybe they had last night, and well, you know..."

"Yeah, we know Angel gets a happy and Angelus comes out to play with all the nice people." Spike grumbled. He glanced over at Buffy and tried not to smile in relief, _'At least it wasn't my girl giving the brooding nit a happy...'. _Spike scowled at the thought of Buffy and Angel shagging and, in an effort to disperse that blood-chilling image, he began to recall a montage of their own more active moments. He sighed happily and shifted slightly as his cock began to harden and press against his zipper.

"Spike, what are you thinking?" Buffy hissed as she shifted in front of Spike to block everyone's view of the now massive bulge that had appeared in Spike's lap. She pinched his inner thigh in an effort to distract her lover and it had the opposite effect. A shiver ran down Spike's spine as his demon tried to push to the surface, aroused by the brief flash of pain from his Slayer's hands.

"No. I don't think they got together... Dad called me from the bluffs and said to go by Cordy's place and check she was okay... Cos, well, she hadn't turned up." Connor answered Fred's question, ignoring Spike's grumbling and his reaction to Buffy's pinch.

"So, you're saying Angel got you to go look for Cordelia?" Buffy asked. She frowned in confusion. "How come he didn't go himself?"

"Luv, cos he was obviously worried if he left then she may turn up and his grand moment would end up as a French farce," Spike explained, his hand now trailing up and down Buffy's spine.

"Yeah. I guess that's what dad was worried about, you know...missing Cordy... I went to her apartment. That ghost of hers let me in and she wasn't there. Then I headed back to the beach. But I was too late..."

Connor took a breath trying to ease the sad ache in his chest. Tara reached over and patted his hand gently, trying to offer him some kind of reassurance. Connor glanced over at the placid Wiccan and tried to smile.

"Hey kid, care to share?" Gunn interjected. "What happened when you got there?"

"Holtz and his followers." Connor snarled, bitterness filling his eyes.

"The git came back, too?" Spike shifted slightly and peered over at Connor.

"Yeah." Connor answered. "He tried to get me to join him and kill Dad a few days ago. But I told him to leave me alone. But he wouldn't. Holtz told me I would be dammed like my parents if I didn't help him. He... he... gave me the address to the motel he was staying in and said he would be back for me." Connor looked over at Buffy, his eyes filled with fear. "I never told Dad. Maybe if I had, he would have been on guard and Holtz and his guys wouldn't have hurt him! It's all my fault..."

"So, he and his groupies hurt Angel?" Buffy asked worriedly. The blonde girl was acutely aware that the dark haired vampire would have probably barely defended himself against his human attackers.

Spike snorted. "Yeah, probably! And his royal broodiness would've thanked them for each thump he got."

"Huh?" The AI trio all turned to Spike in confusion.

"Cos he's always felt guilty over chomping on Holtz's family. Him and Grandmum had a gay ol'time of it rubbing the poor bastard's face in it..." Spike closed his eyes and cracked his neck. "The old poof told me about the time in Rome when Holtz managed to corner him. Darla saved his sorry arse and then left Holtz alive cos she thought it would add to his torment... said he was like family...nasty bit o'work, Darla."

Spike glanced over at Connor. "Sorry about that, kid. I know she's you Mum and all that..."

Connor gazed solemnly back at Spike and smiled briefly before looking down at his hands. "Thanks...I guess..."

Lorne shifted uncomfortably in the silence that followed. "I don't get it. Why didn't Angel just stop them?"

"Peaches probably felt he deserved it..." Spike explained.

"Yeah, but he should've fought back..." Gunn trailed off, realising that the souled vampire probably wouldn't have wanted to hurt Holtz or his followers.

"I tried to get to him but Holtz's second in command, Justine, just kept hitting Dad with this taser and he just took it." Connor shifted restlessly in the bed. "I tried to push my way through the others to get to Dad, but they kept hitting me."

"And just like your git of a Dad you let them beat the stuffing outta you, right?" Spike rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up from his Summers girls.

"Connor! Man, I can't believe you let them do this to you, kid." Gunn gestured at the bruises and cuts that were healing rapidly.

"I... I couldn't! And then there was Holtz and he was watching me...calling me all those names again..."

Connor shuddered as he recalled the contempt on the vampire hunter's face and the virulent words that had poured vitriol into Connor's young ears. It had started when he was younger and still living in Quortoth when he had refused to call his kidnapper, father. The physical and mental abuse had started and the only respite the young boy had was in his dreams with his mother. Connor had frozen in fear and shock when Holtz had turned with a sneer to the young teen. "He called me Demon scum and well..."

Fred and Tara both reached over and tried to soothe the nearly frantic boy.

"I just couldn't move... Dad finally started fighting back when Holtz yelled that I should've been drowned at birth. I had never seen Dad move so fast or hit so hard. But there were too many of them and they had these weird metal bars and got Dad by the throat and wrists. They sorta pulled his arms away from his body and Justine...Justine...held a tazer against Dad until he passed out." Connor looked down at his hands and then back up at Buffy, "she just kept laughing. It was sick..."

"Bloody hell..." Spike whispered. He had leant forward and was gripping Buffy's shoulder, trying to calm her and anchor himself, as the entire room had listened in stunned silence to Connor.

"Connor, sweetie... how did you get away and what happened to Angel?" Tara asked gently. Her eyes were filled with sparks of green, which swirled angrily, belying her calm voice.

"I tried to fight through to get to them but there were too many and they kept hitting me... I fell over and I could feel their boots... and then it was black..." Connor ran his hand over his temple where one of his opponent's boots had caught him in the temple.

"So they just left you there?" Lorne asked. The description of the beating that the father and son had received from Holtz and his followers had shaken the usually urbane demon.

"No..." Connor replied.

"No what, kid?" Gunn demanded.

"I woke up at the bottom of the cliff... I think they threw me over, counting on either the fall killing me or the tide coming in and drowning me." Connor whispered. "I managed to get up to the top before the sea reached me."

Buffy and Tara gasped at the callousness displayed by the so-called good guys.

"Jesus," Gunn muttered under his breath. He rubbed his hand over his mouth, trying to control himself.

"How did you get back?" Fred whispered.

"I drove Dad's car... they left it behind." Connor answered.

"You drove? You drive?" Buffy asked incredulously.

Spike poked her in the back and tried successfully not to laugh. _'Trust my girl to focus on the driving and not the beatings...' _

Connor nodded, "I think I might've smashed something though... I couldn't stop it in time... I hit the gates outside."

"Don't worry, kid. I'll go move it in a minute." Gunn smiled reassuringly at the worried figure huddled on the bed.

"So, do you think Angel is still alive?" Buffy whispered to Spike as they headed down the massive staircase to the Reception area.

Tara and Lorne had stayed behind to watch over Connor, while the others had headed out to begin tracking Holtz and his followers. Gunn and Fred had headed out in his truck after moving Angel's convertible around the back. Connor had given them the address of the motel that Holtz had given him.

They were hoping that maybe Holtz would return there. Both of Angel's friends were armed to the teeth and weren't going to pull any punches. Gunn had grinned sadistically when he had pulled out his sharpened baseball bat and slapped it in his hand thoughtfully. Fred had grabbed a crossbow and a quiver of arrows, which she then slung over her shoulder.

"I can still feel him... but it's faint." Spike could sense his grandsire, but the link was weak and getting weaker.

"So what do you wanna do? Go to the cliff and have a look around?" Buffy reached over and began to scribble their mobile numbers down on a pad.

"Yeah. Maybe I can sense Peaches more if we get closer to where he last was..." Spike rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

Buffy looked over hopefully. "Really? You think that might work?"

Spike shrugged. "It's worth a go, but what other use am I going to be?"

Buffy stopped writing and looked up in surprise. "What do yah mean? Other use?"

"Pet, the bunch of crazies who've got Peaches are human." Spike grumbled in frustration.

"Yeah and? Oh! The chip... Crap..." Buffy reached over and pulled Spike's head to her shoulder and she pressed a kiss to his temple. "Don't worry honey. I'll give them a punch on the nose from you!" She cradled Spike's face in her hands and feathered kisses over his forehead and down his nose until she caught his lips in a deep spine tingling kiss.

Spike kicked the door of the Hyperion open with a sandy booted foot. "Soddin waste of time, I'm not a nature lover!" he growled as he stomped his feet on the marble floor. Depositing a copious amount of sand on the clean surface.

Buffy giggled as she sailed past the disgruntled vampire. "Poor baby!" she grinned as she plopped down on one of the many sofas in the Reception.

"Well... anything?" Lorne appeared on the balcony, his green face wrinkled with concern.

The two blonds looked up and shook their heads in unison.

"It was a bust," Buffy groaned.

"Load of Angel's dried blood and some of Junior's ­ sand, crabs and ruddy great seagulls who thought I was edible." Spike rubbed his scratched cheek ruefully.

Lorne sailed down the stairs, disappointment etched on his face. "No big Kahuna?"

Buffy and Spike shook their heads.

"Anything from the lovebirds end?" Spike asked.

"Fred and Gunn?" Lorne asked.

"Yeah." Spike pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. He titled his head back and puffed smoke rings at the ceiling. He grinned at the sound of Buffy's giggle.

"Nope. They haven't called in yet," Lorne replied.

"Connor any better?" Buffy glanced upwards in the direction of the injured boys room.

"He's fast asleep. Peach Schnapps is with him."

Spike and Buffy both smirked at the new nickname the Pylean had given Tara.

"Healing up alright, though?" Spike demanded.

Lorne nodded and smiled at the look of relief on the vampire's face. "You seem to be worried about Angel's son."

Spike twisted on his heels turning his back on the green demon. He tried not to growl at the teasing anagogic demon.

"Spike, you okay?" Buffy frowned curiously at her lover.

"Yeah fine..." he answered shortly.

"Honey, I know you're worried but Connor's a tough kid. He'll be okay."

Spike growled at Buffy. "Am not worried..." His shoulder's slumped. "Oh sod it all." He whirled and pinned them both with his piercing gaze. "When we get Peaches back not a word about this, right?"

Buffy and Lorne nodded.

"He's family, that boy... I...I..."

"It's okay sweetie, we get it." Buffy stood and walked slowly over to the worried vamp and kissed him softly.

Lorne sighed happily at the two of them wrapped up in their own world.

Fred sat up and watched the activity in the alley behind the motel.  
  
"Gunn...look!" She elbowed the dozing man beside her. "I think it's that Justine girl. You know... the one who cut Wes's throat?"  
  
Gunn straightened and peered in the direction that Fred was pointing. A flash of red hair caught his eye and he grinned.

"That's the bitch!" He turned to Fred and kissed her firmly on the lips. "Man you have sharp eyes..."

Gunn glanced over and watched Justine climb the stairs and knock on the room that the two of them thought Holtz was hiding in. Their suspicions were confirmed when a much older version of the vampire hunter opened the door and gestured for his protégée to enter.  
  
"We have to call the others and get them to come..." Fred scrabbled in her purse and pulled out her mobile she quickly dialling the hotel's number, Fred sat there rapping her fingers nervously on the dashboard, waiting for the phones to connect.  
  
"They've found him and one of his followers." Lorne dropped the receiver and turned to Buffy and Spike, who where busy rummaging through Angel's weapons cache. Commenting on the poor selection, the blond vampire then muttered under his breath about how his sword was much bigger than Angel's, and waggled his eyebrows at his smiling girl.  
  
Buffy's head snapped around and she hoisted a crossbow over her shoulder. "Good, let's get this show on the road."  
  
Spike contributed a feral grin, and a flash of gold crossed his blue eyes. The vampire knew he was there purely for backup as there was nothing he could do against a bunch of deluded humans. _'Effing chip...need to get the bugger out of there if it's going to stop me from helping out the Slayer and Dawn...'_ Spike pressed his thumb into his temple and rubbed hard, almost as if he were trying to push the chip out of his head. "Let's go rescue the poof, then..."  
  
"Spike? Buffy?" Tara's voice halted the peroxide vampire in his tracks.  
  
"Yeah Glinda, what's up?" Spike spun on his heel, a gentle smile on his face. The couple went over to their friend and they spent several minutes whispering to each other. Tara pressed a brown package into Buffy's hand and the Slayer nodded grimly.  
  
Lorne had watched them for a while before he cleared his throat impatiently. "Guys? Fred and Gunn are waiting for you. Don't you think maybe you should saddle up?"  
  
The three blondes looked over at the impatient Host.  
  
"Sorry mate, just needed to have a quick natter about something." Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulder's and the two of them headed over to the tall Pylean. "Some good ideas there, Colomba..." he wrapped his free arm around Tara's shoulder and squeezed her gently.  
  
"Tara, you sure you want to stay here with Connor and Lorne?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think you guys'll have enough to worry about without trying to protect me. I'm going to head up and look after Connor...Spike, stop frowning. I'll be okay. Lorne's here to protect me." With that Tara disappeared back upstairs and headed to Connor's room.  
  
Spike eyed the flamboyantly dressed demon with more than a hint of uncertainty in his expressive blue eyes.  
  
"I swear on my Seabreeze's I'll protect her with my life." Lorne languidly covered his heart with one hand.  
  
Spike snorted and raised his scarred eyebrow at the sight of the green demon clutching at his backside. He looked up at the smiling Host. Despite being several inches shorter, he still managed to look intimidating. "Nothing happens to Colomba, right?" Buffy tried not to giggle at the site of the Big Bad staring down a Green Liberace wannabe...  
  
"Come on, Spike. We need to go..." She tugged gently on Spike's leather clad arm. Spike blinked once and then turned his attention to the tiny woman next to him. An adoring smile crossed his face and he reach down and ran his fingers along her cheek.  
  
"Ready luv...just wanted to make sure Jolly Green here knows what's what." He turned back to Lorne. "Right?"  
  
"Oh, sweetcheeks." Lorne fanned himself with a handkerchief. "I will protect that dove with my life, don't worry. Now toddle off and go be heroic."  
  
Buffy and Spike nodded and began to head out of the Hyperion.  
  
"Oh children! Haven't you forgotten something?"  
  
Buffy sighed and turned to Lorne. "What?" she frowned, "a kiss goodbye?" The slayer ignored the quiet growl that erupted from her lover.  
  
"No, the blood." Lorne pointed to the large coolers he had packed with blood for Angel.  
  
"Oh..." Buffy blushed and rushed back down the stairs to retrieve the precious box. She stopped in front of Lorne and, rising to her toes, kissed him on the cheek before whirling and disappearing out of the hotel. Followed by a loudly complaining Spike.  
  
"I don't see why you had to kiss the sod..."

Tara ran a damp cloth over Connor's face and smiled gently at the distraught teen. He lay in his bed under duress. Lorne and the remaining two AI members had all insisted that he rest and stay away from Holtz and his followers. Connor had grudgingly agreed - aware that he was neither up for a fight or able to face the humans who had attacked him and his missing father. So Tara had volunteered to stay behind with Lorne and look after Angel's son, while the others went to rescue him.  
  
The door opened and Lorne's kind green face peered into the room. 

"Hey kiddo, want some company?" Connor shrugged and waved for the Pylean to come in. Tara looked up from her ministrations and gave him a lop-sided smile.  
  
"I come bearing food..." Lorne laid the tray of sandwiches and drinks on the bedside table. "Here we go." Lorne handed over a plate to Tara and a steaming cup of Green Tea.  
  
"Thanks," Tara took a huge bite of the sandwich that Lorne had given her. "So have the others all gone?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard them leave a few minutes ago," Connor replied. He shrugged, "Vamp hearing..."  
  
Tara's eye's widened slightly; she took a sip of her tea. "Ah, I see...Well, I guess it's a handy thing to have?"  
  
Connor nodded, "Yeah, it saved my life more times than I can remember in Quortoth."  
  
Lorne reached over and patted Connor on the shoulder in sympathy.

"Eat something half pint, you're gonna need your strength."  
  
Connor nodded and began to almost inhale several sandwiches; he gulped down several glasses of milk. Finally, he turned to Tara who was delicately picking at the bowl of crisps.

"Why did you lie to everyone?"  
  
Tara choked on a crumb. She coughed and waved off Lorne as he began to pound her on the back. Wiping the water from her eye's, she looked over in puzzlement at Connor. "What do you mean, sweetie? I haven't lied about anything."  
  
Connor shook his head. "No, you're heart rate changed when you said you were meeting that tree girl in New York. I could tell that there was something you were hiding, you and Buffy. Spike I can't tell cos, well, he's dead..."  
  
Lorne watched Tara closely. The demon was intrigued. He could sense something was up with their three visitors, but he couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

The Pylean had already forgotten what he had read when Buffy had initially sung for him; it was the nature of the spell that had created Dawn. Once she had gone all memories and traces of her were gone, except for those who had witnessed Willow's destruction of her best friend's sister.

Tara sighed quietly. She, Buffy and Spike had managed to have a quick word while Lorne had been talking to Fred and Gunn on the phone. Connor's hearing was more acute than a vamps if he had heard the conversation from his room. They had all decided that they needed to tell the AI gang about Willow, as there might be a chance that the fallen Wiccan could turn up in Los Angeles, and they were worried that she would hurt one of them. So they had decided that once Angel had been rescued that they would come clean about Willow's fall from grace, omitting anything about Dawn as no one would believe them. They had decided to tell the truth about Willow's abuse of magic and how she had run from Sunnydale. Tell of their plan; that they were going after her to bring her home and try to help purge her dark magicks, while hopefully destroying Rack in the process.  
  
"We were going to wait until Angel was back before we, well..." Tara shrugged and took a sip from her cup. "We're not meeting Willow in New York... we're trying to find her. That's the last place I scryed her in...but with the delay here, she could be anywhere!"  
  
"Dumpling, why are you scrying for her?" Lorne was puzzled as he had heard only good about Willow from Angel over the years. He was positive the girl had been the one to re-soul Angelus a few years back.  
  
"She...she's...her magic... it's turned her into..." Tara took a breath and steadied herself. She hadn't wanted to be the one to tell them about Willow's Dark Phoenix impression. She looked up from her cup and saw Lorne and Connor watching her expectantly. Lorne smiled encouragingly while Connor reached over and patted her gently on the knee. 

Taking strength from their support, Tara took a deep breath.

"Willow got involved with a dark magic dealer and she hurt a lot of people. We want to try and get her back and help her before she does anything else." Tara closed her eyes and sighed, finally being able to tell someone else was liberating.

"Uh... well, we're trying to track her...but we don't know about binding her magics...that's not something we know how to..." Tara sighed. She had not wanted to face the fact that she would probably be the one who had to confront her ex-lover. But with Connor's innocent question she realised that she may have to be the one to bind Willow's magics. "I guess I...I will h...have to...but I don't know how, yet..." Tara was devastated that she was the one who had to play Judge, Jury and executioner.

Connor tried not to wince as the blonde's description of the witch's fall into darkness reminded him of the darkness that had been growing in Cordelia. He hadn't wanted to voice his concerns about the now missing Cordelia. But there had been something off about the half Demon and Connor. Once the initial elation at returning home, he had tried to avoid the woman. The darkness in her had sickened him. But because of his father's genuine affection for the seer Connor had kept quiet. "I understand and I'm really sorry..."

"Is that something which is going to help with getting your friend back?" Lorne pointed at the slim book Tara was holding in her hands.

Tara stared down at the Codex, her mind racing, trying to fit an explanation to the book without having to refer to Dawn or sing for Lorne. "It's something I'm, umm...trying to find a section of location spells to find W...Willow..." Tara tried not to blush at her white lie.  
  
"You need a location spell for your missing witchie woman?" Lorne rubbed his left horn as his mind flipped through his mental Filofax. "I'll be back in a few shakes of a lambs tale..." 

Spike and Buffy arrived too late. Justine had already killed Holtz before Gunn and Fred's horrified eyes. They had not managed to get to the fanatical woman in time. An anguished scream from Justine had managed to gather most of Holtz's followers from their motel rooms to witness their glorious leaders Martyrdom. The crowd had all stood around the tableau of Holtz's body and Justine crouched over him, crying. Fred and Gunn stood to one side as they waited for the Slayer and the blond vampire to arrive.  
  
"We got your call; what the hell happened?" Buffy's breathless voice came from the mouth of the Alley. She and Spike jogged up to the couple. They chatted quietly for a few seconds, working out a plan of action. The four of them all agreed that they needed to guilt the crowd into admitting where Angel was.  
  
"Ready?" Gunn whispered to the three others. They nodded grimly.

"Jesus, you lot are sick bastards," Gunn shouted as he knelt next to Holtz's body. The crowd of Holtz's followers backed away slightly at the young black man's voice.  
  
"Hold it, love. You're not going anywhere," Spike stood behind Justine as she tried to straighten, blocking her escape route. He sniffed the air around her. "Bloody hell, you reek of his blood." Buffy and Fred stepped over and eyed the red-haired fanatic curiously.  
  
Justine scrabbled to her feet, climbed over her dead leader's body and backed away from Spike and Gunn. She took several cautious steps away, towards the angry muttering crowd.  
  
"What do you mean I reek of blood?" Justine asked challengingly.  
  
"Vamp here pet, got the nose for the stuff." Spike tapped his nose and flashed his game face at the now spluttering woman.  
  
"What? How? It's daylight, you can't be a vamp." Justine frowned.  
  
"What can I say luv, I'm special." Spike smirked at the confused vampire hunter.

"She the one you saw punching holes in the old guy?" Buffy nudged Fred to get her attention.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, she put the pick in her pocket," Fred pointed to the scruffy leather jacket Justine was wearing.

The four heroes could hear the murmurs of anger and denial that erupted from Holtz's followers, at the tall Texan's words.

Two of the men stepped forward and started yelling at Spike. Calling him filth and how he deserved nothing more than to be staked. Several of the other followers nodded in agreement. There were a few others who stared aghast at Holtz and Justine. Including a middle-aged African American woman who seemed close to tears. These were the ones Spike spotted. His innate ability to read a person kicked in and he smirked. The vampire had found the weak links. They would need a little prodding and then they'd break.  
  
"So not only do you beat the stuffin' out of teenage boys, you also murder in cold blood the man who trained you and gave you purpose?" Spike addressed his remarks to the furious Justine, but his sharp eyes were trained on the few of Holtz's followers who were starting to wonder what they were doing.

The middle aged black woman flinched at the reference to Connor. Gunn spotted her reaction too, he grunted and, standing, he walked over to the woman. She had been the one who had infiltrated the office and sent Fred and himself into a trap.  
  
Justine glared at the blond vampire and spat at him. Gunn stepped over and grabbed her arms before she could attack Spike. He quickly disarmed her of three stakes and a large hunting knife, which he handed to Buffy.

"Ohh shiney..." Buffy exclaimed as she slipped the knife into her waistband.

Gunn's eyes narrowed as he saw the dark skinned woman begin to edge away. Before she could move another inch he glared at her, his dark eyes pinned her to the spot.

"Hey there, remember me? The guy you sent to die? That's my girl over there." He jerked his head at Fred. "She was nearly eaten, too." The young street fighter eyed the uncomfortable woman closely. "Man, I'm glad you're not covering my back in a fight!" Gunn commented idly.  
  
"Yeah mate, she probably woulda tossed you onto the nearest set of fangs to save her own sorry hide," Spike snorted and he watched Justine's face colour with anger.  
  
"Demon scum," she screamed angrily.  
  
"Spike, don't forget these are the good guys! You know, the ones who fight against evil. That's why the beat up the only souled vampire in history in front of his son," Buffy added. She turned to the now uncomfortable crowd. "You know the baby you helped kidnap and let be taken by that idiot to raise in a Hell dimension." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them.  
  
"Yeah," Fred turned to face them; "You're the guys that tried to kill me in the hotel when you tried to steal Connor from us."  
  
"So lets reiterate...this lot," Spike pointed to the now silent crowd of people, "are the good guys?" Fred, Buffy and Gunn nodded, all of them trying not to grin. "But they attack people who are fighting for the PTBs? Kidnap a baby and take him into a hell dimension; attack one of the PTBs Champions and his son? Then kill their own leader?" As Spike recited the list of transgressions he tried not to growl at calling Angel a Champion. He and Buffy had agreed on the way over that he should say whatever he could to get info on Angel's location.  
  
Justine struggled, trying to escape Gunn's firm grasp. She swore and yelled at Spike who stood just out of her range with a smirk on his face. Buffy reached over and pulled out the blood-coated ice pick from her pocket which she had spotted when the incensed woman had tried to wriggle free from Gunn's tight grip.  
  
"No, that's mine. Give it to me..." Justine strained her body towards the small Slayer.  
  
"Buffy luv, lets have a look at that," Spike called out to his tiny lover.  
  
"Here," Buffy held out the weapon.  
  
Spike shook his head. "No, it's okay. I can scent it from here. It's definitely the old bugger's blood."  
  
"You mean that Justine killed Holtz?" the black woman who Gunn had recognised earlier, hesitantly stepped forward.  
  
"Yeah pet, that's it..." Spike pointed to the small pick in Buffy's hand.  
  
"Don't listen to him. He's a vampire ­they all lie!" Justine shrieked when she saw the expressions on her soldier's faces, all of them were coloured with doubt. "Holtz was bitten and drained! Look for yourselves." She was losing them and the desperation in her voice was obvious.  
  
Fred walked over to the rapidly cooling body. "Drained? Man, this vamp you say ate your boss must have been a messy eater." With that the young scientist rolled Holtz over revealing the drain Justine had carefully placed the body over, the grate was soaked with blood.  
  
"What?" One of the men who had originally threatened Spike stared in shock at the evidence before them, his eyes darting to the now silent Justine in surprise.  
  
"If it helps, mate, those aren't fang marks." Spike pointed at the two neat holes on the Victorian vampire hunters neck. "Look," Spike vamped out and casually bit his own arm, aware that the chip offered him no other option. Buffy stepped over and stroked the vampire's back, surprised at his ingenuity.  
  
As one the crowd stepped closer to examine the wound. It was much deeper and rather than two small holes there were several and two much larger holes where Spike's fangs have entered his skin. Then in unison their gazes swung to Holtz's neck and back to stare accusingly at Justine.  
  
The woman paled and slumped defeated in Gunn's grip under the angry gazes of the rapidly thinning crowd. One by one they left until there was only the African American woman left.  
  
"Is the boy going to be okay?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, no thanks to you lot." Spike replied as he wrapped his hand over the rapidly healing bite on his forearm. Buffy reached over and stroked his lean fingers gently.  
  
"Spike," Buffy chided the angry vampire.  
  
"Sorry luv, I'll keep my gob shut now." Spike turned to Holtz's body and Fred who still knelt there. He and the Texan girl carried the body to the back of Gunn's truck and covered him with a tarp.  
  
"If it helps the boy, his father...Angel was taken away by them." The dark skinned woman pointed at the fuming Justine and Holtz's rapidly cooling body.

"Traitor," the redhead hissed angrily. She jerked in Gunn's arms, trying to get to the woman.

"Easy, Tiger." Spike smirked at the fuming woman. "Go on pet, tell us what you know."

"She and Holtz took him away on a boat, they were gone for about an hour... I don't know anymore than that, though. I'm very sorry. Both for this and for letting them hurt that boy." With that she turned and ran from the alley.  
  
"So the Slayer wannabe here knows were Peaches is?" Spike sauntered over to Justine and Gunn. "You gonna help us get the git back?" Spike arched his scarred brow at the now defeated red-head.

"I don't know where he is," Justine offered weakly.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Buffy scoffed as she glared at the woman. "I just bet you've the exact location memorised."  
  
Fred nodded in agreement as she stepped up next to the diminutive slayer. "Just tell us where Angel is and then all this mess is done with."  
  
"You all make me sick playing nice with these animals. Angel is a vampire and so is he." Justine jerked her head at the non-plussed Spike. 

"Why do people have to keep telling me I'm a Vampire...it's not like I don't know. I was there when Dru turned me!" Spike grumbled under his breath. Buffy giggled at his antics and laid her head on his leather-clad shoulder.

Justine glared at Buffy, disgusted that she would voluntarily touch the blond vampire. "They're demon scum...killers and you work for them?"  
  
"Um..." Buffy smirked, not too unlike Spike. "I don't work for them, they work for me...and they're not so shabby in the bedroom either..."

Spike tried not to laugh along with Buffy as he shared her amusement at the pole-axed expression on Justine's face.

"Sleep, pet? I thought we did a hell of a lot more than that!" Spike ran his tongue suggestively over the back of his teeth. He looped his thumbs over his belt buckle and rocked on his heels.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at Spike's posturing and Gunn's smiling face.  
  
"Demon whore!" Justine snarled.  
  
Spike growled and leapt in front of the captured red haired vampire hunter. Frustrated at the inhibitive nature of the chip, he vamped out. His golden eyes flashed angrily at the now silent woman. Buffy stepped up and put a calming hand on Spike's arm. He turned and nuzzled his face into her neck all the while rumbling affectionately.  
  
"Spike honey, don't let her get to you," Buffy chided. She eyed the captive woman distastefully, "she's not worth it..." She was trying to keep the smile his actions had evoked from her face, but failed. She turned to Justine and eyed her carefully. "You're not going to tell us, are you?"  
  
"Never!" Justine rasped angrily.  
  
Buffy shrugged her slender shoulders. "Okay. I guess we do this Tara's way." The Slayer reached into her pockets and withdrew a handful of powdered Emanuss truth root ­ Tara had given it to them at the hotel­ to use as a last resort. She blew it into Justine's face. "It'll take a couple of minutes to work. Gunn, tie her hands and stick her in Spike's car. We'll follow you to the docks."  
  
Justine's tried not to inhale any more of the fine glittering powder that clung to her face. "I'll never tell..."  
  
"Yeah, right. In a few minutes you'll be telling me your true weight and real bra size," Spike mocked as he followed Gunn and the struggling woman to his car.  
  
Fred turned to Buffy, "Weight and Bra size?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at Spike before turning to answer Fred. "Yeah, well, cos it's the two things a woman's most likely to lie about..."  
  
"Oh! Well, I guess so..." Fred gazed down at her flat chest and sighed. She flitted a glance down at Spike's groin and smiled wickedly. "We also might fib about size not mattering..." she snickered. 

Spike blinked at the Texan girl and threw his head back and laughed. He shook his head at Fred and got into the Desoto.  
  
"Come on, Slayer. Get your sexy arse in here." Spike bellowed from the driver's seat.  
  
Buffy huffed out a breath. "Man, he is sooo impatient!"  
  
Fred smiled at Buffy. Gunn came over and hooked his arm through the smiling girl's arm. "We'll see you at the docks?"  
  
"Sure, hopefully by then we'll know exactly where they dumped Angel." Buffy trotted off and waved at them as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Knock...knock!" Lorne's cheery voice made Tara jump. She had been engrossed in the Codex, making notes on a pad sitting next to her on the floor by Connor's bed. She looked up and smiled sweetly at the tall demon who had waltzed excitedly into the room.

"Hey there!" She put the book down carefully.

Connor snorted and shifted in his sleep. The bruising was practically gone and his breathing was much easier.

"He looks better." Lorne pointed at the slumbering boy. Relief shone in his crimson eyes.

Tara nodded, "I think he'll be okay when he wakes up...I just hope the others find Angel soon, otherwise Connor'll blame himself..."

"He's like his Dad­ takes the worries of the world on his shoulders." Lorne commented sadly.

Tara nodded in agreement. "I think all Champions are like that. Buffy and Spike they do..." Tara trailed off and frowned in surprise; she hummed under her breath. _'When did I realise Spike was a Champion?'_

"I guess around the time he started patrolling with you when Buffy was dead?" Lorne suggested softly.

"Huh? How did you know that?" Tara's eyes widened. She had never told anyone about her idea of Spike being a Champion, not even Willow. The original Scoobies would never have agreed with her. Spike was a tool for them to use as a substitute for Buffy­ nothing else. Not a being with feelings and emotions.

"You were humming," Lorne explained.

"Oh, okay..." Tara suddenly realised that as soon as she told herself not to hum, whistle or sing the urge to do any of them was too much.

Lorne tried not to smile at the flustered Wiccan. Taking pity he held out his hands, which were closed. "Pick a hand, luscious. I had a friend whip something up for you and the Spearmint Twins."

Tara considered Lorne's big hands carefully. "A present?"

Lorne nodded and bounced up and down on his toes gleefully. "Yeah, come pick a hand!" he exclaimed childishly.

Tara took her time and then put her index finger on Lorne's right hand. "That one?" Lorne turned his hands over and opened them. Sitting on the palm of his right hand was a clear three-inch crystal ball.

"It's beautiful," Tara exclaimed. "I can sense the power..." her hand hovered over the small orb. "What is it?"

Lorne reached into his pocket and pulled out a small purple velvet pouch. "It comes with this." He handed the pouch to Tara who opened it carefully, a silver chain fell out and hanging from it was a delicate gold circular cage. It was engraved with tiny protective runes and at the bottom of it a small eternity symbol swung from it. "Here, it fits in like this." Lorne twisted the eternity symbol and the cage popped open. He laid the orb inside the fragile golden cage and clicked it shut. He handed it over to the stunned Wiccan.

"Thank you. It's beautiful...but what is it?" Tara ran her fingers over the encased orb.

"A friend of mind makes them. They help find that which is lost." Lorne reached over and brushed Tara's fair hair from her cheek. "You can use it to find Willow."

"Really!" Tara looked up from the orb and her eyes were filled with tears of relief. "Oh, thank you!" She leant over and hugged the tall demon. Reaching up she pressed a kiss to his green cheek.

Lorne held her close and patted her back gently. "No more tears, luscious. Come on, I'll show you how to use it."

The truck and the black DeSoto pulled up and parked by the docks.  
  
Buffy and Spike leapt out of the car and shook their heads.  
  
"Man, we need to tell Tara she got the dosage wrong!" Buffy's face was crimson with embarrassment.  
  
Spike rubbed his hand over his face and shuddered. "I don't need to know where, when and how the bird lost her vir...."  
  
"Hey guys, any luck?" Fred trotted over to the shuddering couple. "Gunn's gone to rent a boat and stuff. You got the coolers?"  
  
"Yeah, in the trunk," Spike tossed the keys to Fred as he eyed the back of his car with horror and backed away pulling Buffy with him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Fred asked as she swiftly unlocked the trunk and pulled out the four coolers filled with blood that Lorne had packed for Angel. None of them knew what condition the souled vampire would be in and they had agreed to err on the side of caution.  
  
"It's her!" Buffy pointed at the back of the DeSoto with a snarl of disgust. "She keeps telling us stuff we sooo didn't want or need to hear."  
  
"Oh, well...I guess that's to be expected? She did tell you where Angel was though, right?" Fred tried not to laugh at the look of complete horror on Spike's face.  
  
"Yeah, here..." Buffy thrust a scrap of paper into the Texan's hands.  
  
"Coordinates? That's great!" Fred exclaimed. 


	19. Chapter 19

Waves hello - here is the latest chapter of Tempus - posted cos it was asked for sorry for the delay!

Would be nice to know if everyone is enjoying this...

MeganPeta – who has been a real trouper betain this monster!! Thank you!!

Italics Thoughts

Chapter 19

Buffy clutched onto the boat rail and turned a shade greener. Her hand clutched her stomach as she gulped hard. Her tiny frame shook as she retched again. Spike stood behind her trying not to laugh at the mighty Slayer trying to stop herself from tossing up her cookies. He rubbed his hand in a soothing motion on her shaking back.

The boat hit another wave.

"Oh no..." Buffy yelped as she lurched forward and started to heave.

"S'all right pet, just let it go. Better out than in!" Spike whispered soothingly. He smoothed her hair from her face as he supported her with his body.

"Here, this'll help." Fred's hand appeared clutching a bottle of water. "Sip it slowly and look at the horizon. It'll settle your stomach." The skinny brunette smiled encouragingly at Buffy, who sipped the cool water gingerly.

Spike nodded his thanks to Fred. "Any news?"

"Gunn's keeping an eye on the weird chick," Fred giggled. "Man it's cool that there's someone weirder out there than me! The ship's captain said it'd be a few more minutes till we are at the co- ordinates."

"He didn't want to know why we're heading there?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Nope..." Fred glanced over her shoulder at the short round man who was manning the vessel. He grinned at the Texan around a short cigar, which was clamped between his discoloured teeth. "I kinda get the impression from him that he does this sort of stuff all the time..."

Buffy and Spike nodded. Buffy clutched her stomach and mouth and whirled towards the railing.

"Bloody hell, luv. At this rate, you'll be chucking up you're toenails!" Spike muttered as he steadied her shaking body.

Fred pulled a face and backed away. "I'll just go and um...check up on Gunn."

------------------

Connor levered himself up and, with an exhausted sigh, leant against the headboard of his bed.

"You feeling a bit better?" Tara glanced up from the Clavian Codex, which she was still trying to translate. Lorne was dozing in an armchair by the window.

"A bit. What you got there?" Connor asked.

"This? Oh, it's the book I told you about. I'm trying to translate it..." Tara closed the embossed leather book and handed it over to Connor for him to have a look at. She reached up and grasped the small orb that Lorne had given her earlier.

The bruised young man opened it and flipped through the pages. With a shrug he handed it back. "Sorry, not a language I know...but then again I have enough trouble with English." Connor smiled weakly.

"Would you like to go the High School?" Tara asked cautiously.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, that'd be good...but Dad never offered so I kinda guessed there was a problem..." he trailed off and stared down at the bed covers, unaware the Lorne was awake and watching him through half closed eyes.

"Well, maybe you should talk to someone else? Maybe Lorne or Fred? They could help," Tara suggested.

Connor's head snapped up, his blue eyes filled with hope. "You think they would?"

"Of course I will," Lorne interrupted. "I bet you just want to check out the cheerleaders, huh cupcake?"

Connor frowned. "Cheerleaders?"

"You'll see and enjoy!" Lorne promised slyly. "They'll just eat you up..."

"I guess you'd like to make friends your own age and study?" Tara interrupted the excitable green demon.

Connor shrugged. "I guess..."

"Well then, we'll sort something out. I think Fred'll be able to help with creating some sort of educational history for you and also help you catch up studywise..." Lorne nodded enthusiastically. He then frowned, remembering something. "I thought Cordy was gonna register you at the school?"

"She never had time," Connor explained quickly, not wanting to reveal to the others that he had disliked Cordelia and had avoided her as much as possible.

"Oh..." Lorne shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Tara peered closely at Connor and tried to divine what he was concealing.

"So, what are you reading that for?" Connor changed the subject to the book Tara had cradled in her hands.

"Well, an emissary for the Powers gave it to us to help with Willow." Tara's fine features were etched with worry over her erstwhile lover.

"Do you think it'll help?" Lorne interrupted.

Tara nodded. "I think so. There are some fascinating passages in here, it's a question of getting it all in order in my mind. That and making notes." Her soft lips quirked into a lopsided smile, which entranced both her listeners. "Oh, I need to get my laptop, excuse me for a second." With that she stood and vanished out of the room.

"She's nice," Connor mumbled and flushed slightly at the grin Lorne directed at him. "You think the orb showing her where the Witch is helped?" He had been a silent observer when Lorne and Tara had enchanted the orb to pick up on Willow's aura. The young man had been beside himself when Tara had started crying when the small globe that Lorne had given her had emitted a beam of light and a map of the world had appeared on the wall. A small red light had hovered over London showing them that Willow was no longer in America.

"Sure, sweet cheeks. It was a shock, that's all. I think that the three of them were hoping to catch up with Willow in New York and be home quickly...but I have a feeling they are gonna be after her for a while."

"I guess...I just wish she wasn't so sad. Someone as nice as her should always be happy," Connor mumbled again, embarrassed at being so open with anyone. His experiences in Quortoth had shaped him into a reserved person. But being exposed to Tara and the others had started to allow the barriers to fall slightly.

Lorne eyed Angel's son. It had been an adjustment for him and the others when the baby they had all fawned over had returned as a young teen. But, watching the boy and his concern for the gentle Wiccan, Lorne was pleased at how quickly he had adapted and was developing into a fine person. A true Champion. "You're turning into a good man, Connor... your father will be proud of you." He reached over and pulled the slender boy into his arms and hugged him. Unexpectedly, Connor returned the embrace.

"I hope they can get him back," Connor whispered.

"One thing I can say about Buffy and Spike, when they set their minds to something, they usually achieve it." Tara stepped back into the room with her laptop in her arms. She tilted her head slightly and grinned.

"Jesus Slayer, stop. Cos you're starting to make me feel rough!" Spike's face paled even more.

------------

Buffy peered miserably over her shoulder. Tears streamed down her face, the pressure from emptying her stomach had made them water. She pressed her hand over her mouth as she turned to Spike. Her skin was clammy with sweat and her shoulders slumped tiredly. "I can't help it, Spike," she pouted.

Spike sighed and took in her forlorn stance. "Come 'ere pet." He opened his arms and Buffy flew into them. Her tiny hands fisting in his black T-shirt as she nuzzled her face against his chest. Spike tried not to grimace but his sensitive sense of smell was filled with the sour odour of bile. He sighed and pulled her closer. _'Didn't matter, she could smell of week old Zhirgo flesh and I'd hold her...'_

Buffy hummed happily as she inhaled deeply. "You smell good..." she nuzzled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and squeezing his butt cheeks gently. The tiny blonde sighed happily.

Spike rested his chin on the top of Buffy's head and sighed happily. "This is the life, my heart."

Buffy nodded and sighed happily. "Yeah, snuggling with my honey on the boat from hell while searching for a dead guy in a coffin who's hanging out with Davey Jones in his locker...Yeah, this is the life." Buffy giggled, looking up at her laughing lover.

Spike kissed her on the forehead. "You, pet," he kissed her on the nose, "are the funniest, sweetest girl in existence." He pulled back slightly and looked into her hazel and emerald green eyes. "I love you, my goddess." With that he kissed her soft lips.

Buffy happily reciprocated, and when she pulled back to catch her breath she grinned impishly. "Hey, I feel better."

"You do?" Spike arched his scarred brow. "Bout bloody time, was sure I saw your Christmas dinner from '96 come up at one point" he teased.

Buffy rolled her eyes at Spike. "Save me from vamps who think they're comedians." She brushed her lips along Spike's pale throat and sighed happily.

"What stopped the vomitorium?" Spike asked curiously.

"You...well your smell...we should bottle it and sell it as a cure-all." Buffy chirped.

"Eau de Spike. Yeah, like the sound of that."

"You two done flirting?" The rough voice of their captain interrupted their musing. "Take this," he handed over a small bottle. "It'll stop the seasickness for good, something my old Ma mixed up for landlubbers like you."

Spike intercepted the small brown bottle and opened it gingerly. He sniffed it carefully and then handed it over to Buffy. "Smells alright to me...go on Slayer, it can't make you any sicker."

Buffy took the bottle and downed it in one gulp. Her face lit up, "hey, it tastes like Hersheys Syrup! Yum," she turned to the grizzled sailor. "Thanks, I think it worked!"

Spike eyed her carefully and noticed the interesting green tinge to her skin had vanished and was replaced with her usually healthy glow. "How did you?"

"My ma! She's a dab hand with the home remedies, vampire," the captain casually added.

"How did you know?" Fred appeared from the cabin and gazed at the captain suspiciously.

"The nose knows..." the captain tapped his and smiled at them.

Spike stepped closer to the man and sniffed him. "Not so much with the human thing yourself, are you?"

"Nope, part Bracken demon." With that the captain's face erupted with blue spikes.

Buffy stepped forward her hand reaching for the stake which was tucked in her waistband.

Spike's firm grip stopped her. "It's okay, pet. They're generally the good guys."

"Yeah, we are." With that, the captain shook his head and the spike's disappeared. "Actually, one of my nephews used to help out a vampire here in LA."

"Doyle?" Fred asked. Angel and Cordy had talked about their dead friend often.

"You knew the boy?" the sea captain asked.

"No. He died before I met Angel and Cordy." Fred explained

"Died saving a lot of folk, he was a good boy... did you say you know Angel?" The captain queried.

The three of them nodded.

"Hell, well anyone who's a friend of Angel's..." the captain reached into his pocket and handed over the money Gunn had paid him to Fred. "I'm Patrick...my friends call me Paddie, though."

"Um... thanks Paddie?" Fred shoved the hand-full of cash into her back pocket.

"So, what are you lot salvaging out here?" Paddie gestured to the sea in the distanceï€­ the sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow over the clouds.

"Well, we're...salvaging Angel..." Buffy explained.

"What? The vampire? How the hell did he end up out here?" Paddie asked.

"She put him out here..." Gunn appeared and pushed Justine to her knees on the rocking deck. "Sorry. Needed a break, she's beginning to drive me nuts!"

Paddie reached over and pulled Justine to her feet, he wrapped a large knarled hand around her throat. "You sunk Doyle's friend down there?" with that he threw the struggling woman overboard.

"Whoa," Gunn yelled as he leapt after the still bound woman. Fred and Buffy rushed over to the rail and watched anxiously as Gunn dove down after the sinking woman.

"Good one, mate." Spike slapped Paddie on his shoulder as he sauntered past to watch the excitement.

------------

"So, you ready to go?" Wesley eyed Xander with a small amount of concern.

The construction worker hefted the small axe from hand to hand. "Sure. Ready as I'll ever be." He tried to smile but the last few day's events weighed heavily on his mind.

"Are your legs sufficiently healed?" Groo walked over and placed his hand on Xander's shoulder in concern.

The last of the original Scoobies in Sunnydale shrugged the Pylean's hand angrily off his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine...man, you'd think I'd never patrolled before."

"Well, it's been a very long time Xander," Anya interrupted pertly.

"What do you mean by that?" Xander snapped. He hated how Anya always managed to hone in on a sore point. He was positive that sometimes she could read his mind. He eyed his girl warily, wondering if she had indeed sensed his guilt from the other day when he'd realised that Spike was the only one who regularly helped Buffy on patrol and that her friends had left her to her own devices as they had gone about their lives and relationships.

"Well, you said it yourself to me that you felt bad about leaving Buffy to patrol on her own. I think finding out that Spike was with her every night protecting her back has made you wonder what sort of friend you are to her." Anya folded her arms across her chest and waited expectantly for Xander to lose his temper with herï€­ againï€­ for her bluntness.

Wesley and Groo watched the mini confrontation, both of them silently cheering the ex-demon on.

"Ahn, not now..." Xander gritted his teeth. His hands flexed on the axe handle as he tried to keep his temper. Wesley, noticing his actions, stepped to Anya's side subtly offering his support.

"Whatever, Xander," Anya snapped. She ran her hand tiredly through her hair. Lately their arguments had become more frequent and her antipathy for her fiancée was growing. She also felt stronger as a result of the friendship and support from Buffy, Tara and Spike. She was unsure as to why she felt more confrontational. But after the incident in the Magic Box, the small woman was more uncertain as to whether or not the two of them had a future. _'Now is as good a time as any'_ she sighed and then turned to Xander.

"Xander, you need to understand something about Buffy. She needed us, she needed you and we all let her down. The only person who helped her and stood by her, helping her adjust to being yanked out of heaven by her so-called best friends, was Spike. A soulless demon, which has essentially saved her."

"Don't Anya, please," Xander begged. He was humiliated that his girl was ripping into him in front of relative strangers, but what was worse was that she was telling the truth and there was nothing he could say to defend himself. "Lets just drop it for now, we can talk later." Anya sighed, well aware that Xander was going to bury his head in the sand or more likely a six-pack, rather than face up to the harsh reality that Buffy didn't need anyone but Spike.

Groo nodded. "Indeed, let us go find this vampire that is creating all the fledglings. Clem said he had heard that there was several rising in Restvale Cemetery, maybe we can track their Sire and put an end to his reign of terror?"

Xander nodded his head and disappeared out of the house.

"Coming?" Wesley laid his hand gently on Anya's tense shoulder. Groo stepped in front of her and smiled encouragingly.

"What? Oh yes, lets go..." Anya turned to leave but then stopped and faced the two men. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that..."

"No, it's all right, really Anya." Wesley reached over and gently squeezed her elbow in support. "He is being very unreasonable and rather aggressive."

"Is this his usual behaviour?" Groo asked curiously.

Anya nodded and sighed. "Yes. He seems to feel the need to be the moral guide for us all, but he can't seem to accept his own faults. It's getting harder and harder everyday and after..."

"After what?" Wesley prompted the subdued woman.

"Well he..." Anya hesitated. She was embarrassed and also unsure as to whether it was fair to involve to relative strangers in her and Xander's problems.

"Go on, it's alright," Groo urged her, his concern for the young woman colouring his eyes.

"Well, he grabbed me and shook me...I feel ridiculous. I was Anyanka, patron of scorned women, and I'm getting upset that the man who supposedly loves me, hurt me...if I had my powers he'd be a steaming pile of entrails by now..." Anya's eyes filled with tears. "I hate being a weak woman."

"You're not!" Wesley's voice was sharp, his anger over Xander's behaviour etched sharply on his face. "Look..."

"Tick tock, guys. There's a monster awaiting slayage." Xander voice drifted through the open doorway as he paced on the porch.

Wes and Groo exchanged a brief look and Groo nodded in agreement to the silent conversation.

"Anya?" He caught her chin with a gentle grasp and urged her to look up from the floor. The Pylean looked deeply into her water-filled eyes. "What he did was wrong. I am very sorry that he felt the need to lay his hands on you, but remember this. You have the power in the relationship, from the little I have witnessed and have been told, he is very lucky to have you. That is, if you still want him?" Groo added. "Wesley shall remain with you while the boy and I hunt, talk with him." He took her free hand and kissed her knuckles before heading out.

"What do you mean, it's just us?" Xander's voice sounded annoyed as he and Groo headed out into the twilight. "Oh, research for Dawnie, guess that's okay then..."

"Well, now that we have Xander's seal of approval, lets get rid of the weapons," Wesley interjected dryly as he returned the stakes and axe to the weapons trunk. He headed over to the front door and swung it shut and locked it.

"Um, why did you lock the door? Buffy never does." Anya asked as she curled onto the sofa and reached over and stroked the bundle of white and ginger fur. William and Anne purred happily at the attention.

"It's safer..." Wesley. "Probably a hangover from living in LA..."

"I guess," Anya picked up William and plopped him in her lap.

"Tea?" Wesley vanished into the kitchen.

"Beer?" Anya asked hopefully. "And something to eat?"

"No problem." Wesley smiled briefly and disappeared into the kitchen; as he walked he ran his finger over the faint scar on his throat.

Anya curled her legs up under her and glared at Miss Kitty who had appeared next to the couch and was watching over the sleeping kittens with a propriety expression on her feline face. "I'm not gonna eat them or take them for kitten poker." Anya huffed as she stroked the small furry bodies next to her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Wesley stood in the doorway with a perplexed look on his face.

Anya blushed. "Nothing. Just reassuring Miss Kitty that her babies are safe from me."

"Right." Wesley handed her a bowl of chips and a bottle of ice-cold beer. "Do you need anything else?"

Anya blinked in surprise and she sniffed. Wesley patted her gently on the shoulder. "Sorry, it's just the last few days, everyone has been so nice to me and not telling me to be quiet. It's just been too much."

Wesley stared at the small woman in surprise. "I...I'm really sorry. If you like, I can be mean to you?" He grinned at Anya and sipped his beer.

Anya laughed. "No, please continue with the niceness." She waved her hand regally and started to giggle.

Wesley's grin widened to a smile and for the first time in a long while, he laughed.

"Duck!" Xander yelled as he swung his axe at the fledgling that was trying to sneak up on Groo. He swung his axe and began to cough as he was showered with dust. Groo straightened; he nodded his thanks and spun round to dust another newly risen vampire.

The tall Champion methodically staked another three vampires, as he dusted the final one he turned to Xander. "Well done my friend, let us continue."

Xander straightened; he pounded his chest, "man I need a dust mask, cos this can't be good for you!" He cleared his throat again and followed after Groo.

The Pylean paused for a second. His sharp hearing heard a twig snap. He turned on his heel and faced a small wooded copse. Raising one hand he gestured to Xander to come closer. "Something is watching us, over there." He nodded in the direction he had heard the noise.

"Can we get to him?" Xander whispered. His eyes narrowed as he tried to spot their stalker.

"We can but try." With that, Groo sprinted off with Xander running after him.

--------

"And you say I'm impulsive?" Spike shook his head at Buffy and leant over the rail watching Gunn drag Justine back to the boat. "Paddie, you're my kinda people!"

"Gunn...Gunn, are you okay?" Fred called out anxiously as she reached over and pulled Justine up with Buffy's help.

"I'm fine." Gunn swung onto the deck and rolled onto his back and tried to get his breath back.

"Keep that poisonous bitch away from me," Paddie growled as he headed to the aft and dropped anchor.

"Why are we stopping?" Buffy queried.

"This is where Hotlz and I dropped off the demon scum," Justine replied, still under the control of the truth spell. She clapped her hands over her mouth and glared at all of them. "I hate you all," she yelled as she tried to twist her hands free of their bindings.

"Feelings mutual, psycho," Buffy snapped as she pushed Justine aside and peered over the edge of the boat.

Spike, Fred and Gunn joined her, all of them trying to spot Angel.

"You do realise that he's probably at the bottom of the ocean; you're not going to be spotting him that easily," Paddie yelled as he swung the salvage crane over the ocean.

All four of them tried not to look too embarrassed at their naivety.

"Right..." Spike ran his hand over the back of his head as he tugged Buffy away from the edge. "Just admiring the view."

"Yeah," Buffy added, a faint flush of red to her cheeks.

"These are the guys who are going to save the vampire?" Justine began to laugh.

"Yes we are, so shut up," Fred snapped angrily at the bound woman.

"So, who's going swimming?" Paddie reappeared carrying a wet suit and air tanks.

"Buffy and water are kinda unmixy." Buffy shuddered delicately at the memory of the brackish water that had filled her lungs and drowned her when the Master had killed her.

"Pet?" Spike cupped her shoulders in his cool hands; his concern filled eyes scanned her strained face.

"The Master drowned me once, haven't really liked swimming since." Buffy tried to shrug, but Spike's hands were pulling her to him. He cradled her against his chest and kissed the top of her fair head.

"I'll go get Peaches," Spike offered. Buffy smiled up at him in thanks.

Paddie tossed over the wetsuit and set the tanks on the deck.

"Won't need the tanks, mate. No need to breath here." Spike disappeared below decks to change into the wet suit. "Hey pet, wanna give me a hand?"

"Sure..." Buffy trotted over and followed her vampire.

"So, what kind of container is Angel in, Justine?" Fred turned to the slumped woman.

"Metal coffin, welded shut with a window for him to enjoy the view." Justine answered, her eyes flashing with anger at her inability to conceal the truth.

"Nice." Gunn glared at the woman.

"Right! Anyone laughs and I rip their lungs out through their noses." Spike stepped out onto the deck followed by a smirking Buffy whose hands were firmly gripping Spike's rubber clad backside.

"Honey, can we keep this? You look really hot in latex!" Buffy giggled as she danced away from Spike's grasp.

Gunn bit his lip at the expression of embarrassment and anger on the blond vampire's face. Fred blinked once and then turned bright red.

"Even though you're a vampire, I'd do you, shit... I hate this spell!" Justine growled and closed her eyes, trying to block out the image of the vampire's muscles, which were defined by the form-fitting suit.

"In you're dreams, skanky!" Buffy snapped as she repeatedly ran her hands over Spike's six-pack.

"Right, as much as I'd love to see a catfight, I think short round here has a date with the ocean." Paddie tried not to laugh at the expression on Spike's face. "Here, take this with you, hook it onto the coffin and give it a yank."

"Right...and then you'll crank Barnacle Bill up from his watery grave?" Spike asserted.

"That's the plan," Paddie replied as he climbed up onto the crane to adjust the locking mechanism.

"Spike!" Buffy's eyes filled with tears. "Be careful, okay?"

"Always, luv. Got a lot to unlive for, here". He ran his fingers over Buffy's lips before leaning in and capturing them in a sweet gentle kiss.

"That's kinda cute, crap..." Justine clapped her hands over her mouth.

Spike straightened and pulled on his mask. "Need a torch or something?"

"Here," Paddie tossed down a large torch. "Now get swimming, shorty."

"Hey!" Buffy and Spike exclaimed simultaneously.

Buffy turned back to Spike; she smoothed her hands over his shoulders. "Be safe."

"Will do." With that Spike turned and dove into the icy cold water.

Buffy rushed over to the rail and stood watching the bubbles that were left in the wake of her vampire.

"Kinda weird for yah, ain't it?" Fred joined Buffy in her vigil.

"Huh?"

"Your current going to rescue your ex?" Fred explained.

Buffy nodded. "Weirder still is, Spike hates Angel...well, I guess he kinda does..." Buffy frowned and watched the choppy waters.

-------------

'_Bloody hell, am gonna have to borrow Peaches superhero cape after this... what the bloody hell am I doing this for?" _Spike swam downwards swiftly. Buffy's concerned hazel eyes filled his mind. _'Oh right, doing it for her and Peaches Jr...'_

The dark water was freezing coldï€­ cold enough to registerï€­and Spike's muscles were beginning to cramp slightly. After almost fifteen minutes of swimming steadily he was beginning to tire.

'_If my balls and dick drop off from frostbite I'm gonna kill the poof, if Buffy doesn't do it for me! _Spike smiled wryly at the image of his girl going medieval on Angel's ass. He switched on the torch and began to aim it below him. He could feel a tug on his undead heart; his Grandsire was close. He could feel it.

"How long has it been?" Buffy asked anxiously. It had felt like an eternity, but she knew it had only been minutes. The interminable wait was wearing on her. She wanted Spike back and safe in her arms.

"About twenty minutes, wonder what water pressure does to a vamps internal organs?" Justine asked.

"Shut up!" Gunn snarled and he picked up the struggling woman and took her below.

"Good riddance, she is a pain in all of our asses!" Paddie grumbled as he sat with his hand on the rope, waiting to feel the tug when Spike signalled him.

Buffy and Fred nodded in agreement and then turned to face the moonlit ocean.

------------

Spike shuddered as the familial claim became stronger; it was as if icy hooks were pulling on his bones. He swung the waterproof flashlight in an arc and in the distance he could see it. _'About bloody time!'_ With powerful strokes of his arms Spike swam over to the metal coffin. It lay on the sand surrounded by gently waving seaweed.

The blond vampire pushed his face up against the small window. The sight of Angel's face made him recoil. _'Sweet Jesus! The effing wankers have really done a number on him.'_ Spike patted the window once and then swam to the top of the coffin. _'Bollocks!' _Spike ran his hands over the smooth top; there was nothing for him to attach the hook onto. Running his numb fingers down the side, Spike found one of the handles. Quickly hooking the rope onto it, Spike reached up and, using all of his vampiric strength, he tugged on the rope.

"He's found Angel!" felt the rope vibrate under his hand.

"Really?" Fred spun and stared at the rope and a smile broke out over her face as she saw the rope twitch again. "Spike's found him, Buffy!"

"I know. Was there any doubt?" Buffy smiled serenely at the excited Texan and turned back to watch the ocean.

Her calm face belied the chaotic thoughts that were spinning in her mind. The vigil by the rail of the boat had resulted in Buffy having an epiphany – Spike was hers and she was determined to broach the subject of them claiming each other. She instinctively knew that Spike would be against it – he would say it was too soon after her and Angel's ritual of un-claiming. But Buffy was determined; one thing she had learned was that her life was too short for delay. She knew it was the right time, now she had to convince the stubborn vamp who was currently deep-sea fishing for his Grandsire.

"Hey, did I hear right? Billy boy found the boss?" Gunn reappeared on deck a broad smile on his face, his delighted exclamation brought Buffy back to the matter in hand.

"Yup." Buffy smirked over her shoulder at the tall dark skinned man. She turned back and continued her vigil.

There was a roar from the crane as the engine turned over and the pulley began to crank Angel's coffin up. Smoke billowed out of the exhaust and the noise was deafening.

Spike felt the coffin lurch as the rope began to shorten. He held onto the rope as the coffin began to rise. He could see the sand under the coffin swirl as a vacuum was created, the weight of the coffin shifted suddenly as it broke free. Spike shone the torch downwards and tried to make out what the dark swirls were in the sand. The coffin shifted on its side, dangling from the rope attached to the handle. Spike agilely shifted and stood braced on the coffin's side. Wrapping one hand around the rope he leant over as far as he could, trying to make out what was trailing out from the coffin's seams.

'_Bloody buggering hell,'_ his blue eyes widened at the stream of blood that poured out from Angel's coffin. He tugged the rope again, but it was too taut. The blond vampire swung the torch around him, scanning for any unwelcome guests. He reached down and freed the knife that Buffy had insisted he strap to his leg.

---------

"Um, guys, is that what I think it is?" Buffy pointed at an unmistakable pair of fins that broke the water in the distance and began to circle closer to the boat.

Fred and Gunn joined her at the rail and squinted out over the moonlit sea.

"Paddie, you better get that cranked up to the max," Gunn yelled over his shoulder.

"Why are they here?" Fred asked anxiously.

"Justine said they had cut Angel up, maybe moving the coffin..." Gunn trailed off.

"Let the blood that was pooled inside spill out of the seams," Fred finished. Her face paled. "Oh no..."

"Spike," Buffy whispered, a frisson of fear running through her. She spun on her heel and ran over to Paddie and began to yell at him, her voice muffled by engines. Paddie nodded and pointed over to the aft. Buffy smiled and shot off.

Spike hung onto the rope and scanned the surrounding area. He vamped and his golden eyes gleamed in the darkness; he snarled anxiously. His demon could sense something but he couldn't tell where. A dark shadow moved above him, Spike spotted it out of the corner of his eye. He shifted his feet and growled. His free hand now gripped the hunting knife Buffy had forced on him, _'bless you Sunshine!' _A dark form shot past him, the pressure of the water forced Spike to his knees, looking up he snarled showing his fangs at the interloper.

------------

"So..." Wesley shifted and ran his hands through his hair.

Anya watched the ex-watcher closely, wondering what he was going to ask her. The ex-vengeance demon was feeling slightly uncomfortable at his close scrutiny. She had heard the stories of Wesley's first visit to Sunnydale from Xander. She found it hard to equate the hardened and scarred man with the green Watcher that Buffy, Giles and Faith had run circles around. "So..." she echoed.

"You want to talk about Xander?" Wes asked cautiously. He settled back in the armchair and watched Anya stroke Miss Kitty. "I know we are comparative strangers, but it may help talking to someone who doesn't have a history with Xander and yourself." Wesley rubbed the faint scar on his throat as he waited anxiously for Anya to respond.

"I...don't know where to start," she replied quietly.

"Would it help if I told you about Fred?" he offered.

"Fred?" Anya's stomach sank slightly, "oh, is he an ex?"

Wesley chocked on his beer, his pale blue eyes watered slightly and a red flush tinted his cheeks. "No! Fred's a she..." he looked down and fiddled with the label on his bottle.

"Oh, good!" Anya smiled. She tried to ignore the feeling of relief that flooded her. "If you...well...want to?"

"Right... where to start?" Wesley sat forward. "We first met in Pylea..."

For the next hour, Wesley filled in Anya on the recent turn of events in his life, leading up to Buffy and Spike bringing him to Sunnydale. Anya's face was a mixture of horror and sympathy. She was surprised at his honesty and in turn she began to talk. It was a cathartic experience for the two of them.

----------

Buffy reappeared clutching a harpoon. Skidding to a halt at the rail next to Gunn and Fred she scanned the water. "There's only one! Where did the other go?" she asked anxiously.

"It went down," Fred exclaimed.

"Blondie, can you get the other one?" Gunn's fingers clenched on the rail as he watched the predator circle.

"Not enough light," Buffy told him as she squinted down the barrel and tried to take aim.

Before she could turn to Paddie to ask if he could help out, a massive searchlight flashed on and focused on the shark's fin. Paddie stood and waved over at Buffy, a cigar clamped between his teeth. "That help?" he yelled over the crane's noise.

Buffy nodded and shouldered the harpoon. "It's too far away!" she muttered.

Fred reached over and grabbed hold of the harpoon and wrapped her hand over the tip, puncturing her skin. She held her hand over the rail and let her blood drip into the water.

"Fred? You okay?" Gunn ran his hand over the small of her back.

"Yeah...but OW!" Fred shook her hand scattering drops of blood into the ocean.

"Good thinking, doll," Paddie yelled as he watched the fin swim towards the boat. "You'll only get one shot, half pint!" he bellowed down to Buffy.

The petite Slayer braced her legs apart, her finger flexed on the trigger. "Come on...get closer..." she muttered under her breath.

"Shoot!" Gunn hissed as he watched the shark get closer.

"Wait for it," Buffy hissed. A trickle of sweat ran down her temple. "Now!" she yelled and fired the harpoon.

There was a dull thud at it speared the shark. It began thrashing in the water. Buffy hit the trigger again and began to reel in the wounded shark.

A net dropped to the deck. Paddie gestured to Gunn to scoop it up.

Gunn grabbed it and for the next few minutes there was the sounds of the three of them wrestling the shark onto the deck. It lay flopping on the soaked deck, its massive mouth gaped open revealing the shark's sharp teeth opening and closing. Buffy leapt forward and grabbed the harpoon in its side and twisted it down hard, her Slayer strength, pinning the now dead shark to the deck.

"It's huge!" Fred exclaimed as Gunn wrapped her hand with a length of fabric ripped from his sweat- shirt.

"And it wasn't alone," Buffy replied grimly. She stalked over to the rail and gazed apprehensively down. "Its buddy is going after Spike..."

--------------

'_Where the bloody hell is it?' _Spike crouched on the lurching coffin as it made its slow ascent to the surface. Before he could swing the torch in another arc, he felt something ram into his side and swim off. He looked down at his side, the wetsuit had torn and his skin looked as if it had been sanded. He pressed his hand to his side and stood shakily, wrapping one of his legs around the rope to keep his hands free to defend himself. The blond vampire growled deep in his chest, his skin felt like it was on fire. Looking up he could see a light on the surface about a hundred feet above him. _'Almost there mate, just hang on...' _

Spike reeled back at the sight of the shark approaching it's massive jaw open, with his superior vampire vision he could see the rows of sharp teeth. Dropping the torch he braced himself. _'The bugger's got bigger nashers than me!'_

"Over there!" Gunn pointed to a shape floating to the surface.

"Is it Spike?" Fred squinted out at the dark shape that floated on the choppy water.

"Paddie, swing the light over there!" Buffy yelled and pointed at the dark shape.

The searchlight swung over and illuminated a black form.

Buffy's hand shot to her mouth as she screamed at the top of her lungs. She climbed onto the rail and tried to dive into the water. Gunn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. "No, don't. That shark's still around!" he exclaimed.

"Spike...no!" Buffy yelled as tears streamed down her face – she couldn't lose him. Not now, not when she had realised that she wanted to him to be hers. Gunn cradled her to his chest as she began to sob.

The crane jolted as the coffin broke the surface.

"Buffy, look!" Fred screamed.

"I can't, he's dead..." Buffy mumbled against Gunn's chest.

"I know that, you dozy bint!"

"Spike?" Buffy wrenched herself from Gunn's comforting arms and leant over the rail. "Oh god, Spike!"

"Yeah, wot? Give a bloke a hand here, I'm bleeding like a stuck pig." The blond vampire lay sprawled on his back clutching his side. He grinned up at Buffy's tearstained face. "Miss me, Sunshine?"

"But how?" Buffy leant over the rail and reached for Spike, their fingers grazed each other. They both felt a jolt go through them at the first touch of their fingers.

"How what, darlin?" Spike asked as the coffin swung over the side.

"The shark... you killed it?" Buffy frowned as she stood on her tiptoes trying to keep sight of Spike. Fred and Gunn joined her.

"Yeah. Stabbed the bastard in the eye and scrambled his tiny brain around a bit, why?" Spike replied tiredly.

The coffin dropped onto the deck and Buffy carefully eased Spike off. She wrapped her arms around him and, cradling him to her chest they sank to the deck.

"Angel!" Fred gasped as Gunn lowered the coffin face up and she caught sight of his emaciated face. Gunn rubbed his hand over his mouth at the rictus like visage of their friend. Buffy glanced over for a second and her face darkened angrily. She could see that Holtz and his minions had nearly dusted him. Their surgical cuts all over Angel's body had allowed for his blood to drain him almost to the point of death – he looked like a famine victim. Buffy regretted not causing some physical damage to the idiots who had allowed Holtz to brainwash them into becoming vigilantes.

"Spike? How did you manage to kill the shark, the chip..." she frowned.

"Chip stops me from hurting humans; guess the Initiative wasn't worried about fuzzy animals and soddin great sharks that chomp on unsuspecting vamps." Spike theorised. He ignored the ringing in his ears and the blood he could feel seeping out of them. He didn't want Buffy to know just now that when he had defended himself against attack, the chip had fired repeatedly, nearly causing him to black out. The only thing that had kept him conscious and fighting was the desire to get back to Buffy.

"Chip?" Fred's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"We'll natter about that later ducks. First, someone get these teeth outta me!" Spike

"Oh god!" Buffy peeled Spike's pale hand away from his side and her eyes filled with tears at the sight of the wound on her vampire. "I'm so sorry..."

"None of that Goldilocks, just yank em out and strap me up..." Spike paused for a second. "Umm, can you keep them for me?"

"What, the teeth?" Buffy gazed down at the bleeding vampire with a complete lack of surprise.

"Yeah, fancy having a nice necklace made out of the bugger's nashers," Spike tried to laugh but winced.

"Here." A first-aid kit landed next to Buffy and Spike. Paddie jumped down from the now silent crane and joined Fred and Gunn by the coffin. He swore under his breath at the sight of Angel's comatose face. "Lets get Spike sorted before we get Angel out of there. I'm thinking we need to contain the scent of blood here..."

With that the three of them joined Buffy and Spike. Fred reached for the kit; Gunn and Paddie grabbed hold of Spike's legs, while Buffy wrapped her arms around his chest and cradled him against her torso. Her clothes were soaked with seawater and Spike's blood.

"This might hurt a bit," Fred said softly as she reached over and tore the wetsuit exposing the wound. The torn rubber gave easily under her hands, exposing the teeth marks that spanned Spike's side both front and back.

"Arghhhh..." Spike roared, as Fred began to deftly pull the teeth from the bleeding wound. Gunn and Paddie pressed down hard on Spike's kicking legs as Buffy held on tight. She pressed kisses to his temple and murmured soothingly to Spike. Her still weak stomach clenched with every bellow that erupted from her vampire. _'Yup, her vampire,' _she thought as she clutched him closer to her heart. As soon as they had a bit of down time Buffy was determined that they had to have the 'talk'.

The extraction process lasted for several minutes, Spike's game face sliding over his features intermitantly. Fred heeded Spike's request, dropping the teeth into the cover of the first- aid box as she extracted them.

Buffy's eyes began to glow green as she began to get more and more upset over the pain Spike was in.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I should've been the one to go down there." She cried as Spike whimpered pathetically as Fred daubed the bleeding teeth marks with peroxide.

"Buffy, if you'd gone down there the shark would've snapped you in half," Gunn yelled over Spike's whimpering as he braced himself on Spike's still shaking leg.

"Almost done, Spike. Hold on for a few more seconds." Fred carefully cut around the wetsuit and pulled the top over the wound, which she then bandaged tightly. "There, all done," she said as she patted Spike on the cheek and straightened. The tall woman rinsed her hands off and then headed over to the coffin. She laid her hand gently on the top. "Can we help Angel now?"

"Give us a sec, luv," Spike gasped as he nuzzled his head under Buffy's chin. Paddie and Gunn released his legs and stood. "Thanks, mates." Spike smiled at the three of them. "Buffy?" He reached up and gently cradled her tearstained cheek with one hand. "Buffy? Sunshine?" he asked as Buffy continued to rock him in her arms. "It's over, love. Let me up so we can get Peaches out of his tin can."

Buffy sniffled and reluctantly released Spike. She stood and pulled Spike up as well. Gingerly wrapping her arms around him, the blonde woman kissed him gently. "I'm so glad you're safe..." Her mind balked at the thought that he could have died. Buffy realised she wanted to share more than fighting by his side and curling up around his cool form in bed. She wanted a commitment – she wanted it all.

"Bit nibbled around the edges but safe here in your arms," Spike whispered against her lips, before kissing her.

"Okay, enough with the mush, we need to get Angel out." Paddie growled at the blond pair, a smile on his face. He hefted the acetylene torch and began to cut the bolts free. Once the cover was unbolted all five rescuers hefted the heavy metal away from the coffin.

"Bloody hell..." Spike stared down at Angel.

"Oh my..." Fred buried her face in Gunn's chest while his arms wrapped around her frail shoulders. He glared down at the carved up form of his former boss.

"Sick fucks, and they say we're the demons..." Paddie rubbed his face tiredly.

"Angel!" Buffy's hands hovered over the coffin as Spike stepped closer to her and leant over to check out the condition of his grandsire.

Angel's eyes snapped open. Startling them all.

Paddie grabbed some pliers and clipped the restraining cables away from Angel's still form.

"Sire?" Spike's eye's locked with Angel's. Before any of them could react Angel's hand snapped up and pulled Spike to him. His face shifted and clamped down on Spike's throat.

A/N - Cliffhanger here - I can post another chapter if you wants??


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Whoa I left you on a cliffhanger sorry!!!

Italics thoughts

A/N – thank you to Megan for all her betaing and help with plot bunnies!!

Review my muse she's feeling exhausted for all her hard work!! 

Spike felt the familiar sensation of his Grandsire's teeth slide into his throat. He struggled against the intrusion, hating that his strength was depleted from the shark attack. He could feel Buffy trying to free him. He growled angrily, hating the sensation of Angel's fangs in his neck, again…

Decades ago, Angelus had done this often. Sometimes draining him almost to the point of dusting, as punishment for any small transgression. Sometimes he did it for the hell of it, because he liked to make Spike suffer. Often he would offer Spike the choice, either him or Drucilla. Angelus knew Spike would always offer himself up as a sacrificial lamb. He liked to play the two lovers against each other, knowing that Spike would volunteer to protect his demented lover his dark princess.

It had taken years for Spike to realise that Dru actually enjoyed her Sire's attentions, no matter how painful. But the protective instinct always kicked in and Spike would submit to his Grandsire, hating him more and more with each bite. The easy camaraderie that they initially had when Spike was first turned had evaporated the night he had found Angelus buried inside his Dark Princess. Spike's heart had been broken at the smirk on both their faces; his abortive attempt to fight Angelus for Dru that night had led to his first experience of being drained by the elder vampire.

Spike struggled against the surprisingly strong grip Angel had on his neck. There was no way he was gonna be drained by the ponce. Not again…

In the distance, over the roaring in his ears, he could hear Buffy yelling and the others shouting as well.

"No! Get off him, Angel!" Buffy screamed as she tried to pry Angel's fingers from the back of Spike's neck. Tears of anger and frustration filled her eyes  turning them a bright green  which caused Fred and Gunn to gasp in surprise. With a grunt, she managed to pry two fingers back, breaking them in her haste. Her other hand pushed hard at Angel's forehead, trying to force him back and away from her lover.

"Jesus! Let go man!" Gunn clamped his hand around Angel's throat and squeezed hard. His large fingers dug in hard, bruising the pale cracked skin. Sweat dripped from Gunn's face as he applied even more pressure, he could feel the cartilage tearing under his fingers.

Throughout all this, Angel's eyes remained shut as he drank from his unwilling Grand-childe.

"Gunn, don't hurt him!" Fred yelled. As she pressed hard on either side of Angel's jaw, forcing his muscles to give and release Spike.

"Bloody Hell! What is it? Bite Spike night!" Spike bellowed as he lurched backwards into Buffy's arms. His eyes changed from azure to pale green for a spilt second, before changing back to their usual piercing blue. His hand was clamped over the deep bite in his throat. Blood seeped sluggishly through his pale fingers. Spike would've fallen if it hadn't been for Buffy's arms wrapped around him. A wave of dizziness washed over him and his knees sagged. "Don't feel to bright here…" With that his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

"Spike!" Fred ran around the metal coffin and dropped to her knees next to the blond couple. Buffy had Spike cradled in her arms, her lips pressed against his temple.

"Shh…I've got you honey…" Buffy whispered. She rocked the unconscious vampire in her arms.

"He needs blood," Fred announced unnecessarily.

"I know, but we haven't got enough for two vamps…" Gunn replied. Worry colouring his voice. He stood over Angel, with his hands pressed firmly down on Angel's chest.

"We'll have to share it out," Paddie disappeared below decks and returned holding several bags. "Here," he knelt down next to Buffy and Spike and handed one of the bags to Fred.

"He's unconscious. How do we get him to drink?" Fred asked tentatively. She had no idea how to feed an unconscious vampire. Angel usually drank from a mug or glass.

"Let me have it," Buffy asked. She took the bag and shook it, it was cold but beggars couldn't be choosers. She cradled Spike in her arms. "Umm, you guys might want to get Angel below deck, cos I have no idea how he'll react if he scents this blood.

"We're on it." Gunn grabbed hold of Angel's head while Paddie caught hold of Angel's legs. They hefted him carefully out of the steel tomb and staggered across the deck.

"Let me help." Fred leapt up and slid her hands under Angel's back and took some of the weight. The three of them managed to manhandle the unconscious vampire below deck.

----------------

"I don't want that bloodsucker anywhere near me!" Justine shrieked. When she saw them stagger down the ladder carrying their burden.

"Shut it!" Fred snapped. Her patience was worn thin.

Justine glared at them from where she had been chained to the wall. Her eyes never leaving Angel's recumbent form on the metal table, she shifted slightly, trying to get as much distance as she could.

"How do we feed him?" Gunn asked. He carefully cradled Angel's head.

Paddie disappeared into the galley.

Fred and Gunn could hear him rummaging around and muttering to himself.

"Here we go, this should work." Paddie reappeared, holding a funnel and a length of tube.

"Oh mann…" Gunn swallowed loudly and rubbed his throat.

"You think you can get this down his throat?" Paddy asked Fred.

"I guess…" She took the tube and funnel.

--------------

"Spike, honey. I need you to try and drink," Buffy whispered into his hair.

Spike lay lax in her arms, unresponsive. Buffy hated how limp he was, his blood seeping out of his neck and side.

"Spike, come on…" she shook him gently. Spike's bleached head rolled on his neck. "Okay, guess we're gonna do this the kinky way…"

She pulled him up and pressed a kiss on his exposed throat, on the unbitten side. "Sorry honey, I know how you like to be awake when I do this…"

With that she bit down firmly, not breaking the skin, but hard enough to cause Spike to vamp out at the erotic sensation of her blunt teeth on his neck.

Spike's game face slid over his human features, but he still lay unconscious in her arms.

Buffy pressed a kiss on the reddened skin, her teeth leaving a faint half moon impression. "Sorry, baby…"

Moving quickly she impaled the bag on his gnarled fangs. Blood spurted all over her and Spike. But finally his demon's survival instinct took over, and Spike began to drink. He drained one bag and with a growl his eyes opened.

"There you are, handsome." Buffy pressed a kiss to Spike's ridged forehead. She blindly reached for another bag and waved it under his scrunched up nose. "Dinner time, gorgeous…"

Spike took the proffered bag and drained it quickly. "More!" he growled.

Buffy handed the last bag to him and he drank it down. The blood began to work it's magic, the fang marks on his neck closed and his skin took on a better colour.

Buffy rubbed his stomach soothingly, as she peppered his face with tiny kisses.

With a grunt Spike threw the last bag away and then turned into Buffy's chest. His face pressed against her soft breasts and purred softly.

"Feel better, honey?" Buffy cooed.

Spike nodded his head. He still felt light-headed, but mainly the memories of Angelus's torture of him filled his mind. Draining him. He was exhausted all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and wrap himself around his girl and sleep the last few hours away.

Buffy pulled him closer, whispering nonsensical words of reassurance. She could feel his tension and fear in every muscle of his body.

Spike pressed himself closer, inhaling her sweet scent. It soothed him and comforted him. "Sorry pet, bad memories…" he whispered against her stomach.

-----------

"Oh god," Gunn turned and threw up.

Fred swiped one blood stained hand over her forehead, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. "Why won't he drink! He was happy enough chompin on Spike!" She complained as she poured another bag of blood into the funnel. Paddy rubbed Angel's throat to help the vampire swallow.

"It's working I think, how many more bags we got?" Paddie asked.

"Not enough…" Fred glanced at the last two bags lying next to her. "He's starved and I don't think we…" Her voice broke, the worry and strain etched over her narrow face, "we brought enough…I didn't know how much we'd need!"

Gunn straightened. "Sorry, guys…" he wiped his chin with a shaking hand. "Hey, baby. None of us knew how bad it'd be." He rubbed his hand on the small of her back trying to calm her down.

"I did," Justine sing-songed maliciously.

"Shut up!" Fred yelled again.

Paddie handed over the next bag to Fred and she poured it into the funnel.

Justine cackled at the sight of their worry. "So much concern over a demon…"

"Shut up, missy…he's more of a person than you are," Paddie growled. He was tired of her running commentary. He turned to Gunn, "you think you can handle the wheel? Maybe if we head back to port we can get more blood?"

"Yeah, I can manage her…" Gunn leapt at the opportunity to leave the blood bath. He shot up the ladder and clattered onto the deck.

He nodded at Buffy when she looked up from Spike's huddled form "We're heading home…need more blood."

"Okay," she whispered and then turned her attention back to Spike.

"This is the last one, honey," Paddie whispered as he handed the final bag of blood over to Fred.

"Okay," she sighed and deftly poured the last precious bag into the funnel, squeezing in hard to get the last drops out. "Look, he's drinking it!" Fred pointed to the strong throat muscles in Angel's throat.

The boat rumbled to life and Paddie glanced up at the ceiling. "Good, we'll get back to LA in the next few hours!"

Fred smiled as she carefully pulled out the tube and gently set it aside. She ran her fingers through Angel's hair absently as she watched him carefully.

"So, not enough for the vampire? Good!" Justine spat angrily. Fred turned angrily and glared at the chained redhead.

Paddie glanced over at Justine and then Fred. He sighed. "Sorry, Tex…" with that he knocked Fred out. She fell backwards across Angel's body, the grizzled man gently pulled her off the unconscious form of the vampire and laid her on the deck.

"What are you doing!" Justine yelled, her voice drowned out by the boats engines. She shifted uneasily.

"You owe him a blood debt, bitch…" Paddie rumbled. He shook his head and blue spikes appeared all over his face. He reached down and pulled Angel into his arms.

"No! No…help me!" Justine pulled at her chains trying to loosen them. Her boot heels scrabbled on the deck.

"They can't hear you, hon." Paddie stalked over to the terrified woman.

"Please! No, not this…" Justine began to cry. Her mind filled with the memories of her sister's lifeless form. "I won't go out this way…"

Paddie shrugged. "Can't see this ending any other way…"

"Please don't, I'm sorry…so sorry…" Justine whimpered.

"So you should, Red…draining him dry and then sinking him to the bottom of the ocean." Paddie knelt down and looked at the shivering woman with a little compassion colouring his eyes.

Justine saw this and tried to plead with him. "Please, let me be…we'll get back to dry land and everything'll be okay…"

"Sorry, honey…a blood debt is owed and it's time to pay up." Paddie reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"They'll see the cut on my neck and know!" Justine yelled.

"Doubt it," the Bracken demon answered dismissively.

"They'll know it's you," Justine wheedled.

"Nawww…I'll be unconscious and they'll think Angel woke in a blood rage and well, I tried to stop him but he knocked me out." Paddie smiled coldly.

"Why are you doing this?" Justine asked. Hoping that if she kept him talking then one of the others would come back.

"He's Doyle's friend," Paddie confided.

Justine huddled backwards, pressing her back against the wall, trying to curl into herself. She knew there was no way out of this. Kicking out she caught Angel on the chin.

"Shouldn't have done that…" Paddie growled. He reached over and with the tip of his knife, punctured her neck once. Blood seeped out of the small wound. Angel twitched in his arms. "Looks like someone's hungry…" With that, Paddie laid Angel over Justine's squirming form, pressing his mouth against Justine's neck.

"Oh god, no…" she whimpered. Her eyes glazing over and her mouth dropping open. Time stood still; all that could be heard was the boat's engines and her harsh breathing. Paddie pushed Angel against her neck and waited.

"Come on, Angel, we haven't got all night…" He reached around and pinched Angel hard on the neck.

"Oh please, no…" Justine squeaked as she felt Angel's face shift against her neck. "Ahh…" she moaned as she felt Angel bite into her neck. "Holtz…"

Paddie sank back on his heels, shame spreading through him. He reached for Angel to pull him off. The drinking vampire sensed this and swung his arm backwards, knocking the half Bracken demon away. Paddie's head hit the ladder with a sickening crunch, and the demon was unconscious before he hit the floor.

---------------

"Buffy?" Spike pushed himself up. He could sense a change in his Grandsire.

Buffy cupped his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. "Yeah, sweetie."

"I think the ponce might be up," Spike mumbled against her soft lips.

Buffy kissed him again, her tongue outlining his lips before dipping in for a taste. She was surprised that the faint aftertaste of blood didn't gross her out, but it didn't. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, deepening their kiss.

Spike curled his fingers around her small waist and slipped his fingers under her shirt. Revelling in the soft skin his questing fingers had found, a purr rumbled in the depth of his chest. Their tongues battled against each other in a rhythm as old as time.

Pulling back, Buffy panted for breath. Her pupils were dilated, covering her green shot hazel irises. "Yum! What was that about Angel?"

"Think the arse is awake, can sense him…" Spike replied.

"Guess we better go check on him?" Buffy sighed. She rose to her feet and reached down and pulled Spike up. "Also, you can rub it in how you rescued him." Buffy grinned wickedly; mirroring Spike, she raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like fun!" Spike rubbed his hands in anticipation.

Spike turned to leave, Buffy's small strong hand wrapped around his rubber-clad arm. "Spike?"

Spike turned his head. "Yeah, love?"

"We need to talk about whatever upset you…the memories…" Buffy faltered slightly at the expression of complete misery on her vampire's face.

He nodded curtly. "Yeah, later when we're alone."

"Spike?" Buffy was worried that he was brushing her off, being all manly.

Spike turned and cupped her face in his hands; he brushed a kiss over the tip of her nose. "I promise. We'll talk at the hotel later. Lets go check on Peaches, okay?"

Buffy nodded. "Okay, but I'm keeping you to that promise." She linked hands with Spike and they climbed down the ladder.

----------------

"Wesley?" Groo stepped tiredly into the house. He carefully propped his axe against the umbrella stand.

Stepping into the sitting room, he smiled at the sight of Anya curled up asleep around the kittens, with Miss Kitty perched on her hip fast asleep.

"In the kitchen. You alone?" Wes whispered.

Groo headed into the welcoming kitchen.

"Hungry?" Wesley asked as he handed over a mug of hot chocolate.

"No, I'm good." Groo settled on one of the stools and sipped happily at the sweet warmth.

"How was patrol?" Wesley propped himself on the counter.

"Enlightening," Groo replied shortly.

"And?" Wesley prompted.

"I think that Xander is a determined fighter, he may not have any supernatural attributes but what he lacks in power he makes up for in tenacity… But he is an ass…" Groo checked over his shoulder to make sure Anya was still asleep. "Also, I think he may have second thoughts about their engagement."

Wesley raised an eyebrow. "Really? He said as much?"

Groo shook his head. "Not in so many words, but he is a very angry and unhappy young man."

"I think that they both have unvoiced concerns over their relationship. Anya was very worried at the violence he displayed towards her."

"I know. Maybe something should be said?" Groo reached over and grabbed a cookie and ate it quickly.

"Indeed, but I am hesitant to interfere, we barely know them…" Wesley sighed.

"Sometimes it is better to hear something such as this from a less involved party?" Groo suggested. He was out of his depth here; the one and only relationship he had been in had been with Cordelia. Which had not been a two-sided relationship. He had loved her…but Cordy… had been an enigma. However, the Pylean knew that he would have appreciated someone intervening before his heart had been broken. In a sense, the man facing him was the one who had helped out in the end.

"Possibly, however I have no idea how to approach such a matter. I'm not very adept in the matters of the heart…" Wesley sighed. He had pined after Fred, too nervous to say anything, until it was too late. His aborted attempt at connecting with Cordelia had been…well…a disaster.

"Neither am I, but from what I've witnessed so far, someone needs to say something. Neither of them are happy." Groo drained his mug and set it on the breakfast bar. "I think I may withdraw for the night."

Wesley nodded. "I agree, we do need some rest." He straightened and walked over to Groo and slapped him on the shoulder. "You didn't say how many demons you killed tonight."

"Several, this place seems to draw them. I…we didn't locate the elder vampire though…" Groo stood. He stretched his arms.

"I imagine that we'll find him or her eventually. We need to make contact with that fellow, Clem, and possibly go to Willy's Bar." Wesley commented as they climbed the stairs.

Groo pulled a face. "I'm not drinking that vile potion again!"

"Potion? Oh beer! Well, it's an acquired taste," Wesley grinned. "Oh, go on ahead. I'll just get a blanket for our guest."

Groo glanced down at Wesley as he vanished into the sitting room and smiled.

"What?" Wesley asked as he returned.

"Nothing…goodnight, Wesley." Groo chuckled as he disappeared into his room.

Wesley stood and stared at the closed door, a bemused expression on his face.

----------------

Buffy gingery picked her way down the steep stairs into the hold. She was followed closely by Spike, who clutched his hand to his injured side over the reddened bandage. The shark's bite was healing slowly and the infusion of blood helped some. He needed time to rest and heal, but for now Spike knew he had to keep going. There was too much at stake.

Buffy's heel skidded on the last step and she fell forward, onto Paddy's unconscious form.

"Oof!" Buffy grunted as she pushed herself gingerly up, looking down she saw that Paddie was out cold. "Oh crap." Pushing her fair hair off her face, the small woman stood.

Spike had frozen on the stairs, his nostrils flared and he scented a fresh kill. His pale blue eyes scanned the dark hold. "Buffy luv, get back up here," he hissed. Acutely aware that he was weak and might not be able to defend them both.

"Hold up, Paddies' down for the count." Buffy yelped as Spike's arm reached down and yanked her away from the injured half demon and against his chest. Spike grit his teeth against the pain as Buffy's soft form impacted against his wound.

"When I ask you to get away, it's not for shits and giggles pet, something's not right here." His cool lips brushed against Buffy's ear as he whispered.

Buffy tried to ignore the frisson of arousal at her love's touch; instead she focused on the darkened room. Trying to make out what had happened. "Where are Fred and Angel?"

Spike inhaled deeply. "The Texan string-bean is laid out on the floor by the table. I can smell her." He closed his eyes and focused on Fred, a faint smile fluttered across his lips. "I can hear her heartbeat; she's okay."

Buffy sighed with relief. Despite the anguish Fred had put Wesley through, the brainy Texan had grown on her, _'kinda reminds me of High School Willow, before the Elvira makeover.'_

Spike cocked his head. He could sense his Grandsire Angel was awake and curled up at the far end of the hold. Spike frowned at the rhythmic knocking he could hear from the same area as where Angel was hiding.

"Spike, what's that?" Buffy pointed at the pale hand that was sticking out from under the stairs. "Oh no." With that she pulled out of his comforting embrace and leapt over the side of the stairs.

"Wait! No! Bollocks!" Spike shot down after Buffy, determined to cover her back.

Buffy crouched over the still form of the chained red-head, her fingers searching for a pulse. In the dark, Buffy didn't notice the blood now staining her searching fingers. Spike moved behind her and faced outwards, his hand reaching behind him to touch her shoulder, reassuring himself she was there.

"Spike, I think she's dead." Buffy stood slowly and turned to face Spike. As she did, the faint light in the cabin illuminated her bloodstained fingers. She stared blankly down at the dark stains. "I think…eww!" She cleaned her fingers on Spike's back. "Blood, I can never get used to seeing it." She paused for a second. "Actually, I hope I never do, cos that would not be of the good."

"Wot?" Spike looked over his rubber-clad shoulder; his enhanced vampire vision could make out the familiar looking bite marks. He was very familiar with the teeth marks. "Bugger...Buffy, looks like Peaches fell off the bagged wagon."

Buffy looked down at Justine's still form, then back up at Spike and nodded. A faint frown line appeared between her eyebrows and her face paled. "Fred!" She scrambled past Spike and slid to her knees next to Fred's unconscious form. Buffy ran her fingers over Fred's long neck, checking for bite marks. The moonlight illuminated her pale face in an unearthly blue for a brief second.

Spike stalked past Buffy and Fred, heading towards his Grandsire's hunched up form. He was at a loss. Even when his Grandsire had first been re-ensouled, Angel had been in possession of himself. To see him undone like this was unsettling. Spike wanted…no, needed to help him, and not just for Buffy.

Fred moaned and her eyes fluttered open. Buffy cradled the back of Fred's head in one hand, and winced in sympathy at the massive bump she found. "Ow! That had to have hurt," Buffy smiled sympathetically.

Fred blinked several times, trying to focus on one of the three Buffy's looking down at her. "What hit me?"

"I think your boss," Spike tossed over his shoulder. He turned back to watching Angel. He reached over and flicked a light switch on; the cabin was flooded with light.

"Too bright!" Angel threw his forearm over his face, hiding his eyes. His other hand scrabbled up the wall searching for the light switch. "Off…needs to be off!" He sobbed, rocking back and forth on his heels, repeatedly smashing his head against the hull, his eyes screwed shut.

"Oi, stop doing that, you'll hurt yourself." Spike was horrified at the state his grandsire was in. He crouched down next to Angel and tried to stop him from hurting himself anymore.

"Starving...Sooo...hungry." Angel whimpered and continued to bang his head against the hull. "Too hungry...needed blood…couldn't stop…tried too."

Spike cocked his head, his eyes narrowed as he made sense of Angel's ramblings.

"Buffy, love. Think we might have a problem here."

"Hang on, Spike!" Buffy helped Fred to her feet. "You going to be okay?" The small blonde held onto Fred's hands, trying to steady her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Fred paled at the sight of Paddy laid out and Justine's body under the stairs

"Good." Buffy let go of her hands and rushed over to Spike, her heel skidding on some blood. "Check on Paddie and then get Gunn down here to help," she ordered. Kneeling down next to Spike, Buffy stared in shock at Angel's large form. "Geez."

Spike growled at Buffy when she reached over to touch Angel. "Don't," he snarled. "It's not safe! He's not in control…"

Buffy paused and looked over at Spike, her eyes tired and filled with confusion.

"He's already chomped on me and drained what's-her-name, no way is he getting his fangs anywhere near you, not after you went through the un-claiming ritual!" Spike growled. "He's starved and blinded from being under water for too long he's disoriented. At this moment, he'll bite anything we need to get him home. He needs blood and lots of it." Spike rubbed his wrist, "I haven't got enough to spare at the mo'. We need Peaches contained for now."

"Fine...fine." Buffy held her hands up in surrender. "What do you suggest?"

Spike looked up and spotted something on the shelf above Angel's crouched form. He reached up and grabbed the baseball bat. Before anyone could intervene, Spike swung it down in an arc, "this." With that he knocked out Angel and tossed the bat away before anyone could react.

"Spike!" Buffy and Fred yelled in unison.

"Wot? I had to, broody pants was bugging me with the Rainman act!" Spike yelled defensively.

Buffy stood and glared at the peroxide pest, her hands on her hips. For a brief second her eyes flared an unearthly green. "That was mean!"

Spike shrugged. "Yeah, and?" he asked defiantly.

"And you hit Angel on the head!" Fred interjected as she patted Paddie on the cheeks trying to wake him.

"I'm not risking any of you! He's already killed the annoying bint over there," he jerked his thumb over at Justine's cooling body. "This was the only way…though, not saying I didn't enjoy it," he smirked. Spike twirled the bat around for a few seconds, before putting it back on the shelf.

Fred pulled Paddie up onto his feet. "What happened?" he asked. The half Bracken demon was worried his ruse would be seen through.

Spike grunted, "Peaches woke up, knocked you two out and had himself a feast of the red-head. She's dead," he added. "Go and get Shaft, Tex," Spike grumped.

Buffy huffed as she pulled Angel's dead weight onto the table. "Man, has he gained weight?" She groaned and leant against table.

Spike glanced over at Angel, a smile tugging at the corner of his expressive lips. "Uh, luv, you seem more concerned about the Poof's not-so-girlish figure rather than the fact that he's chowed down on," he sniffed the air. "I think O pos."

Buffy turned green. "Ick! You can tell what blood type?"

"Uh, vampire here, remember? Blood's sort of my thing? That, and my dashing good looks." He waggled his eyebrows at his girl.

"Spike!" Buffy rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I know this is bad, but there's nothing we can do; she's dead…but it's Angel."

"Of course, soul boy gets a 'get out of jail free' bite! But if I could..." Spike griped.

"Hey! If it were you at the bottom of the ocean and starved, I'd offer my throat to you! Also, if in a blood starved rage you chomped on her, I'd understand," Buffy said and pointed at Justine. "But," she poked Spike in the chest with her index finger, "if you even think of sinking your fangs into anyone but me I'll yank them out of your head with rusty pliers and cut off your dangly bits with a pair of blunt nail scissors!" She grinned impishly at the look of pure male terror on her vampire.

Spike's hand shot down to cover his meat and two veg, a shiver of fear racing down his spine. He froze for a second as he processed the rest of Buffy's words. He switched into seductive mode and curled his tongue against the back of his teeth. "Pet, do you mean I can have a nibble of your lusciousness?" he purred.

Paddie frowned. "Man, you are just too freaky kinky even for me!" He headed off up the stairs, pulling a silent Fred after him.

"Me threatening to Bobbitt you, turns you on?" Buffy's eye's widened as Spike stalked over to her. She backed up.

"Luv, think back on what you just said."

_'De-fang the pain in my ass, check. Cut off not so little Spike, check...what is he all preeny about? Oh...crap!_' Buffy panicked, she had offered her throat to Spike. During their entire relationship, she had never offered her blood to Spike and he had never asked. She had been amazed at how restrained he had been. Buffy looked up at Spike and gave him an enigmatic and totally feminine smile. _'Maybe a claiming isn't such a bad idea…Spike looks like he's got no probs with me offering him a nibble…'_

Spike batted his long lashes at Buffy and smiled sweetly. His demon was pushing at him to press the matter, but his inner William forced it into submission. _'Only when she's ready and the time is right, mate…' _He ordered his inner monster.

Buffy blushed at Spike and turned her attention back to the unconscious form of her former boyfriend. She knew that the issue of blood and bitey fun would have to be addressed, but now wasn't the time.

They all stood at the edge of the boat and watched the canvas wrapped bodies sink to the bottom of the ocean.

"I don't feel right about this." Buffy leant against Spike, drawing strength from him.

"Luv, it's not like he had a birth certificate, and she… well I think she wanted to be with him in the end." Spike leant his head against hers tiredly. His energy was rapidly diminishing.

"We should head home, get Angel settled and you two need to rest up." Gunn wrapped his arms around Fred. It had been a long night and he was tired.

Paddie clapped Gunn on the shoulder. "Lets get you guys home. " He was desperate to get them all off his boat the blood debt had been paid, but the half-demon suspected that possibly only the blond vampire would understand why he had done what he did. With that he climbed into the main cabin and started the engines.

Gunn and Spike carried Angel between them down the gangplank, followed shortly by Buffy and Fred, both holding onto each other for support. They waved goodbye to Paddie.

Paddie stood and watched the five figures as they bundled into their cars and disappeared into the night. His face emotionless, tilting his head back to the stars, he smiled briefly.

"For you, Doyle. Rest in peace."

---------------

"Oh my Goddess!" Tara ran down the rest of the stairs, followed closely by Lorne. They had both been woken by the doors slamming and muted voices floating up from the reception.

Buffy helped Spike to the circular couch and flopped down next to him with a groan. "Hey, Tara."

Spike cracked open one eye. "How's Junior?"

"Much better than you, Aqua man!" Lorne's eyebrows almost touched his horns at the sight of Spike in his wet suit. "Can I say that skin tight PVC is such a good look for you, lemon puff."

Gunn and Fred staggered in, with Angel's still unconscious form hanging between them.

"You found him!" Lorne rushed over and took Fred's place. "What did they do to him?" He stared aghast at the massive bruise across Angel's forehead.

"Spike did that." Buffy explained. "He knocked out Fred and Paddie, and ate Justine."

"Poor girl!" Tara paled at the thought of another's death. "Paddie?"

"More like poor poof, she was probably too acid!" Spike muttered "Prolly get heartburn from her!" He winced at the elbow in the ribs courtesy of Buffy. "Luv, I'm an injured man here!" He turned to Tara and pouted. "Save me from the mean Slayer." The euphoria from his heroic antics were making the vampire giddy, that and the blood loss. "Paddies' the captain of the jolly ship we hired," he explained to Tara as he wrapped an arm around his Slayer.

Buffy gave him the evil eye. "Remember, snip…snip…snip." She raised a hand and made scissor motions with her fingers.

Spike waggled his tongue at her. "Go on then, luv, give it me good!"

Tara ignored their banter and came over to check on Spike's injuries. "What did this?"

"Shark bit me…look!" Spike rattled the small tin containing the teeth Buffy had extracted from his side. His childish antics made Tara smile. He flipped open the tin and showed her the bloodstained teeth.

"Lovely! Come on, let's get you both to bed." Tara pulled her two friends up. She glanced up slyly through her lashes at Spike, "finally found something with bigger teeth that you, huh?" she teased.

Spike raised an eyebrow at her and smirked at her.

"Best chain the Poofter up...and make sure it's not too bright," Spike suggested as he helped Buffy up the stairs, followed closely by Tara.

"What happened?" Lorne asked Fred and Gunn.

They filled in the tall demon as they headed upstairs and into Angel's rooms.

Once injuries had been tended to and Angel had been chained to his bed with a blindfold over his light sensitive eyes, silence soon fell on the Hyperion as everyone settled into sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Dedication – to meganpeta – thank you for all the hard work betaing

Final section with Willow and Rack has been deleted as it is waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy too naughty for here - sorry. But you can find the complete chapter on my site www.bring on the just remove the gaps copy and paste and you'll arrive at my HoB site.

Reviews would be nice 

Italics – thoughts

WARNING: Dark and kinky sexual content at the end of the chapter. Deleted for FFnet

Chapter 21

A few days later.

Spike slipped into Angel's room and stood in the shadows, watching Connor and Peaches talking quietly. Angel was still weak, but he was recovering quickly with the help of Tara and Fred. Tara had used all the healing spells at her disposal to help heal all the wounds on the older vampire's body, and Fred ensured that Angel always had a mug of blood to hand.

Spike ran his hand over the now healed shark bite; all that was left was a faint scar to remind him of the night. _'That and a bunch of teeth, Nibblet is going to luv em when we get her back!'_ Spike sighed at the memory of the younger Summers woman, whose disappearance was a constant worry to the bleached vampire.

When Tara had tearfully informed them that Willow was now in London, both he and Buffy had been devastated. What they had foolishly hoped to be a quick retrieval mission was now looking to be a much longer journey.

**Flashback:**

"Spike…where is it?" Buffy groaned as she flipped onto her back.

"Right here, pet," Spike grabbed her hand and put it over his semi-erect cock.

"No, not that! But…" she squeezed it gently. "Kinda nice, though, and almost perky!" She reluctantly pulled her hand away. "The phone! Can't you hear it ringing?"

"Almost perky?" Spike was insulted. If he hadn't been in agony from the shark bite and loss of blood from his Grandsire's bite, Spike would've rolled over and shown his girl how perky he really was.

Buffy reluctantly wriggled out of their warm nest. Spike watched appreciatively as she ran naked to their bags. She bent over, presenting the aroused vampire with a perfect view of her heart shaped behind. Buffy grumbled under her breath and began to toss clothes all over their room. "Found it!" She pulled the phone out of a side pocket and brandished it victoriously.

"Hello?" She walked back to their bed and curled up next to Spike.

"Hey Wes, how's things?" She sat and listened to the crisp English voice at the other end of the phone, nodding occasionally and smiling. "Xander staked the crusty vamp who'd been turning all those fledges? Wow! He's not hurt, is he? Good…"

Spike cocked his head. "Xander got the Master Vamp?" he whispered, surprise colouring his voice.

Buffy rolled her eyes at Spike and handed him the phone. "Here, I'm not having a three way conversation!"

Spike curled his tongue against his teeth, "not sharing you in any sort of three way…" He smirked at the look of shock on Buffy's face.

"Hallo, Junior…how's it going?"

Buffy watched Spike's face as he concentrated; his hair was a riot of curls and he looked adorable. Especially with his lower lip stuck out in concentration. "We need a what? Hang on, Buffy try and find a pad and pen for me should be one in my bags."

Buffy slipped from the bed and quickly retrieved the items; she handed them to Spike and snuggled against his uninjured side.

Spike made notes on the pad, a frown creasing his forehead. "So the orb needs to be a pure clear quartz no blemishes, to act as a conduit. Right, have you emailed all this to Colomba? Good…" he nodded. Glancing down at the blond head resting on his chest, Spike smiled happily.

"We have some news, too." For the next few minutes Spike filled in Wesley of Angel's rescue and the role he played in it.

"Yeah, I surprised myself too! Going down to get Peaches, I'm sure you'd have done the same, too…" Spike laughed with Wes.

He sobered briefly, "Look mate, Colomba and the Jolly Green Giant, located Red…No, she's moved on from the Big Apple…Looks like me and the Missus are heading back to Blighty…"

Buffy glanced up at Spike, trying to gauge his reaction. He had not said a word when Tara had informed them earlier; instead he had pulled out his phone and began making bookings for a flight to London.

Spike sighed, "Yeah, not as quick as we hoped, but we'll catch up with the Witch." Spike paused and listened.

"Gimme that address again," Spike scribbled down the address. "So they're the best for Wiccan bits and bobs? Thanks…"

Spike looked down at Buffy and drew an unneeded breath. "Look, how hard is it going to be to avoid the Council of Wankers in London?" Spike ran his free hand through Buffy's hair as he listened.

"Anyone you trust who we can contact, cos I don't think Giles is going to be much help, 'specially after the last call…" Spike nodded.

"Right. You trust this bird? How do we contact her?" Spike noted down the number Wesley gave him.

"So, she's only been in training for a year or so? And not indoctrinated? Good, if we have to we'll give her a bell. Can you contact her and give her a heads up so I don't get staked as soon as we meet. Brilliant stuff, mate…take care of the demon-girl and if you need anything call us." With that Spike hung up and tossed the phone onto the nightstand, along with the pad and pen.

"Everything okay?" Buffy lovingly rubbed her nose into Spike's throat.

"Yeah, Watcher boy gave me some info and the number of some Watcher girl that might help us out. Come here…" he rumbled and caught Buffy's lips in a nibbling kiss. "OW!" He yelped as the sudden movement pulled at his injured side.

"Did I hurt you…" Buffy pulled away and ran her fingers over the bandage, checking for blood. "Let me check the wound." She reverted from lover to nurse in the blink of an eye.

Spike had enjoyed Buffy in nurse mode. She had coddled and cosseted Spike for the rest of the day, only leaving the room to get more blood and to catch up with the others. She tended to all his needs.

Spike smirked at the memory of the erotic bed bath his Slayer had insisted on giving him that day.

----------------

"Hey, Spike!" Fred slipped past Spike with a wide smile on her face.

"All right, Pet?" Spike frowned in puzzlement at her back as she disappeared down the corridor, waving as she left.

Both Tara and Fred were starting to worry the peroxide blond vampire. Every time he came into a room where they were, the two women would stop talking and stare at him with big eyes. Spike was getting more than a little frustrated with their antics and complained to Buffy. She'd laughed at him and said he was jealous that Tara had a new friend and wasn't paying all her attention to him. Buffy's astute comment had made Spike disappear with Lorne. Several hours later the two drunken demons staggered into the hotel three sheets to the wind, as pissed as sailors on their first day of shore leave.

Buffy, in a fury, locked Spike out of their room and refused to let him in all night. Spike had ended up sleeping pressed up against the door. Much to his embarrassment, Connor and Gunn had found him there in the morning.

Needless to say when Connor asked Angel what pussy whipped meant, and when Fred learned what Gunn had said to Connor he was read the riot act for using the wrong words in front of an impressionable teen.

Lorne and Connor were at his bedside constantly, both of them keeping the usually brooding vampire's morale up. Buffy had flitted in and out of the sick room, usually accompanied by Spike or Gunn. Between all of them they managed to keep Angel company, and also made sure he was recovering from his ordeal.

Gunn had been pounding the pavements and meeting with informants, desperately trying to find any trace of Cordelia. Both Buffy and Lorne had joined Gunn on his reconnaissance trips, and much to Spike's frustration, his girl wouldn't let him leave their bed until he was healed up.

Angel eagerly anticipated their return and each time they hated giving him the bad news. Cordelia had disappeared without a trace.

Their search of Cordelia's apartment had not revealed anything, a box of photos of her and Angel was left open on the dining table. Other than that, nothing else was out of the ordinary. Phantom Dennis was unable to communicate to them and resorted to throwing books around the room, until Gunn and Buffy had left.

Gunn and Fred had managed to retrieve Cordy's jeep from the police impound and brought it back to the hotel. Spike had scented the car and found only the Cheerleaders familiar scent, and nothing else. All their efforts seemed to lead to a dead-end, and the effect on Angel had been telling. The dark haired vampire had sunk into a depression, elevated only by Connor and, surprisingly, Spike.

The two vampires had already reached an uncomfortable detente on Spike's last visit, but now there was a shift in their relationship. Angel had been stunned when Connor and Lorne had told him Spike had risked his unlife and saved him.

Angel had called for Spike. Asking for them to be left alone, he and Spike spoke for hours. Neither vampire spoke about the hours they spent talking. Buffy had tried all her feminine wiles on Spike and had no luck.

For once Spike was tight mouthed, he promised that she would know all when he was ready. The stunned and happy look in his blue eyes was enough for Buffy. She also noticed his hand kept going to the now healed bite on his neck. Buffy was happy to wait for him to confide in her when he was ready. She had realised that whatever had passed between the two former members of the Scourge of Europe had been significant. She suspected that Spike had finally found some common ground with Angel, and they were gradually putting their anger behind them.

As his Slayer would say 'it was of the good!'

Spike pushed open the door to Angel's suite and stood watching the father and son talking quietly. He was pleased that the two were still close, despite all the trouble recently. What surprised Spike was how willingly the two had accepted him into their family unit. It was something Spike had never expected and deep down had never realised how much he wanted a family. He had been ecstatic when Buffy and Dawn had welcomed him into their small family, and had thought that he would never want anything more in his unlife. He was content, despite their losing Dawn. That was until….

Spike's blue eye's flickered down to Angel's wrist, he could see the faint marks of where his teeth had sunk into the pale flesh of his Grandsire. Spike still couldn't believe that Angel had offered his blood in recompense for the bite on the boat. Spike had tried to refuse, but Angel had eventually prevailed.

During their long talk, Angel and he had reached an understanding and were slowly moving forward. When Angel had offered his wrist, Spike had refused saying that it wasn't necessary and that Angel was still recovering. Angel had been surprised as a rule, most Childer leapt at the chance to taste their Sire's blood. But Spike had always been different. It had taken hours of talking before Spike had agreed. Even so, the blond vampire had taken only a sip as a gesture. But it had felt right.

"Spike, come in." Angel pulled himself up and leant against the headboard.

Spike sauntered into the room; unsurprised that Angel had known he was hovering. "All right, Gramps?"

"No," Angel answered shortly. "We need to talk."

Spike glanced over at Connor, whose face was healed completely from his beating. The teen shrugged, pretending he had no idea what his father was up to.

Connor had joined Gunn and Buffy on patrol the previous night for the first time since his attack, and had been filling Angel in when Spike had entered.

Buffy had been impressed with his fighting abilities and his sweet nature, which she had relayed to Spike on her return. When she had gotten back to the hotel, she found Spike pacing in the garden, frustrated that he had been forced to stay indoors.

He had groused at Buffy, and she had raised an eyebrow and poked him in his still healing side. Spike had grumped at her and then said nothing more about being left out. Buffy had then filled him in on Connor's fighting techniques. Needless to say, Spike had been impressed and slightly envious that Connor had fought by his girl's side and not him. But he still liked the kid and felt it was his duty to play the 'big brother' with Connor.

"S'all right, Peaches. If I'm gonna get a dressing down, I'll stand." Spike crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to one side.

"Why didn't you tell me about it? I had to hear about if from Fred and Tara?" Angel scowled at his completely confused Grand-Childe.

"What?" Spike asked.

"The chip." Angel pointed to the back of his head.

"What of it?" Spike asked defensively. "Look, I've heard it all before, muzzled dog…once it's gone, I'll start biting again, blah…blah…blah."

"Shut up, Spike!" Angel growled. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh!" Spike sank fluidly into a leather upholstered, 1930s club chair. "Well, what then?" He slouched down, his legs spread and his fingers hooked into the waistband of his jeans.

"Did it fire when you killed the shark?" Angel asked.

"Well, yeah, a bit." Spike and Buffy had decided not to mention the chip's reaction to the shark and how it's firing had caused Spike to pass out on top of the coffin. Buffy had only discovered later the dried blood encrusted in Spike's ears. Or that his hearing was still to recover from the chip induced injury. Spike was too proud to admit anything was wrong and over the last few days his hearing was gradually improving.

"You could've killed yourself or become a vegetable rescuing me. Why did you do it?" Angel's dark eyes narrowed as he watched Spike closely. The souled vampire had been surprised when he had discovered who had rescued him, and with a chip that prevented him from harming a living thing.

Angel had always known Spike was a tenacious bastard, and it appeared that the chip implantation had brought that dogged determination to the fore. Spike had adapted and learned his limitations. Learning his limits and then pushing himself even further to accommodate.

What had surprised Angel most was that, instead of getting minions to work for him, Spike had turned to his mortal enemy for help. Fighting at Buffy's side against evil, and gradually forming a lasting relationship with her. A loving relationship, which Angel was gradually acknowledging he may not like it, but it was here to stay.

"Surprised it worries you, mate!" Spike drawled. At Angel's authoratitive growl, Spike's shoulders sagged. "Okay, so I went down there, what of it?" Spike asked defensively. "You're my Grandsire," he added.

"You could have been hurt even worse, or killed." Connor interjected.

"Well, better me than Buffy or the other members of the Fang Gang." Spike protested. "S'not like any of them would've survived being chomped on!" He tried not to think about what would've happened if Buffy had gone down there…

Angel sighed. "Spike, enough...I wanted to say thank you again, I didn't realise what you were working against." He tapped a finger to his head.

Spike cocked his head and smirked. "Anything for you, Granddad!" He teased. Then he recalled Angel's first words. "What have those two birds been twittering on about to you?"

"Fred and Tara? Nothing much, just something they are working on. I think it's a good idea." Angel ducked his head and picked at the silk quilt that covered him. He was trying to downplay and was succeeding.

"What is?" Spike asked suspiciously.

"They have devised a way to get rid of the chip, and I approve," Angel tossed his last comment out causally. He tried not to laugh at the look of stupefied shock on Spike's face it wasn't often the verbose vampire was struck dumb and Angel relished it.

"I have to go now." Spike stood woodenly and tried to leave the room. Only to be blocked by Connor.

"Wait, Spike," Angel called from his bed.

Spike whirled and stalked over to his Grandsire. He leant over Angel and vamped out.

"You want them to release this back into the killing fields?"

Angel let his lumpies show, too. "Stop it, Spike," he ordered.

"Why?" Spike sank down next to his Grandsire. Connor came and stood next to the poleaxed vampire.

"Because you are going to need to defend yourself, Tara and Buffy from more than just demons if you are heading to London," Angel answered.

Spike nodded reluctantly. The morning after Angel's rescue, Tara had filled everyone in on Willow and Rack's new location. Buffy had pulled a face, explaining that London was way too close to the Watcher's Council for her liking, and after Spike's brief conversation with Wesley, her worries had been confirmed.

Angel and Spike had exchanged a look, both of them aware that Travers and his Tweedie minions were not going to help, but interfere, when they found out about Buffy and Spike. That was when Angel had talked to Fred about finding a way to get rid of the chip.

"I know, Peaches. The Watchers. But why are you doing this? I can't believe that you're happy about me being de-chipped?"

Angel sat silent for a few seconds, his eyes flickering from Connor to Spike his family. Something he had never thought he would have, his precious son and now Spike. He had no idea how to classify Spike, but he knew that after rescuing him, helping Buffy and loving Buffy that the pain in the arse was now family, and he looked after his family.

"I trust you, Spike," he stated simply. He had thought that the sharing of blood with Spike the other night would've made it unnecessary for him to voice his trust. But sometimes Spike was more like William than the peroxide blond vampire would admit, nervous and needing assurances from his peers.

Spike sat stock-still. He was stunned at the four simple words. _'He trusts me?'_

The younger vampire was stunned; he sat there staring at Angel, waiting for him to say it was a joke, but nothing was said. "I don't understand…you trust me? Are you stoned? Has Colomba been dosing you on wacky baccy?"

Angel reached over and covered Spike's hand. "Spike, I trust you," he repeated. "They're waiting for you downstairs, this needs to be done."

Spike shook his head. "No, I can't. Buffy won't let me near her again, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," Angel replied patiently.

"Buffy knows, we discussed it for a long time. She and I both agree you won't go back to killing. Not after everything you've seen, experienced and done in the last few years. Tara has faith in you, too we all do." Angel had been surprised when he had realised that he had faith in Spike. He was a sure-footed bastard and a good ally in a fight, back in the day.

But now, since his chip and his relationship with Buffy and her friends and family, Spike had changed again. If Angel hadn't known better, he would have thought the blond vampire had a soul.

Spike shook his head. "No, I can't. I might bite someone and then everything would be over."

"Don't be silly, Spike. I've only known you for a few days and I can see that you're different from other vamps," Connor interrupted Spike's fear infused rambling.

"Ta Junior, but Peaches knows better than any one here I'm a bloody animal." Spike glanced over at Angel.

"You were, but now." Angel shrugged. "The chip forced you to see humans as something other than being Happy Meals on legs you've had to interact with them and adapt. Tara is your friend and so, it appears, are Gunn and Fred. Have you even thought about draining them?" Angel asked.

Spike sat silent, his mind racing trying to remember the last time he had eyed up a neck. It'd been Buffy after she had teased him on the boat, and even then Spike had considered it only as part of their relationship and not as dinner plans. Before that, he couldn't remember a single instance.

"Smart arse." He glowered at Angel. He chuckled at the burst of laughter that exploded out of Connor.

"How did you know?" He demanded.

"Well, I had wondered for a while. But it was Lorne who confirmed it, when you two went out and drank LA dry the other night. You sang, remember?" Angel asked.

Spike shook his head; the whole night was a blur. All he remembered was Buffy making him sleep on the floor in the corridor and waking up with a crick in his neck.

"Well, Lorne inadvertently read you, and if you don't have the chip out, people are going to die."

Angel hesitated mentioning Tara's name, because he knew how fond Spike was of the kind Wiccan. "He also read your future, and Spike, you aren't going to start draining people again. You've moved beyond that."

"He saw all that? And you believe him?" Spike's game face slid off his face.

Angel nodded, "yeah, we all believe him and believe in you. Now go, cos I'm getting tired and I also can't believe I'm having to convince you to get the chip removed! I thought you'd be all for it!" Angel grumped, he was secretly pleased as Spike's hesitance illustrated how far he had come and that it was also the right thing to do.

"Right, but I need to know. Who might die if I'm not de-chipped, and don't give me that look. I can see in your eyes you know who it is, Peaches." Spike waggled a finger at Angel.

"Tara." Angel whispered.

"No...not? Colomba!"

Spike was gone before either Angel or Connor could draw breath to speak.

---------------

"In here, Spike." Buffy pulled open the door to the large kitchens. She had been waiting impatiently for Angel and Connor to finish their 'talk' with Spike. The tiny Slayer had reluctantly agreed to let Angel and Connor be the ones to broach the subject of Spike's chip. She had wanted to be the one; it would have been another way of showing how much she trusted her lover.

The entire team had been working quietly on the project once Angel had asked if they could find a way to remove it. Buffy was still in shock that it was Angel who had suggested it, but she had readily agreed. She loved and trusted Spike and knew that there was no way he would slip off the animal blood wagon. He had come too far.

Tara and Fred had been working together to find a way around damaging Spike's brain from the surgery and magical intervention. They had come up with a plan, which would hopefully remove the chip without any cerebral damage. They were waiting in the kitchens for him.

Spike reached over and grabbed Buffy's shoulders. "Tara's gonna be killed!"

Buffy nodded. "I know, Spike, but not if you let them take the chip out. You and I'll protect her, okay?" She rubbed her hands over his chest trying to sooth him. "No one can get through us to her if we're together!"

Spike's usual sang froid had abandoned him at the thought that one of his girls would be killed and there was nothing he could do but agree to the operation. He had to be able to protect Tara. "I swear I'll not sink my fangs in anyone's neck."

"I know, now shoo." Buffy fluttered her hands and gestured to Spike to precede her.

Spike span on his heel and grabbed Buffy. He pulled her close and kissed her long and hard. Pulling back he covered her flushed face in tender kisses. "Hold my hand? Stay with me while they chop into my noggin?" he begged. He hated showing his vulnerability as a rule, but this was Buffy. He trusted her and wanted his Slayer by his side during the operation.

"Where else would I be, Spike?" Buffy replied sombrely. She was aware how nervous her lover was; his begging her to stay was totally out of character and showed the level of love and trust he had in her.

"Thanks," Spike rested his forehead against her. "Love you."

"Love you, too. But Spike, don't make me look at what they're going to do, okay?" Buffy was slightly green at the thought.

"S'all right, pet." Spike looped an arm around Buffy's slight shoulders, drawing strength from her as they headed into the kitchen.

An hour later…

The sterile kitchen was filled with incense and lit with candles. Tara walked around the island where Fred had set up her surgical table. She chanted under her breath and carried a glowing crystal in her cupped hands.

Fred was peering through her glasses at the hole she had created in the back of Spike's skull. Her long fingered hands moved confidently as she pushed aside Spike's brain searching for the elusive chip. The scarring from the previous operation, when the Initiative had first implanted the vampire, was gone, as a result of his supernatural healing. Fred was confident that Spike would recover quickly from the operation due to Tara's healing spells and his own strong constitution.

Buffy rested her head on Spike's stomach. She was staring up at his calm face worriedly. She was trying to stay brave, but Buffy was terrified for Spike. He was staring back at her reassuringly. The blonde woman turned her head and pressed a kiss against his six-pack and then looked back up at Spike, she fluttered her eyelashes and smiled impishly. She reached up and stroked his sharply defined cheek comfortingly.

Tara and Fred were moving around behind the surgical sheet they had erected; it had a hole cut into it, and this was where Spike's head was pushed through. It was a similar set up to the first time Spike had tried to get de-chipped. Buffy mentally grimaced, glad that the operation was hidden from her eyes. As much as she loved Spike, Buffy would rather not see the inside of his skull. Ever!

Spike's eyes were locked with Buffy's and a faint smile was on his lips. Neither of the lovers said anything. Tara had instructed them to be quiet or her spell of healing would be disrupted. The scent of sage and lavender filled the entire room, and candles were lit at various points. He could sense Gunn and Lorne watching through the window in the door. Their presence calmed him; for many years he had been alone and now he was surrounded by mortals who cared for him, and who were trying to help him.

Spike smiled ruefully. Ten years ago he would have drained them dry and not spared them a thought. But all that had changed the moment he had laid eyes on the tiny fair-haired beauty curled up on his stomach. Spike could finally admit this to himself. He looked down at Buffy and stared in awe, the same awe that had struck him the second he had spotted her dancing in the Bronze.

At the time, Spike had ignored the feelings, as he was focused on getting Dru healthy. But it had been there from the start. Respect, awe, lust and the knowledge that the dance the two of them would engage in would change both their lives. Had he known at the time how their dance would've ended up, he would have laughed his head off and then gone out on a rampage.

Fists and fangs to the end.

But now…now, this was all he wanted. Buffy Anne Summers.

Buffy rubbed his chest reassuringly. Her actions pulled him back to the present and away from his reminiscing.

Spike shifted his hips slightly, trying to get comfortable on the hard stainless steel surface. His hands were entangled in Buffy's hair. He wove them around the long locks, anchoring himself to her. Buffy's arms were draped over his torso; every now and then she would reach up and brush his lips with her fingers.

Buffy had been protectively curled over Spike for over an hour now, while Tara and Fred worked behind the screen. The only noise she had heard was the sound of Fred's instruments in the metal tray and the rather sickening sucking noise when a section of Spike's skull had been removed. Spike had not felt a thing; Fred had given him a local anaesthetic, which numbed the entire area. He contented himself in watching Buffy and tried not to focus on the truly unpleasant feeling of Fred's fingers messing in his brain.

Tara began to chant and Spike stiffened. He could feel Fred pulling something from his brains, _'bugger all, she's got hold of the chip!_' He tightened his hold on Buffy's hair and gritted his teeth. _'This feel's disgusting!'_

Plink.

That tiny sound was all that Buffy and Spike heard. Their eyes locked Buffy's were filled with tears and Buffy smiled broadly. She mouthed 'it's over', and pressed a kiss to his stomach. Spike closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Since he had been nabbed by the Initiative Soldiers and been de-fanged, he had been hoping to be free of the chip. That was until he and Buffy had decided to have an open and healthy relationship. Actually, to be honest, Spike admitted wryly to himself that he had not thought about the chip since the moment he had realised he was in love with the incredible woman curled up on his belly. It'd been a defining moment that dream, one that Spike still marvelled at.

Since that moment, he had begun to haunt her every move and to help her fight against Glory. Spike had not spared a second thought for the inhibiting chip. Not until Angel had brought it up. And now it was gone.

"Dispare!" Tara whispered. A rush of wind cleared the smoke from the room.

Buffy sat up and cocked her head in question.

"Its okay. Fred's finished, you can talk." Tara gave her a lopsided smile and ducked back behind the screen.

"Spike? You okay?" Buffy ran her fingers over his cheekbones.

"Can't feel a thing, gorgeous. Come 'ere." Spike reached up and pulled Buffy down. She nuzzled under his chin for a second and then captured his lips in a relieved kiss.

"When you two are finished, Spike can get up." Fred peered over the surgical drape. She reached up and pulled it away.

"All done." She grinned.

Buffy pulled Spike up gently. "Wow, you had to shave so much of his hair off!"

"What!" Spike's hand shot up and reached gingerly for the spot where Fred and Tara had cut into him. He glared at Buffy. "Oh very funny Slayer!"

Buffy sniggered at Spike. "You're so vain," she sang. "Come on, lets get you to bed so you can rest up and heal."

"Hold up, pet." Spike swung his legs off the counter and faced Fred and Tara.

His angular face softened with a big grin. "Thank you, both off you, and especially for managing to not shave any hair off!" He leant over and kissed both of the girls on the cheek. "I promise I won't let you down, either of you…" he trailed off, overwhelmed.

"Here, Spike." Tara handed him the blood stained Initiative chip. Spike took the small square piece of metal and plastic; he squinted at the tiny thing. "That's it?" Tara nodded and patted him gently on the shoulder.

Buffy reached over and took the chip and dropped it on the floor; she ground it to a fine dust with the heel of her boot. "That **was** it. Come on, let's get some eau de swine into you and tuck you into bed. You need to get better quickly if we are flying out tomorrow."

Spike looked down at the destroyed chip, and then back up at his ladylove's face in astonishment. "You are incredible, pet."

"I know!" Buffy answered pertly. She turned back to Tara and Fred.

"Thank you, and Tara, get some rest too. We're going to need you in top form in London, okay?"

With that, the two blonds disappeared out of the kitchen, past Lorne and Gunn. Spike stopped and smirked up at the tall green demon. "Thanks mate, not sure what I sung or wot you read, but thanks…"

"Cream Puff, I thought only Angelcakes liked power ballads. I never knew you were a fan of Celine Dion." Lorne smiled broadly at the look of embarrassment on Spike's face.

"Spike, man I can't believe it! That's worse than Angel singing Manilow!" Gunn grinned.

"Bloody hell…I knew Nibblet makin me watch Titanic over and over would destroy my street cred," Spike grumbled.

"Titanic?" Buffy chuckled. "Man, that's so lame!"

"At least I don't list Deuce Biglow as one of my all time favs!" Spike turned the tables on his Slayer with a smirk. He silently thanked Dawn for that piece of ammo.

Both Lorne and Gunn stared in shock at the furiously blushing Slayer. "On that humiliating note, I'm leaving! Spike, come on, you need to get to bed." Buffy pulled Spike away from the now laughing pair of AI members. "And if you think I'm ever sleeping with you again you've got another thing coming, Blondie bear!"

"Oh luv, come on! Injured man, here. I need your special brand of nursing to get me nice and strong for tomorrow," Spike pouted.

Final section deleted so as not to freak out ffnet - sorry...


	22. Chapter 22

Many apologies for the delay I honestly thought I had posted this chapter here.

Many thanks for the heads up B/S Rox - this chapter is dedicated to you

ItalicsThoughts

"Remind me why were doing this, pet?" Spike whispered to Buffy as he gazed out of the window. His hands were clenched around the armrests as he watched Los Angeles disappear below him.

"For Dawn," Buffy whispered back. Her left hand rested gently on Spike's tense forearm. A faint smile lingered on her full lips.

"Right, that's it." Spike tried to smile but failed. All he could think about was the plane lifting off Terra Firma.

Tara laid her right hand over Spike's clutching fingers and gave them a gentle squeeze. She gave him a lopsided grin and then rested her head on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Spike tilted his head and rubbed his cheek against the top of Tara's head. He glanced over out the window and froze in surprise. The plane was in the clouds. "Blimey!" he hissed.

Buffy rested her head on his shoulder and patted his forearm soothingly. "It's okay, we'll be all right…"

Spike closed his eyes, "s'not natural flyin…" he grumbled.

Spike ignored the two women giggling on either side of him.

"Man, you are sooo old!" Buffy teased trying to ease Spike's nerves.

"Spike, haven't you ever flown before?" Tara asked curiously.

"Nope. Strictly cars and boats until now, was always the problem of not being able to protect myself from the sun. That and Dru, never trusted her to behave on a plane." Spike shuddered at the thought of Dru on a plane. A faint memory tickled at the edges of his mind. "Oh, was on a submarine once, with Granddad, back in the day." He smirked at the memory of the two vamps Angel had dusted. _'What a couple of nits!'_ He was amazed that they had survived as long as they had…

"Submarine? When?" Buffy's curiosity was aroused. She also wanted to distract Spike. She slipped her hand over Spike's, which was gripping the hand rest and squeezed it gently.

"Was back during the last war…"

"Which one?" Tara interrupted Spike. "The Boer War?" she teased.

"Oh ruddy funny! Thinks she's a comedian now! World War 2, was invited to a party," Spike avoided mentioning the Free Virgin Blood party, because he knew both of his girls would laugh at him for his idiocy and then smack him for being evil; he was cautious about revealing much about his past as he didn't want to remind Buffy of what he had been and done

_'Bloody ugly Virgins and hardly that, were they, Spike m'boy?'_ He thought wryly. _'But the jacket had been right smart…'_

"How did you get from a party to a Submarine with Angel?" Buffy was fascinated; she tried to imagine the two of them in such a claustrophobic atmosphere. "Did you fight each other? Was there oil?"

"Actually, no…we worked together to do in the Nazis and get the sub back to the States." Spike smirked at the open mouthed stare Buffy gave him. "Wot is it about you and oil, luv?" Spike arched his eyebrow at Buffy

Buffy ignored his last comment with a sniff, "you fought the Nazis with Angel?" she asked.

"Actually fought em before Peaches and I were stuck in the sardine can, I'm British," Spike answered defensively.

"But you were a bad boy then?" Buffy teased.

"Yeah, but those German pillocks were the enemy, Dru and I had a grand time behind enemy lines." Spike smiled nostalgically at the hunts he and his Dark Princess had been involved with.

"But…"

"Hush luv, lemme tell you some stories," Spike released his death grip on the seat's arm and turned his hand and linked fingers with Buffy. For the next few hours he entertained Buffy and Tara with his exploits during the 40s. Both girls exchanged knowing grins, glad that they had managed to distract Spike from his fear of flying.

-----------------------

"You think they'll be okay?" Connor squinted through the gates, trying to catch a glimpse of the three blondes as they disappeared onto the plane.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Connor. Come on, lets get back to the hotel and see how your dad's doing," Fred wrapped her arm around Connor's thin shoulders. She knew he didn't want them to go, not so soon after discovering them and bonding with all of them. Spike and Buffy's vibrancy had brought Connor to life. He had started to come out of his shell with their teasing and camaraderie, his sullenness had been replaced with smiles and he had cautiously began to step out of his room to interact with the others in his family. Fred looked down at Connor and gave him a squeeze, something he had never allowed her to do before.

"I'll miss Tara, she was really nice to me," Connor whispered as he scuffed the toe of his boot on the floor. He had found Tara's presence comforting, almost motherly. He hated that she was so distressed by Willow and wanted to help, but instinctively knew that she had to face this rite of passage herself.

Angel had been unable to leave his bed to see off his newly reclaimed Childe, Buffy and Tara. They had said their farewells at the hotel and left with Angel's warning of being careful and not to trust anyone ringing in their ears. The dark haired vampire had made them promise to call for anything.

With one last look at the plane taxiing away Fred, Gunn and Connor exited LAX and headed back to the Hyperion.

----------------------

Wes flipped through the photocopied pages of the Codex.

"Find anything new?" Anya asked from her position behind the cash till.

"Nothing much, there is a reference to a text, which unfortunately the Council have the only surviving copy of…"

"Really?" Anya slipped round and clattered over to the research table. "May I?" She sat down and frowned at Wes's cramped notes, "I might be able to find it in another dimension. You never know."

"Indeed," Wes slipped the relevant papers over to Anya.

She sat down and began to read the translated Codex. A faint frown of concentration marred her forehead. Wes surreptitiously watched the ex-demon read.

"Hey there, Ahn." Xander entered the Magic Box and jogged down to the table. "Watcher Man," he nodded to Wes and sat down. Xander stared at Anya waiting for her to respond, his grin faltered when she glanced up and nodded at him with a small smile, before turning back to the papers.

Xander visibly deflated. He had decided to try and be happy Xander – despite their being on a break. The wave of relief that had flooded him when he and Anya had talked had surprised him, but he realised she had been right. But after a nights sleep he was unsure – he wanted her. He knew he was wavering from one extreme to the next, but he couldn't help it…

Wes watched the byplay between the two estranged lovers, unsure what to say. He and Groo had been unwilling witnesses to their mutual decision to take things slow. He had been mildly surprised that Anya had returned her engagement ring to Xander. From what he had deduced, Anya had placed great stock in their engagement. But she had realised belatedly that Xander's proposal had been impulsive and he had not thought through the ramifications. It had been the support of Tara, Dawn and Buffy that had given her the strength to step back before either of them had been hurt or destroyed by their actions. Unknown to Wesley, it had also been his and Groo's friendship that had helped Anya to be strong enough to realise that she and Xander were 'rushing in where angels feared to tread'.

Xander had been visibly relieved when she had returned his ring. His poorly concealed relief had caused Anya's mouth to tighten briefly and she had realised that like her, Xander was not ready to get married. She had managed to remain civil towards him since their dramatic decision. The ex-demon had mourned their parting and was gradually getting better, from her talks with Wes and Groo she had realised it would take time, but she would be all right.

They both would be.

Xander on the other hand had started to regret that he had accepted the ring back and was hoping to rekindle their relationship. But he wasn't having much success, unlike the Slaying. He, Groo and Wes had patrolled every night and were keeping a handle on the demon and vamp situation in Sunnydale. Xander was amazed at the energy that Buffy had, going out there every night and fighting for no reason except it was the right thing to do…her calling.

He even had admitted to himself that Spike was a big help. Xander had never thought that he would have a positive thought about the blond vamp. Xander smiled to himself, _'watch out, Xanman. You might be growing up here…'_ he grudgingly admitted to himself. He knew that he and Spike wouldn't be bestest pals, but if the peroxide menace came back, they might eventually become reluctant allies. Especially if the Buffster decided to carry on seeing the Chipless Wonder…

--------------------------

"He made you swim twenty miles?" Tara's voice was filled with shock. "But you could've been incinerated by the sun!"

Spike tapped her nose gently, "yeah, I could've been, but I'm a tough bastard."

"What happened to the other vamp? The one Angel turned." Buffy was in shock. Angel had turned someone when he had a soul. She never thought he would've done that. She sighed as another scale dropped from her eyes. _'It sucks growing up…'_ she pouted.

Spike watched the play of thoughts that ran across Buffy's face; he knew that Angel turning the Submarine Boy would be another shock, but he knew that she could cope. "Dunno what happened to the fledge, never even caught his name."

Tara yawned and rested her head against the window.

"Tired, Colomba?"

She nodded sleepily.

"Get some shut eye, luv." Spike turned to Buffy, "you too, Sunshine."

Buffy curled up against his side. During Spike's storytelling she had pushed the dividing arm up so that she could get closer to her vamp. Nudging her head against his shoulder Buffy sighed happily. Despite all the recent upheaval, leaving Sunnydale, LA and heading to London, she was content. Spike was next to her and his familiar scent lulled her off into the land of nod.

Spike glanced over at Tara who was snoring softly and his harsh features softened. Resting his head on Buffy's he exhaled loudly and stretched his legs out as far as he could. Still hated flying but the scent of his girl flooded his senses and it calmed him. He snuffled his nose into her hair and sighed happily.

Within moments he was asleep.

----------------------

"Dad?" Connor nudged the door open and peeked into Angel's room.

"Come in, son." Angel gingerly pushed himself up and rested against the headboard of his bed. He gestured for Connor to come join him. "They get off safely?"

Connor nodded as he settled on the bed. "Yeah, was kinda sad seeing them go…" he sighed. Connor had gotten used to having the dynamic couple being around; Buffy and Spike had accepted him as family without question. Something he had not known he craved. He had been intrigued with their energy and obvious love for each other. He and Spike had become close in the few short days that the vampire had been around. When they had left, Spike had promised to return and show Connor the sights and demons of Sunnydale. Connor had been intrigued by the idea of a Hellmouth and was itching to visit.

Connor had also enjoyed Tara's gentle nature and her company, in just a few days she had mothered him and won his heart. It was through her astute questioning that he had finally revealed that he wanted to go to school, mix with normal kids and just belong. Something that Connor had never had during his stint in Quortoth. The three Sunnydale natives had managed in just a short time to turn his life around and show him that there was more to living than the constant fight. There was school, friends and family.

But most importantly Spike had returned his father to him. For that alone Connor owed him a debt that he could never repay. He felt that persuading Spike to get the chip out had gone a long way in covering his debt, but Connor wanted more for his pseudo Nephew

"You okay?" Angel folded his arms across his chest and frowned at his silent son. He could see that something was bothering him.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just miss them and I wanted to do something to help…"

Angel reached out and gripped Connor's arm. "You did help, and don't worry about them, Spike'll keep them safe."

Connor nodded, "yeah, he can now. Weird thing is, I should be staking vamps and not releasing them into the wild. Holtz must be turning in his grave!"

Angel grimaced at the memory of Holtz for a brief moment and then grinned again. "We did the right thing. I never thought I'd say this, but Spike's changed, he's…"

"Fighting for the good guys," Connor interrupted with a grin.

Angel nodded, "yeah, who woulda thought?"

"Seems like the love of a good woman put him on the right track." Connor replied.

Angel waited for the expected pang of pain at his son's words and was surprised that it was faint and bearable. "Buffy is amazing."

"Yeah, she is. I like her," Connor added.

"I noticed," Angel teased.

"Not like that, yeesh, she's family, that's gross!" Connor flushed red.

"She is family, isn't she?" Angel grinned at his embarrassed son. Angel was thrilled that he was free from his watery prison and able to tease his son.

"Like Spike?" Connor hesitantly asked.

Surprisingly, Angel nodded, "yes, like Spike."

"Spike'll be able to protect Tara now right? Cos I wouldn't want anything to happen to her, she was good to me. Healed me and helped me…"

"Connor, it's okay. Spike will bring them both back safely…" Angel blinked his eyes and then his body jerked backwards. A raft of images filled his mind.

Buffy and Spike fighting in a cemetery.

Tara and Willow arguing angrily. The Red-headed Wiccan had black eyes.

Incredible pain and then nothing.

A complete blackness that filled his mind.

"Ahh…" Angel yelled as his brain overloaded and he jolted backwards, away from Connor's grasping hands.

"Dad! Dad? Are you okay?" Connor yelled. He grabbed for Angel's convusingly body. He turned his head towards the door. "Somebody help us!"

There was a clatter of feet as Gunn, Fred and Lorne rushed into the suite. They all screeched to a halt at the sight of Angel's spasming body.

"Oh my…" Fred whispered.

"Angel?" Gunn stepped forward.

"Is he having a vision? You know, like Cordy did…uh does…" Lorne's red eyes flickered from Connor to Angel.

Angel groaned and sat up. He let Connor steady him. Rubbing his head he looked up at his friends. "Ouch…what happened?"

"You okay Dad?"

"I'm all right, Connor." Angel squeezed Connor's shoulder as he pulled himself up.

"What happened?" Fred asked nervously. "Cos you kinda looked like Cordy did when she had a vision."

Angel paled even more, when the ramifications of what had happened sunk in. "I saw Buffy and Spike fighting, Tara and Willow yelling at each other…then there was great pain and blackness. I think…I had a vision."

Lorne sipped from his ever-present glass, "but, if you're having visions, then that might mean…" he trailed off, not wanting to be the one to voice what everyone else was thinking.

"It means that Cordy isn't coming back," Angel whispered. "Not if I'm…"

"A seer?" Fred asked anxiously.

--------------------

Xander squinted through his fringe and slipped the stake he had tucked into his waistband out and held it loosely in his hand. He could see Wes's crossbow peeking over the edge of the Mausoleum- the Watcher had taken the higher spot for this ambush. Groo was stationed across from Xander; they were waiting for a group of vamps that had sired several fledges and buried them in one spot. Clem had overheard them celebrating their newest additions to the family and had called Groo immediately. The saggy skinned demon was unsure as to how many – only that there were a lot.

_'Man, this is when we need Buffy and Spike!'_ Xander thought ruefully. When ten vampires appeared in the cemetery and headed noisily over to the freshly interred graves yelling and shouting as they stumbled drunkenly around the tombstones. _'At least Clem managed to get them drunk for us.'_ The wrinkly demon had offered to buy the vamps a few rounds of drinks to help out.

The vamps arrived and were standing in the centre of the trap set by the three men..

There was a whiz and thunk as Wes fired off his first shot. One of the vamps dissolved into dust – the others were too drunk to notice. Not until Groo appeared and decapitated two of them in one swing.

Xander leapt out with a yell and staked one in the back.

The fight continued for a few minutes. Wesley's accurate shots taking out any of the vampires who tried to sneak up behind Groo or Xander.

_'Oh man, I am gonna feel this in the am!'_ Xander thought as his head cracked into a tombstone. He felt blood seep down his face as he pushed himself up and turned to stake his attacker. He could see Groo slicing and dicing to his left and Wesley was now standing up and firing at the remaining vamps. Within moments they were all dust.

"Xander, are you okay?" Wesley called as he climbed down from the mausoleum.

Xander mopped the cut with his sleeve, "yeah, I'll fine, thanks man."

"Well fought my friends," Groo added gravely as he scanned the mounds to see if there was any movement.

"Heads up, guys, here come the baby vamps!" Xander warned as the first of the fledges began to push it's way through the dirt covering it.

Spike woke when the airhostess appeared with their breakfast; he and the girls had managed to sleep for about seven hours.

He nudged Buffy awake and helped her sit up. Both of them were cramped and achy from their awkward positions. Both of them unused to being so still for so long – they were active beings and being cramped up in such a small space was wearing on them. Spike was also suffering from sexual frustration, being this close to his Slayer and not being able to play was driving him batty, but out of respect for Colomba he had reigned in his raging libido and been a gent. It didn't help when he had a warm sleepy Slayer draped over him but he had managed.

Tara yawned and stretched and gratefully accepted the tray from the airhostess with a smile.

"What is this?" Buffy prodded at her scrambled eggs and wrinkled her nose. Dropping her fork she grabbed her orange juice and gulped it down.

"How much longer to till we land?" Spike asked as he accepted his tray of food.

"A few hours, Sir. Would any of you like coffee or tea?" the Barbie wanna be asked perkily.

Xander chopped off the head of the final fledgling as it was pulling itself out of the ground. "It's fun getting them before they can kick the crap outta me!" he exclaimed as he handed the sword back to Groo.

Wesley smiled over at Xander as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder. "Yes, infinitely more preferable!" He chuckled at Xander, finding a camaraderie with the remaining original Scoobie- both of them had initially been useless in a fight, but with time and practise they had improved.

"You both acquitted yourselves admirably, my friends!" Groo smiled broadly. "So, shall we retire? It looks like the sun will be rising soon."

The other two nodded and they joined Groo as he headed out of the cemetery.

Xander rolled his shoulders and tried to ease the tension across them. The fight had helped put Anya out of his mind for a while, but now as he walked, he began to dwell on her again. Looking down he noticed his shoelace had come undone in the scuffle. He knelt and quickly tied it. He glanced up to call to the others to wait for him and his eyes widened in shock. He leapt up, "NO!"

Throwing himself at Wesley, he managed to push the startled man aside and into Groo, they fell in a tangle of arms and legs.

Xander threw himself at the massive warty, stinky demon, which had nearly killed Wesley with his claws and wrestled with him. Xander felt a burning sensation in his back and gritted his teeth. He swung a punch at the olive skinned demon and caught it in the temple, or what he thought was its temple. A jolt of pain shot up his arm; Xander groaned and tried to pull away from the demon's arms but failed as it held him tight.

Xander grunted as the demon arms banded around his back; he could feel his ribs move and wondered briefly how much it would hurt if he broke all his ribs in one go.

Wesley and Groo managed to untangle themselves and launched an attack at the hulking demon, which seemed to be holding Xander in a not so friendly bear hug. Its claws were embedded in Xander's back and blood was pouring down his legs and pooling at his feet.

Groo ran around to the back of the demon and swung his sword at its head. Wesley reached for Xander and tried to pull him free, but the demon's claws were too deeply embedded. His hands scrabbled at the demon's blood soaked claws. Xander slumped in its grip, finally succumbing to the bliss of unconsciousness.

Suddenly Xander was in Wesley's arms and the demon's head flew off to the right.

Xander's eyes fluttered open and a lopsided grin ghosted over his lips. "Ow?" With that he passed out…

------------------

"Ladies and Gentleman, please return your seats to the upright position and ensure that your seatbelts are secured and you have returned you seats to the upright position. We are approaching London Heathrow. The weather forecast for London is cloudy and the temp is 15 degrees."

Spike snorted and woke. He yawned and stretched. He ran is hand over Buffy's fair head, she was curled up awkwardly on her chair with her head in his lap. "Wake up, luv," he whispered.

"Mmmm," Buffy sat up and stretched. She smoothed her hair down and smiled sleepily at Spike. "You okay?"

"Yeah, pet, I'm okay." Spike reached over and poked Tara in the side, "up and at em, Colomba."

Tara batted Spike's finger away and opened her eyes, giving him the hairy eyeball. "You always so cheerful when you wake up?"

"Yeah, he is," Buffy grumbled good-naturedly as she poked Spike hard in the ribs. "Leave Tara alone, Spikey!"

Spike squirmed away from the tiny Slayer fingers that were drilling into his side. A sound that suspiciously resembled a giggle escaped his lips. "Gerroff Slayer, or I'll check if the chip really is out!"

Tara's eyes widened. "You mean, you haven't tried out your freedom?"

Spike and Buffy exchanged sheepish looks.

"Well, we were going to then something came up," Buffy explained.

"Too right something came up," Spike ran his tongue along the back of his teeth and smirked at Buffy, who blushed bright red.

"So Fred and I de-chip you and then the two of you stayed in bed for the last three days?" Tara asked in an awe filled voice.

Spike ran his fingers over the completely healed patch on his head; "she wanted to play nurse…" he trailed off suggestively with a wicked glint in his blue eyes.

"Hey, less with the sharing, chipless!" Buffy gently thumped Spike on the shoulder.

"And you didn't have a nibble?" Tara examined Buffy's neck for bite marks.

Spike cracked his neck and looked down his nose at Tara- he tried to look angry but failed miserably. He couldn't get mad at his girl; he smiled at Tara, "wouldn't bite my Slayer unless she asked me too."

Buffy laced her fingers through Spike's and squeezed gently. "Love you too, Spike." She leant over and pressed a gentle but lingering kiss to his full lips.

Tara reached over and rubbed Spike's curly head. "You're a true gentleman, Spike."

Spike broke his kiss and rolled his eyes at Tara. "Am not."

"Are too!" Tara teasingly replied.

"Am not!" Spike rumbled

"You so are!" Buffy added her two pennyworths.

Spike sighed and looked down into Buffy's hazel eyes and sighed. "Well, I'm trying too…"

"You can disembark now." A stewardess stepped up to their seats and smiled at the three travellers.

"We've landed already?" Spike craned his neck and stared out at the tarmac. "That's bloody brilliant! Didn't even feel a thing!" He unbuckled his seatbelt, reaching over he undid Buffy's and Tara's and helped them to their feet. "Ladies, shall we?"

With that the three blonds exited the plane.

"So what now?" Buffy wilted against Spike as she stared at the long queue at the taxi rank. Tara sat tiredly on their luggage, her chin resting in her hand.

"We get a cab." Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist and held her against his hip. "Come on, girls." He pulled Tara to her feet and grabbed the three rucksacks and shouldered them easily. He pulled Buffy along and they joined the queue. "You know, I never had to get in line when I was the Scourge of Europe," Spike muttered to Buffy.

The couple standing in front of them turned around and stared at Spike. Taking in his punk outfit and the two girls hanging on his arms they blinked and smiled weakly before turning back. "These British types are weird," the man hissed at his wife in a strong German accent.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her preening Vampire.

------------------

Half an hour later Spike pulled open the door to the black cab and helped the two tired girls into it's depths.

"Where to, mate?" the cab driver called through the glass partition.

"Avonmore Hotel, West Ken," Spike called back as he settled back with a groan.

"Right you are…" with that the cab shot forward and pulled out into the traffic. "Posh digs that place, nice and central," the driver threw over his shoulder as he pulled onto the M4 and began to weave through the traffic.

Tara gripped onto the strap and watched wide eyed as the countryside flashed past at an alarming speed. Buffy pressed her face against the glass and squeaked at the lush green landscape. "It's so green!"

"Sure is, miss. You American?" The driver called through the intercom as he deftly dodged past a lorry with a dramatic swerve.

Buffy slammed into Spike and steadied herself on his thigh. "Yup, all American gal here."

"First time in the UK?"

"Yeah, William here is British though." Buffy pointed at the now dozing Spike

"That right?"

Buffy nodded.

"You should get him to take you on the London Eye, you get a fab view of the Old Smoke if the weather's good," the cabbie suggested as he hurtled down the motorway.

"We'll try." Buffy smiled at the friendly driver and turned back to look out of the window. In the distance she could see buildings. "That London?"

"Outskirts of, love. Gets more interesting further in," the driver supplied as he pulled onto the flyover.

A large orange neon sign flashing the time and the local temperature whizzed past Buffy's eyes.

"Wake up guys, we're here!" Buffy bounced excitedly. Her eyes were wide as she stared out at the row of Victorian buildings. The Hotel was painted white and had a flag flying from the balcony. "Wow!"

The cabbie pulled in and turned to smile at the excited blonde. "You like the look of it?" he gestured to the buildings.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, it's lovely here."

Spike woke with a snort, "we there yet?"

"Jet lag getting to you?" Buffy teased.

Spike reached into his duster and pulled out a handle full of notes and handed them through the partition. "Thanks, mate." He turned to Tara and prodded her gently, "Glinda, wake up, we're here."

Buffy waved as the friendly cabbie pulled away, before turning and following Spike and Tara up the set of stairs. She bumped into Tara who had stopped to stare at the Antique decorated reception. The two girls exchanged awe-filled looks. Spike sauntered over to the desk and spoke to the concierge.

"It's gorgeous!" Tara whispered unnecessarily.

"Come on doves, our rooms are ready." Spike came over and offered his arms to the two women and they followed the bellboy up the wide stairs.

Buffy tripped over her feet as she stared up at the massive rock crystal chandelier that hung over their heads. Spike caught her before she face planted into the carpet. "Eyes forward luv."

"Get some sleep, Tara, and we'll see you in the am." Spike placed the Wiccans' rucksack inside the door to her room. "We're across the hall from you if you need anything." Spike nodded and disappeared out into the hall.

Tara shrugged off her coat and collapsed on the large four-poster bed. The minute her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

Buffy turned from the open window and smiled at Spike as he shut the door behind him. "Tara okay?"

"Fast asleep, as you should be." Spike pulled off his duster and tossed it onto the Louis XVI armchair. He looked around the lavishly decorated room, "nice digs…"

"It's stunning," Buffy breathed.

"Only the best for you, my love." Spike wrapped his arms around her small form and lifted her up. "Come on, lets get you to bed."


End file.
